Dragonhearted
by ATypicalAuthor
Summary: Drayce Ackerman is a mutant, the product of a genetic test. He wields a great power, the power of the ninth titan, but in receiving it, he loses almost everything. His friends, family, even the part of him that made him human, or at least until he met Annie Leonhart. With his thirst for vengeance, he joins the Survey Corps to complete what had begun years ago.
1. Prologue

**Year 790, The Interior, Stohess District**

"Commander Landon, we got him." Landon stands up and sighs. After 4 years of searching, they finally found him.

"Bring him in to my office," he spoke.

"Yes sir!"

Two soldier haul the man into the room. He blinks rapidly and tries to shield himself from the sudden sunlight.

"Ah, the infamous Wolverine," Landon said.

Wolverine squints trying to make out the features of the man.

"Who are you?" he grunts.

"I'm sorry where are my manners? I'm Commander Landon Price from the Military Police Brigade."

Seeing the handcuffs, Commander Landon raises an eyebrow. "Why is he wearing handcuffs? Take it off him, don't you know that he's an honored guest?"

"Sorry sir!"

The handcuffs dropped to the floor with a clunk and Wolverine massages his wrists. "What do you want?" he growls.

Landon motions him to take a seat and he does.

"You are aware of the titans are you not?" Landon asked while pouring himself a cup of tea.

Eyeing Wolverine, he got up and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from his shelf and hands it to him.

"Its kinda hard to not when they come over and try to ruin your life everyday." he replied after a swig of the liquor.

"So you can kill them, I presume?" Landon inquired.

"Yeah, I kinda have to when you live outside the walls," Wolverine replied. "I'm getting old Price."

The two men sat their for a moment, wondering about the current situation. Landon sipped his tea and sighed.

"Have you noticed the abnormal amount of titan activity lately?"

Both men knew about it and it was getting worse everyday.

"Well, they'll eventually breach wall Maria," Wolverine said grimly.

"Yes which is why we need your DNA, Wolverine. Our scientists aren't even close to reconstructing what they did to you. In a less painful fashion that is. We need the titans exterminated. The Survey Corps are getting wiped out faster than we can replace them! Our only chance is to have your abilities passed on," Landon cried out.

"Yeah, well, I kind of already dealt with enough crap like that to last me a lifetime," Wolverine said grimacing while remembering his own past.

"Look, I'll make you a deal. You can live in Stohess until you die. No more hell, you can drown it out with a lifetime supply of free whiskey as well," Landon pressed.

"Well, if you put it that way, let's do it then and ah, I get to keep the rest of this whiskey right?" Wolverine asked.

"Sure as long as I get a shot of it. That's Jack Daniel's. That brand is hard to come by these days," Landon groaned.

So with that, Wolverine was handed over to the the Military Police's scientists. The sterile lab reminded Wolverine of his horrid experience. A nurse approached with a tray with ten syringes. Wolverine rolled up his shirt sleeve as the scientist dipped a cotton ball in alcohol. She swabbed the vein at the crook of his arm and inserted the first needle into him, drawing exactly hundred milliliters of blood. She waited several minutes and repeated the process five times on each arm. When they finished, she covered the tiny needle holes with bandages. The scientist held a lollipop out to him.

"What am I, a five year old?" Wolverine grumbled but nonetheless, he accepted it. He kicked open the door strolled out of the room sucking on the lollipop.

"Tell Commander Landon I'll be holding him to his promise," he told a guard and walked out of the building smirking.

The extracted doses of blood from Wolverine was soon processed into a injection solution that should change the genetic code of the subject, granted that they didn't die from it. Commander Landon then gathered the ten test subjects and injected each of them with the serum. As if on cue, all of them fell to the ground, a seizure taking hold. One by one, the subjects grew limp until only one of them survived the injection. The scientist studied the panting man critically.

"Commander, with only one survivor the chances of the genes passing down is too remote for it to happen!" the lead scientist pleaded.

"We have no choice. His predecessors are our only hope. Give him and his fiancé the memory loss serum and send them on their way. It's not like we have many options," Landon said grimly.

The survivor along with his fiancé was then injected with the serum that wiped their memory depending on how much was given. They were soon transported back to Shiganshina.

 **Year 834 Shiganshina District**

"Let me in! I must see my grandson!" an elderly man shouted.

"Sir please, your grandson needs rest, especially with his condition," the nurse pleaded. The elder man stopped in his tracks.

"No, don't tell me he has the-" he stammered.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Your son and daughter in law already knows. He has the condition we feared he would have," the nurse whispered.

The elderly man hobbled into the room. His daughter in law was crying and his son was still in shock. The baby's irises were solid black. He stared at his grandson filled with sorrow and grief. The nurse reentered, and knelt next to the man's daughter.

"Ms. Ackerman, please, what is your child's name?" the nurse asked quietly.

"His name." her whisper barely audible. "His name is Drayce, Drayce Ackerman. He has a very strong heart and will. I know it, and so will he when the time comes," She dries her eyes, stops, and looks the nurse in the eye.

"How long does he have," she asked no longer weeping.

"At most, seven or eight years left before his bones completely turn into dark steel," the nurse replies. "You should get some rest, the child birthing really sapped your energy."

"Alright," Mrs. Ackerman replied and she closed her eyes.

The nurse carried Drayce out of the room to the nursery. Once she was sure she was alone the nurse took of her white coat to reveal her Military Police uniform. Slowly but carefully, she rubbed the back of Drayce's hand. It was agonizingly slow but eventually they came out. The woman gasped as three little bone claws started to creep out of little Drayce's hand in between his knuckles. Once they were at their full extent, she started to prod them back in. The claws retracted and the wounds in between Drayce's knuckles began to heal at an alarmingly fast rate.

"So the genes have been passed down," a voice behind the woman said.

She jumped in surprise and turned to see Commander Landon behind her. In the past years, he had grown cruel and heartless after Wolverine's death, something he never recovered from.

"Well Amanda, he has the everything we need?" Landon asked. Amanda nodded, too terrified to speak.

"Where is it happening," he inquired while playing with baby Drayce.

"As far as I can tell only his bones. It'll take around seven to eight years to have his bones be completely metal," she squeaked.

He nodded, seeming satisfied. "Take the baby back to our base for experimenting and give the parents as well the old man the memory serum. You are dismissed Cadet Whitler," Landon said.

Amanda grabbed a syringe along with three bottles of the serum and rushed out of the room to carry out her orders, leaving Landon left with his thoughts.

'Well my friend, after all these years, we can finally finish what we began.'

Amanda rushed through the hall and burst through the door. In there was Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman as well as the man. Amanda felt terrible. They have the right to know about what's going on, right?

"Mr. Ackerman, please, wake up," she said while shaking him.

"Huh?" he snorted.

"Please, you have to run. Commander Landon is here. He's after your baby and you'll be killed if you stay! Take your family and run please," Amanda pleaded.

"Wait, why does he want our baby and why should we trust you?" he snarled. Amanda sighed and began the explanation.

"Forty four years ago, Landon extracted the blood from Wolverine, the most famed titan killer. Knowing that he was dying, Landon attempted to pass on Wolverine's genetic code in hopes of a second Wolverine. He took ten test subjects and injected them with the solution that would alter their genetic code. It was risky and deadly. Only one of the test subjects survived." She paused waiting for this to sink in.

"So what does this have to do with us?" Mr. Ackerman asked.

"Your father is the surviving test subject. The genetic code has taken effect to your son. With his regenerative abilities, inherited from Wolverine's genes, your son will be able to survive the effects of the disease, turning his bones to the indestructible metal known as dark steel. His bone claws, also inherited from Wolverine, will be lethal to titans. In other words, your son is born a titan killer. Landon asked me to wipe your memories but I refuse to do that. So please take your family and run or Landon will kill you if he finds out I disobeyed his orders," she finished.

Knowing the kind of man Landon was, Mr. Ackerman nodded.

"I'll make sure you can visit him in private. I'll take care of him. Please, hurry," Amanda said.

"Alright, I'll explain things to my wife and my old man," he said a lump forming in his throat. "Help me carry my wife out. I have a small plot of farmland where we can live."

They carried the still sleeping wife and her father and put the in the cart waiting outside.

"Good, I'll arrange meeting times for visiting your son. It's the least I can do," Amanda said. "Stay hidden and stay safe, now GO!"

So with that, the family fled to where they would be safe. She watched as the cart slowly disappeared into the night. Amanda smashed the bottles of the memory serum onto the ground, kicking the glass into the vegetation and walked back inside, slamming the door shut behind her.

'I'll protect him. I'll protect the baby. It'll be alright,' she thought, walking to report back to Commander Landon.


	2. Chapter 1

Gold eyes stared lazily at the dungeon's ceiling. Little eight year old Drayce Ackerman laid in bed, eyes wandering around. It's been eight years since he was taken from his family, which meant eight years of experimentation upon him. He hated how the needles and scalpels poked into him along with prying eyes eager to learn everything about him. The strain of beatings and the experiments have taken its toll on him by changing his eyes slowly from black to brown and finally to gold. Drayce was a mutant, a race of genetically empowered humans. At least that was what the Military Police told him. The original mutants including Wolverine were dead now. They were unstoppable, until time claimed them, taking them ten feet underground.

The Military Police wanted an army of mutants to fight the titans. Drayce snorted at the idea. They barely had ten mutants and it was already hard to control them because the spacing was tight in the underground base. The ten were always training vigorously, up till the point of near death from exhaustion. They were a tight group, the ten of them. All of their parents were either dead or don't remember them at all. Drayce is the only one left with actual parents. This made the others envy him.

Every Friday, Drayce was allowed to go to town, as long as he was accompanied with his nana, the soldier Amanda who had saved his parents from their fate eight years ago. They would sneak off to visit his family, just like a good son should. Drayce lived for those visits, especially the ones when his sister came. Mikasa was just a year younger than him but she always managed to bring a smile to his face despite the gloomy times underground where he was often beaten and experimented on. He hadn't mentioned any of this to his family. It would bring them to worry too much about him. The guards particularly hated him because of his snarky attitude towards them. One such Friday, Amanda walked into his cell looking excited. She was carrying a long thin package.

"I managed to get this past the guards. They're so lazy sometimes," she remarks.

"What is it? And why are you giving it to me?" Drayce asked confused.

"Well, the results are in and it's confirmed that all your bones are officially made of dark steel. Congratulations, you officially are practically invincible now," she squealed.

She shoved the package into his hands. "This is your gift as a celebration," she explained.

Drayce carefully unwrapped it and a katana rolled out. He picked it up. The titanium handle was decorated with a dragon, coiling its way up. It was cool to the touch. He unsheathed the sword and the dark blade slid out. The sword pressed down in his hand, heavy enough to be perfectly balanced.

"Is this..." he asked.

"Yes, it's made of dark steel. Molded by the great Magneto himself. One of his last possessions and pieces of work. I managed to get it from the market from a sword seller who thought it was a fake. Since your sword skills are rapidly improving, I decided to get you your own sword, something that would last forever. I knew it was the perfect gift the moment I saw it," she laughed.

"It's amazing! Thank you!" Drayce leaped over, giving Amanda a bear hug.

He sheathed it, wrapped it again and hid it in the straw under his mattress.

"Come on. We're going to the market today and hopefully get your parents some fresh bread," she said.

They climbed out the base and walked out the building above the base. They walked to the market together admiring the good weather.

"Wait for me here. The line's a bit long at the bakery so it'll take a while for me to buy the bread," Amanda said, ruffling Drayce's messy hair before walking into the shop.

Drayce looked around the market. It was bustling with activity, vendors shouting their best deals in hopes of selling their produce. They never had much time to go beyond the marketplace, per the time restriction. To his left, he could hear shouting. Frowning, he turned his head towards the noise, a commotion at the fish stand. Drayce ran forward, pushing to the front to watch.

"You brat, my entire shop is ruined now!" the owner shouted, gesturing to the spilled crates of fish.

"Well you started it," a boy retorted from the ground, rubbing his head.

It was Mr. Ponwell, Eren, and his sister, Mikasa. Drayce knew Mr. Ponwell was once a convicted criminal who never lost his edge after prison, tending to get violent when provoked.

"I've told you time and time again not to mess around here! You brats are going to pay for this!" he snarled.

He grabbed Mikasa by the arm and dragged her to the remains of his stand. He grabbed a cleaver from the knife rack.

"Mikasa!" Eren shouted trying to free her.

He placed her hand on the cutting board. The crowd surged forward to stop Mr. Ponwell, but by the time they got there, it was to late. Mikasa squeezed her eyes shut with tears streaming from them. Ponwell brought the cleaver down and Mikasa waited for the pain that she was sure to come. But it never did. She heard a loud crack. She opened her eyes to see her older brother with his arm on her's. The remnants of the cleaver embedded into his arm, shards of stainless steel around the cutting board.

"H-h-how," Mr. Ponwell stuttered staring at the fragmented cleaver, blood dripping steadily from Drayce's arm.

Drayce yanked the shattered weapon from his arm.

"Here's how. Try chopping through dark steel bones with that piece of trash," he hissed, his voice dripping with venom.

Mikasa's eyes widen at the sight of his rapidly healing wound. Drayce grabbed Mr. Ponwell by the collar with one hand and lifted him up. The older man struggled fruitlessly against his grip.

"Don't touch my sister again or you deal with me," he growled, his gold eyes flashing dangerously before throwing Mr. Ponwell into the remains of his stall with ease. "I'm letting you off easy today. Next time I find you threatening or touching them, I won't be as merciful as I am today."

Eren ran up to him, his green eyes gleaming. "That was so cool! Your Mikasa's older brother right?" he shouted.

"Yeah. Keep your arse out of trouble. You're lucky I was here today." he grumbled. He knelt next to Mikasa. "Hey, it's okay."

Gold eyes met the black ones. She sniffles and she hugs him tightly.

"Move it scum or we'll make you!" a voice yells.

Drayce turns towards the voices and scowls watching as the Military Police bullied their way to the scene. He moves Mikasa behind him.

"So brat, I take it that you did this," the officer sneers.

"No, I-"

The butt of a gun smashes across his face. The man cocks back the hammer and he notices Eren restraining a furious Mikasa.

"Who are these kids?" The officer laughs, pointing the gun at Mikasa.

They both stop moving. Drayce doesn't respond and spits a mouthful of blood.

"I asked WHO ARE THEY?" he shouts, finger on the trigger. Mikasa whimpered and Eren stood frozen with fear.

Drayce glares at the soldier before mumbling something under his breath.

"What? I can't hear you?" he growls.

"They're my siblings," Drayce shouts, frustrated.

"Where is your parents?" he sneered, gun still pointed at Mikasa.

"At home in our farmlands near the forest," he says, head down knowing what is coming.

"Well, I believe it's time to give them a doctor's visit. Have to make sure they're right in their mind," the officers sneers.

He walks off, hauling a screaming Mikasa and fighting Eren. Amanda runs out with tears in her eyes.

"They found out, didn't they?" she asks. "Is he going to..."

He nods, too numb to speak. Amanda quickly herds Drayce back to the underground base, both of them silent on the way back.

"They found out?" asked his friend George as soon as he entered.

Drayce nodded a silent confirmation. Rachel gasped and that's when he broke down. His family will never remember him again. They had already found his cousin in the underground city. They were the only ones left and they slipped out from his hands.

"Come on, we have an emergency meeting from our guests, the Marley officers," William mumbles. "Probably gonna spout his nonsense about the 'devils of this island' or something."

They silently filed into the room where they took their seats. The Marley officer stands up and clears his throat. He walks around the table giving each child a file before beginning his announcement.

"Today, we choose the successor to the ninth titan, the Victory Titan. When you obtain the Victory Titan's power, your lifespan shortens. You will have thirteen years left to live. But to compensate, the Victory Titan is the strongest of all titans, possibly even stronger than the Founding Titan at full potential," the officer says, pacing back and forth.

"The Victory Titan's form varies, but it takes the attributes of the host so therefore it is ideal that a mutant have the power. In addition, it is one of the two titans to transform a second time. This new form is given a substantial increase in power and a new enhanced abilities. For more detailed information, please refer to the files we gave each of you," the officer instructed.

The shuffling of papers could be heard as the mutants flipped through the pages, reading about the specificities of the titan.

"We have read through your evaluation reports on abilities, strength, and willpower. The strongest takes the power of the Victory Titan. If you are chosen, you will be the one to lead our soldiers to victory in this war on these good for nothing devils."

All ten of them scowl at this comment. It wasn't uncommon to hear this from the officer as they were taught the same thing from as long as they could remember although none of them believed a word they said. It was just another lie they fed them to manipulate and use them.

"Now for the moment of truth. The successor of the Victory Titan is..." he pauses. "Drayce Ackerman. Your scores excel in every category which gives us great reason to entrust you with the power of this titan."

'That's right. Give me the power to destroy you monsters who took our lives from us. I can use this power to finally escape this hell," he thinks savagely.

"The rest of you, do not fret. In due time, you will get to see what you have to work with. You will be on a team with him," the Marley officer assures them. "The warrior program is coming along nicely. You should expect some back up with your mission."

"Sir, when should we expect them by?" William asks.

"Ah, good question. Their training will be over within three years but I'm afraid you misunderstood me. You aren't staying here for very long, you see. We've been ordered to transfer you to Marley for proper training and education. We leave tomorrow at sunset," the officer explained. "By my command, when you are dismissed, pack your bags and get ready for departure. Dismissed!"

* * *

"All you worthless hogs! Attention!"

"Oi Bert, what do you reckon going on," a burly boy asked, leaning on his friend.

"I don't know, Reiner. All I know is if they make us do another five miles, I think I'm going to hurl," the tall boy said panting.

"If you can't stand it, then why are you here?" a blond girl next to them asked. "It's completely pointless to subject yourself to this if you can't cut it."

"Aww, c'mon Annie! I almost beat you," Reiner whined.

"Yeah, if you call being behind by fifteen minutes 'almost', then you might as well quit here," Annie deadpans, tucking stray strands of hair behind her ear.

"For once, I agree with you Annie. You heard it here Reiner, you might as well quit. We both know you won't be able to do it," a smug boy said from behind them.

"Be quite, Porco," Marcel ordered, smacking his younger brother in the back of the head.

"Quit talking, you scum! Meeting at the canteen in five! You lose your lunch ration if your late!" the instructor screamed.

The kids made a mad dash towards the canteen, pushing and shoving to get in. As the last kid slips in, the Head walks onto the room.

"Good job so far in your training! Keep it up and we'll wipe them out in no time!" the Head says firmly. "All of you lose your lunch rations. You were all late."

A collective groaning comes up from the crowd of kids as the complain and lament their misfortune.

"Be quiet! If you weaklings can't stand a day without food, you can quit right here, right now," the instructor barked.

"You were all called for an update in our operation. We have finally captured the Victory Titan, but only one inherits the immense power," the Head informs the murmuring crowd. "And it's none of you. Our forces at the island have found a suitable candidate for the position."

"Sir, why did you choose a devil to inherit the power of that titan. We can wipe the floor with him. Easily," a cadet shouts angrily.

"I said be quiet!" the instructor screams.

"Although he is a monster, can you win against a human with the devil's gift?! All of you are weak and unworthy compared to him! Only the strong can survive in this world!" the Head shouts. "The ones that are the strongest in this group will have the honor of operating besides the strongest titan!"

"The strongest titan huh? Wouldn't that be something right Bertholdt?" Reiner whispered, nudging his friend.

"That is if you get a titan," Annie says under her breath.

"Annie!"

Behind him, Reiner could hear Porco snicker. Reiner turned around and shot Porco a furious glare. Porco simply turned his nose to him while Marcell gave him an apologetic look.

"That is all for today! You are dismissed!" the Head shouted.

The trainees, stood up and began to file out one by one. As Reiner walked out, Porco yanked him away from the group to the side of the building.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" Reiner yelled, fighting against his grip. "Let go Porky!"

Porco slammed Reiner against the wall, getting his face in front of the blond boy's own face.

"Face it Reiner. You're never getting a titan. You aren't good at hand to hand, marksmanship, and choose brawn over brains. Even your name says it," Porco hisses. "Just give it up!"

"It's Braun, Porky and let me tell you something. Marley isn't just looking brains, strength or your skills with a gun. Loyalty is key and with a coward like you, you won't survive a second. Fortune favors the brave," Reiner spat back.

"You-!" Porco said, his face flushing red.

"PORCO! I told you, knock it off! Reiner's right. With the path you choose, Reiner's the more likely candidate than you every will be." Marcell yelled, running over to the pair. "Honored Marlean? Hah! That's all you think about! You're a damn disgrace! Get back to your place"

Marcell twists Porco's ears dragging him away from Reiner. He throws Porco back around the building, kicking him in the butt for good measure. Marcell looks on with disgust before walking back towards Reiner.

"Sorry about that! There's no way Marley would choose someone like Porky. Don't let him get to you. He knows you can get it, he just trying to get you all wound up," Marcell said, patting Reiner's shoulder before turning around to leave.

""M-Marcell!" Reiner stutters. "Are you really sure?!"

Turning around, Marcell flashes a smile at his friend. "Of course! I'm willing to bet on it myself! You've got us, your friends, supporting you. Well, maybe not really Annie but, I'm sure she still cares slightly."

Reiner lets out a weak chuckle. "Yeah, thanks Marcell. C'mon, I'm gonna be late for hand to hand! The instructor's gonna yell at me!"


	3. Chapter 2

The mutants packed quickly, throwing their belongings into bags. They secured their bags to the horses provided by the Marley government. They began their travels beyond the walls at night.

"It is the safest time to travel because titans can't move without the sunlight," the Marley officer explained.

They rode on horses all night. William pulled up next to Drayce.

"You good mate?" he asks.

"Just nervous about this whole turning into a titan thing," Drayce replied.

"It's alright. There would be something wrong if you weren't," William chuckles.

"When I get that power, I'm gonna break us outta this hell," Drayce decides.

"Ooh! Did I hear something about breaking out?" Rachel asks sidling up on Drayce's other side.

"You did Rachel," he replies, grinning. "You see that forest? That's where we'll go after we escape. Freedom will be ours."

"Well, I for one, want to go back in the walls," muttered George. "Don't have to worry about no titans."

Christie, Rachel, William, Boone, and Megan all nodded in agreement.

"It's not so bad out here," Tom says joining in. "I mean, I know I wouldn't mind as long as we're in the trees," he continued, Ivan and Mable nodding.

"I have to admit, I'm going to side with Drayce on this one," Mable said. "I'm tired of these walls that surround us."

"At least we won't have the constant threat of titans eating us," Boone argued.

"Guys, when I get the power, I'll take those who want to go back home back to the wall and those who want out can stay in the forest," Drayce proposes. "But that's a long ways away until we get stronger, much much stronger!"

They all nod in agreement. By day break they have arrived at the blimp. The engines were already revving, the sound of the motor deafening.

"Get on unless you want to be titan food," a Marley soldier yells.

They get onto the blimp and it take off to the sky. The red, rising sun reflects off of Drayce's gold eyes turning them into fiery orbs. They sail past the calm, blue sea before they finally land. The sun is high above them. The group disembarks from the blimp and start to march from the landing pad to the main building. The streets of Marley were somewhat similar to Shiganshina. Shops littered the street. The moment they stepped foot onto the Main Street, every single civilian stopped and stared. They shuffled aside to make room for the group.

"Follow me," the Marley officer said.

The mutants were getting stares from everywhere, mostly towards Drayce. They trudged up the road and entered the military base.

"These the kids," a guard grunts.

"Yes. That one is the successor," the officer said pointing to Drayce.

"Congratulations kid, welcome to the Marley army," the guard said saluting him.

Drayce and his friends were directed into a huge enclosed area. There was a raised platform with two pole staked to the ground. A soldier hurried over to the with a black case labeled "Victory Titan". The officer opened it and inside was a vial of foggy liquid and a syringe.

"Sir, you really should reconsider waiti-," a soldier suggests before getting interrupted.

"If we wait any longer that old man is gonna die. Then we have the Victory Titan going to someone else. You really want to track down another holder?" Officer Karlux asks, glaring at the guard who interrupted.

A frail and thin man was dragged in, his features sunken. They secured the man to the chains in between the poles. Making sure he was secure the hurried off. The officer took the syringe from the case and began drawing the liquid from the bottle. He held the syringe out to Drayce. He took it and raised it ready to inject it into himself.

"WAIT," the officer said urgently. "Wait for us to get up safely. When I give you the signal, you inject that into yourself. Your friends and I will be up there," he said pointing to a small, safely, enclosed area with windows.

He gives Drayce a pat on the back and usher his friends up to the room.

"Good luck mate," William shouted.

When everyone was in position, he looked at the room and saw Karlux nod. He looked at the frail man in front of him and inserted the needle into himself and pressed the plunger. For a moment, he thought nothing was going to happen at all. At that moment, lightning struck him and he blacked out.

His friends watched as the lightning hit their friend and a titan body enveloped him. The titan stood at a respectable ten meters in height. His normal hair was replaced with a shaggy hairstyle covering his ears. His eyes were bulging and were a piercing gold. His teeth were jagged and sharp. He was stocky for a titan with smaller than average arms. His legs were abnormally long. He let out a primal roar in which power and anger radiated from. His gold eyes regarded the box where his friends stood for a second before honing in on the man. He leaped over with surprising speed and grabbed the frail man. As the jaws closed down on the man, Drayce's friends turned away.

"Aw come on! That's gross!" Tom groaned.

"Then look away idiot!"

The titan swallowed and screamed before collapsing in a heap. The titan started steaming and an opening appeared at the nape of the titan's neck. The officer opened the door and made his way down, the kids following him. He climbed the corpse and tried to tug a pale and sweaty Drayce out.

"You there, help me get him out," he said pointing to Rachel.

Rachel's eyes glowed turquoise. Drayce was soon glowing with the light as he was being tugged out by the officer. Rachel waved a hand and Drayce became detached from his titan with a squelch. His eyes were wide with terror.

"W-What happened?" he asked in horror before promptly collapsing unconscious.

The officer dragged him down and the glow faded. Pointing to the two guards near the safe zone, he called them over.

"Oi, you two. Get him to the infirmary," the officer ordered.

The two soldiers took him by his arms and legs and carried him out.

"The rest of you, clean that up," the officer continued pointing to the messy remains. "Well, that went well. Let's give our champion some time to rest up, shall we?"

* * *

"Do you think he's gonna wake up soon?"

"I don't know."

"He's been out for several days,"

"Mmhm."

Drayce is in complete darkness right now. He groans and slowly opens his eyes.

"Took long enough to wake up did you," William said.

"How long was I out for," he groaned.

"About three days," William replied.

"Antisocial as always, Mable?" Drayce smirks.

"Whatever," she replies. "Officer Karlux needs you. He wants to start your titan training today. Meet him back at the titan testing facility."

Drayce slid out of his bed, throwing on a coat. He pulls on his boots and runs out the tent towards the enclosed area once again. When he enters, he's surprised to see his friends already there.

"Drayce! Glad you can join us. You had us worried," Ivan said.

"Where's Officer Karlux," Drayce asks.

"Oh, I'm right here."

Drayce whirls around and sees the officer on the platform flanked by two guards. A few moments later, Mable and William walk in.

"Well, now that everyone's here, let's start the testing. Dale, get in here," Karlux orders.

A stocky man walks in and salutes the officer.

"Start your lessons with our rookie here. I'll be up there," he says, pointing to the room as Dale nods.

"Alright, first order of business. You need to learn how to transform. The transformation needs two criteria be met. The first is a self inflicted injury. It only meets the requirement if it is intentional and has to draw blood. I prefer to use a knife," Dale instructs.

Drayce nods taking in the information carefully.

"The second criteria that needs to be fulfilled is a strong purpose. You need to have your head clear, focusing only on your goal. Clear your head of all emotion and that will lead to a controlled transformation. Otherwise you will go rouge, the titan acting on it's own. I'm going to transform first and then you do it. If anything goes wrong, I'm prepared for it," Dale says positioning himself. "You might also want to take a few steps back."

Drayce backed away from the man as he takes out a knife. Dale slashes the knife across his palm and lightning rocked the arena. A titan formed around Dales body, fifteen meters in height. Armor plating covered every inch of his body.

'So that's why they chose him. He's the tank of the army,' Drayce thought.

The Armored Titan motions for him to transform. Drayce runs and picks up the fallen knife. He narrows his eyes, wrapping his hand around the knife. He yanks it out of his hand and another bolt of lightning shakes the arena. His titan body envelopes him and he looks in amazement at his handiwork. Drayce's friends look at his titan from the room. This time, Drayce's titan stands at a towering seventeen meters. Eyes still gold and sunken. He was a wall of muscle and power, perfectly proportioned. Plates of dark steel jut out from his legs, arms, and torso. His lipless mouth reveals a row of jagged and sharp teeth comprised of dark steel as well. His looks down at his own hands, his claws sliding out in between his knuckles.

"That was expected," Tom says.

"With those claws, it'll give him a massive combat advantage," Boone murmurs.

Karlux grabs a megaphone and announces the beginning of a duel. Dale's titan takes it's stance and so does Drayce, his arm at eye level, claws extended. The other held up in a defensive position.

"Classic," William exclaims.

"What other stance would he use," Boone grumbles, remembering all the times he's been beaten by Drayce.

"Dale's never lost in titan combat. We'll see how this ends," Karlux says.

Dale charges Drayce, bring his foot up for a high kick. Drayce slides under Dale slashing at the back of his knee with his claws.

"He went for his weak point. The parts behind the joints don't have any armor or else movement would be restricted," the Karlux notes. "Smart."

"Look at Dale. His leg isn't regenerating like it should," Megan says, hushed.

It was true. Dale collapsed onto his knee.

'Damn it, I forgot dark steel stops a titans healing factor. I might actually lose to this rookie,' Dale thinks.

He gets up and tackles Drayce, throwing him over his shoulder, savagely taking one of Drayce's arm in the process.

"That should buy Dale some time," Ivan notes.

"I don't think so," replies Christie. "Look."

The moment Drayce's arm was ripped off, a skeletal, dark steel arm shot out and began layering itself with flesh. The entire limb regenerated itself in a matter of seconds.

"Oh shut up Christie," Ivan says embarrassed.

Drayce roars in anger and leaps at Dale, burying all six claws into Dale's shoulders. Dale's Armored Titan falls backwards with Drayce following. Drayce uses the momentum and rolls forward throwing Dale off of him, slashing through his chest at the same time. The Armored Titan smashes into the wall and slides down.

"Dale's armor does nothing to protect him from Drayce's claws. He cuts through him like butter," Rachel squeals.

"Amazing! Dale lost," says a very shocked Karlux. "Match over! Drayce Ackerman wins," he roars.

The titans slump into a heap as their controllers emerge from the nape.

"Well done you two," Karlux concludes. "We will continue training like this for the next couple of years. Get some rest."

"Ya did pretty good Drayce. Where did you learn that last move?" Dale asks grinning.

"I invented it," Drayce replies sheepishly. "I find that it fits my combat style pretty well."

"Well it did a number on me. Well played! We'll be training like this a lot, so be prepared," Dale exclaims. "Let's go grab some lunch, shall we? I'll explain some things while we're at it."

* * *

"So what's your story? Showing rookies like me how to control their titan, that can't be your only job," Drayce inquires, stabbing his fork into a potato.

"Yeah, naw. This might sound depressing but I'm mostly just waiting for my time to run out. I used to be in the Second Division until the commander took me out of action. So nowadays I just teach the new cadets the basics about how we run things here," Dale says shrugging, poking at his salad.

"The new cadets for the army?" Drayce asks, taking a bite out of the spud.

"Heard of the warrior program? I don't reckon you have. Marley currently controls seven of the nine titans. We have the Female, Jaw, Beast, Cart, Colossal, Armored, and Victory. A few years ago, a man escaped by using the power of the Attack Titan. The warriors program is essentially the program for selecting candidates to take over our roles," Dale explains.

"How many have enrolled?" Drayce asked.

"About two hundred or so. Half of them dropped after the first week and another sixty dropped after the first month. Not many people can take the harsh training they're put through," Dale says. "Once the new candidates are selected, they're sending them back to the island along with you to continue the operation."

"Huh. Which ones are going? Titans I mean," Drayce asked.

"As far as I know, the Armored, Female, Colossal, Jaw, and you," Dale replied. "Although I don't see why they're doing this. Still one hundred percent idiotical."

"Wait, what?" Drayce asked hushed. "If they here you, you'll be killed!"

"As far as I'm concerned, the people on the island haven't done crap to us. You and your friends are proof of that. If you compare Marley and Paradise side by side, we're the same," Dale replies shrugging. "Marley wasn't what it once was, little guy."

"Daaaaaale!" a woman's voice sang through the canteen.

A woman about her twenties hopped next to Dale, shaking his head with her hands. She had a goofy grin on her face, her straight brown hair coming down to the middle of her back.

"Ergh! This is Luana. She has the current Female Titan" Dale said, trying to swat her hands away from his cheeks.

"Hiiii! What's your name?" Luana asked, taking a seat next to Drayce.

"Drayce," he replied.

"Not much of a talker I see," Luana observed. "You remind me of that one girl in my class."

"Luana, like me teaches the new cadets. Her field of expertise is in aviation engineering, one of our best pieces of technology," Dale says with a hint of pride..

"Yep! The Head told me to personally train a friend of your science he seemed interested in how the blimp works," Luana said cheerfully. "You'll be spending time with Dale instead, working on hand to hand combat and titan abilities."

In the corner of the room, the bell rang, clanging fast and loud.

"Well, that's our cue," Dale said, wiping his mouth with the napkin. "It's time for the cadets to have their lunch. C'mon, we're going back to the dome for more practice. Luana, better get back to the classroom before the Head flames you again."

The three get up and puts their plates on the far counter. Dale holds open the door, letting Drayce and Luana walk out first. Motioning for him to stop, Dale turns towards the probing eyes of the cadets.

"Who is he?"

"Is he a new recruit?"

"I dunno. He's with Dale."

Drayce turns away from the crowd, not wanting to attract any attention to himself.

"Cadets! You are dismissed for lunch!" Dale shouts.

"Aye sir!" reply the cadets before shuffling into the empty room.

"C'mon, the facility is this way. We still need to figure out your abilities," Dale said, steering Drayce towards the massive enclosed space.

At these last words, Reiner's head perked up. He looked over to the shrinking forms of Drayce and Dale. The facility was off limits to all cadets, so if that new guy was going then that meant…

"So he's the Victory Titan," Annie observes.

"Did you get a look at him?" Reiner asks.

"No."

"What?! You might be chosen to become a warrior and you still don't want to get to know who you're working with?!" Reiner asked in disbelief.

"Eh. I'll learn his name when I meet him," Annie shrugs.

"Are you seriously not going to ask him anything else? Maybe be a friend?" Bertholdt asks.

"To be honest, he acts a lot like you, Annie. I mean, I felt like he was gonna punch someone if from the way he looked," Marcell said.

"Shut up before I punch you."

"See what I mean?"

 **Bonk!**

"Ow!"


	4. Chapter 3

"Okay guys, today is the day we escape. There is a blimp coming at around ten tonight," Drayce says.

It's been two years since the mutants arrived at Marley. Drayce and his friends have trained harder than ever for this moment.

"Okay, Rachel. Since your on fuel duty, when the driver gets out, you steal the key from him with you telekinesis. I'll take out the other guards with Drayce so George can start up the engine after it's been fueled again," finishes William.

"We then get on the blimp and fly away while Rachel, William, and Mable provide cover against incoming missiles," Boone adds. "Oh yeah George, you sure you can pilot that thing?"

"Yes I can, Boone. I haven't been taking lessons on it for two years with a crazy titan lady for nothing," George snapped back.

"Alright everyone get going. Me and William have guard duty over the blimp tonight. When William gives the signal you guys come to the blimp," Drayce says.

Later that night, the blimp comes as expected. The trio watch as the convoy comes out and is greeted by Officer Karlux. A small glow floats towards Rachel and she grabs it. She waved the keys at William, confirming the item. As they walk away, William gives Drayce a nod. Drayce unsheathed his katana, drops the first guard and throws his sword, impaling a second guard. William snaps the last guard's neck, sending a fireball into the night sky while Drayce retrieves his sword. An alarm sounds as two of their mutant friends run out.

"Where are the others?!" Drayce roars.

"They've been captured trying to get out," George shouts. "They've sounded the alarms!"

"Rachel, take care of that missile coming towards us. We have to go or we're all dead," William shouts.

Gunfire rings out from a distance and bullet holes pepper the ground.

"Cover me, I'm going in and getting them back," Drayce shouts, running straight into the line of fire

Rachel stares at the missle, her eyes glowing turquoise from the intense concentration. A blue aura surrounds the missile, freezing it as it explodes in mid air. Mable flicks her hand and a gust of wind knocks a line of soldiers down.

"Defend the damn airship until Drayce gets back," William roars.

Drayce sneaks into the building. Soldiers are rushing left and right. He looks around and walks towards the main hall. He can hear shouting and screaming coming from below him. He rushes towards the stairs and descends quickly. When he reaches the bottom of the stairs, a sight nearly makes his heart stop.

"Well, a bit late to the party are we," Karlux sneers. His friends are bound and gagged against the wall, a line of guards with guns pointed at them.

"Surrender and your friends can go free or we kill them," he growls. Drayce looks at his friends and they are shaking their head vigorously, telling him not to do it. He smiled sadly. Drayce lays down his katana and retracts his claws.

"Bind him, then execute all of the-" Karlux freezes to see six claws buried deep into his chest. He looks in fear as he stares at the boy's murderous eyes.

"Kill them," Karlux gurgles.

"NO," Drayce shouts. He throws Karlux's body at the soldiers but it's too late.

The shots ring out and that's when Drayce cries out and lets out every ounce of pain and anguish. The anger he suppressed for the past ten years of his life exploded. Something inside him snaps and he loses himself in his rage. Electricity arks in his mind, sparking and sizzling. His vision turns red as he blindly pummels away at his enemies. As his rage finally evaporates, his eyes adjust to the sight before him. The walls were stained red, slash marks all over the place, bodies lying motionless on the floor. His body is aching from his wounds. Taking a single step forwards, he collapses to the floor. Crawling over to his friends he finds that they're dead except for Christie. Gasping for air, she desperately looks him in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he croaks, tears welling out. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you," he cried as Christie looks at him with pleading eyes.

"Please, don't worry. It won't be so bad. I'll finally get to see mom and dad again," she whispered, tears were rolling down both their faces.

"Please, protect them, for me, for all of us," she begs.

Unable to speak, Drayce bows his head and nods. With that, she exhales one last time before closing her eyes. He rises from his position and takes one last look at all the carnage he caused. His breathing becomes faster and shorter, turning into a chuckle, and finally turning into a full out laugh.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?!" he screams towards the ceiling, his pupils a scarlet red. "WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT TO TAKE FROM ME?!"

He half laughed and half cried as his mind slowly began to break down. "MY FAMILY, MY HUMANITY, IT'S ALL GONE! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL, EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!"

* * *

"Marcel, I'm done with my side," Annie says, running back to the front door.

"No, not yet. We still need to check the cells. I'm getting pulled back to the flank so do that for me will you?" Marcell asks out of breath.

"Sure then," Annie says, turning around back towards the main hall.

She runs towards the stairs and takes out her dagger. She peers into the darkness of the rows of cells. The walls were torn into, multiple slashes scarring them. As she reached the end of the stairs she could already smell the stench of death. She could hear a soft sobbing sound off in the distance. She grips the blade harder and begins to carefully walk towards the source of the noise. Turning the corner, she sees a lone boy, his shoulders shaking. Around him were the bodies of five kids, no older than she was.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?!" the boy screams suddenly, scaring Annie. "WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT TO TAKE FROM ME?!"

What she judged to be sobs were actually his laughs. Her stomach churned as she listen to his words. "MY FAMILY, MY HUMANITY, IT'S ALL GONE! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL, EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!"

 _Every last one of them._ Annie's eyes widened as she spiraled back into her memories.

" _Mother! Tell me a story!" little Annie begs as she climbs onto her mother's lap._

 _Her mother chuckles and lifts up Annie, adjusting her position. Her mother taps her nose very lightly, smiling._

" _Alright then Ann. We can't be too long. Your father will be back," her mother says gently. "I'll have to leave soon."_

" _Why? Mother!" Annie asks, tugging at her mom's sleeve as tears dripped down her face._

 _Her mother wiped away her tears, giving a sad smile._

" _You see, your father and I haven't been on the country's best side. I'll have to go with some people," her mother explained carefully._

" _When will you come back?"_

 _A loud sharp knock came from the front door. Her mother set Annie down onto the floor and crossed the room and opened the door. Several soldiers and an officer walked into the room. Finally, her father himself walked through the door._

" _Olivia Leonhart, you are under arrest for conspiring against the Marley government with the penalty of death, carried out by firing squad. Execution is to take place in a week from today," the officer reads from the scroll._

 _He rolls back up the parchment and holds up a pair of handcuffs. Annie watches as her mom stands up and walks obligingly towards the officer. She watches as he fastens the restraints onto her mother's wrists. Her father refused to meet their eyes, head bowed._

" _Lukas, next time this happens, we won't be so lenient to let you and your daughter live. As per our agreement, is she enrolled?" the officer asked coldly._

" _Yes, she has. I've submitted the papers already," her father said heavily._

" _Good, we'll be back for her soon," the man said before briskly taking his leave._

 _Annie watches as her father sinks into the cedar chair in the corner. His hands rub his troubled face. His eyes turn towards her._

" _What are you doing? Shouldn't you be practicing your kicks?" her father snaps._

" _B-but what about mother?" she asks in a tiny voice._

" _She's gone. Now go!" her father yells, anger rising to his face._

 _She runs out of the house, tears starting to pool at her eyes. The government, anger and rage began to build up as she thought about it more. It was their fault, they had forced them to do this. Not the people across the sea, but the very people of her homeland._

Annie watched as the boy tore through a steel cage with his bare hands like it was wet paper. She lowered her knife, dropping it to the ground. The boy turned at the sudden sound, the scarlet red eyes turned to face her. She kicked her knife towards him, the blade clanging as it slid across the linoleum floor. Pressing her back to the wall, she sat down.

"Go. Leave before I call for reinforcements," she says.

Drayce stares at her in surprise. "Are you also-"

"I don't care. Just go," Annie interrupts.

He shakes his head, staggering up the stairs and out the building.

"There he is! Get him!" a soldier yells, pointing at Drayce.

The entire battalion turned and started to fire on Drayce. He stands there, taking the fire, bullets clanging against his skeleton. His entire body crackles with electricity as he walks towards the opposition.

"Oh crap! Run!"

"Retreat! He's going to transform!"

An bolt of lightning arks down and strikes Drayce. The blast knocks down the battalion of soldiers. Flesh wraps around his entire body as he is lifted into the air. He stands up at his full height of seventeen meters, looking around the battlefield. He bends down and grabs the nearest turret, crushing it with his bare hands. The cannon explodes into a fiery mess of metal. He throws the crunched weapon down at the soldiers, scattering their formation.

'Nothing from this base shall remain. I will raze it to the ground,' Drayce thinks savagley as he slashes his claws across the main building.

"Evacuate the site! Gather the recruits!"

The rubble falls and smashes to the ground breaking the ranks. He stomps towards the airships, smashing each one with his fists. He continues to rampage in the base, destroying everything in sight. His friends watch from the airship as the assault turns towards their friend. His anguished roar reverberated throughout the entire military base. The group watches as the army abandons their failed counterattack. Soldiers and cadets alike stream out the gates, running for their lives. Annie turns and looks back at what was left of the base. It was a pile of steaming rubble, flames licking the destroyed structures.

"They are devils," Reiner gasps, looking back at the destruction. "Look at what they've done!"

'Good riddance,' Annie thinks as she looks at the sea of fire.

With a huge burst of steam, Drayce exits his titan. He staggers on board and falls over.

"George, get to the cockpit," Rachel screams throwing him the keys.

William and Mable lift him from his position and carry him into the medical bay, placing him on the bed. Drayce groans and opens his eyes but they were blank and hollow.

"I tried to save them. I wasn't fast enough and they w-." That's when Drayce's voice breaks.

There is no need for him to continue the explanation.

"Come on guys. Leave him be," William mutters.

By sunrise, the blimp reaches the coast. The escapees get out of the blimp.

"Here, hold my katana," Drayce says as he thrusts it into George's arms.

He runs a good distance back. He closes his eyes and a bolt of lightning strikes Drayce. His titan body appears out of thin air. He kneels and extends a hand. George, William, Mable, and Rachel clambered on. Loosely closing his hand, he brought it up to his shoulder. The mutants get off and cling on to his hair like little koalas. With that, Drayce slashed the blimp with his claws. The vehicle explodes in a fiery mess. Drayce picks it up and throws the remains into the sea. After watching it sink, Drayce took off towards the wall in a flash.

"With my calculations, we should reach the wall by sundown using my power," George shouted.

"Drayce, it's up to you to protect us from the titans in between jumps," Mable shouted. George yelled and a portal appeared. Drayce ran right through it, bringing them a bit closer to the walls. They repeated this, jumping through portals, until finally reaching Wall Maria. Drayce let's them down and exits the titan and it begins to steam.

"The Garrison soldiers are all dead asleep. This is your chance to create the portal now," Rachel whispered into George's ear.

The boy furrows his brows in concentration as a small flickering light appears and enlarges into a hole. They peer through it and see houses in the distance. Drayce nods and the mutants climb through. Once safe and sound, George closes the portal and run off to rejoin his friends.

"We don't have many places to go now. We can live in the forest until we have enough for a house," Rachel suggests.

Drayce gaze is unfocused and he's muttering something to himself. The other look with concern. William shakes his shoulder, snapping him back to reality.

"Uh yeah sure. I have to go check on something real quick," he says quickly and walks off.

They look at him unsure. They all knew he bore the weight of their friends' death all on himself, but didn't know the extent of how hard it was on him. Drayce wandered towards a secluded house on the edge of the forest. The window to Mikasa's room was opened. He frowns and climbs in. He walks over to his sister's bed and notices how hot her forehead is. He listens intently and comes to the conclusion that his parents weren't home. He frowns. People died all the time to common illnesses and his family didn't have access to a doctor besides Dr. Yeager who only sometimes visits them. He walks downstairs and throws open the medicine cabinet and finds it empty. He sighs. Drayce would have to change that.

Trudging up to the streets of Shiganshina, he makes his way towards Dr. Yeager's shop. Luckily, it still hasn't closed up for the night yet. He walks into the musty room. It's covered with charts and bottles of medicine.

"Ah, hello Drayce, long time no see," said Mark, one of Dr. Yeager's shop assistant who would run the shop when Dr. Yeager wasn't in town.

"I need a bottle of pills for fevers," he mumbles, digging around in his satchel for the money he's saved up over the years.

"Getting expensive, ain't it. It's twenty sils," Mark sighs.

Drayce throws the money onto the counter and grabs the bottle.

"Two pills a day should do the trick," Mark adds sweeping up the money.

Drayce nods and runs back to his house. He climbs back through the window and this time, hears his dad coming up. He places the bottle of pills on the bedside table and jumps out the window.

"What the-" Mr. Ackerman mutters as he spots the bottle of pills.

He picks it up and squints, looking at the label His face lights up as he realizes what it was. He softly shakes Mikasa awake.

"Mikasa, it's time to take your medicine now" his dad says cheerfully.

Drayce exhales the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Getting up, he slowly walks away from the sounds of joy coming from the house to the silent forest once again.


	5. Chapter 4

Over the course of a year, each of the mutants managed to find a job. They all lived in a tiny house but despite all this, it had gotten a bit harder, mostly because Drayce was a wanted criminal now. It made stepping out the street impossible for Drayce, that is unless he wanted the entire Military Police chasing after him. It happened about two months after they got back.

He had just gotten of his shift and he was going to visit his family. Drayce trudged down the road towards the inner gate his hands in his pockets.

"Hey kid! Where are you going?" a Garrison soldier asked him.

"Visiting a friend," he replied monotonous, tossing the soldier a coin.

"Well, by all means, go right ahead," the man said grinning.

Drayce walked past the man, the stench of alcohol on his breath. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. Drinking on the job, how irresponsible. He continued to follow the path, eventually reaching a small house near the forest. Walking towards it, he immediately noticed something wrong. The front door was opened. Drayce ran to the house and pushed open the door.

He stared at the scene before him in a shock. His father was lying facedown on the floor. Flipping him over, Drayce could see a knife in his abdomen. Drayce pulled out the blade out of his dad and stood up. A little farther up was his mother, lying in a pool of her own blood. He looked around the room. Mikasa was nowhere to be found. Drayce's blood began to boil as the rage and pain of losing his family returned.

Stumbling out of the death filled house, he wandered through the forest in a daze, until coming across a small transportation cart. He slumped against it, his breathing short and rapid. A small click came from his left and a gun was pressed to his head.

"Move and I blow your brains out," a man sneered.

Drayce studied the man. Stocky, well-built but stout. The man's arm had a tattoo of a skull in an eagle's claw, the symbol of human traffickers.

"Where is my sister," he growled, standing up.

"Who? That Oriental girl? She's with the rest of our group, gonna get sold to underground as a slave. Say, you're an Oriental too. Bet you'll sell but not as much," another man says as he smiled grotesquely.

Drayce roared in anger and smashed a fist into the man's head. He slumped over unconscious.

"What?! How dare you!" his partner screeched as he pulled the trigger.

A shot rang out, echoing through the forest. The bullet lodged in Drayce's head. The wound closed pushing the crumpled bullet out.

"What the-" the man stumbled back.

Faster than the man could react, Drayce slammed the trafficker into a tree, pressing his own sword against the man's throat.

"Human traffickers are good for nothing scum. Now tell me where she is before I slit your throat," he growled again.

"I-I'll never tell you!" the man gasped, struggling against Drayce's grip.

"So. We're playing this game are we?" Drayce asked as he pressed harder, drawing a few drops of blood.

"No! Stop! Ok, I'll tell you! Their in the cabin west of these woods!" the man gasped. "Now lemme go!"

Drayce released the man from his grasp. The trafficker fell to his knees, massaging his throat and trying to catch his breath. Slamming the hilt of his katana down onto the back of the man's head, he rendered him unconscious. Drayce picked up the man and threw him on top of his friend. Throwing open the curtain to the carriage, he found several other people, tied up and gagged. Their eyes widened as they watch him climb into the cart with them.

"They're going to be locked up for a long time," Drayce tells them as he unties the knots binding a man's hands together. "They won't be causing any more trouble."

Removing the final bonds, the man profusely thanked Drayce before turning to help him untie the other victims.

"Alright, everyone okay?" Drayce asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you," a woman said, wiping away her tears.

"Go back home. Stay safe," Drayce said, grabbing the length of rope.

The group ran away from the carriage, not looking back. Climbing back out, Drayce began to tie the two traffickers up. Picking both of the hogtied men, he threw them into their own cart. Wiping his hands on the canvas, he picked up his katana and began to make his way west. By nightfall, he reached the cabin which was swarming with the Military Police. They had discovered the other traffickers that he had tied up and were now searching for him. Peering out from the forest, he spied Eren, Mikasa, and Dr. Yeager conversing.

"Eren, I told you to wait at the foot of the mountains," Grisha said angrily.

"They would have been long gone by then," Eren argued back.

"I'm not angry about that. I'm just angry at how willingly you just threw away your life like that," Grisha replied softer.

"All I did was put down some beasts disguised as humans," he says, not a hint of remorse in his voice.

"Mr. Yeager, how do I get home? I'm cold," Mikasa says, eyes lifeless.

It took all of Drayce's willpower to not rush in and comfort her. He watched as Eren takes of his scarf and wraps it around her, throwing the last bit over her face.

"There, it warm isn't it?" he asked gently.

"It's warm," Mikasa replies softly, picking at the red scarf.

"Come on, let's go home," said Eren, following his father with Mikasa in tow.

Drayce rushes towards them, catching up to the group. Eren and Mikasa stare at him in curiosity.

"Ah Drayce. Did they give you a free day today?" Dr. Yeager asked kindly.

"Err, no. We're kind of in a difficult situation right now," he replied, glancing back at the Military Police.

Grisha furrowed his brows and readjusted his glasses.

"Eren, Mikasa, you two go ahead for now," he instructed.

"What about you dad?" Eren asked.

"I need to talk to Drayce here for a bit. I'll catch up with you guys," Dr. Yeager replied.

"Alright then. C'mon, let's go," Eren muttered, leading Mikasa through the forest.

"Drayce, where were you?" Grisha asked anxiously, pulling him to the side. "Where were all of you?"

"Marley. We were transferred to one of their bases," Drayce replied.

"What happened? You were gone for two years! No information whatsoever about your whereabouts," Grisha said.

"The ninth titan. They gave it to me," Drayce replied, nicking himself with his claws before allowing his titan healing powers close the wound. "There's an operation, to eliminate all life within the walls."

"Hmm, this is troubling," Grisha said, rubbing his chin. "So they've made their move."

"Yeah. So the question is what are we going to do now?" Drayce asked. "You're the only one besides the rest of us who understands the situation."

"Your best chance is to join the military to try and try and slowly tip them off without giving yourselves away," Grisha replied. "If your escape from the Marley base hasn't already been spread, it will, forcing it on us faster."

"I'm pretty sure all of Marley knows," Drayce said. "I demolished the entire base."

"Wait, what?! Let me get this straight. During the two years you were gone, you became the host to the Victory Titan and you escaped after decimating a Marley militarily base," Grisha asked shocked.

"Yeah that about sums it up," Drayce confirms.

"I suggest you ten should lay low for the time being," Grisha responded.

"Five of us now," Drayce corrects.

"Oh, my condolences. But yes, keep a low profile until you can join the military. I suggest going under a false name," Grisha advised.

"Yeah, thanks Dr. Yeager," Drayce said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Drayce looks back at Grisha. "Please protect Eren and Mikasa. One day, I fear I may not be able to be there with them, so please, do your best. Mikasa may not remember you but she still knows it's you very deep down. I grabbed this before leaving your house," Grisha states as he hands Drayce a photo.

Looking down on the faded photograph, he could see everyone there. Mom, dad, him and Mikasa, his cousin Levi, Levi's parents, and uncle Kenny.

"They'll remember someday, I know it."

Drayce nods, slipping the picture into his pocket and walks off.

* * *

Drayce places his katana on the coffee table and grabs a book from the shelf. He throws the book on the couch and walks into the pantry. He grabs a sandwich and a cup of water before walking back to the couch. Sinking into the soft chair, he reclines and opens his book to resume reading. Taking the wrapping paper off the sandwich, he raises it to his mouth. As he prepares to take a bite, a huge explosion outside could be heard. The shockwave brings dust onto his head and spills his cup of water. Drayce curiously peers out the window and sees a huge titan gripping the wall.

"Oh crap!"

Grabbing his katana, he slings it over his shoulder. The door crashes open and his friends run inside.

"Grab any remembrance of your family and stuff them in your pockets. They'll make us throw everything else away to make room for other people," he shouts. "The operation has begun! Hurry to the boats now!"

He runs out the house and scales upwards to the roof. He looks down at his friends to see them running to the boats.

"George, just make a portal," he roars. "You don't have time to run!"

George turns back and nods. A portal opens up and the four leap in.

"Drayce, come on," George shouts.

"I'll come later, I can defend myself, just get on first," he shouts back.

The portal closes and Drayce takes off running. He leaps from roof to roof, making his way towards Eren's house. From a distance, he could already see that it's already been crushed from the flying debris. Grimacing, he turns around, spotting a Garrison soldier running towards the docks with Eren and Mikasa. A titan slams it's hand down, just nearly missing the trio and effectively cutting off their way to safety.

He runs from his position, jumping up and slices off the hand reaching towards the trio. They stare at him dumbfounded as he evades an attempted swipe at him. Jumping onto the titan's arm, Drayce runs up the limb and around to the back of the neck. With two quick slashes, Drayce slices out the nape. The titan corpse jerks and falls down steaming.

"What?" he demands looking at the trio. "GO! RUN!"

Sheathing his sword he takes off after them.

"Thanks, I thought we were done for! I'm Hannes," the soldier shouts.

"Let go off me!" Eren shouts, tears in his eyes. "We were so close from saving mom! Why did you do that?!"

"Eren you couldn't save your mom because you were weak," Hannes said, easily stopping the punch that Eren threw. "A-and I couldn't stand up to the titan because I lacked the courage to do so! I'm sorry..."

"Hannes, Eren, snap out of it! What's done is done. We can't go back in time and change what happened because that's not how life works. I lost friends because I was far too weak to protect them. Devote yourself to getting stronger and survive. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for your mother," Drayce says. "Now is not the time to cry. Get on the damn boat then cry."

"Hurry and get to the inner gates! Flee boarding the boats," a Garrison member shouts.

"I don't see them grandpa," says a small boy.

"Armin, sit down," his grandpa says.

"There they are," Armin shouts excited, craning his neck to get a better view.

His face falls as he sees his friend's traumatized expression. Hannes is herding them as well as another kid holding- is that a katana? His gold eyes seem unnaturally creepy. Hannes pushes through the crowd, using his position to get them on the boat as soon as possible.

"Eren, Mikasa! Who is he?" Armin asked.

"He's Drayce, the one who saved us when a titan got in our way to the boats," Mikasa replied.

Seeing Eren's face, Armin knew the worst had happened. Drayce walks off. He finds William and the others on the other end of the ship.

"Man, where were you?" William asks.

"Saving them," he says casually pointing to a screaming Eren and a calm Mikasa trying to comfort him.

"Okay?" William asks unsure.

"She's his sister you dipwad," George says, punching William's arm.

A loud clunk is heard as the gangplank is thrown away.

"The boat is at full capacity. No else can be let on," the soldier shouts.

"No, please, at least let our children on!" a woman shouts.

A few try jumping. One manages to latch on. As the boat sails away, the refugees watched as the titans continued to approach. A loud stomping is heard. The citizens turn towards the sound, looking up in terror. Another titan appears, this one is covered in yellowish armor.

"The Armored Titan. Looks like another holder," William mutters.

They watch as the Garrison fire the cannons, the shots not even scratching the armor. The titan crouches and takes off running at the gate.

"Oh crap! It's running straight towards us!"

"Reload the cannons idiot!"

Another round of cannon shots are fired, completely missing the target.

"What are you doing?! Aim properly!"

"Sir, these cannons aren't accurate enough to hit a fast moving target!"

"Damn it! Close the gates!"

"No! Leave them open!" Hannes yells as he rushes to the outpost. "There are still citizens that need to get through!"

"Are you insane?! If we don't close it, the titan will smash through!" the officer yells.

"But we aren't done evacuati- Hey! Let go of me!" Hannes yells as he struggles against the grip of his two comrades.

The inner gates slowly close, sealing off the exit to the inner wall. Not slowing down one bit, the Armored Titan smashes through the gate, sending soldiers and bricks flying. The people aboard the ship watch in horror and shock, Mable being the first to break the silence.

"It's over. Wall Maria has fallen," she whispers.

* * *

The refugees reached Wall Rose by morning. They crowded the soldiers who were handing out rations for them. Drayce and his friends lined up and waited their turn. Just before his turn to get his ration of bread, he caught sight of the girl in front of him. Her blue eyes and blond hair. Drayce stared at her questioningly. She looked so familiar. Why was that? It was something he couldn't quite place his finger on.

"Oi, kid, you want your bread or not," the soldier hissed, sticking the bread in his face.

Drayce turned his attention back to the man, studying the soldier before him. He could easily sees the ribs sticking out from hunger.

"On second thought, I'm not hungry. You can have my bread," he said absently to the soldier.

The man looked shocked. He nodded at Drayce and slipped the bread into his coat pocket. Drayce walked out of line and followed the blond girl. He turned the corner and found her sitting in an alley with two other boys. Seeing him, they stood up.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the burly blond boy demanded. His expression was a bit guarded and tense.

"Oh sorry. I lost my way and wound up here," Drayce lied before turning around and walking away.

"What was that, Annie?"

"Does it matter Reiner?"

"Guys stop arguing."

"Shut up Bertholt."

"That's my line Reiner."

"Does it matter, Annie?"

"Ugh."

* * *

"Listen up. We're sending most of you back in attempts to retake Wall Maria. If you are chosen, you will leave at sundown."

Protests and shouts of fear and anger rang out through the morning air. Over the course of the day, people were chosen to be sent on the mission. Among the chosen Armin's grandpa and Eren were present. Eren's eyes were dull.

"It's a suicide mission. They're purposely sending people to their deaths to keep up with ration demands," Armin says hollowly.

"It's almost sundown, I should go," Eren sighs.

Armin's grandpa and Eren walked towards the growing crowd by the gate.

"Get moving," says a soldier, kicking Eren forward.

"Don't kick me you jerk!" Eren yells, turning towards the culprit, hands balling into fists.

"Wait," Drayce says coming up behind the three. Mikasa and Armin watched him walk up to Eren and pull him out of the crowd.

"What are you doing," the soldier shouted.

"Isn't it obvious? I'll go in place of this weakling," Drayce says.

"Very well. Get going then," the soldiers says.

"Who are you calling weak you two faced-" Eren began but was interrupted by Drayce.

"Eren, I made your dad a promise that I would keep you guys safe. I'm not going to let him down, not by a long shot," Drayce says before rejoining the group of people, katana slung across his back.

"Will they be okay," Armin asks softly, watching their figures grow smaller and smaller.

"They'll be fine," Mikasa replies. "He did what he had to do to pull you out. You're lucky he saved you Eren."

250,000 people were sent, a fifth of the population, but less than two hundred returned at the end of the week. Among the survivors were Armin's grandpa and Drayce. Drayce walked back, his arm wrapped in a bloody bandage, the three kids stared at him in shock. He pulled his sword out and cut off the bandages, revealing an unharmed arm.

"Damn titans. A lot of them ambushed us coming back," he groaned.

"How many did you kill," Eren asked excitedly.

"About twenty. Could've killed more, but I had people to look after." Drayce replied. "I've decided. I'm joining the Survey Corps. I can't sit here and do nothing after seeing what happened."

A man hobbled up behind Drayce and gave a cheery smile.

"Grandpa," Armin shouted his tears flowing freely now.

"Did a good job he did," the old man said. "He was the best of us. He gave us hope and a will to fight for our freedom."


	6. Chapter 5

"My name is Keith Shadis. It is your misfortune that you have me as your instructor. I do not welcome you warmly. During your time here, you will learn to be soldiers or titan food. You there! Who the heck are you," he shouted at Armin.

"Armin Arlert from Shiganshina District, sir!"

"That so? What a ridiculous name! Did your father name you that?"

"My grandfather did, sir!"

"Arlert, what did you come here to do?"

"To contribute to mankind's victory, sir!"

"How commendable of you. We'll use you as titan bait. Third line, about face!" Keith yelled. "Who the heck are you?"

"Jean Kirstein from Trost District, sir!" Jean yelled back.

"What did you come here to do?"

"To enlist in the Military Police Brigade and live within the inner walls, sir!"

"I see. So you want to live within the inner walls, huh?"

"Yes sir!"

Keith suddenly head butts Jean. The boy collapse down to the ground, clutching his head in pain.

"Who said you could sit down?! Someone who can't succeed here won't make it into the Military Police Brigade! Who the heck are you?! What did you come here to do?"

"Marco Bott from Jinae Village in Wall Rose's southern district, sir! I've come to enlist myself in the Military Police Brigade, and devote myself to serving the king, sir!"

"Really? That's all fine and well. Endeavor for it. However,Let me tell you something. The king has no desire for your body. Your next! Who the heck are you?"

"Connie Springer from Ragako Village in Wall Rose's southern district, sir!" Keith grabs Connie's head.

"You got it backwards, Connie Springer. It should be the first thing you learned. That salute is a symbol that openly declares your determination to offer your life. Is your heart on the right side?" Keith growls.

A sudden loud crunch was heard. Drayce turned and saw a brown haired girl eating a potato. Keith turns towards her, dropping Connie to the ground.

'Idiot,' he thought.

"Hey you. What are you doing?"

The girl continues to chew, not heeding Shadis's words.

"You, I'm talking to you! Who the heck are you?!" Shadis yells right in the girl's face

The girl swallowed and saluted.

"Sasha Braus from Dauper Village, Wall Rose's southern district, sir!"

"Sasha Braus, what is that in your right hand?"

"A steamed potato, sir. I happened to see it in the kitchen so I took it, sir! It was begging to be eaten and so I gave it shelter in my stomach!"

"So in other words, you stole it, didn't you?"

"I stole it," Drayce interjected.

"What did you say?" Keith growled turning towards Drayce

"I took the potato on the way here. She looked hungry so I gave it to her," Drayce replied monotonous.

Keith continued to glare at Drayce but he just looked forward. "Who the heck are you and why are you here?"

"Drayce Whitler," he lied in a monotonous voice. "I've come from Shiganshina and I'm here because I signed up to be here. Why else?"

Keith's face turned an ugly shade of red. Sensing the extreme anger from their instructor, almost every recruit stepped back, save the few brave souls.

"Well, then," Keith said quietly.

* * *

"Dang, how long has he been running?" Eren asked.

"It's been five hours and counting. He still hasn't broken a sweat. It's like he's not even trying!" Connie exclaims.

"Sasha, you're lucky he took the hit for you," a girl named Mina says. "I don't think you can handle all that running without food. Running till you drop, that's harsh."

"I still don't understand why he did that," Sasha mutters.

"Maybe because he likes you," Jean teases.

"Shut it Horse Face and yes, I can hear you guys," Drayce yells from across the field as the group busts out laughing, Jean turning red in anger.

"Hey, where are they going?" Eren asks, pointing to a cart full of cadets.

"Oh, some people can't take the rigorous training so they opt to leave to work at the fields," Mina explains.

"Well, the weak should leave if they can't do it," Eren declares.

"Hey, who are you again," Connie asks Eren.

"Eren Yeager. I come from the same district as Armin and Drayce," he replied, patting a hand on his blonde friend.

"Whoa! So you were there when the Colossal Titan attacked?" Connie asked in shock.

"What were the titans like?"

"How tall was the Colossal Titan?"

People crowded around Eren, trying to get details about the day the wall fell.

"The Colossal Titan was only tall enough to peek over the wall. I'd say around sixty meters," Eren replied, stifled gasps chorusing around the table.

"I heard that it was tall enough to straddle the wall!"

"No way! I heard it was big enough to step _over_ the wall!"

"What about the titans?"

 **Flashback Starts**

 _A titan lifts his mom from the rubble. He watches helplessly as the titan breaks her spine with a sickening crack. It proceeds to bring her to its mouth. He continues to watch in terror as the titan bites down._

 **Flashback Ends**

Eren claps his hand to his mouth.

"Guys, lets not ask to many questions. I'm sure there's certain things that he might not want to remember," Marco said.

"No it's fine," Eren said with a new light in his eyes. "The titans aren't that big of a deal. Once we master 3DMG, they'll stand no chance. I'm gonna join the Survey Corps."

Jean looked across the room and snorted.

"What was that horse face?" Eren called out.

"Why would you join the Survey Corps? That's suicide," Jean asked.

The two boys got out from their seats and began to size each other up, stared at each other in anger. After a few tense moments pass Jean finally laughs.

"I'm sorry. I took it too far," he said with a hint of sarcasm holding out his hand

"Sorry, me too," Eren said just as sarcastic, taking the boy's hand and shaking it.

Jean walked off and sat back down. Armin walked over to Eren.

"Eren, who are they? They've been giving us looks," Armin says nodding to the far corner of the room where four people sat.

"I dunno. I think they're Drayce's friends," Eren says.

Eren and Armin walk over to them. William looks up.

"What do you want?" he asks.

"Er, just wondering, how long have you known Drayce," Eren tentatively asks.

"Our entire lives," Rachel responds, not looking up from her book.

"We're sorry. Where are our manners? I'm George, she's Rachel, that's Mable, and that's William," George offers.

"Eren Yeager was it? You're the one that Drayce saved from the suicide mission," Mable says.

"Yeah, he also helped protect Armin's grandpa," he said clapping Armin's shoulder.

"If you don't mind, I'd want to keep that experience hushed up. Imagine the uproar it would cause here," said a voice behind Eren.

"Drayce! Aren't you still supposed to be running?" Armin asks.

"Oh yeah, about that. I kinda tripped and fell so I guess that counts as running until I drop?" Drayce asked questionably, with a cheeky look on his face.

"Shadis is gonna kill you, you know that?" William asks, grinning.

"Ehh, he can try," Drayce replied.

"Are all of you from Shiganshina?" Armin asks.

"Yeah. I've seen you before at the bookstore before," Mable says. "You go there quite often."

"Oh yeah," Armin replies, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "You were the new assistant."

"Come on, it's getting late. Let's go to bed," Drayce suggests. "My legs are 'killing' me."

"Well, it's nice meeting you guys," Armin says cheerfully.

Eren nods and the groups splits up. The boys rush to their barracks and push open the door. The bunk beds were arranged in a U shape, pressing against the three other walls. Drayce runs and hops onto the top bunk. William slides on the bed below.

"Why do you always get top bunk?" William complains.

"Cause I got here first. First come first serve man," Drayce said, getting into a comfortable position.

George slides into the bunk next to theirs. "Well, it's true. Two years and you still haven't learned, William."

"Hey, is the top bunk taken?" Connie asks. "The only other available bunk is below Horse Face."

"Yeah sure, take it," George replies sleepily.

"Lights out maggots! I don't want to hear another peep out of you!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Today we begin your aptitude training," Keith yells, the trainees scrambling to a station to practice. "Whitler, Ackerman! Very good! Yeager, fix yourself!"

Eren is completely upside down, dangling and helpless. Drayce raises an eyebrow, slightly amused at the sight. By the time 3DMG training ended, Eren still couldn't get it right. Hand to hand combat was up next.

"You will now work on disarming your opponent using this technique." Shadis yelled demonstrating on recruit charging him with a wooden knife. "Get to it! Double time!"

"Sir, can I talk to you for a moment?" Drayce asks.

"What is it Whitler? If it's not important, get back to training," Shadis said, not even turning an eye towards him.

"Actually sir, I would like a request to skip _all_ hand to hand combat sessions," Drayce says.

"What did you say? If you can't even defend yourself, you can't even face the titans, idiot," Shadis yelled, catching all the recruits attention.

"Perhaps I can convince you sir?" Drayce asks calmly, retaining his posture.

"Very well, I will give you one chance. Now show me," Shadis grumbled, gesturing to a training dummy.

"Hah! That skinny piece of wood isn't even a challenge," Drayce snorts. "Over there."

He points towards the old metal beam of a 3DMG simulator. Shadis grunts and follows Drayce to the pole.

"What do you want me to do, kick or punch?" Drayce asks, turning to Shadis.

"Just do whatever," Shadis says.

Drayce takes a step back and gets into position. Rearing back his leg, he smashes it into the side of the pole as hard as he could. Grunting, he follows all the way through, bending the bar at the base. Shadis watches in shock and amazement as the beam was bent to about a nintey degree angle.

'Such power! He has potential!' Shadis thinks.

"I believe I have proven my point," Drayce said before walking away.

"Whitler, I would like you to help the other cadets. You are quite proficient in hand to hand combat as you've just demonstrated," Shadis requested. "It seems you are capable of handling yourself."

"Thank you sir," Drayce replied respectfully.

"Did you see that?! He bent the pole with one kick!"

"How is his leg not broken?!"

"Who said you can stop?! Continue your training!" Shadis yells.

* * *

"Eren, I don't really know how to say it. You just do it I guess. Just try to balance your weight. After all, even I managed to succeed," Armin says. "You can do it!"

"You'll be fine. Just make sure to check your gear before the test," Mikasa says, Drayce nodding in agreement.

"I'll go ask other people," Eren says. "See if they have other tricks or advice. Connie, Jean! Please, how did you guys do it?"

"What can I say, I'm a natural," Jean said smirking.

"How I did it? I can only say that you have to feel it," Connie says smugly.

"What was that you said? That the weak should leave?" Jean said laughing.

"Shut it. I can beat both of you two seconds flat so maybe you weaklings should leave," Drayce snaps. "He's asking for your help. Can't you stop being rude and help him for once?"

"Pfft, whatever," Jean says, turning away.

"Hey, Bertholdt, Reiner, come on please. I heard you guys were good at it. Please help me," Eren pleads.

"I'm sorry, I can't think of a good trick right now," Reiner says crossing his arms.

"Well, I guess we should go then, Eren," Armin says.

"Wait. You two are from Shiganshina right?" Bertholdt asks.

"Yeah, what about you guys? Where did you come from?" Eren asked. "Why are you here?"

"We came from a village south of Wall Maria as well. Unlike other villages by the river, we didn't get the news fast enough. One day I woke up and the animals were acting panicked. I throw open my window and I see a titan looking at me," Bertholdt says. "We barely had time to escape."

"That must be creepy. Waking up and the first thing you see is a giant face in the window," Armin shuddered.

"You both know the terror of the titans. Not like the rest of them," Bertholdt continues waving his hand around the room. "And yet, you still aim to join the Survey Corps. Why is that?"

"Well I didn't witness the titan horror first hand but I felt that I couldn't just sit around after the government forced those people on the mission..." Armin trailed off, his eyes landing on Drayce who was lying in bed, looking at a photo.

"Well then, I see," Reiner muses. "Come with me."

Reiner and Bertholdt slide out of the bed and pull on a jacket. Opening the door carefully, Reiner looked outside before walking out with Bertholdt behind him. Eren and Armin grab their cloaks and follow them. Bertholdt grabs the lantern off the wall and runs up ahead. The group sneak past the fence and into the forest, the damp leaves squelching beneath their feet as they walked.

"The trainees are mostly here to try and live up to society's expectations. You're seen as a coward if you choose production work when you turn twelve. Society has pushed them into becoming trainees." Bertholdt said. "You see, with that being the case, I'm going to join the Military Police so I can be safe within the interior. But if I don't succeed, I might give up entirely. As you can tell, I don't have any sort of willpower or motivation to be called my own."

"There's nothing wrong with valuing your life," Armin says gently. "It's normal to fear death."

"Well, I intend to go back to my hometown. I'll do whatever it takes," Reiner declares as they arrive at a cliff overlooking a lake.

"So why do you want to be a soldier," Bertholdt asked Eren.

"They killed my mom so I made a vow to kill all the titans. I'll do it with my bare hands," Eren says.

"So your encounters with the titans only strengthened your will. That's good," Bertholdt says grinning.

"Now I just have to find out if I have what it takes to be a soldier," Eren says, staring at the full moon.

"You'll do fine. Check your gear beforehand and distribute your weight evenly," Reiner suggests. "Eren Yeager was it?"

"Thanks. Reiner Braun, right?"

Reiner nodded and smiled. The group turn back and walk back to the barracks and retire for the night.

* * *

"Eren Yeager, are you ready for your aptitude test?" Keith yelled.

"Yes sir ," Eren replied.

"Begin."

'To all hell with logic. It's baseless to say but guts are the only thing I have left. They are my weapons,' he thought as he was slowly lifted into the air.

He hung steadily and all around him, the trainees whooped and clapped. Eren looked around and saw Drayce's narrowed eyes locked on him. At that moment, Eren flipped and crashed to the ground.

"N-Not yet! I can still do it," he stammered from his awkward position.

"Let him down," Keith said. "Final evaluation report for Eren Yeager..."

Drayce stepped forward and whispered something in Keith's ear, stopping him mid sentence.

"Really then? Wagner, switch belts with Yeager," Keith said, surprised.

"Yes sir."

The trainees shuffled around confused. Eren saw a hint of a smile from Drayce as his belt was swapped out for a new one.

"Try again. Lift him up," Keith instructs.

The wire lifted him up once again but this time, Eren balanced perfectly fine. Eren looked amazed as he realized his achievement.

"You had defective gear. The clasp here was broken. It seems we need to do more thorough inspections. Still impressive that you managed to balance for a few seconds with defective gear on," Keith said.

"Woah! He managed to balance on defective gear for a few seconds!"

"He really must be good!"

"What about my aptitude test?" Eren asked hopefully amongst the chattering.

"You have passed. Keep training hard," Keith said.

'I did it! I can finally kill the titans! Mikasa, you don't have to look after me now,' Eren thought, a big grin taking over his face.

"Looks like things worked out for him in the end," Reiner said.

Armin smiled. "His eyes say, 'What do you think of that?'"

"No," Mikasa said sadly. "He feels relieved that I don't have to be around him anymore."

"That's not true Mikasa. He'll always need you, even if he denies he does. You're his only family left," Drayce says.

She smiles a bit at this. Drayce remains poker faced, though a pained expression was just barely visible on his face.

'Grisha, today your son became a soldier,' Keith thinks as he looks at Eren celebrating.


	7. Chapter 6

**SLAM**

Reiner falls to the floor, kicking up a cloud of dust.

"Sorry, I'm not good at holding back," Eren says sheepishly as he helps Reiner up.

"It's fine. You're really improving!" Reiner compliments.

"Thanks Reiner! I may _just_ be able to take you down one day," Eren says brightly.

"Hey, look over there. Annie and Drayce are slacking off," Reiner says grinning evilly. "Let's teach them a lesson."

"Reiner, there's a reason why the commandant let's Drayce skip this part. Did you not see him bend the metal pole with a single kick on his second day here?" Eren asks nervously. "We should just tell Drayce that Annie's slacking off. I really don't want to get on either one of their bad sides."

"I have a plan, don't worry," Reiner continues. "We'll be safe, as long as he doesn't know we did it."

He sneaks up and pushes Drayce into Annie. Everyone stops and steps back a few feet.

"Watch where you're going idiot," Annie hisses angrily at Drayce.

"Well, not my fault you're too short for me to see you," he retorts.

"We'll see who's talking after I'm through with you," Annie says, assuming her stance.

Drayce sighs and takes his form. "Are we really doing this now? I have other things to do."

"Care to bet?" Reiner whispered to Jean.

"Sure, five sils on Annie in ten minutes," he whispers back.

Reiner snorts. "Really? Five sils on Drayce in seven minutes."

The match starts and Annie charges at Drayce. She narrowed her eyes and brings her leg up for a kick. As she strikes, Drayce drops, easily avoiding the attack.

"Well, I guess we're doing this now," Drayce grumbles.

He slams a fist into the back of her knee and she goes down. Drayce turns and goes for a kick but Annie rolls away.

"Not bad," she admits begrudgingly.

"Well, your not going to like the next move," he says, grinning. He leaps at Annie, grabbing her shoulders and tackling her down.

"What is he doing?!" Eren says.

"Hey just watch. Annie has no chance," William says.

Drayce rolls forward and throws her off him. She lies in a heap on the ground, not moving. He walks over triumphantly and she sweeps his legs. _Oof!_ He lands on his shoulder. Annie stands over him, planting a foot on his chest.

"Lesson one, never let your guard down," she says.

She takes her foot of him and begins to walk away but Drayce sweeps her feet right back, tripping Annie again.

"Well here's lesson two then," Drayce says. "Don't walk away from a fight until it is been declared over. We're done here."

Annie could feel her face flushing red. He offers her a hand and she accepts it.

"Good fight," he says swiftly.

"Yeah sure," she mumbles, still embarrassed.

"Go back to training unless you want your butt handed to you," Drayce calls out.

* * *

Later that night, they are all in the mess room. Jean and Eren are arguing as normal. Drayce walks up and tries to break up the fight starting. He gets punched by Jean in the stomach and a photo falls out of his pocket. Jean bends down and picks it up.

"Who are these?" he taunts.

"Give it back," he says quietly.

"Dropouts? Weaklings?" Jean continues, taunting Drayce.

"They weren't weak," he growls.

"Oh no," William says, turning pale as he watches Drayce's eyes flickered between red and gold.

"Then why aren't they here? Go back to your mommy and daddy if you're gonna cry," Jean says.

"WELL, MAYBE I CAN'T BECAUSE ALL OF THEM ARE DEAD!" Drayce explodes, slamming his hand down onto the table, breaking it in two.

Getting up, he kicks down the door and storms out. Silence falls across the entire room. Annie stares at the place he was once sitting. William gets up and picks up the fallen photo and suddenly everything clicks.

"OK, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" William shouts angrily turning on Jean.

"What the heck do you mean?"

Everyone starts crowding around and Rachel quietly starts the story.

"All the people in the picture were our friends. We were all taken away at birth and locked away by the Military Police. We were unable to leave, ever. For eight years, we were treated like animals but Drayce protected us. He almost always took our place when we were getting hurt, taking the pain himself. Eight years of that does something to someone, Jean," she says softly.

"His natural eye color isn't gold. The strain of the physical toll changed it from black to brown to gold," William says while everyone stares open mouthed.

"When we were eight, we were transferred to another corporation. Two years after that, we escaped, except not everyone made it. Five of our friends were murdered before his eyes. He took it very hard on himself. He thought he wasn't able to protect them. He decimated the entire military base and its army trying to defend them. A few months after we escaped, his parents were murdered by human traffickers. So now what will he do? He's got nothing left. So here he is at the Trainees Corps," George finishes.

"Jean, you should apologize to him. He didn't need to remember any of that," Marco says. "He's been through more than anyone should ever have to go through."

"Wait, who's not here?" Rachel asks.

"Oh, Annie went to bed early," Mina pipped. "At least I think."

* * *

Annie ran hard through the forest.

'Where did he go?' she thinks, frustrated.

She comes to a clearing and sees him staring out to the lake and moon.

"Drayce," she says softly.

"It was you that night wasn't it?" he asks heavily.

"Yes," she replies simply, sitting next to him.

"Did you ever think that whatever happened, you were powerless to stop it no matter what?" he continues.

"Yes. I felt so helpless, just looking as the people shot my mom," she adds softly. "I should go."

"No, you can stay," he says quietly, grabbing her hand.

Annie sits back down and notices his hand still in hers. She blushes slightly, thankful for the darkness that hid it. He reaches into his pocket and takes out another picture.

"Who are they," she asks, eyes gazing over it.

"Mom, Dad, Uncle Kenny, and Aunt Kutchel. There's my cousin Levi and here's my little sister..." he trails off.

Annie's eyes widen at the girl being hugged in the picture by Drayce.

"Is that Mikasa?" she whispers.

"Yeah. Although she doesn't remember me. A memory serum that the Military Police developed," he explains.

"Why? Why are you showing me this?" Annie asks confused.

"Because you're someone that can relate to my pain," he says. "We're the same, Annie. Forced to do what we were told to do. Growing up surrounded by lies."

"No, we're very different. You wouldn't like me if you saw who I really am," she said, looking downcast and pulling her hand away.

"You came from Marley. Don't I think that I don't know who you really are," he said rolling his eyes.

"If you do know, then why don't you stop me now? Before I cause any more pain?" Annie asks.

"Because I don't think you'll carry out the operation. You were always opposed to it, only doing it so that you could survive," Drayce replies.

"How would you know?" Annie asks.

"Because you never struck me as that type of person. Come on, let's go back. I think I've recovered well enough. Shouldn't have lost my cool back there," Drayce said, standing up.

They walked back to the training grounds in silence.

"Hey, Annie."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, and good night."

* * *

Annie took her tray and sat down at an empty table, her mind was still replaying the events of last night. Her best friend, Mina, sidled up next to her. She looked at Drayce and back to Annie.

"So, what happened last night? Where'd you go?" Mina asked.

"You already know. I went to bed," Annie replied shortly.

"Are you really going to continue to lie to me Annie? Come on," Mina whines. "If you are, you're really bad at it."

"What do you think about _him_?" Annie asks.

"Oh, I don't know. I was so sad to hear about his past, but I think people are just scared of him when they heard about him going, you know, berserk," she said waving her spoon in the air.

Annie looks away before turning back to her food.

"Mina, how do you tell if you like someone?" she asks.

Upon hearing the question, Mina almost choked on her bread. She looked at Annie, flabbergasted.

"Annie the ice queen, asking about having a crush?" Mina says.

Turning back to Annie, she sees her face, clearly serious about the topic.

"Umm well you see," Mina began awkwardly. "Your heart starts pounding really fast when you're around the person and you blush and stuff. It's different for each person. Why ask? Oh wait, don't tell me."

"Mina, stop," Annie says.

"Who is it?" Mina asked grinning. "Bertholdt? Eren? Reiner?"

"It's none of them," Annie says.

Drayce walks by, his tray in hand.

"Hi Mina. Hey Annie," he says blandly.

"Hi Drayce!" Mina replies cheerfully.

"Hi," Annie mutters awkwardly, burying her face in her arms, her cheeks turning red.

Annie watched as Drayce emptied his tray and sat back down. Mina on the other hand, didn't let a single detail escape her view.

"So you like Drayce," Mina declared when Drayce was out of earshot.

"Shut up, I do not," Annie mumbled turning redder.

"You totally do! Your cheeks are red," Mina said grinning.

"It's just hot in here," Annie mumbles back.

"Sure it is Annie," Mina replies, getting up to join the rest of the trainees gathering outside after the meal. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"Mina!"

"Attention cadets! Today will be your final evaluation. Due to circumstances, the amount of people eligible to freely choose the branch they wish to join has been upped to fifteen this year. Good luck," Keith says. "We will begin with endurance training first. It looks like it will rain soon."

Rain pours down hard on the cadets. Armin is breathing heavy and is lagging behind.

"What's wrong Arlert?! If you can't keep up, you'll be titan food!" Keith exclaims, passing by the boy on his horse.

Reiner runs back to Armin and grabs his pack.

"Come on! You don't want to fail do you? We're being graded today," he says shouldering the pack.

"But you'll get points taken off!" Armin exclaims.

"Well I'll just have to try not to get caught," Reiner replies.

'Reiner Braun. He has both a robust physique and mental comrades also have great trust in him,' Keith thinks, scribbling down his thoughts.

'No! I'd rather be dead than be a burden!' Armin thinks.

He jumps up and grabs the pack back from Reiner, accelerating forward.

'Armin Arlert. Though he lacks physical strength, he makes up for it with his extraordinary aptitude in the classroom,' Keith notes.

Soon they move on to titan dummies. One is raised and Jean, Bertholdt, and Annie slice the nape.

'Annie Leonhart. Her slices are flawless, though her reclusive attitude makes her a poor choice for coordination efforts. Bertholdt Hoover. Possess a lot of potential but lacks the will to execute and take charge. Jean Kirstein. Top 3D mobility class but his attitude causes friction with others.'

"Argh, I can't cut as good as them so I'll have to find them first!" Jean says watching Drayce dart from tree to tree.

'Drayce Whitler. Top of the class by a wide margin, he possesses inhuman amounts of strength, speed, and stamina. Able to navigate without the use of 3D gear. Very protective of his comrades and keeps a strong mentality.'

Drayce slices quickly into a dummy and pushes off.

'Found one,' Jean thinks proudly, swooping down.

"Thanks Jean! I knew following you was a good idea," Connie shouts appearing above him. "Huh?!"

"Wee! I got it!" Sasha remarks, letting herself fall before getting yanked back upwards.

Rachel and Mable then soar by and also cut into the dummy.

"Too slow," Mable called out back to Jean and Connie.

'Sasha Braus. Has good intuition but shows poor teamwork as a result. Connie Springer. Excels at quick turns but is also a bit dim-witted,' Keith evaluates. 'Rachel Krest and Mable Green. Both excel at teamwork but individually are weaker. Rachel's slices are above average but has trouble keeping a clear head during a crisis.'

Mikasa zips by and cuts deeply followed by George, William, and Eren.

"You good there Eren?" George shouts.

" Damn it! Shallower than Mikasa again," Eren exclaims.

"Keep trying, mate," William says, pulling up next to him. "You'll get it eventually."

'Mikasa Ackerman. Second to Drayce Whitler. Proficient in every area. She has a strong sense of right and wrong. George Gaylent. An excellent engineer who gets out of sticky situations with his understanding of 3D maneuver gear though he tends to create the sticky situations himself. William Kent. Able to keep calm in almost any situation and make the right decision. Has potential but relies on others for confirmation. Eren Yeager. No special abilities but his sense of purpose is twice as strong as anyone else's,' Keith writes.

"Time's up!"

* * *

"Congratulations. The fifteen people who are standing before you are the top graduates. Give it your hearts!" Shadis yells.

"Yes sir!"

The top fifteen were standing in ranking order. Drayce, Mikasa, William, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Eren, Jean, George, Mable, Rachel, Marco, Connie, Sasha, and Krista.

"Yes! Now I'm in the Military Police," Connie shouted happily. "Everyone at the village won't laugh at me anymore!"

"No more having to worry about food," Sasha squealed. "I'll finally be able to eat all I want!"

"Argh. I still can't believe I ranked under that damned suicidal blockhead," Jean grumbled, taking another deep swig of his drink.

"Wait. You're not going to join the Military Police Eren?!" Thomas asked in disbelief. "You ranked in the top fifteen!"

"No. I set my mind on the Survey Corps. I trained to fight, not to live in the interior," Eren said. "Besides, I made a vow to exterminate all of them!"

"Same goes for me. Never wanted to see the damned Military Police again," Drayce said coming up behind Eren, some trainees shuffled nervously around him.

"We can't beat them," Thomas yelled, the room hushing to a deadly silent.

"Oh really?" Drayce walked over to Thomas. "If we can't beat them, then how come I'm still alive after the exodus? Because I fought. And because I fought, I beat them."

"There's no way you were in the exodus," Jean retorted walking over. "If you were, how are you here?"

Drayce's eyes flashed with anger.

"First you insult my dead friends and now you call me a liar? Be thankful I didn't take your head the first time," Drayce growled.

"It's true. He helped protect my grandpa. That's why he's still alive," Armin says.

"Besides, the only reason we lost to them was because of how little we know about them. Through the years, we gained valuable information about them. All those expeditions weren't for nothing!" Eren shouted. "We're not just going to throw that all away and become titan fodder are we?! To hell with this! I'm not going to be stuck within these walls! I'm going to drive them extinct and leave! That's my dream!"

He stormed outside followed by Armin and Mikasa.

"Eren, what you said earlier about your dream..." Armin said.

"Yeah. It was inspired by your ideas about seeing the whole world," Eren said.

"I'm going to join the Survey Corps!" Armin declared

"Armin! You should join the Garrison Regiment! Your skill would be useful there," Eren said shocked.

"I'd just be a burden to them. I'd rather die than hold anyone up," Armin said.

"I'm joining the Survey Corps too," Mikasa says.

"What!? Not you too!" Eren exclaims.

"I'll join where you join but I am not allowing you an early death," she says. "I don't want to lose any more of my family," she continued. "Let's go back inside. We have a long day of work tomorrow now that we graduated."


	8. Chapter 7

"Ready!" the officer shouted.

The line of soldiers grabbed their guns and began to load it a series of clicking and clacking coming from their weapons.

"Aim!"

They aimed their rifles forward, pointing it at a blonde woman. Annie watched from a distance in horror.

"Fire!"

"No!" she screams, tears beginning to stream down her face.

The shots rang out into the air and time began to slow down. Annie ran towards her mother, desperately trying to race the bullets. She watched teary eyed as they flew through the air, striking her mother one by one. Her mother's body became limp as the life drained away, her body sliding down the pole. The people around her began to push inwards, forming solid walls.

"Look at you! You're weak!" her father shouted. "Good for nothing!"

She watched in fear as his hands crept closer and closer to her neck. She tried moving but none of her muscles responded. Her father's hands closed around her neck and began to squeeze. She couldn't breathe. She's choking, desperately gasping for air. The gunfire and shouting still echoing in her head growing progressively louder and louder.

She wakes up with a start, sweating, gasping, and trembling. She hadn't had that nightmare in a long time. Annie silently curses herself and gets out of bed quietly. She walks out the door into the cool night air. The soft moonlight illuminated the training grounds. She walked into the cafeteria and sat down on a bench putting her head in between her knees.

"Came to see what was going on," said a quiet voice.

Drayce's golden yellow eyes bore into hers.

"You're pretty loud," he continued. "Did you have a nightmare?"

She nodded and Drayce sat down next to her. He looked at her before he began to talk.

"When I was a kid, I made a promise to them. That I would always come back no matter what. I wanted to be there for them, Annie. I'm going to make the same promise to you," he said.

"Wait, why?" she asked confused.

"Because I like you," Drayce explains simply.

She turned and looked at him shocked, not believing the words that he was saying.

"No, you shouldn't. I'm sorry you feel that way but I'll only hurt you. I'm not a good person," she whispers sadly.

"And that gives me more of a reason to care. I want to help you through your pain that I see everyday behind your eyes. Please, let me help you," he said softly.

The effects of her nightmare and stress collapsed on her at that moment. No one had cared for her this much, not since her mother had died at least. Damn him and his persistence. Tears silently started to stream down Annie's face as she broke down. She rested her head on his shoulder and Drayce put a protective arm over her shoulders.

"Thank you Drayce," she said, quietly sobbing.

They sat there for minutes, turning to an hour before finally falling asleep. In the morning, Drayce woke up in his bed and groaned.

"Sleep well?" William asked smirking.

"Shut up," Drayce grumbled back. "I fell asleep waiting for her to fall asleep."

"Then what?" William asked. "Have someone carry her back?"

"Actually, yeah. I was planning to wake up George so we could wake up Rachel to do it," Drayce said, pulling on his jacket.

"Well, since you fell asleep, me and Rachel had to carry you guys back before the rest of the barracks woke up. Rachel herself almost woke up the entire place with her squeal," William continued.

"Glad she didn't because if she did, I would've started knocking some heads," Drayce replied.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to get you back up the top bunk? Man you were heavy," William complained.

"What did you expect?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. Dark steel bones and everything," William said.

"Come on let's go. I'm sure your girlfriend wants to say good morning," William continued teasingly.

 **SMACK**

"Ow! What was that for?" William said, rubbing his head.

"Making fun of me," Drayce replied casually.

 **SMACK**

"OW! Dude! Seriously?!"

"And that was for banging my head on the ladder last night."

"Ugh."

* * *

"Guys, hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Drayce yells as he scales the wall.

"Right behind you!" Eren shouts as he sinks his anchors into the wall next to Drayce.

Armin, Mikasa, Eren, and Drayce climbed to the top of the wall, slowly but surely. They began to walk to the cannons.

"The Survey Corps shaped up in the last five years," Eren said awed.

"Yeah. They also upgraded the cannons. I doubt the Colossal Titan would appear again," Franz said.

"Yeah!" Hannah agreed.

"You idiotic couple. Just because of that, it doesn't mean the titans will stop," Eren snapped.

"Hey, guys!" Hannes shouted running towards them. "I heard you guys graduated yesterday. You squirts really shaped up!"

"You too. You're the chief of the Engineers Corps now!" Eren replied.

"Look, I'm sorry I couldn't save your mom," Hannes said sadly.

"It's fine Hannes. We're not like what we were before. We're stronger," Eren said calmly, Drayce nodding in agreement.

"Come on, let's get on with our maintenance work," Drayce said.

"See y'all. Don't go and die," Hannes called out.

"Wait, Connie! Your joining the Survey Corps?" Eren asked seeing the boy.

"Yeah I am," the bald boy said continuing to polish the cannon.

"It seemed that your speech convinced him," Mina said coming up behind them.

"Shut up! I decided on my own," Connie said turning pink.

"You're not the only one," Thomas said.

"Hey guys," Sasha said. "I stole some meat from the officer storehouse! We can save it and make sandwiches for lunch!"

"You're crazy!"

"Do you want to be in solitary confinement?!"

"We can share it later. Besides, once we take back Wall Maria, there will be plenty of room for more livestock," she says hiding the meat in a nearby crate.

"Alright! I'll help eat the meat," Samuel says.

"Yeah save me some!" Connie says.

"I'll also have some meat of course," Mina says smiling.

"Come on guys, we need to get back to work. I need to fix my anchors," says Drayce.

'Five years since the disaster. Humanity has regained dignity, we can win!' Eren thinks.

A few moments pass. A tingling sensation travels down Drayce's back. Lightning strikes and a colossal face appears. Steam blows the trainees off the wall. Rearing back a gigantic foot, the Colossus titan kicks the gate, the rubble flying everywhere.

"Crap! Drayce!" Mina yelled frantically.

"Huh?"

"Drayce is free falling. His gear! Get it," Mina shouted.

Sasha snagged it as it fell. Drayce grunted and took out his katana, stabbing it into the wall, slowing his fall.

"Drayce! Get Samuel," Thomas yelled.

Drayce pulled his katana out and ran down the wall, catching Samuel and crashing to the floor.

"The gate's been breached," Eren yells. "Everyone listen up! Our target is straight ahead, the Colossal Titan! Don't let it get away! Now is our chance!"

He fired his anchors and launches upwards. He lands in a crouch.

"Oi, it been five years," Eren growls.

The Colossal Titan turns and regards Eren with it's huge eyes. Lifting an arm, it swept a hand across the top of the wall, obliterating the cannons.

'It targeted our cannons?!' Eren thought surprised. 'No! I can't get distracted now!'

Eren jumped on its arm and ran up it. He jumps up and fires his hooks onto the neck and reels in. He was just about to slice when a second blast of steam was emitted, blasting him back.

'Argh! It burns!' he thought. 'But I have to do this!'

He yelled with defiance and reeled in again, slicing... Nothing. The Colossal Titan disappeared just like it had five years ago. His hooks fell through the air, finally latching onto the wall.

"Eren! Did you kill it?!" Thomas yelled, appearing at the top of the wall.

"No! It disappeared again just like five years ago!" Eren shouted back, his teeth gritted.

"The wall has been breached we need to get ready to fight. Head back to HQ now!" Drayce roared, appearing with his gear on.

* * *

Back at HQ, the whole place is in panic. People rushed everywhere, getting supplies and stocking up. Though most of the trainees were cowering in fear.

"Eren," Mikasa shouted.

"It's happening," he says grimly.

"Ackerman, your with me in the rear guard," Ian, a Garrison soldier, said.

"Eren if it gets to chaotic, come find me. Things will almost always go awry in battle so come find me," she begged.

"I'll be fine Mikasa," he said brushing her off. "This is humanity we're talking about. Get a grip. It's not like you to panic! No one gives a damn on what you want!"

"I'm sorry," she mumbles. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"Hey. She's worried about you," Drayce said, grabbing Eren by his shoulder. "You don't just throw something away like that. You mean a lot to her. Now _you_ get a grip."

Drayce lets go of Eren and runs back to his friends.

"Look, I'm not going to be with you guys so take care and don't die. I'll come back to you guys, I promise," he says looking them in the eye. "I won't have any more of my loved ones die, not anymore."

William, George, Annie, Rachel, and Mable watch him walk back to his squad.

"He'll be fine right?" Annie asks.

"He'll be fine," Rachel says.

The squads launch out and scatter into their positions. Drayce flies with his squad surveying the area.

"Damn! There are more of them then I expected," Eren says.

"We need to eliminate a few of them that are in our path," Drayce shouts back firing his hooks forward and swinging in.

The rest of the group followed. A sudden movement to their right caught his attention.

"Scatter!" he screamed.

Each group member veers off to a different direction, landing on nearby buildings. Eren turned and watched in terror. Thomas was right in the path of an abnormal titan. The titan jumped, it's mouth wide open to devour Thomas whole.

"Thomas!" Eren screams, his hands on his triggers but he knew he would never get there in time. But Drayce does.

He watches as Drayce jumps in, pushing Thomas out the way. The titan closed its mouth, Drayce's elbow caught in its maw, his other arm pinned against a church tower. His blades were impaled in his thigh and abdomen. The group stares in shock and horror. The titan proceeds to swallow him but as it does, a blade protrudes from the titan's throat, cutting its way down. Drayce bursts out with a look of absolute fury on his face and slices the nape of the titan's neck. He crashes into a heap on the ground next to the steaming body. The group flies down to check on him. Drayce is bloodied and angry.

"Damn titan came out of nowhere. I hate abnormals," he complained getting up.

"You're injured! You can't be fighting like this," Mina squeaked, face ashy as Drayce pulled out the blades.

"It doesn't matter what conditions I'm in. I'll fight to the death as long as I can push through it," he says grimacing as blood blossoms from his stomach.

He rips his uniform to fashion a band aid and wraps it tightly over his wounds. He launches up, katana in hand and continues going.

"No! This is bad! The titan's surrounded us while we were distracted!" Armin yells.

The group stop and stare at all the oncoming titans. They came from all sides, providing no foreseeable escape. Drayce looks at the oncoming monstrosities, a grimace plastered on his face.

"You guys go, I'll hold them off and don't give me that damned speech on why I shouldn't do this. If we don't, we all die. You'll have a better chance of survival if I hold them off," Drayce shouts.

"Argh! Fine! Try not to die! Let's go!" Thomas yelled. Drayce jumps at the titan in front of them, slashing out the beast's eyes. The rest of the group launch off but no such luck. A few titans hone in on the escapees. One pulls on the wires, yanking them back while another corners Armin.

"Oi! Don't touch him!" Eren screams as he flies towards his best friend.

A titan jumps up and bites at him. Eren yells in pain and falls onto the roof of a building. Armin screams in terror as the bearded titan's hand reaches towards him and brings him closer and closer into its mouth.

"Armin..." Eren croaks weakly, looking up.

Armin begins to slip down the creature's throat, desperately trying to get a handhold anywhere. Eren suddenly grabs Armin's arm, stopping his fall.

"Eren!" Armin shouts, tears coursing down his face.

Eren grunts and tosses Armin out of the mouth onto the roof.

"Armin..." Eren croaks as he reaches an arm out.

"Eren! Hurry!" Armin screams, crawling forward.

Eren's strength gave way, the set of teeth chomping down. Armin watched traumatized as the titan swallows Eren and walks off.

"Armin, we have to go," Mina yells terrified. "Drayce sacrificed himself so we could escape! We have to leave! The regroup signal was given!"

The squad stares back at the mass of titans with guttural roars coming from Drayce before flying off to regroup with the rest of their friends. The titans in the area had already begun to dispersed, meaning they had lost their heaviest hitter. As soon as they landed, Armin collapsed and started crying in the corner.

"Hey, Armin get up! We need to move. The retreat signal was just given when you arrived," Connie said. "And why are you slimy?! Ew!"

"Annie, I'm sorry for asking and I understand the situation, but have you seen Eren?" Mikasa asks.

"No, but his squad is over there," she says pointing at Armin.

'How do I tell Mikasa? I can't!' Armin thought frantically, clutching his head.

"Armin, what happened?" Mikasa asked shaking him.

"From Squad Thrity Four, Eren Yeager and Drayce Whitler! These soldiers have fulfilled their duty and died honorably on the battlefield to aid our escape," he screamed.

"The top graduate dead?!"

"That's it! We're done for!"

The declaration hit Annie like a brick. He was dead, killed by the titans. No, she refused to believe it. He wasn't dead. Drayce Ackerman, the boy who has the power to level the entire world, would not be killed by some mere mindless titan.

"They aren't dead," William says. "Drayce always pulls through. Wait and see. I still believe in him. He'll find a way to save Eren."

Mable, George and Rachel stand by his side, nodding.

"Drayce has definitely survived worse than a few titans," Rachel says. "And I refuse to believe that Eren would give up so easily after getting eaten."

"You're right, he wouldn't. Even an eaten soldier has more courage than all of you," Mikasa declared. "All of you are weak. I'll clear a path for us. Now are you just going to stand there and let our comrades' deaths be meaningless?"

She ran off and launched into the air.

"Yeah! You spineless cowards," Sasha yelled jumping. "Come on!"

A collective roar rose up and the recruits launched into the air.

'Wow! Mikasa truly is amazing. How can she move so fast?' Connie thought amazed.

'She's using way too much gas! She'll run out at this rate,' Armin thought as Mikasa killed another titan.

Her gas stream sputtered before finally running out. Her anchors retracted and she crashed down on to the ground below.

"Crap! Armin, go find Mikasa! I'll join up soon," Connie yelled swerving away.

"Right!"

Mikasa laid on the floor, holding up a fragmented blade, blocking out the sun.

'This pain is familiar,' she thinks. 'Do I have to start over?'

A titan rounded the corner spotting her. It lumbered over slowly.

'There's nothing more.'

The titan swung its hand but she jumped back.

'Huh? I'm sure I gave up…'

Another hand smashed into the wall where she just was. She flew backwards, flipping over.

'What's driving me?'

'Fight! Fight! Win and live!'

Images began to flashed through her mind. Eren's peaceful sleeping face. She covered her mouth.

'I'm sorry Eren. If I died, I wouldn't be able to remember you. I promise I'll always fight to win,' she thought.

She got up, gripping the remaining blade and yelled with defiance as the hand reached towards her. A second roar came from behind her and a giant foot stomped down next to her. A titan punched Mikasa's attacker. She looked up at her savior. Fifteen meters high and covered with muscles. The titan screamed and Mikasa covered her ears as she watched it stomp the titan's neck into a bloody pulp.

'A titan killing another titan?' she thought with shock.

"Mikasa!" Armin swooped in and carried Mikasa to a nearby roof, Connie landing with a skid next to them.

"You guys alright? We have to go! This is bad! There are two fifteen meter class titans here," he said urgently.

"No, that one is..." Mikasa trailed off.

"Huh?"

Armin, turned around, his eyes landing on a steaming skeleton from the direction of where the titan came from. The titan roared and his challenger roared back. The Rouge Titan assumed a stance and the other titan charged. The Rouge Titan threw a punch so powerful, it decapitated his opponent. As soon as the head left the body, the nape was sliced off. The trio's eyes widened.

"What killed it?" Connie asked looking around.

"I don't know," Mikasa said awestruck.

Nearby another Titan fell dead. Then another, and another one.

"Who was that?" Armin asked.

* * *

The moment the titans converged and started ripping Drayce apart, he felt nothing but pain. Time seemed to stop. His vision turned red and six words ran through his mind.

"Pain. This is why I fight," he growled

His pupils slowly changed from gold to red. He began to giggle, the it grew to an insane laugh. He tore his entire body away from the titans, laughing. He moved with blinding speed, ripping into titan flesh with his sword.

"Come out and play," he called out and chuckled insanely.

He fell to his knees clutching his head, eyes bugging. The pupil color flickered.

"No! I have to get back to HQ," he grunted, his eye color reverting from gold to red and back again.

"You have no control! I am free, finally. I will not let you take this away from me," he hissed, his eye color turning back to the scarlet red.

He pushed on into the air, moving with ease. He sliced another titan and dived headfirst into a group of titans. A titan reached up to grab him but he dodged the hand.

"Too slow," he cackled.

He twisted in midair and sliced the nape. The hot blood splattered him as he returned to the roof.

"You made a promise to them," he grunted to himself, slamming his head onto the tiles. "You would go back."

"No! Leave them to die! With me, you can take this world as your own," he spoke.

"I won't let you! Get. Out. Of. My. HEAD!" he shouts.

He expels the controlling force from his mind, the evil voice beginning to fade. He sat up breathlessly and feeling light headed. His looked at his wounds and allowed them to steam and heal.

'They're going to HQ to refuel, but that's suicide,' he thinks. 'My gas tank is almost still full. I'll need it all to get there as fast as possible.'

He launched and sped away. Almost at that instant, a titan's head flew past him.

'What?! Titan?!' he thought as he sliced the nape of the headless titan. 'Did a titan just attack another titan?! It has to be another shifter.'

He stole a glance at Mikasa, Armin, and Connie. They were safe. But where was Eren? He streaked across the sky, killing another titan. He climbed into an abandoned house to catch his breath. He sees Mikasa, Armin, and Connie fly by, the Rouge Titan stomping after them heading straight towards HQ. He watched them enter the building through a window and he got up. He sliced through the wall and launched into the air.

'The titans are swarming the sides of HQ! I guess I'll just go through the top,' he thought.

He fired his hooks at the top, jumped up, and rocketed down towards the tiles.

"So we take the lift down to the fuel room. The mass of the people should draw the titans in. Once they get close enough, we blind them with the guns and now this is the crucial part. Seven people will then strike simultaneously, killing them. Now ideally, we would need the seven fittest people to do this. I'm sorry for putting this responsibility on you guys," Armin said.

"Don't worry. The odds are about the same anyways," Reiner says slapping Armin's back.

As, Reiner, Bertholdt, William, Mikasa, Annie, Jean, and Mable made their way down the stairs, the rest of the recruits gathered into the lift, lowering into the titan infested room below.

"Ready your guns," Marco said, cocking back the hammer. The titans walked up to the large mass of people and peered at them creepily.

"Ready, aim..."

A figure crashed down from the ceiling.

'No! An eighth titan?! How did it get inside?!' Armin thought frantically.

It darted around the titans, faster than they could track it before landing in a crouch. It was a soldier, blood and dirt covering his jacket.

"Checkmate," he said.

Annie felt her heart beating faster. William couldn't help but grin. Drayce sheathed his sword and the titans suddenly jerked as they were killed. The recruits climbed out of their positions and stared in shock. Standing in front of them was Drayce, alive and whole. He faced his friends with a grin.

"I did say I would come back, didn't I?"

"Way to go man! We all thought you were dead," Reiner said slapping his back enthusiastically.

"A little easy on that stuff please. Several titans almost made me their snack," he groaned.

Reiner's eyes widened.

"Woah! Sorry. I didn't mean too," Reiner said looking concerned.

"It's fine," Drayce replied.

Annie punched him hard in the stomach and he went down.

"What are you all still looking at? Go resupply," Annie ordered.

"I'm thinking I deserved that," Drayce wheezed as she pulled him into a hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that," she said.

"Yeah sure," he said hugging her.

The recruits resupplied and launched into the air to rejoin with the other soldiers that have retreated. Drayce spots Mikasa on the roof and swerved and lands next to her. He follows her gaze, spotting the Rouge Titan surrounded by titans, gnawing away at it. It let out a growl in pain.

"We should save it," Mikasa said.

"Save a titan?! No way," Jean exclaimed.

"But the power of a titan with us would be greater than any cannon right?" Annie agreed.

'Come on, come on,' Drayce thought.

Slowly, a new fire arose in the titan's eyes. It took one step after another. One after another, its arm were ripped off by titans but it didn't seem to care. It honed in on an oncoming titan's neck, bit down, and lifted it up. Its bones shifted back in place and flesh stretched over it. The Rouge Titan turned and slammed the two smaller titans with the titan in his mouth. He pivoted and threw the dead titan onto an oncoming fat one which gets smashed into a building. It roared and fell down completely exhausted, steam beginning to pour from its body.

"You wanted to save that," Jean said. "A titan is a titan. Let's go."

But the group stayed and continued to watch.

"What now?" Jean asked, turning around, clearly annoyed.

An opening formed at the nape and a human body was visible.

'So he's a shifter like me. Grisha, you gave Eren the Attack Titan? I see then,' Drayce thought.

Mikasa zipped down and ran towards Eren, focusing only on him. She hugged him and put her head to his chest. She heard his heartbeat and her eyes widened as she began to cry, not caring who saw it.

"So, Eren did all this?" Jean asked, awed.


	9. Chapter 8

"ONCE AGAIN I SHALL ASK! ARE YOU A HUMAN OR A TITAN?!" Weilman screamed.

"I'M A HUMAN," Eren screamed back.

Armin, Mikasa, and Drayce watched tensely at the scene unfolding before them. The moment Eren had awoken, the Garrison pulled them aside, training their guns and cannons at the four. Now faced with the predicament of death unless they thought of something and fast.

"I see. Don't take this personally," Captain Weilman said darkly.

He raised his hand and dropped it. The cannon fired, the shot flying towards them.

"Crap," Drayce mutters, hand moving to his katana.

Eren grabbed them and bit down on his hand. Lightning struck down on them as a ribcage formed around them. The titan's hand moved up and blocked the shot. Smoke and steam from the cannon and Eren rose into the sky.

"What was that?!"

"A single cannon fire?!"

"Is that titan steam?!"

Jean, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, William, and Rachel rushed towards the commotion. The smoke cleared and the soldiers shock were present on their faces. The titan's eye twitched as Eren opened his own eyes. A jet of steam shot out as Eren exited the fleshy shell. He stared at the back of a huge skull. He gaped at it and tugged himself free.

"Guys, are you okay?" he shouted, running around towards his friends.

"We're fine. What is this?" Armin called out.

"I don't know but it's starting to disintegrate like a regular titan body," Eren said. "There's one thing I remember now. The basement of my old house. I'm getting out of here. I'm going to transform again and climb the walls. You can come if you want."

"Don't be stupid. They'll shoot us on sight and you won't be able to get up the walls without getting your arms blasted off," Drayce said.

'With my calculations and the amount of time it takes to reload that cannon at top speed, I'd say we have twenty seconds left,' Armin thought. "I have a plan, but you guys have to trust me on this."

They all nod and Armin runs out of the smoke, dropping his gear. He comes out and faces the soldiers with his hands up.

"Eren is not an enemy of humanity. We are willing to disclose what we have learned," Armin shouted.

"Too late! It doesn't change the fact that he's a titan," Weilman shouted back.

"The problem isn't how we see him! Since you saw him emerging from his titan form, you also must have saw how he fought the titans, as well as how they attacked him. The facts are there! They also saw him as prey! Nothing can change that!" Armin reasoned.

The soldiers murmured to each other, lowering their weapons.

"Do not fall for his clever tricks! Their behavior has always been beyond what we could understand. It is completely possible that they have disguised themselves as humans and speak our language to deceive us," Weilman screamed. "Prepare to fire!"

Armin slammed his fist to his heart and saluted.

"As a soldier, it is my greatest honor to give my life to help with the restoration of humanity. With the final moments of my life, I will continue to support his strategic value in reclaiming this city," Armin shouted.

"Captain Weilman, I do believe we should take his words into consi-" Ian said before getting interrupted.

"He is a traitor and nothing can change that! Prepare to fire," Weilman ordered.

As he raised his hand, Eren's hand inched towards his mouth. Drayce and Mikasa, hands on their sabers.

"That's enough," a voice said from behind Weilman.

"C-C-Commander Pixis," Weilman stuttered.

"Can you not see that boy's excellent salute?" Pixis continued. "Come. We will discuss this later."

* * *

"Back there, were you saying the things you said to save your lives or as an actual plausible plan," Pixis questioned Armin.

Armin looked down from the wall.

"Well, it was both. We were in a desperate situation," Armin confessed.

"What was your plan?" Pixis asked, taking a swig from his hip flask.

"Well, Eren would transform and in his titan form, lift up that massive boulder, carry it to the wall and plug the hole in the wall," Armin explained.

Commander Pixis contemplated this thought and turned to face Eren.

"Eren can you plug the hole in the wall?" he asked.

"I don't know sir. Even in my-" Pixis laughed, interrupting Eren mid sentence.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I asked the wrong question. Will you plug the hole in the wall?" he asked with a serious look.

Eren's eyes widened as he understood what Commander Pixis meant.

"Yes sir! I don't know if I can do it but I will do it, for humanity," Eren says.

"Good," Pixis says with a smile.

Commander Pixis nods and turns to his subordinate.

"Have the troops gathered like I wanted?" he asked.

"Yes sir. They are currently standing by, and awaiting further orders."

"ATTENTION!" Pixis's voice carried down to the soldiers underneath him. "I will now explain the mission to retake Trost. Our objective is to seal the breached gate. Meet Eren Yeager. He is the result of our top secret military experiments. He can create a titan body at will. He will carry the boulder to the gate and plug the hole. Your job is to lure the titans away from him!"

"Sir, me and Armin came up with a plan to avoid combat unless absolutely necessary," Drayce says clapping Armin's back.

"Well since titans are generally attracted to large groups of people, so a group of soldiers will be on the farthest area of the wall. It should stop them from targeting Eren save the ones that will come through the walls," Armin says.

"Since we can't leave Eren by himself, we'll have a small elite squad with him to help defend him," Drayce finishes.

"Fine, we'll work our way around that then."

"Eren, let's go. Mikasa, Rico, Ian and I will be in your squad," Drayce says.

Eren gaped at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this? The last time I saw you, you had a blade stuck in your chest. You need to rest," he protested.

"My well being does not concern you. As long as I am still capable of doing my job, I can't back down as a soldier," Drayce says.

Eren, surprised at this statement, had a newfound respect for his friend. The squad launched into the air, making their way to the rock. When they reached it, Eren transformed. He roared and stood still for a while. He turned around and tried to punch Mikasa.

"What the-" Drayce's statement was cut short as another blow almost hit him.

He rushed over to Mikasa and pushed her aside as the fist slammed down on him smashing into the building below him.

"Rico! Find him!" Ian shouted.

Hooks fired upwards and latched onto the roof and Drayce shot up, landing in a crouch. Mikasa fired her hooks and landed on the bridge of Eren's nose.

"Eren, what are you doing? You almost killed us, your family. You're supposed to pick up that boulder and plug the hole," she shouted.

Eren's fist tensed.

"Ackerman, watch out!" Ian shouted.

Mikasa jumped back just as Eren punched. He missed, hitting himself in the face and knocked himself out.

"What was that?" Ian demanded.

"I knew there was no secret weapon," Rico muttered as she fired a red smoke round.

'This is bad. Eren wouldn't know how to do a controlled transformation. He's still adjusting to his powers!' Drayce thinks.

"He doesn't have control over the titan body. We need to get him to his senses. I'll get Armin," Drayce said. "Maybe he can think of something."

The squad nodded and Drayce took off. He scaled the wall and found Armin with his friends.

"Armin, the mission failed! Eren can't control his titan body. We need you to see if you can get through to him," Drayce shouts.

Armin nods and takes off.

"Listen, guys. The titans are being attracted to Eren rather than you guys. George, I know this is a stretch but try to teleport me to the titan forest. I can transform and distract the titans from Eren. If all else fails, I'll move the boulder myself," Drayce explains.

"Got it."

"Get ready George."

George concentrates hard and a light sputters on, expanding into a hole.

"Hurry, I can't keep it open for long since it's too far away," he grunts.

Drayce leaps through and the portal closes. The next thing Drayce knows is that he is falling.

"Damn it George. Couldn't teleport me on a tree could you," he grumbled.

He took out a knife and cut his hand. A bolt of lightning struck down on him and his titan appeared. His titan lands on the ground heavily before taking off in a blur towards the wall.

'Hang in there Eren. I'm coming,' Drayce thinks as he runs towards Trost.

He grabs a titan next to him and crushes it's nape with his hand. The walls grow larger and larger as more of it comes to view. An entire hoard of titans were already at the gate, trying to force their way in all at once.

"Sir, we have abnormal seventeen meter class trying to get in," a soldier yelled. "Look! It's different from the rest!"

Drayce grabs the first titan from the pile and bites out the nape. He rears back a fist and smashes it into the pile. The titans in front of him collapse to the ground, paralyzed from the neck down. Throwing the titans aside, he begins to walk through the breach.

"Hey! It's not coming over here! It's going directly for Eren!" Jean shouts. "Guys, we gotta do something!"

Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt, from different positions in the city, stared at the metal clad titan.

'Drayce! Why you?' Annie thinks as she looks at him making his way to Eren, demolishing any titan that dared oppose him.

"Ackerman! We have a seventeen meter class incoming!" Ian yells.

"No! Wait!" Armin shouts. "Take a look! It's ignoring our troops."

Ian, Rico, and Mikasa watched the titan come closer and closer slowly, keeping a wary eye towards them. It reached a hand over and pressed it against it's nape.

"All troops hold!" Ian shouted at the pursuing soldiers.

Looking back, the titan watched as the soldiers stopped chasing him. The elite squad watch as the titan slowly made its way around the boulder and knelt down in front of Eren, it's back facing towards the unconscious shifter. They watched as it slowly removed its hand from the nape, exposing it to the squad.

"What is it doing?" Ian asked.

"He's putting his life into our hands," Mikasa replied. "He's risking everything and trusting that we won't kill him. He's telling us that he's an ally, someone who has the same ability that Eren does."

The titan waited a full minute. Slowly, he raised his head to look around. None of the troops had moved from their position. Slowly standing up, it raised its hands slowly. They watched curiously as he circled around the huge rock, grabbing it by its base and slowly began to lift it up. Taking the humongous boulder and shouldering it, he began to turn and stomp towards the breach.

"Is he trying to finish our mission?!" Rico stared shocked.

"Rico look! Armin got through to Eren!" Mikasa yelled, pointing to Eren who was now conscious.

Looking up, Eren's emerald green eyes honed in on the mystery shifter carrying the boulder. Running over, Eren put both his arms on the boulders and bore the weight with the new titan.

'There are still too many titans,' Drayce thought as they slowly but surely made their way towards the gate. 'I need to clear a path!'

Shifting the weight of the stone to Eren, Drayce looked at Eren. Drayce ran up ahead and began to plow through the oncoming hoard of titans.

'He's clearing a path for me!' Eren realized. 'This is our chance! Humanity can win!'

Drayce smashed through titan after titan, leaving a steaming trail of corpses. Running off to the side towards the hoard, he roared. The remaining titans in the corner turned and began to make their way towards Drayce. As they arrived, they began to bite into him.

"What is he doing?! He's letting himself be eaten?!" Armin shouted.

"No. He's escaping. Under the cover of the steam, we can never tell who was in there," Mikasa said, observing the grisly scene.

An abnormal jumped up and bit at the nape, tearing out the flesh. At once, the titan stiffened and fell over steaming. The titans continued to swarm over the body, tearing at it. Though soon, they realized their prey was nothing more than a corpse and began to disperse, just as Eren slammed the boulder into the breach. Cracks appeared in the wall from the force of the impact. The recruits all stared at the feat in awe. For the first time, humanity had won against the titans.

* * *

Eren awoke in a dungeon cell. One of his hands was chained to the head rest. He looked to his left, a wall. He looked in the other direction. He saw a nurse replacing Drayce's bandages. Craning his neck, he could see that his friend was heavily injured, missing an arm and leg.

"You're awake I see," came a voice in front of him.

Eren jumped in surprise. He turned to the front of his cell where two men were looking at him just outside the cell.

"My name is Erwin Smith, commander of the Survey Corps. You are currently being held by the Military Police and we are only here for a limited amount of time." he said, before holding up a key.

"That key is-" Eren began.

"Yes, it is yours. I'll return it later. Your basement in Shiganshina," Erwin spoke, "holds the secret to the titans we've been fighting all these years, am I correct?"

"Yes sir," Eren nodded.

"So brat, you have amnesia and your father has gone missing. That's quite the convenient story if you ask me." the other man said skeptically.

"Levi-" "Erwin began.

"He has no reason to lie," Drayce groaned from across Eren.

"Wee, you're awake too," Levi said boredly. "What about you? What are you?"

"Me?" Drayce asked confused.

"Yes you. Your girlfriend finds you lying on the street with your entire arm and leg missing. Now you're here with your thigh and half your arm grown back," Levi said. "What are you?"

"I'm a mutant. A human with modified genetic code," Drayce explains. "As you probably already figured out, I have accelerated healing."

"What about your bones? They're made of the indestructible metal known as dark steel, lethal to titans," Erwin wondered.

"A condition I had ever since I was born," Drayce says, regrowing the rest of his limbs.

"Your hands, the claws, what about that?" Levi asked. "If you're hiding anything-"

"Another one of my abilities," Drayce interrupts.

"Levi, enough with the questions. You two listen up. We are almost out of time. The Military Police intends to put both of you on trial. They deem both of you as a threat and will attempt to dispose of both of you," Erwin explains, Drayce letting out a laugh in response.

"Dispose of me? I doubt it," Drayce sneers. "Military Police my-"

"Enough!" Levi yells.

"Thank you Levi. As I was saying, they will attempt to win the case and have you put under their jurisdiction. We can't let that happen," Erwin said. "Be prepared, that is all. I believe you have some visitors."

Erwin and Levi got up and walked out the door. Taking their place was Mikasa, Armin, George, Mable, and Annie. The group walked in and rushed to their cells.

"Hey guys!" Eren said.

"Eren! Your trial…" Mikasa said.

"We know," Drayce said. "He's not the only one going as well."

Mikasa and Armin turned towards Drayce's cell. Drayce's claws slid out and he cut away the handcuff restraining him.

"Seriously. After the Trost Operation, I find you bleeding out on the street missing two limbs," Annie says angrily, her crystal blue eyes flashing dangerously. "Then I have to pick you up and drag you to the medics where you get arrested for regrowing your limbs. Great boyfriend I have."

The group turned towards Annie and Drayce, giving them confused looks.

"Wait, since when have you two been a thing?" Eren asked, waving his finger back and forth between Annie and Drayce.

"Yeah, how the heck did I not know?" George asked.

"Since the end of graduation night," Drayce grumbled. "Now shut up and help us put together a good defense for the trial."

* * *

"Attention everyone. We have a second trial." Darius Zackly, the judge quieted the room. "Bring him in."

Drayce was brought into the room. He knelt down and a pole was inserted between his hands and back to prevent escape. "Drayce Whitler was it?" Darius asked.

"Yes sir," Drayce answered.

"As you know, the Survey Corps and the Military Police are arguing for your responsibility. We will hear from the Military Police first," he says.

"I am Nile Doc of the Military Police. We believe that this person before us is extremely dangerous. He has escaped the custody of the Military Police at the age of eight. With his abnormal genes, we should test him further for more information and lock him away," Nile presented and stepped back.

"Well, let's hear from the Survey Corps," Darius says.

"For our testimony, we will be having the defendant speaking as well as a few other members from the 104th Squad," Erwin says.

"Very well. Please begin," Darius says.

"Sixteen years ago, I was forcefully taken at birth by the Military Police. For eight years, they have repeatedly experimented, beaten, and tortured me. I soon escaped their custody, as you can see why," Drayce says and pauses.

Darius looks in the direction at Nile and frowned.

"Sir if I may. The Military Police already inhumanely treated him for half his life. What is to say they won't do it again?" George asked, the crowd murmuring in agreement.

"We also believe that if he were handed over to the Survey Corps, his excellent combat skills and regeneration would prove useful in fighting titans, being a virtually unbeatable opponent," Annie added.

"I see," Darius said. "This does sound promising. Well, I've made up my mind. Drayce Whitler will be given to the custody of the Survey Corps."

Nile stormed out the building followed by the rest of the Military Police. The chains were undone and Drayce stood up and rubbed his wrists. Erwin walked towards him with a small smile.

"Well done. I officially welcome you to the Survey Corps. I'll be looking forward to be working with you," he said, shaking Drayce's hand.


	10. Chapter 9

Annie and Drayce walked side by side through the streets near the river. He had managed to avoid the questions from Hange, the crazy scientist of the Survey Corps, after the trial and slip out the building.

"You made your mind joining the Military Police right Annie?" Drayce asked.

"Yeah. Hope you're not too mad," she says.

"It's your choice. I'm not going to get mad at you," he replied.

"You have an upcoming trip beyond the wall," Annie says sadly. "And yet, to think I will be there..."

"I can't stop you from choosing your path. Please, do try and reconsider. It would pain me to fight you and only have you exposed and captured. I have my duties as a soldier," Drayce says, buying two sandwiches.

He hands her one and they sit down on the grass near the river for lunch.

"Ok, so I know George, William, Rachel, Mable, Mikasa, Armin, and the officials knows about this. Who else?" he asks.

"Well, no one else. We were sworn to secrecy on this one," Annie replied.

"This is gonna shock the rest of them so much when they find out," Drayce groaned.

Finished with their meal, they stand up.

"Well, thanks for lunch. I'll count this first date as a success for you," Annie said smirking.

"Wait, what?" Drayce asked confused.

"See you around," Annie says, pecking him on the cheek. "Maybe I will reconsider."

He watches her run off back to her errands. He shakes his head and jogs towards the front gate.

* * *

"Oi brat. You're late," Levi barks.

He sighed. His cousin never changed his habits.

"We're moving to a new location. Get in the cart," Levi orders.

Drayce climbs in and sits next to Eren. Another man climbs in and sits down next to him. A girl and two other men climb in and sit across from them. The girl waves cheerily at Drayce and Eren.

"Hello! I'm Petra. It's nice to see new members in Squad Levi. Sitting next to you is Eld. To my left is Gunther and to my right is Oluo," Petra says.

"My name is Drayce, he's Eren. Nice to meet you guys," Drayce says.

"Likewise," Gunther said. The others nod, acknowledging their two new squad members.

"Which one of you is the titan kid," Gunther asked.

Drayce pointed to Eren.

"What about you? Why you here," Oluo asked Drayce.

Drayce grabbing his katana, he rolls up his shirt sleeve and cuts himself right to the bone. Petra turns a bit green while the others scramble around shouting, trying to find a bandage and stop the bleeding.

"Sorry, should've warned you," Drayce shouted. "But seriously, calm down and watch."

The others sat back down watching in amazement as flesh quickly stretched back, completely healing the wound.

"He possesses dark steel skeleton and an incredibly fast healing factor. Top graduate for our class," Eren explained to the others.

"Also got this with me at all times," Drayce said as he unslung his katana and passed it to Eld.

He unsheathed the blade.

"This is dark steel. Completely unbreakable. Prevents titan from healing as well. Where did you get this?" Eld asked.

"The mutant Magneto molded it. A friend of mine came into possession of it and gave it to me," he said shortly.

"Oi, we're here," Levi said banging the side of the cart.

They climbed out of the cart and stretched. A huge stone castle loomed before them. The cobblestone path had weeds growing between the cracks. Levi marched in front and opened the doors. He wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Sir, what are our orders," Petra asked.

Levi went back out to the supply wagon and rummaged through it. The others followed him, confused. When he reappeared, Levi had a rag and broom in hand.

"Get to work," he ordered, thrusting a pail, soap, and a rag into Drayce's hands.

Five minutes later the entire castle was being given an entire makeover.

"Yeager, there's still dust on the table. Clean it better," Levi says as he wipes the chandelier.

"Yes sir!" Eren shouts back.

"Whitler, the windows better be clean by the time I get there."

"Done," Drayce calls back.

Petra rushed into the room where Levi was cleaning.

"Sir, I finished cleaning the supply closet like you asked," she said breathlessly.

"Let me be the judge of that. Did you use the bleach?" Levi asked.

"Yes sir."

He strolled out down the hallway to see Drayce cleaning his katana.

"Whitler, what are you-"

Drayce points to the windows before Levi can finish his sentence. The windows were so clean, Levi thought Drayce had removed the glass until he touched it himself. Levi looked surprised. He nodded to Drayce and followed Petra to the supply closet nearby.

"There's still a cobweb in the corner. Take care of it," he ordered.

He walked out the door and turns behind him.

"Whitler, help the rest of my squad downstairs since they clearly are incompetent with cleaning."

"Yes sir."

When he was gone, Petra poked her head out.

"How do you manage to clean so thoroughly?" she asked amazed. "Your the first one who he hasn't complained about the cleaning job."

Drayce shrugged.

"I used to work as a window washer and carpenter for a part time job. It was a long time ago," he said.

He stands up and walks down the stairs.

 _Flashback Begins_

 _"Levi, are the windows clean enough?" Mikasa holds a rag in her hands and looks up to her cousin teaching his older brother._

 _"Come here, I'll teach you. When we're done, we can get some food," Levi says chuckling._

 _"Levi, they're just kids," Farlan says, stifling a smile._

 _"They'll still have to learn. Their time with me is limited," Levi said._

 _"Oh come on big bro! You spend their time teaching them to clean! You should play with them more," Isabel chided._

 _Levi wiped some sweat away._

 _"Your right. Come on, let's grab a snack," Levi said, smiling._

 _Flashback Ends_

* * *

 **BANG!**

"Ow," Hange complained as she walked into the room.

"What is it Hange?" Levi sighed.

"Sooo, I just finished with Drayce's evaluation and I was wondering if Eren was available for tomorrow titan experiments," she explained rubbing her forehead.

"He's weeding the garden tomorrow," Levi said flatly.

"Perfect! See you tomorrow Eren," she said cheerily.

"Wait Hange, can you tell me more about the experiments," Eren tentatively asked.

"Oh no. Don't do this," Oluo whispered. "

"You really want to here about it?" she asked, quivering from excitement."You truly do?"

"Last chance," Levi whispered to Eren.

"Yes I do," Eren said firmly.

"Well then, let me organize my notes," Hange said, shuffling some papers on her lap.

From the door, Drayce silently waved his hand to the rest of the squad. Levi caught his eye and motioned to the rest of the squad. They silently stood up and sneaked past Hange. Drayce quietly closed the door while Hange started to ramble on about her results.

"We owe you one Whitler," Levi groaned.

"Once she starts, you can't stop her until she finishes," Petra sighed.

"I already sat through her lecture about mutants this morning when she did her evaluation on you. I didn't want to hear another one," Gunther said rubbing his neck.

"I know. I'll weed the garden sir," Drayce offered.

"I'll take you up on that offer. I'm going to bed," Levi said, walking back up the stairs.

"But of cour...you already kn...everything that I tol...you right," Hange asked.

Eren yawned. Hange had nonstop talked about her experiments all night.

"Yeah," Eren replied sleepily.

"Squad Leader Hange! The two test subjects! They were killed," Moblit gasped, panting, and out of breath.

"SAWNEY! BEAN! AHHHHH!" Hange screamed gripping her head, tears pouring down her face.

"Guards have reported seeing the culprit getting away with their 3DMG. Issue an inspection for possible suspects," Erwin ordered.

"I will find who did this to you! I won't let them get away with this," Hange continued wailing.

"All soldiers, dismissed," Erwin ordered.

"Well, you're good brat," Levi said handing Drayce back his gear. "I gotta get to the ceremony now. Don't do anything stupid."

"Yes sir," Drayce responded as he watched Levi walk through the door and towards the stage.

"Good evening recruits! My name is Erwin Smith, commander of the Survey Corps and to convince you to join this branch. Now many of you have discovered the power of the titans and how limited your own was. But our recent victory was thanks to two assets. Those are Eren Yeager and the Clawed Titan," Erwin spoke. "Many have witnessed this titan's immense strength. Had it not been for the titan, the amount of titans would've made the success of the mission impossible. We are also one step closer to discovering the true nature of titans as well. If you join the Survey Corps and survive a number of years, your chances of survival will be increased. Those are the facts. If you wish to join, stay behind. If not you are dismissed."

The crowd turned and walked away. The recruits few recruits that did stay behind were left standing. Erwin smiled.

"You all have my deepest respect. Give it your hearts," he shouted.

"I can't believe we just did that," Sasha whimpers.

"Holy crap," Connie says resting his head on his hands.

"Recruits, come follow me," a soldier says. "You will receive your uniforms."

Eren walks out the castle and sees his friends.

"Hey guys," he shouts. "You've decided to join the Survey Corps?"

"Yeah," Connie nodded.

"What about Annie and Marco? Did they join the MPs," Eren asked.

"Marco's dead," Jean said coming up behind Eren.

Eren whirls around and a look of shock on his face

"Jean! You joined too?! And what do you mean Marco's dead?" Eren asked.

"I don't know. I just found him after the retaking of Trost," Jean said sadly.

"Oh by the way, how's Drayce doing," Krista asked worried. "The last I saw him, he was on Annie's back with two less limbs."

A chorus of agreement came from the recruits.

"Well umm," Eren stuttered, trying to think of a way to put it when suddenly, a noise came from behind the recruits.

They turn around towards the origin of the sound and when their eyes landed on the source, they couldn't believe their eyes. Drayce's katana was sticking up from the ground. They looked up and saw Drayce standing on the third story balcony, grinning, alive and well. He jumped down, the floor cracking from the impact.

"To answer your question, I'm doing just fine. How may I help you tonight?" he responded bowing slightly with a cocky grin.

"H-how are you...why...What?" Reiner stared at Drayce in amazement.

"Oh, ya could've just asked them," Drayce said a bit teasingly, waving to Mikasa, Armin, William, Rachel, George, and Mable.

"YOU GUYS KNEW?!" the rest of the recruits shouted simultaneously.

"Oh wait! Never mind they were slapped with a confidentiality seal. Sorry," Drayce replied sheepishly.

Reiner punched his arm and immediately recoiled holding his hand.

"Damn that hurt! What are you made of? Metal?" Reiner joked nursing his hand.

"Actually about that..." Mable began.

"His entire skeleton is made of dark steel, as if the cracked ground isn't evidence enough," George said.

"Whitler, your needed for the expedition meeting. Pack up," Levi ordered.

"Yes sir," Drayce replied.

"The expedition isn't for another two days though isn't it?" Sasha asked, looking at him confused.

"I know. I'm going out alone first," he said and with that, he turns and walks away.

His friends continued to stare.

"He's going alone?!" Connie exclaims. "That's freaking suicide!"

"In case you haven't noticed numbskull, he regrew his arm and leg," Ymir replied rolling her eyes.

"Ymir! Be nice," Krista scolded.

"Recruits, you are required to attend an orientation," said Petra. "Come on."

* * *

"Man that was weird. Why don't I remember anything from it," Jean groaned.

"Yeah it felt like a dream or something," Connie agreed.

"Whatever, we should sleep. We still need to prepare for our expedition. Besides, I'm pretty sure Drayce needs it more than us," Eren said staring at Drayce who was out cold in his room.

"Damn, he was heavy," Reiner complained. "Why'd I have to carry him?"

"Because your doing your friend a favor," Krista replied.

"Uhh right," Reiner stammered. "I should also probably apologize to Drayce tomorrow morning. When I banged his head on the headrest, it left a dent. A freaking dent."

Eren paled.

"Are you kidding me?! Captain Levi will kill me," Eren replied back.

"Whatever. Eren, I'm going to bed. Our orientation was way worse than yours anyways," Reiner said rubbing the back of his neck. "See you guys around."

Reiner turns and strides towards the building. Crossing through the building, he exits out the back. He sneaks into the surrounding woods, careful to not alert anyone in the premises. He takes out a map and furrows his brows, trying to find his bearings.

"Lost?"

Reiner turns around to find Annie in a tree behind him. Reiner folds back up his map of the area and stuff it into his pocket.

"Okay, I want to know your deal with Drayce," Reiner growls.

"Is that why you called me here?" Annie asks, tucking away a strand of hair.

"I need to remind you that this is temporary. We should not have gotten close to any of them. It was a mistake," Reiner says frustrated. "Only to betray them later?"

'Well, we were never on their side," Annie points out.

"The stop acting like you are!" Reiner growls. "You need to end things now with him. You're getting to distracted and he's a bad influence."

"Or what Reiner? Are you going to make more threats about killing him? Just like you did back at Trost to have me send Marco to his death?!" Annie shouts back.

"They're devils, all of them. Especially him. Bestowed with the devil's gift. Don't forget that," Reiner shouts angrily. "None of them will accept us if they found out who we were! Look at Eren! The Military Police wanted to dissect and then kill us!"

"But they recognized the potential to Eren and did accept him," Annie argued back.

"Will they accept us when they find out we murdered and entire district?! Eren and Drayce's district to be exact?! Remember Shiganshina?!" Reiner roared. "Do you think they still accept murderers?!"

Annie flinched at the boy's tone. Vivid and horrible images popped to her mind from five years ago.

"Everyone here deserves to die. If you can't do it, me and Bertholdt will. We will level this island if we have to. And you do can stop us," Reiner growls. "We _will_ finish the mission. With or without you. Then what? We'll be forced to hunt you down as well."

Annie stared back at Reiner with hatred in her eyes.

"Fine! I'll do the damn mission," Annie snapped. "Now beat it!"

The next morning, Drayce walked to the gate where Levi was holding his horse. His sword was strapped to his back and his satchel full of provisions for the night. A crowd of people had gathered at the gate to watch his departure.

"Remember the plan. Clear a path for us until you reach the back of the titan forest. When you're done signal us using a blue flare. During the expedition, stay hidden until we call for you. I will send up a yellow smoke round which means 'get your butt over here because we failed'," Levi said.

"Got it captain," Drayce says mounting his horse.

"Do you have the route for our course?" Levi asked.

"Yeah. I should go now. I have a lot of ground to cover," Drayce said, holding back the reins.

"Get going then," Levi snapped.

Levi signaled the gates to be opened. The heavy blockade groaned open, exposing the outside world. Drayce's horse whinnied and raced out towards the forest. As the gates closed behind him Levi turned to leave. Just as he took his first step back, he hears Drayce's horse whinnied and slamming on the ground.

"Oh crap," Drayce yelled.

More slamming as and the people begin to back away from the gate. Steam starts to waif upwards and appear over the walls.

"Nailed it," Drayce yells.

Levi sighs and rubs his forehead with a hand.

"I swear, he's going to be the death of me one of these days," he mutters as he walks away.


	11. Chapter 10

The air rushed through Drayce's shaggy hair. Almost immediately had he encountered a titan. Seriously, it hadn't even been five seconds before it leaped at him. But as always, Drayce managed to kill the thing.

"That was way too close. Well then Hayweld, let's get to that forest," he said mounting his steed.

As Drayce rode away from the walls, he was overwhelmed with the sense of nostalgia. It seemed almost yesterday had he been riding a horse with his friends. He passed a patch of dented ground and he grinned. Oh how he remembered it. Ivan had fell of his horse riding and lost control of gravity. He was slammed into the ground, creating the dent.

 _Flashback Begins_

 _"Ow, that hurt," Ivan complained._

 _"It would have hurt less had you not lost control," Megan said helping him up._

 _"Come on Ivan, try not to steer your horse into too many rocks, yeah?" George asked laughing his head off._

 _"That's not very nice George, considering you fell twice as much during training," Drayce shot back, grinning._

 _"Ok for the record, my horse did not like me," George protested while the rest of them roared in laughter._

 _Flashback Ends_

Drayce raced to the left, avoiding a hand. He turned and pushed off his horse, shooting his anchors into the titan flesh. He unsheathed his sword and in two clean cuts, he sliced the nape out. Hayweld galloped back to the steaming titan corpse. Drayce mounted once again and took off. The tree tops appeared over the horizon but unfortunately so did two more titans. One skittered towards him on all fours like some weird spider. The other was fat and had a potbelly. He stood on the back of Hayweld and unsheathed his sword yet again.

"Stay steady boy. Just need them to get closer," Drayce muttered. "Come on, just a bit more…"

The abnormal continued to race towards him, its gaping mouth opening and closing over and over.

"Gotcha," Drayce said.

He fires both his hooks into the titan's eyes. The titan roared in pain and skidded to a stop as it attempted to claw the anchors out of its eyes. Drayce flew upwards and towards the injured titan, swinging around its neck and slicing the nape out. He jumped off just as the hand of the second titan slammed down on the spot Drayce was just standing on. He jumps onto the titan's arm and ran up it. Faster than it could react, he leaps off to the side and fired his hooks, attaching them to the back of its neck. Reeling in, he raises his sword and slashes down twice. The titan jerks as it falls down dead. Landing down onto the grass field, he looks back at his handiwork, two steaming titan corpse.

"Hey buddy, what do you say we take a lunch break," Drayce called out to his horse.

"What do you guys want," Annie asked annoyed. "Reiner, we literally talked last night and yes, I'm still going if that's what you're concerned about."

"No, that isn't what we're discussing today. Your mission just got harder. Drayce was sent by the Survey Corps to go to the titan forest two days early," Reiner said. "Levi fires one yellow flare and it's over."

"What do you think they're trying, Reiner?" Bertholdt asked. "Our course stops at the end of the titan forest and then we turn back to leave."

"That's the one part we still haven't figured out. Annie, did you learn anything from the Military Police?" Reiner asks.

"Think about it numbskulls. They're after the Victory Titan, like we are," Annie says. "The day he appeared, it was evident that he was on Paradis's side. He appeared somewhere to the southeast and the only space habitable there is the titan forest."

Reiner growled in frustration.

"So they want to capture the shifter. Be careful. One slip up and the mission fails. Locate Eren and the Victory Titan, capture them, and get outta there. I gotta go, I have lookout duty on the wall after Sasha and Connie today," Reiner said.

Annie nods. Reiner and Bertholdt walk off.

"I have to clean the stables with Mina. See you," Bertholdt says and he shuffles away.

Reiner scaled the wall and caught up with a drooling Sasha and a shocked Connie.

"Uh, what's happened so far?" Reiner asked confused.

"Drayce just killed two titans and now he's sitting down and eating lunch," Connie said.

"He's eating meat! MEAT," Sasha yelled.

Reiner took the scope and sure enough, Drayce was sitting next to two steaming corpses, eating some dried beef.

"I mean, he can handle himself. Looks like he took out just about all the titans in the area," Reiner observed.

"That's how many titans killed today? Three?" Connie asked.

"No. Four, including the one he killed right when he left," Sasha said.

"You guys actually keep track," Reiner asked incredulously.

"I mean not much happened," Sasha shrugged.

"You guys are done. I have second shift so you guys are relieved," Reiner says.

"Who's with you on watch?" Connie asks.

"Ymir," Reiner groans.

"Oh wow. Good luck," Sasha said as she began to descend the wall. "Connie, wanna raid the kitchen? I'm getting hungry."

"Sure."

Reiner sighed. This would be a long day.

* * *

Drayce fastened his satchel on Hayweld and remounted. He moved forward and began to gallop towards the forest. Within several minutes, they reached the edge. Drayce slid off Hayweld's back.

"Run around the forest, meet me at the back," Drayce instructed Hayweld.

His horse whinnied as if to agree and ran along the edge. Drayce watched as his steed disappeared around the corner and shot his hooks into a tree and zoomed off. He pushed off hard from the tree, extending his claws, jumping from tree to tree.

'Judging by the sun, it's almost noon. The watch outs should be taking their lunch break just about now. They won't notice me transform,' Drayce thinks.

He grabs a claw and pulls hard, cutting himself. Lightning comes down from the sky and strikes him. Titan flesh envelopes him. He runs through the forest. A titan leaps out at him, only to receive a face full of Drayce's claws. He grabs the titan's face and slashes his other hand across the nape killing the titan. He pushes forward, killing any titan stupid enough to face him. After his killing spree, he walked to the edge of the forest. Drayce emerges from his flesh shell steaming and jogs to Hayweld.

"Come on, I got a place where we can crash," he says smiling.

They walk a little way until coming to a creek. They follow the creek upstream until arriving at a moss covered ditch. Drayce put his hand on the side and followed it down. He came to a thicket of vines and bushy leaves, perfectly concealing an entrance to a cave. He held the curtain of leaves open as his horse walked inside. Drayce looked around, pulled out his flare gun and shot out a blue flare. Feeling satisfied, he walked back into the cave. Hayweld was waiting for him.

"We dug this place out with our bare hands. Made this place a few years ago when we got sick of the walls. Got an outside area where we kept horses," Drayce said, guiding Hayweld to a tunnel that led to another section of the cave.

The ceiling opened up in a small hole just big enough to let in some fresh air and light. He led Hayweld into a stall, and then filled the trough with some horse feed and a bucket with water. He unhooked his own satchel and strode out back to the main cave. For a cave out in the middle of a forest, it was quite clean. No dirt on the floors. Rachel had always made a point to rid the cave of anything dirty. She had wanted something "suitable" if they were going to live there from time to time. Much of the furniture was moved there via portal, courtesy of George. He wouldn't be able to keep it open for long but just long enough so that it got through. They couldn't exactly move beds so they decided on hammocks which wasn't half bad of an idea but it did hurt falling off them onto the stone floor. He slung his sword strap on a stone hook and flopped down on a couch, resting his feet on the table and began to close his eyes.

"Sir, blue smoke flare spotted at the titan forest about five minutes ago. Drayce made it safely," Reiner reported.

Levi looked up from his paperwork.

"Is that so? Get ready for our expedition. Tell the other recruits that when they finish packing, they have the rest of the day off," Levi said, submerging himself back into his work.

"Yes sir," Reiner saluted and walked towards the wreck room.

"Guys, Captain Levi ordered us to start packing for our expedition," Reiner called out.

"Dude, way ahead of you, we finished like yesterday night," George said, taking another drink out of his mug.

"Did Drayce make it ok?" Jean asked.

"Blue flare was spotted about five minutes ago. Looks like he killed some titans as well by the looks of the steam. When you guys are done, we apparently have the rest of the day to ourselves," Reiner continued.

"All right then," William says getting up. "I'm going to the market, care to join me?" he asked staring pointedly at Rachel, George, and Mable.

"Alright I'm going," Mable says.

Rachel nods in agreement.

"I still gotta pack," Jean groaned.

"Same, see you guys later," Armin says getting up.

William, Rachel, Mable, and George get up from their seat and walk out the room. They walk around to the back of the castle.

"We're going to the forest," William says.

"Wait, now?" George asked.

"If we know Drayce, the only place in the forest he would be at right now is the cave," Rachel says.

"True," Mable agreed.

"Alright then. You might want to back up a bit," George says.

They step back a bit and George fixes his eyes on the wall. A spark, a fizzle, and finally a hole. The four leap through and the portal closes.

Drayce hits the ground hard. He groans in pain and sits up, vision blurred.

"How many times have I told you to not put your feet on the damn table," said an angry voice.

'Oh no. I'm in trouble,' Drayce thinks.

"Hey, are you even listening?!"

Drayce groans and gets up rubbing his back and eyes.

"Should've told me you guys were going to visit before I left," he said.

Rachel's eyes glow turquoise. The table and couch slide back into place.

"I told you a million times not to put your feet on the table! It took me forever to save up that much," Rachel grumbles.

"Dude literally just lie in the hammock next time," George says, arms crossed.

"Hey take it easy, it been years since I've been here," Drayce whined.

"Well then it should be fitting that you be the one to clean this place," Rachel says dusting of the table.

"Geez now I'm starting to think your Levi in disguise," William says laughing lightly.

"So, how was it?" Mable asks plopping down.

"Well got here, shifted, killed a few titans, fired the flare, and stuff. Not too bad," Drayce says after taking a sip of water from his canteen.

"How many you kill," George asked.

"Thirteen, fourteenish. I don't know, wasn't really counting," he said.

"Now I believe you owe me, what was it, your meat ration," William says smirking at George.

The teleporter groans and waves his hand. Rachel smacks the two boys upside on the head.

"I can't believe you guys bet on that," Rachel says fuming.

"Guys, listen. There something that concerns me right now," Drayce says. "And I'm not happy about it."

"What is it?" George asks, taking a seat on the couch across from Drayce.

"The mission that Marley was going to send us to do," Drayce begins. "Annie's part of it."

"Wait what?" Rachel asks, leaning forward. "Annie?"

"Yeah. Last night I heard her arguing with someone. From what I could make out, it seemed like she was forced against her own will to go," Drayce says.

"Do you know who she was talking to?" William asked.

"No, I couldn't, but it definitely was a male," Drayce says. "At some point, he mentioned threatening Annie by killing me like they did to Marco."

"She killed Marco?!" Rachel asked in horror.

"Forced to kill him. To try and protect me," Drayce corrects.

"So then what do we do?" William asks. "Turn her in?"

"No. Despite the things she's done, she's still innocent. Annie will be there during the expedition in her titan form to try and catch Eren," Drayce says. "I will fight back and stay out of my way when I do. Let's go outside to train. I've gotten a bit rusty."

"Oh you're so going down," George says cracking his knuckles.

"Oh really? We fought over a hundred times and I won all of them," Drayce says chuckling.

"No, he wasn't talking about a one on one battle. He was talking about a four on one," William says grinning, fireball in hand.

"I'm down. Let's do it," Drayce says.

They rush out of the cave and took their places.

"No injuries and control your attacks," Drayce called out.

"Yeah William, we don't need you to burn the entire forest down," George teased.

"Be quiet," William grumbles. "That was one time."

"Ready. Go!"

William threw his fireball, George creating a portal, catching Drayce by surprise. He rolled away and leaped through the portal before it closed. He threw his katana at Rachel before charging at William. Rachel's eyes glowed blue, just in time to stop the hilt from hitting her.

"Mable, some help," William yelled as he sent wave after wave of fireballs.

Mable threw out her hand and Drayce was hit with a blast of wind. A thick tree branch splintered away but Drayce stayed on trajectory.

"Oh come on, you think that'll stop me?" Drayce yelled.

"Not even as a distraction?" George yells.

A portal appeared right underneath Drayce and he was pulled through hard. He reappeared through the side of the cave and rolled to Rachel. He quickly recovered and gave her a quick uppercut.

"Rachel, you're done," he shouted as he dodged a barrage of flames.

She crossed her arms and huffed off, massaging her chin. He rushed toward William and jumped over a portal. A blast of wind slammed him off to the side of the cave. He gets up once more.

"Dang, you got a lot tougher," George says frustrated.

Mable runs towards him, spears made from wind in each hand. She threw both of them but Drayce caught the javelins and hurled them at William and George. Just as the first spear hit William, the spear dissipated. George quickly threw up a portal in front of him and Drayce, but he was ready. The spear traveled through the portals and Drayce slid underneath and rolled through the portal, sweeping George's feet. The last wind spear came in contact with Mable's chest and dissipated.

"I win. Again," Drayce says.

"I really need to work on my reaction time," Rachel grumbles.

"You guys should also work on your coordination with the portals and stuff," Drayce observed, drinking some water. "It could easily be used against you."

"Yeah, bad planning on my part," George said rubbing his neck.

"You guys should get back. It's almost dinner for you guys," Drayce said.

"Yeah, hope things will go as planned during the expedition," William groans.

"Let's go," George calls, a flickering portal next to him.

They leap through, leaving Drayce alone once again. He sighs and picks up his fallen katana. He walks back in the cave, sitting down on the couch and resting his feet on the table once more.


	12. Chapter 11

Levi pulls down a map.

"This the formation. Find your position in your own map," Levi says.

The 104th peered down at their own maps and began to locate themselves.

"Another piece of information. The flares. Should you see a titan, which is highly unlikely, shoot a red flare. Abnormals on the other hand, shoot a black flare. Shoot a green flare and the next group over will relay the message. Yellow means abort mission. Any questions?" Levi asked and without waiting, "Ok good, you are dismissed."

The troops filed out of the room. Reiner and Bertholdt walked to the edge of the forest. "Is anyone following us?" Reiner asked.

Bertholdt looked back towards the castle. "No, no one is," he replied. They arrive at a clearing where Annie is waiting for them.

"Do you have any information on the whereabouts of Eren's location," she asked sharply.

"This map. This is Eren's location here," Bertholdt responds, tapping his finger on his copy of the map. "The right flank."

Annie nodded curtly.

"Annie, what's wrong," Reiner asked suddenly.

"I don't know what you mean," she replied and turned to walk away.

"You're seem a bit unfocused," Reiner says narrowing his eyes.

"I'm just tired," she deadpans.

"Don't lie to me Annie," Reiner hisses. "I knew it. You never took our talk seriously. Annie, look at me!"

"Hey Reiner, back off," Bertholdt says, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"No, _you_ back off for a moment Bertholdt. You were never loyal to any of us. Just your survival right? As long as you live?" Reiner growls, his eyes narrowing.

"You can't stop me," Annie says softly. "I'm already in position to strike. Think about it. I can grab Eren and run off by myself."

"And hope to do what?! Have the entire island come after you?! This isn't you Annie! What happened?!" Reiner says angrily. "If you continue to go down this path, Marley will make it their mission to kill you and when the time comes we will have to fight with the full intention of killing you."

"We both know I can easily beat you in a fight, whether it be titan or hand to hand," Annie replies, her eyes narrowing.

"What about the War Chief? Bertholdt? You don't stand a chance against either of them in combat! Not even your titan form!" Reiner protests.

"Maybe not, but I know someone who can," Annie says.

"Hah! Eren won't… Not Eren, he too weak. You. You know who the Victory Titan is, don't you?" Reiner says, shaking in disbelief.

"Yes I do. With no doubt, after I hand him Eren, you guys are as good as dead," Annie says smirking. "Good riddance."

"Fine. Fine," Reiner says shaking in anger, pointing a finger at Annie. "Do what you want. We don't know what happened to you but from now on, you have two more enemies. We're done with her Bertholdt, she's a traitor."

Reiner turns and drags his friend away from Annie, not looking back once. Annie closes her eyes and multiple thoughts run through her head. She finally lets out the breath she didn't realized she was holding.

"Forgive me, Drayce," she whispered, tears falling from her face. "Please, forgive me."

* * *

"Expedition daaaaaay!" Hange says, quivering with excitement. "Ooh, I hope we find some interesting titans today! I really want to get new subjects."

"Four Eyes, there won't be any titans left. Whitler killed the lot of them to clear a path for us. Wait, I think I see an abnormal," Levi says.

"What?! Where?" Hange asks, looking around. 'There are no titans inside the walls."

"Right here," Levi grumbles, pulling on Hange's hair.

"Ow! Levi!"

"Gates are all clear! Opening them now," a soldier shouts.

The gates grind open, revealing the outside world. A gust of wind rushes through the ranks of soldiers. Mable grabs some of the wind and starts fiddling before William kicks her hard in the leg. She huffs and let's it dissipate.

"Let the 57th expedition beyond the walls begin!" Erwin shouts.

The horses rear back and take off.

"Take formation," Erwin yells above the thundering hooves.

The scouts separate into their own respective groups and fan out.

"Well, everything seems to be going well so far," Armin thinks aloud. "Let's just hope things go as planned."

"Arlert, keep on a constant lookout!" a soldier called Ness yells. "There could be ones still lurking around!"

"Yes sir!"

Drayce stands on top of a tree a the edge of the forest.

'The Scouts are on their way, that's good,' he thinks.

In the corner of his eyes, he sees something peculiar. A dust cloud in the distance. He narrows his eyes.

'Titans! That's not possible, I thought I killed the ones in this region, unless…' he thinks. 'So this is the path you chose, huh Annie? They're headed to the right flank. I need to stop her.'

He turns and drops down from his tree. His heels slide against the bark, slowing his fall slightly. His claws slide out, triggering his transformation. A bolt of lightning strikes down on him and his titan form appears around him. He lands with a heavy thud and starts to runs towards the right flank.

"Run faster," said a voice.

"Who are you," Drayce asked puzzled.

"Just run faster, you won't make it to them at this speed," said the mysterious voice.

Drayce pushes harder, pumping his legs as fast as he could. His feet rip through the grass and dirt like blades, kicking up the dirt as he sprints across the terrain. The first titan he encounters, he knocks down using his momentum and tramples it underneath his feet. He watches as flares go up from the right flank, signaling the beginning of the attack. He passes a scout who looks at him in shock. Raising his hand, the young man shoots a black flare out of his flare gun. The scout launched his anchors at Drayce and shot up towards him. Drayce's claws shot out, cut the wires, and ducked. The scout was sent flying over him, screaming along the way. With his other hand, he caught the man and set him down quickly and continued running towards the group of titans. By now, the right flank realized two things. One, a massive group of titans were coming to slaughter them and two, a second abnormal was charging at them.

"All units switch to combat mode," a woman shouted. "Get ready! We're in for a rough ride."

* * *

Armin looked to his right and gasped. Red flares mixed with black flares.

'Oh no, looks like the right flank is under heavy assault but why? I thought Drayce cleared the area of titans,' he thought, his brain whirling trying to find an explanation.

Moments later, thundering footsteps came from behind him. He turned to look behind him and his eyes widen in shock. It was fourteen feet tall, a little shorter than Eren. It had dirty blond hair that just reached its shoulders. It's eyes were a startling shade of arctic blue, cold and merciless. The entire body did not have skin, as if someone had peeled it all away, revealing only the muscles underneath. The slender fingers were white, completely made of bone but strangest of all, it had the body of a woman.

'That titan, it looks like a woman but why?' Armin thought as he looked at it run towards him. 'I thought titans were genderless!'

Two scouts were fighting the Female Titan. They both shot their anchors at her, but she was too fast. She grabbed the first scout's line and slammed him into the ground. The second scout, shouted, enraged by her actions and reels in to strike but his wire was grabbed as well. With all momentum loss, the scout could no longer move. Armin watched as the man suspended in the air struggled terrified.

"L-L-Let me go!" the scout screamed in terror, struggling to free himself.

The titan smiled and began to whirl the man's wire with him attached around and around. Armin's stomach churned at the sight. The force instantly killed the poor guy. The Female Titan let go and the body flew back behind her. She watched as the body flew and land with a sickening splat before resuming her chase.

"Siss! Don't let the titan reach Arlert!" Ness shouted.

'Right!"

Armin watches as the two veteran scouts stand on their horse's back and turn to face the titan.

"Damn titan! You'll pay for what you did!" Siss yells.

"Now Siss!" Ness yells, grappling onto a windmill.

Siss leaps off his horse and shoots his anchors at the titan's ankles. The man heels grind along the ground as he flies towards the exposed tendon. As fast as thought, the Female Titan's foot lashed out, kicking the man away. From above, Ness grits his teeth at the loss of his partner but nevertheless, swoops down to finish the job. The Female Titan ducks down, causing Ness to completely miss his target and fly over her shoulder. Her giant hand shot forward and smashes Ness against the windmill.

"No… This can't be happening," Armin says in horror as he watches the hand come away red with blood.

The Female Titan turns, here eyes locking onto Armin. Terrified, Armin urges his horse to move even faster. Behind him, the Female Titan begins to run after him, easily closing the distance with a few paces. Armin looks up in horror to see a giant foot descending down upon him.

'This is it! I'm going to die!' Armin thought panicked.

The foot stomped down next to him, the force sending him and his horse flying. She slows down to a walk and crouches down. Slowly with her bone fingers, she reached forward and pinched the hood of Armin's cloak. Pulling it back just enough to reveal his face, the Female Titan looked at Armin, a slight grin on her face while he stared back at her petrified and unable to move. Letting go of Armin's hood, she stood back up and began to run past him.

"She checked my face," Armin croaked weakly. "But what could be the motive? Why did she let me live when she killed the others?"

"Oi, Armin," Reiner shouted, coming up behind him with his horse in tow.

"Reiner," Armin exclaimed, taking back his horse.

"Fella just ran straight to me," he said. "What's going on?"

Armin remounted his horse and they both took off.

"That's not an abnormal. That's a human in titan form, like Eren," Armin explained pointing at the Female Titan in the distance.

"Woah! Wait what? Are you sure?" Reiner asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm positive. She checked my face earlier like she was searching for someone. I'm sure she's looking for Eren," Armin said definitively.

"This is serious. Armin, send up a flare," Reiner said.

A banging sound came behind them. Reiner and Armin turn around.

"It looks like Jean got it," Armin says as said friend speeds up, catching up to them.

"Armin! Reiner! What's the situation?" Jean asked.

"Armin thinks that the titan up ahead is a titan shifter like Eren and she might be looking for him," Reiner exclaimed.

"Not think. Know," Armin corrects.

"Wait. Then why is she here? On my map, Eren was positioned square in the middle of the left flank," Jean said puzzled.

"That can't be right. Both me and Armin heard that he was in the right flank," Reiner said, his turn to be confused. "That's why she struck there first."

"If Eren really was in the right flank, he would have transformed already to fight of the titans or captured by the Female Titan. It's also illogical to place humanity's greatest hope in such a position. Commander Erwin probably foresaw this and purposefully gave out false information to throw any traitors off the scent," Armin theorized.

"Well, if Eren isn't in the left or right flank, then where would he really be?" Reiner asked.

"If I had a guess, I would say that ideally he would be in the back center, the safest part of the formation," Armin guessed. "Near all the supply carts and with Captain Levi."

"Well then. We need to stop her before that happens. Let's catch ourselves a traitor," Reiner said grinning.

"Wait! Before we try anything, pull up your hoods. She'll be less certain to kill you if she doesn't know your identity," Armin advised. "She wouldn't take the risk of accidentally killing her target."

His two companions nod and they pull up their hoods. The trio split up and leap into action, Armin going towards her right, Jean to the left, and Reiner at the rear.

'She's slower than I first saw her. If she speeds up, we'll be too late. This is our chance to strike now!' Armin thinks.

Jean stands up on his horse, sword in hand, and jumps. Armin watches the Female Titan peering behind her back. Jean shoots an anchor at her leg but she dodges it. She backhands the boy, sending Jean flying. Another swipe knocks Armin off his horse, his swords and gear falling away. His body bounces several times before sliding to a stop.

"Armin!" Jean shouts, running towards the fallen boy.

Armin's eyes fluttered open and immediately widens at the sight of the Female Titan crouching in front of him. Jean once again shoots a hook at her shoulders. In response, she immediately turns and tenses up her body, dislodging the anchor.

'Damn it, she's too fast!' Jean thought.

She swipes at him and Jean swings under her arm, shooting a hook at her nape. Using her left hand, she covers her nape, also effectively trapping Jean in place.

'She protected her nape?! I underestimated it!' Jean thought panicked.

"Jean!" Reiner yelled, looking at the incapacitated teen, unable to do anything except just hover there.

The Female Titan raises a fist and swings at Jean. Armin pushes upwards, getting onto all fours and starts shouting.

"Jean, avenge that Suicidal Blockhead that died," Armin screamed.

The fist stops in midair.

'Armin? Wait, she stopped?' Jean thought confused.

"That's the one! She killed him. Avenge the guy who died in the right flank," Armin continued screaming, leaning on a tree for support.

The Female Titan had stopped moving entirely. Jean crashed to the ground, the anchor having come loose.

'Has Armin gone crazy from his concussion?' Jean thought.

"She killed my best friend! I saw his remains under her foot," Armin continued screaming.

Reiner takes this chance and jumps off his horse, shooting an anchor at her neck.

'Is he going for it?!' Jean thought amazed. 'No, it working! Armin has her distracted!'

The Female Titan turned and looked at the teen smirking. She grabs Reiner straight out of the air, pinning his arms within her hand. Jean and Armin stared petrified as the hand that trapped Reiner began to squeeze. She pressed her thumb to Reiner's head and with a sickening pop, blood squirted out of her hand, accompanied with sounds of tearing flesh.

"Oh no, Reiner come on," Jean said weakly, stumbling backwards.

Suddenly, blood sprayed and Reiner came spinning out, blades broken, and covered in the Female Titan's blood. Jean gasped as Reiner hit the ground, alive and well. He grabbed Armin, placing him under his arm, and began to run away.

"Jean! Run!" Reiner shouted, sprinting away from the titan

The Female Titan turned and regarded Reiner, hate in her eyes. Suddenly, she jerked her head towards the direction they had just came from. A look of absolute terror crossed her face and she sprinted away, towards the center.

"Looks like we bought enough time," Reiner said.

'Why did she suddenly change course and start to run towards the center?' Armin thought.

"Armin! Your injuries!" Jean shouted, rummaging his bag bandages.

"I still can't believe we got away!" Reiner said, gasping for air.

"Yeah. I thought we were dead for sure," Jean said, wrapping the white cloth around Armin's head. "But if we stay here, we're as good as dead!"

"I can fit Armin onto my horse but I can't fit three onto him," Reiner said. "Try calling for your horse Jean."

"Who was that?" Armin croaks. "Who would kill so many just to find one person?"

But more importantly, a question they were all thinking. What scared away the stone cold killer like that?


	13. Chapter 12

"All units switch to combat mode," a woman shouted. "Get ready!"

"A tip before these soldiers try to slice you to bits. If you tense your muscles, their anchors will dislodge so you won't have to cut them," the voice said.

"Huh, I never knew that. You still haven't answered my question. Who you are and why have you been silent all these years?" Drayce asked.

"Very well. My name Landon, the titan's previous holder. Uppercut to your right."

Drayce punched upwards, decapitating a titan.

"Now another ability of the Victory Titan is that you are able to communicate with the previous holder even when they are dead. We live on as your titan's secondary consciousness. Left jab and dislodge," Landon said.

Drayce jabbed an oncoming titan and dislodged the hooks of several scouts.

"So you're essentially an imaginary person that exists in my titan form only?" Drayce asked, bashing two titans together.

"Precisely. Although I can only see what you see and hear what you hear and so on so forth. Regenerate your achilles tendon," Landon continued.

"So why did you stay silent all those years?" Drayce asked. "Why now?"

"You were fine on your own the other times. I'm sensing something isn't right so I'm letting my presence be known now," Landon answered. "It may not be a satisfactory way of putting it but it is an answer."

"That is true," Drayce said, punting a three meter titan away. "Did you see anything that I missed while running here?"

"Yes indeed. I saw a Female Titan leading the group. Shortly after bringing the titan here, she ran off. Most likely another titan shifter," Landon recalled.

Drayce looked at the aftermath of the fight. A few wounded soldiers but nothing more. The bulk of the titans had been targeting him rather than the soldiers. The leader of the right flank raised his flare gun and shot it into the sky.

"A purple flare?!" Drayce exclaimed shocked.

"We need to get out of here now. We're chasing after the Female Titan," Landon said.

"Well lead me towards her," Drayce replied as he ran.

"Left."

He swerved to the left, footprints appearing to view.

"I see her path. Actually, I can vaguely see her. She's going to be a tough opponent. Her name is Annie," Drayce said.

"You seem to know much about her. Do you know her?" Landon asked.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend," Drayce replied. "First met her at Marley. I'm not surprised she's doing this. She's dead set on completing her mission, to capture Eren Yeager."

"I see, so this must be hard on you," Landon said.

"I'm just doing what I have to do," Drayce said.

"Oh, what's this?" Landon asked. "At your feet."

Drayce looked down to Jean's brown horse shoot straight past them, right into Krista.

"It looks like the girl followed you," Landon noted.

"I saved her at one point during Trost. Let's get her to Jean," Drayce said, turning back around and continued running.

As they got closer to the Female Titan, she looked up. A look of pure terror crossed her face. She got up and bolted away, towards the center. Drayce ran up the ridge and there was Reiner, Jean, and Armin, eyes as wide as possible. Drayce skidded to a stop before looking behind him. Krista appeared behind him, Jean horse in tow. Seeing her friends she looked at the titan in amazement. With one last look, he ran after the Female Titan.

"Krista! Buchwald," Jean shouted.

"That titan, it led you straight to us," Reiner said awestruck.

"Another shifter. He must be," Armin said.

"He defended the right flank from the hoard of titans. No casualties were reported. If he wasn't there, the flank would've been wiped out completely," Krista said with a big smile.

"We need to go, the commander ordered us to continue," Jean shouted, mounting his horse, pointing to a trailing green flare.

"Wait Jean! We have another order! Look!" Reiner shouted.

The group turns around, looking at the remaining wisps of the purple flare.

"A purple flare? That wasn't explained!" Jean exclaimed.

"What does it mean?" Armin wonders. "Guys, we need to keep moving!"

Armin fired off a green flare and with that, the four off them rode off.

* * *

"Green smoke round. Oluo, you fire it," Levi said.

"Roger."

 _'Everything seems fine for now. We already have casualties on the front line though,'_ Eren thought as he watched Oluo fire his gun.

"Reporting! Right flank was under heavy assault. Purple flare has been spotted!" the scout shouted.

"Sighting of the Clawed Titan. Petra, pass send up the purple," Levi said.

"Yes sir," said Petra as she loaded her own flare gun, pointing it to the air and firing.

'The right flank is near Armin's station. I can only hope that nothing went wrong,' Eren thought.

He looked up to the sky, two black rounds streaking upwards.

"Abnormals incoming," the soldier shouted.

"They made it that far in? This is a mess," Levi grumbled.

The Female Titan is battling two scouts, with Drayce close behind.

"She has no time to slow down. All she can do is harden her skin to stop them," Landon noted.

"Yeah if she slows down, we catch her," Drayce agreed.

A banging sound in front of him caught his attention. Three scouts leaped out at him.

"Quick, dislodge," Landon ordered.

The hooks fell loose, and two scouts crashed to the ground. The third sliced his Achilles' tendon. Drayce crashed down hard. The soldier yelled and brought his blades down. Drayce's eyes widened and he rolled away, healing his leg. He got up and sprinted after the shifter. The Female Titan slammed both scouts in to the ground, bodies bloodied. Drayce roared in anger and ran faster.

"We're entering the forest," Landon said.

"I know! We're also right behind my squad," Drayce replied.

"Captain, the abnormals," Eld shouted.

"I'll cut them down to pieces," Gunther yelled, drawing his swords.

"No, stand down," Levi ordered.

"Sir, their catching up," Petra yelled.

'Just a bit farther,' Levi thought.

"Captain, your orders!" Oluo yelled.

"Reinforcements from the rear!" Gunther shouted.

Eren turned to watch two more scouts leap out from the trees, battling the Female Titan with the Clawed Titan close behind. Reaching out a hand, she smacked a scout away. Eren gasps.

"Look! That was another person we could've saved! Why aren't you doing anything?!" Eren shouted.

No response. Eren turned back to see the second scout fall from the sky. Turning back, he gritted his teeth and raised his hand to his mouth. Petra grabbed his hand just before he bit down, yanking it away.

"What are you doing Yeager?!" Eld shouted. 'You aren't allowed to transform unless your life is in danger or we give you the thumbs up!"

"No, let him. If you really believe in your powers, then do it. Right now we have two titans on our tail. If you think you can win a three way brawl, then go ahead," Levi said.

"What?" Eren gaped.

"Your life is in danger so therefore I have no obligation to stop you. It's your choice you believe in us or your own powers?" Levi asked.

"Fine! I'll trust you!" Eren shouted, squeezing shut his eyes.

"Then cover your ears," Levi roared as he fired his gun.

A tremendous banging sound came out and reverberated through the entire forest.

"A noise grenade?" Drayce thought puzzled.

His eyes widened as he figured out what was going on one second too late.

"Fire!" a scout roared.

Hundreds of harpoons shot out from within the trees, piercing the Female Titan, causing her to grind to a halt. Harpoons pierced Drayce as well but there was something more. Grapples wrapped around his limbs where the harpoons couldn't penetrate his armor. The good news was, the Female Titan won't be going anywhere. Bad news was, neither was he.

"I'm stuck. This was a setup the entire time to lure us out," Drayce said angrily.

"Turn your head. I'm going to see if there are any weak points in this trap," Landon said.

Commander Erwin shot his hook and landed on Drayce's shoulder.

"You saved our right recon flank, I'm grateful for that, but we can't have an unidentified shifter running around," Erwin spoke.

 **"Erwin,"** Drayce growled in a low voice.

"BY THE WALLS, YOU CAN TALK!" Hange screamed. "MOBLIT, DOCUMENT THIS!"

Hange's assistant scribbled a side note inside a notebook.

"Sketch him as well," she added.

 **"Oh lord,"** Drayce sighed.

"He has a sense of humor too apparently," Hange noted.

 **"What is happening here is between me and her. Back off,"** he growled nodding towards the Female Titan, who had a look of terror etched on her face.

"Top right anchor section looks loose. With a good tug, the rest might come down as well," Landon replied.

 **"One last chance to back off,"** Drayce growled.

"Sorry but we can't," Levi said, landing on his head. "Cut him out."

Drayce yanked at the top right section. Bolts popped loose. The structure collapsed, freeing his right arm. Drayce twists his entire body, forcing Levi and Erwin off him. His claws shoot out and he rakes it across the steel wires. The cables snapped and fall loosely to the side. He sliced his claws at the cables holding his legs. He shook the cables away and began to casually walk towards the Female Titan. The scouts tensed, watching the situation unfold before them. The Female Titan opened her mouth and screamed.

" **Why? What is your motive? You told me you would stop!"** Drayce growled.

" **I said I would reconsider,"** she responded in a raspy voice.

" **Why are you continuing your mission? There is nothing to gain!"** Drayce roared.

" **Maybe, maybe not. You don't know what I know. I already quit. I wanted to kill the rest of them, then and there,"** she rasped angrily.

" **But I do know what you know! You were forced to do this, just like they wanted me to as well. But I fought back, ran away six years ago!"** Drayce said.

" **Even if I could, where would I go? I have nowhere! My own people would reject me as a traitor and these people would never accept me for my crimes!"** she responded furiously. " **Can't you see I have no other option?!"**

" **You should've came clean! Agreed to help them. Maybe you don't see what I see-"** Drayce roared before getting interrupted.

" **I don't see what you see! What about you?! You never showed your face!"** she argued back. " **The moment I show my face, my fate is set! Just like my mother's, an execution! I'm doing this for my mere survival!"**

" **You didn't need to do all this! Didn't I tell you I could help you?!"** Drayce growled frustrated.

" **I was already too far down this path. You can't save me,"** she replied sadly. " **This is who I am now. I'm sorry."**

A rumbling sound came from all around them. A hoard of titans appeared around the two shifters. The titans devoured at their flesh. Upon seeing this, Levi immediately shot a yellow flare into the sky. A huge burst of steam came from the shifters as both Drayce and Annie struggled to remove themselves from their titans without being seen.

"George, open a portal for Drayce. NOW," Rachel hissed.

A sparking appeared in front of Drayce and slowly widened. Without hesitation, he jumped through, mentally sending thanks to George. He swapped his black cloak for his issued green Survey Corps cloak. He grabbed his sword and hastily untied Hayweld, leading him out of the cave, taking off with full speed. He launched off his steed and landed next to Levi.

"Captain, reporting in," he said breathlessly.

"Should've called for you earlier. The Female and Clawed both escaped. Find the Female Titan," Levi ordered.

"What about the Clawed," Drayce asked.

"He's gone. Untraceable, went through some kind of portal. Go," Levi ordered.

Drayce nodded and leaped into the air. He swung past several trees before stopping next to Gunther. A small figure landed next to Gunther.

"Captain, what do we do," Gunther asked urgently.

'Captain? I was just talking to him... Oh no,' he thought.

He spun around just in time to push Gunther out of the way and parry the swords with his own. The steel blades shattered upon contact with his own. Annie leaped of the tree and sped away.

"Gunther, are you ok," Drayce asked helping the man up.

"I'm fine. Don't let her escape," he said.

A flash of lightning once more indicated that Annie had transformed. The two took off towards her. Drayce kept his sword out, but he knew he wouldn't use it. He just couldn't. Despite all the people Annie had killed, he still loved her for the person he knew she was. She needed help. They arrived to see Oluo get knocked out by a swift backhand. Petra and Eld flanked her, with Gunther and Drayce at the rear.

"Eld, get Oluo," Gunther shouted.

Eld nodded and turned back to retrieve his fallen friend. Petra streaked towards Annie's nape and struck just as she crystallized. Petra's blades shattered uselessly against the material. A quick swat sent Petra into a tree, knocking her out cold.

"Gunther, help Petra. I'll take care of her," Drayce said.

"Right. Good luck," Gunther replied.

Drayce swerved in front of Annie and she swatted at him. Drayce dodged just as her hand passed through where he was just moments ago. A flash of lightning appeared behind Drayce and a furious roaring followed. Eren had transformed and Drayce was right in between two very mad titans. Eren tackled Annie and threw a punch before she could recover. Annie moved and Eren's fists slammed down on the ground. Drayce landed on a tree and watched the scene unfold.

'I'll rip you out of that damned body. Once my hands heal,' Eren thought angrily, watching his steaming hands heal.

Annie narrowed her eyes and kicked Eren off her, sending him flying into the tree Drayce was on. She looked up at his blank emotionless face, which made her heart hurt even more. Eren stood up, getting into a defense stance. Annie threw a punch at Eren's face crystallizing her fist while doing so. The hit connected and knocked Eren's teeth out. Dazed, he stared back, leaving himself completely vulnerable. Annie sent a kick towards Eren's head and his world went black. Annie grabbed Eren and put him in her mouth before taking off.

"Drayce," Mikasa shouted, landing next to him.

"She's got Eren. We need to recover him before she escapes," Drayce said.

"Hey brats, are you going to stand there talking or actually take action," Levi said, hanging above them.

"Clean freak," Mikasa said under her breath.

"Whitler, focus on disabling her. Me and Ackerman will retrieve Eren," Levi ordered.

"Yes sir," Drayce said, jumping off the tree branch.

He launched of the tree, darting to the next one. Levi and Mikasa took to the skies, trailing not too far behind. Drayce let himself fall and just as he was about to hit the ground, he sliced at Annie's Achilles' tendons. She crashed down, looking at Drayce, pain clear in her eyes. Drayce launched back up and sliced at her eyes, blinding her as well. Annie backed up against a nearby tree, hands covering her nape.

"She can't run nor see now. Strike while you have a chance," Drayce yelled.

"Ackerman, go left," Levi instructed as he went to the right.

They curved around and sliced at Annie's jaw muscle. The flesh disconnected, opening Annie's mouth, and revealing Eren. Drayce grabbed Eren and pushed off towards the trees.

"Retreat for now. We lost men trying to kill the titan hoard," Levi ordered.

"Yes sir," the siblings replied and they took off.

Levi turned back and what he saw surprised him. The Female Titan was crying. Her eyes were bloodied and tears were streaming down her face.

'No matter, she is still the enemy,' he told himself and launched into the air to rejoin his squad.


	14. Chapter 13

"Ugh, what happened," Eren groaned, rubbing his head.

"Eren," Mikasa exclaimed, supporting her adoptive brother.

"You shifted, and lost against the Female Titan," William said. "Drayce, Mikasa, and Levi had to chase her and get you back."

"Did you catch her?" Eren asked.

"No, we were forced to retreat," Armin replied.

A silence took over the cart.

"Drayce, are you okay," Eren looked over at his friend.

"I was just thinking, the reports said that during the exchange between the Clawed Titan and the Female Titan, the Female Titan referred to her 'own kind'," he explained. "The way she said it, she made it sound like there may be others like her, set out to destroy the walls and everyone in them. The Armored and Colossal Titans are also shifters."

"That doesn't make sense, if the Clawed Titan did refer to 'her kind' as titan shifters, why would they destroy their own home?" Armin asked.

"Unless, this isn't their home," William said eyes widening.

"Exactly my point," Drayce said.

"So there are more humans living beyond the walls?" Eren asked puzzled.

"Armin, is something bothering you," Mikasa asked the pale boy.

"I need to speak with the Commander," Armin said suddenly.

"Well, we're almost to the walls. Wake me up when we get there," Drayce said, stifling a yawn. "I had one heck of a day."

He wrapped his cape around himself and closed his eyes.

* * *

The carts rolled back into the walled city, bystanders staring at them.

"Drayce, wake up, we're back," Willam said as he shook his best friend awake.

Drayce woke with a start, a frenzied look in his eyes. He squinted and adjusted to the bright sunlight.

"Captain Levi," a man said walking up next to him. "I'm Petra's father. I just wanted to thank you for taking such good care of my daughter."

"Dad," Petra said, coming up behind Levi. "Sir, is it fine if I go home for tonight?"

"You did fine in battle. Yes you may. Tell the rest of the squad," Levi said.

Petra's smile grew and she mounted her horse to find her squad.

"Uh, Captain Levi, I need to speak to the Commander. It's regarding the Female Titan," Armin said.

Levi narrowed his eyes and nodded.

'Because if I'm right, god help Drayce,' Armin thinks worriedly.

* * *

"We've received a royal decree to hand Eren over to the Military Police," Hange said heavily.

"Hange, correct me if I'm wrong, but there is a procession in Stohess to move Eren right?" Erwin calmly asked.

"Correct," the scientist said nudging her glasses.

"Excuse me sir, but are you intending to disobey a direct decree?" Jean asked politely.

"Not exactly, we intend to flush out the traitor which leads us to identifying them. Arlert," Erwin spoke, gesturing to Armin.

"I have a theory about who it is," he spoke slowly. He took a deep breath and said, "The Female Titan is Annie Leonhart."

No one spoke a word, not even Drayce.

"There is no way she's the Female Titan," Eren said angrily.

"Back on the expedition, me, Jean, and Reiner were fighting her. She would have killed Jean had I not shouted that she killed you, the suicidal blockhead, no offense," Armin said quickly.

"She hesitated," Jean recalled. "Only someone from the 104th would've known the nickname."

"That's right and since Annie was the only one who didn't join the Scouting Legion, it would be easy to get around without raising suspicion," Armin continued grimly.

"But- but, she can't be," Eren said helplessly.

"Drayce, you okay mate," William asked.

"He just found out his girlfriend is a potential traitor. What do you think," Levi snapped.

"That's enough Levi," Erwin ordered.

"So when we capture her, we take her in for questioning," Hange assumed.

"No."

Everyone stares at Drayce.

"When you capture her, I'll deal with her," he says, eyes downcast.

"Brat, who do you thi-" Drayce looked up and glared at Levi, eyes blood red.

His friends immediately recoiled in shock, even Mikasa backed down a bit. They never saw him like that besides the time Jean had insulted his dead friends. Levi, sensing danger, shut up immediately.

"Never mind," he huffed.

Tension was thick in the air, no one spoke a word. Jean, being a bit bold was the first to break the silence.

"So who's going to be the decoy," he asked.

"Funny you should ask," Hange said grinning.

Five minutes later, Jean is standing in Hange's office, a wig on his head.

"God damn it Erwin," Jean said under his breath.

* * *

Annie yawned and sat up. She was extremely tired after her failed attempt at kidnapping Eren. She felt a sinking feeling in her gut. She was too far down her path. No one could help her. She got dressed and walked down the stairs, lining up next to her fellow officers.

"Listen up, there's a convoy being moved today. You're job is to protect it," the captain said. "Dismissed."

One by one, they filed out of the building.

"Annie!"

Annie turned to the source of the sound. Armin was standing there in the alley, dressed in, is that a rain poncho?

"Armin? Why are you dressed like that," Annie asked confused.

"It's to hide my gear," he responded, showing her his 3DMG.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Right now, the MPs are moving Eren, or they think they are at least," he said.

"Armin, are you going to disobey a direct order?" Annie questioned.

"Well, only a little until we get Eren out of here. Annie please, we need your help. We need someone that can get us through," Armin pleaded.

"Fine. I'm in," Annie says, putting on her ring.

They walk swiftly into the alley and into the backstreet where Eren and Mikasa are waiting for them.

"Hey Annie," Eren greets her cheerfully.

Mikasa simply nods in her direction. "

Come on, it's not to far away from here," Armin urges as he walks ahead.

'This is strange. Why is this entire place empty? And it's quiet, too quite,' Annie thinks and she narrows her eyes.

She follows the trio and they eventually come to a set of stairs leading down underground. Armin, Eren, and Mikasa stop at the bottom and look up, only to find Annie at the top of the steps.

"Annie come on, what are you waiting for? You're not scared of the dark are you," Eren asked annoyed.

"So what if I am? I wouldn't expect you to understand a feeble maiden like me," she deadpans.

"Is this a joke Annie?! Come down here already," Eren shouts.

"Eren, we'll be found," Mikasa hisses.

"It wouldn't seem to be a problem would it? Seeing as there is no one here," Annie replies.

Armin swallows and begins to talk.

"Back then, why did you have Marco's gear. I did maintenance with him so I know every groove and dent," Armin questioned.

"I found it so I took it," Annie replied.

"So you killed the two titans as well," Armin pressed, flare gun in hand, hidden from Annie's view.

"Maybe," Annie simply said.

"Back on the expedition, why did you spare me," Armin asked with gritted teeth.

"I don't know. Why did I," Annie wondered.

"Enough of this talk. I'm going to slice you to pieces, Female Titan," Mikasa snarled.

For a moment, no one spoke, and then came laughter, one so haunting that it sent chills down Armin's back. Annie paused to take a breath and she looked at them with an insane smile.

"Armin, you were always smart. It looks like your bet paid off, but this is where my gamble begins," Annie says and she raises her finger to her mouth.

As fast as thought, Armin fired the acoustic round and scouts rushed out from their hiding places. They grabbed at Annie's arms and legs, restraining her from movement. They put a cloth in her mouth, forming a gag. She looks down at them, a deadly glint in her eyes. A flick of her finger and a spike pops from the side of her ring. Mikasa whirls around and hurtles down the steps, dragging Eren and Armin with her. A split second later, lightning strikes down along with a deafening explosion. Bloody bodies are hurled everywhere as Annie transforms, flesh and bones appearing out of thin air.

"Hey! Was Plan A a failure," a scout shouts as he and his squad approached them.

"Yeah, we're moving on to Pla-" Armin says before getting interrupted by a ceiling section which smashes down on the group of scouts.

A giant foot retracts from the tunnel.

"Damn it, we're trapped," Armin groans. "If we try and use 3DMG, we'll be swatted like flies."

Another terrific crash and another hole appears, this time on the opposite end.

"If we stay, we'll be crushed. She's taking a giant risk," Mikasa realized.

"Get over here, I'll shield us," Eren says, wrapping his arms around his friends and bit down on his hand as hard as he could.

Blood flowed from his injured hand but nothing was happening. Eren's screamed was muffled, as he tried to block out his pain.

"Oh no, why now of all times. Just work already," Eren moaned, collapsing down to his knees.

"Remember Hange's advice, keep a clear goal in mind," Armin reminded.

"I'm trying, it isn't working," Eren cried out angrily.

Another hole.

"We're out of time," Mikasa said. She pulled on her hood and took out her blades.

"Mikasa! What are you doing?! She'll kill you," Eren said shocked.

"We have to buy you time Eren," Armin said.

"If both me and Armin go out at the same time, she'll have to choose one of us to go after" she said.

"Take that chance to escape," Armin says grimly.

The two run to the holes and that's when the ceiling collapses on top of Eren.

"Eren!" Armin yells looking back.

He shakes his head and launches out of the hole. They fly out, Mikasa reeling in to attack Annie. She grabs her and her hand explodes as her fingers are cut away. Mikasa falls out and her hood slips off.

"I'm not letting you get him Annie," she says.

Armin turns back around and lands near the caved in section where Eren is trapped by the rubble. Mikasa launches back into the air, assaulting Annie while Armin tries to shift the fallen concrete. Noticing this, Annie make a break for it and runs towards Eren. Mikasa launches back up and in the attempt to stop Annie, she cuts at her arm just as she swings. Annie's hand rakes across the rooftops and pieces of rubble fall, hitting Mikasa. She is knocked from the air and hits the ground rolling before coming to a stop.

"Come on! We have to stop her," yells George to his friends behind him.

Annie was about to swing her fists, her eyes explode into a bloody mess. Another cloaked figure whirls and lands on a nearby roof, his hood slipping off. There was no mistaking the gold eyes. Drayce held his steel blades in his hand, staring at Annie, her eyes steaming.

"Armin," Jean yells.

"Help me! Eren is stuck under the rubble," Armin groaned as he tried to move another piece.

"What! He couldn't transform?" Jean yells. "Hey Eren, didn't I tell you humanity's future was in your hands?"

Annie crashed into a building, a particular large piece of concrete flying right into the church tower.

"Armin," Jean yelled as even more rubble landed on top of Eren.

"Come on, if we're gonna get Eren out, we have to stop her first," Jean says before launching into the air.

"Eren, you once said that to win, a person must lose what makes them human. Annie can certainly do that but the question is, can you?" Armin asked before launching into the air to join the fight.

Drayce leaped of the building and Annie immediately caught him, his blades falling to the ground.

'What is he doing?' Annie wondered while Drayce is slashing away with a knife.

He cut himself free and fell to the ground. Annie looked down and saw a crude message stabbed in her fingers, "run now".

'He's holding back,' Annie realized with wide eyes.

She ran down the street and turned left. The familiar zipping sound and prick indicated that someone was coming. She looked back and saw Drayce reeling in. As she turned her head back, something caught her eye. A barrel with harpoons.

"Fire!" yelled Hange.

Harpoons impaled her legs and torso, causing her to fall due to her momentum. A figure fell and landed next to her. Annie's eyes widened as she saw Drayce with a harpoon speared through his chest. He was struggling to breath as blood filled his lungs.

'He must've gotten too close when the harpoons fired,' she thought panicked.

A spiked net suddenly fell on top of her, restraining her movements further. Hange landed in front of her, blades in hand.

"Be a good girl now," Hange teased.

Annie looked back and forth from Drayce to Hange.

"I'm going to absorb all the information you have to offer," Hange continued.

Behind her, Drayce was convulsing, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Aren't you listening to me?" Hange demanded.

Following her gaze, Hange's eyes widened as she spots a now twitching Drayce. Hange's face paled immediately.

"Cut the wire," she screamed.

A soldier took out his sword and hacked away at the steel rope, cutting it. Hange pulled the harpoon from his chest and his wound started closing. The remaining blood spewed from his mouth until he was breathing regularly. Taking the opportunity while the soldiers were distracted, Annie swept a leg at the traps, demolishing them. She threw off the net and ran into the center of the city.

"She's escaped! Quick! After her!" Hange yelled.

On the other side of the streets, a bolt of lightning strikes down and a terrifying roar is heard. Annie stops and turns around just in time to receive a punch from Eren, launching her into the air. Annie lands on a building, crushing the people in it. She looks back at Eren and runs away.

"Where is she going?" Hange asks.

"She going to the flattest part of the city, where no buildings are there. She's trying a last ditch attempt," Drayce realized.

Eren roared angrily and ran after her. Annie skids to a stop at the city's center.

"She's going for an open field combat," William shouts.

"Eren, it's up to you. Our gear will be useless in such a wide open space," Rachel shouts.

Eren crashes through a building, cutting across to the center of the city. Both shifters take their stances. Eren throws a punch and Annie sweeps his leg, taking it off. Eren try to throw another punch but a swift kick from Annie's titan breaks his arm off. Eren's titan collapsed and bit down on Annie's leg. She repeatedly smashed at Eren's head until his grip slackened. She sprinted towards the wall and leaped up.

"Is she trying to scale the walls?" Drayce said.

"At the rate she's going, she'll actually escape," Armin says.

Zipping sound comes from behind them as Mikasa jumps of the building and flies towards Annie.

"Mikasa! What are you doing?!" Armin yells incredulously.

Mikasa slices off the fingers of one of Annie's hand. Annie looked in terror as her hand fell uselessly to her side. Mikasa curved back around and sliced Annie's other hand. As she fell, Mikasa landed on the bridge of her nose.

"Annie, fall," Mikasa said softly and pushed off.

Annie hit the ground and rolled before coming to a stop. Levi landed next to Drayce as the scouts form a ring around her.

"She's yours," Levi nodded.

Drayce walked towards Annie and with a stroke of his sword, he tore her nape open. Inside the cocoon of flesh was Annie, tears streaming down her face.

"Annie," her father said. "I know it's too late to apologize for what I've done. You can make the entire world your enemy but know that your father will always be by your side. Just promise me the you'll come back," he said.

Drayce pulled her out of her shell and the entire titan starts steaming.

"Annie," Drayce says as she opens her eyes.

"Do it. Kill me," she says bleakley.

Drayce narrows his eyes and sheaths his sword.

"No. Annie you're forgetting one thing. I already told you, I will help you no matter what," he says.

"What the heck is he doing?" Levi demanded.

Suddenly a thunderous explosion and a flash of blue lightning struck down. A roar indicated that Eren was back, and he had shifted into his final form. Eren came charging at them, entire body covered in glowing red streaks and fire. Drayce immediately goes for his sword but Annie grabs his hand.

"Drayce, trust me," Annie pleads as Eren is about to bear down on them.

He turns and nods. Just as Eren's hand was about to slam down, Annie closes her eyes. Drayce watches as a beautiful blue crystalline material envelopes them. Within a matter of seconds, Annie encased them in a cold smooth crystal. As the last hole closes, both their worlds fades to a peaceful white.


	15. Chapter 14

Drayce opened his eyes, blinking. He was on a hill, a cool breeze in the air. There was a willow tree on the hilltop. The entire place was hazy, as if it was covered in fog. Drayce looked up at the sky. He could see MPs moving whatever he was in underground. Apparently in the real world, the MPs appeared to have taken them into custody.

'Time seems to move faster in the real world than here,' he noted.

He walked down the hill towards the mysterious fog that encased him. He reached a hand out to touch the fog.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you," someone said.

Drayce turned around and sees Annie sitting on the grass, back leaning against the willow tree. Drayce turned walked back up the hill before stopping in front of her.

"I-," Annie began before getting cut off by Drayce.

"Stop Annie. You don't have to explain," he said.

"You don't understand how it feels," Annie whispered. "To kill those people only to have failed."

Drayce laughs humorlessly.

"Now that's funny, because I understand perfectly," he said.

"No you don't!" Annie yelled standing up. "You don't know how it feels to kill those innocent people. Five years ago it was the same. Leading the titans into Shiganshina, watching them devour the citizens one by one!"

Drayce leans on the tree and closes his eyes before speaking.

"When I turned four, do you know what the people who had me in custody made me do? A man was dragged in front of me, I was the executioner. The soldiers cheered like it was a sport. The man begged for his life but I beheaded him. I felt nothing when I did it, not even remorse or pity."

He turns to face Annie.

"So tell me, who's the monster here?"

Annie stayed silent and stared at the wall of fog.

"Why didn't you let me help you?" Drayce asked.

"I was afraid. I didn't know what to do. I thought that if you knew what I would really do, you would turn your back to me," she replied, tears starting to form. "You would hate me for who I was."

"Hah! Turn my back?! Are you insane?!" Drayce exclaims. "Annie, you know I never hated you. Remember that night when we were trainees?"

"Yes."

"The you would know I don't turn my back to anyone I care about, including you," Drayce says.

"But I killed so many people. Shiganshina, the expedition… What's wrong with me?!" Annie sobbed.

"Nothing is wrong with you. The things both of us have done, it was all for survival isn't it?" Drayce said, hugging Annie.

"I'm stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid," she cried, hitting her fist against his shoulder.

"No use beating up yourself about it now, or me for that matter. I'm innocent," Drayce said, cracking a smile as he removes her hands from his shoulder. "I would like my shoulder to not be bruised."

Through her tears, Annie let out a small chuckle at his joke.

"What do we do? Once we get out of here? You'll be seen as a traitor, siding with me," Annie said.

"The MPs currently have us in custody. Don't trust them. Marley was able to send officers and soldiers to this branch to contact us. I still think spies might still be here. When we get out, no matter the price, say nothing," Drayce instructed.

"Are we going now?" she asks, wiping away her tears.

"No. First we kinda have to find an exit. I see no doors or signs pointing to our way out, so I conclude that we are trapped," Drayce said shrugging. "Suppose we wait?"

"No, just walk through the fog," Annie says.

"You've done this before? Like encasing yourself in crystal?" Drayce asked curiously.

"No. The memories from the previous holder," Annie said vaguely.

"Luana?" Drayce asked.

"You knew her?" she asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah. Met her when I first arrived at Marley. She was nuts," Drayce grumbled.

"Imagine how it's like to have her memories," Annie said.

"No, I kinda figured. I swear, Rachel is exactly like her," Drayce said, lying down in the soft grass.

"Are you seriously sleeping here and now?" Annie asks incredulously.

"I mean when you're on watch, you don't get much sleep. Although I suppose we are sleeping in real life. Might as well catch up here," Drayce shrugs. "Gotta pause on the world once in a while. An opportunity like this doesn't come up very often."

"Fine," Annie exhaled, lying down next to him. "Didn't get much sleep last night anyways."

Annie closes her eyes, listening to the rustling willow leaves swaying in the gentle breeze. She snuggles up to Drayce, hugging him before resting her head on his shoulder. Drayce looked at the girl in his arms, a stray strand of her hair tickling the gentle features of her face. She looked beautiful, even in sleep. He chuckled and tucks in the stray strand of hair before closing his own eyes.

 **2 Days Earlier**

"Come on. Get out of there," Jean grunted as he repeatedly stabs the crystal with his sword.

"Jean, that's enough," Levi says.

"Did we win?" Eren asked groggily.

"Not exactly," Armin said gesturing to the large blue crystal that encased Annie.

Eren stays silent at the sight.

"Hey Eren, do you remember anything from the fight?" Rachel asked.

"Not particularly. I just remember blacking out after Annie hit me several times," he responded.

"Not even blue lightning hitting you?" George asked.

"What?" Eren asked confused.

"After you blacked out, Drayce managed to get Annie to come out," Mikasa said.

"While they were talking, a second bolt of lightning struck you. Your titan turned into at least a seventeen meter class titan. Red glowing lines and flames covered your entire body," Hange said, a completely mad scientist excitement overtaking her face.

"It was like you shifted again, into a new form," William said. "And you beat her. Well, if you can call victory that."

"Wait, where's Drayce?" Eren asks.

"He's also in there," William replies. "You had just arrived when the crystal swallowed them both. We can only hope that he's trying to convince Annie to surrender."

Suddenly a hand grabbed Hange's shoulder. It was Minister Nick from the group of wall cultists.

"Don't let sunlight reach that titan," he said panting and out of breath.

Hange narrows her eyes, remembering the titan in the wall.

"Move away," Nile called out.

"What are you doing?" Hange demands.

"We are taking over the cleanup operation. We have also received custody of those two," he said, pointing to the hunk of crystal.

"You can't do that. One of our men are in there," Levi said glaring at Nile.

"Yes I can. Direct orders from Zackly," Nile said smugly, shoving a piece of paper to Levi.

"Tie up the crystal. We're bringing it underground. You two, work with the mad woman to cover the broken section of the wall," Nile ordered.

The MPs took a wire mesh and draped it over the crystal, tying it down to the cart.

"All right boys, let's cover get started, shall we?" Hange asked motioning to the remaining MPs.

 **Present Day**

"I can't believe the MPs took over," William said.

"But I guess that means we don't have to hand Eren over to the Royal Court for now," Jean said.

"I guess so," Armin said looking at the sleeping form of Eren.

"God, so Annie was the Female Titan. Now she and Drayce are both trapped in the crystal.

They even say there were Colossal Titan in the walls," Jean said.

"Quite the shocker if you ask me," William replied.

"They must've been trapped in there for at least a century. If they all just decided to take a walk then..." Armin trailed off.

"Ha! That was a joke right Armin?" Jean laughed.

Mikasa turned to Jean and shushes him, pointing to Eren's sleeping form. Jean raises his hand in apology.

"At least they won't be active. Hange said that titans rely on sunlight for energy. The team did a pretty good job covering the hole. Considering they were MPs afterall. They've been at it for the past few days," William said.

A knock on the door as she walked in.

"Armin and Will, you guys are needed for the conference. You can come if you want Mikasa," she said softly.

"I'll stay," Mikasa simply replied.

"Well since everyone's leaving, I'm going back upstairs. The basement makes me feel depressed," Jean said.

Armin, Rachel, and William walk along back up the stairs.

"This way," Rachel says.

They reach the end of the hallway and Rachel pushes it open.

"Recruits Krest, Arlert, Kent, nice of you to join us. Please sit," Erwin said, gesturing to the empty spots.

They file into the room and take their seats.

"Erwin, we have some questions regarding your plan," Nile spoke. "Why didn't you alert us about the traitor? We would have been able to provide assistance to help minimize the damage on the city."

"It was crucial that we kept this information to a select few that we know are not suspects. The recruits that are here have been vouched for by Eren Yeager and Drayce Whitler," Erwin replied.

"What about the possible accomplices of the Female Titan?" Nile asked. "The Armored and the Colossal Titan."

"All suspected personnel were sent to the space between Wall Sina and Wall Rose. They know nothing of the events that have transpired," Erwin said.

Suddenly, Hange and Moblit burst through the door.

"Commander Erwin!" Hange exclaimed breathlessly.

She throws down a bloodied cloth. Erwin looks at it, his brows furrowing.

"Are you sure?" he asked Hange.

"We're positive," Moblit said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Nile demands as he watches Erwin stand up and grab his cloak.

"Nile, we must finish this meeting later. Hange, gather the troops," Erwin said.

"Yes sir," Hange said and she ran back out, Moblit following close behind.

"Recruits, come with me," Erwin ordered.

Armin, George, William, Rachel, and Mable got up and left the room, following Erwin, leaving a confused and enraged Nile behind them.

* * *

The moment Drayce and Annie stepped through the fog, the entire world lurched forward. They stumbled until the area stopped moving. They were in a dimly lit room, but it was nice. Much nicer than any place they've seen. It was an office.

"Where are we?" Annie murmured.

Someone in the chair cleared their throat. Drayce and Annie moved to the side. They could see the Military Police patch on the side of the man's uniform.

"Commander Landon, we got him," a soldier said.

Landon stood up.

"Bring him into my office," he said.

"Yes sir!"

A man was hauled in. Landon turned to face the man that was dragged in.

"The infamous Wolverine," Landon said.

"So that's Wolverine," Drayce said.

"Who are you?" he grunts.

"I'm sorry where are my manners? I'm Commander Landon Price from the Military Police Brigade," Landon replied.

A flash of white and all of a sudden, they're brought to a white pristine room. Bodies littered the floor. Only three men were alive. One of them seemed to be a scientist, the other the test subject, and Landon.

"What is this," Annie asked.

The realization dawns on Drayce.

"This was the project," he says.

Annie looks at him confused.

"It was called Project X-2. They're trying to replicate Wolverine's DNA pattern in men," he said as his own claws slid out. "I was the result of the project."

He raises his hand and looks at the claws. He wills his claws to retract and they slide back into his hand. Another flash of white and suddenly they're outside of a house.

"Why are we here?" Annie suddenly asked, her voice hushed.

"Where are we exactly?" Drayce asked.

"My childhood home," she replied.

A carriage pulls up beside the house. Landon steps out, looking much older. He knocks on the door. A man, which Drayce assumes is Annie's dad answers. The two men converse for a while before Annie's dad looks back in the house and shouts. Annie, no more than six, steps out, suitcase in hand.

"I remember that day," she whispered.

She watches herself get into the carriage.

"That was the day I joined the warrior program," she said.

Another flash of white and they're standing on a snowy mountain. The wind is howling fiercely. A cloaked man stumbles through the snow. Men are chasing after him. Gunfire peppered the ground near him. A bullet hits him. He falls to the ground and his hood slips off. It's Landon. The soldiers surround him. Gritting his teeth, Landon roars and a bolt of lightning strikes down on him and a flash of white takes them to an enclosed area. Drayce sees himself staring at the man on the platform, chained. Annie takes his hand as he watches his younger self turn into a titan and devours Landon. A final flash of white before both of them are expelled from the crystal. Shards of the blue crystal lay around them. Drayce looks at Annie.

"What just happened?" he croaks before passing out.

Annie groans before following suit.

* * *

Cold water splashes to the floor.

"Again," a voice ordered.

More water splashes onto Drayce's face. He blinks the icy water out of his eyes. His hands, why can't he move them? He turns his head and sees his hands chained to the wall on either side of him. He shakes his wet hair away from his eyes. In front of him are two Military Police officers, both with nasty grins plastered on their faces. Another ranking captain stands near the back of the room. In front of him was Annie, tied to a chair.

"So you're finally awake," the captain said. "As you can see, we have the Female Titan here although she was disinclined to give us any information. So we've had to use some...incentives to get her to talk. She has no problem killing so I doubt she'd have any problem watching suffering."

A crackling of fire catches Drayce's attention. One of the soldiers was in the corner, stoking the fire.

"Let's start small shall we?" the captain asks, clapping his hands together.

He signals to the other soldier. The man takes out a small dagger and begins moving towards him.

"So I will ask you once again, who are the Armored and Colossal Titan?" the captain asks.

Annie stays silent.

"What is your purpose of being here?"

Still no reply. Annie eyes were downcast, unwilling to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Do it."

The soldier stabs the knife deep into Drayce's shoulder. She winces at the sight, turning away ever so slightly. The captain didn't let this slip. He grabbed her hair and pulled up, forcing her to watch. The soldier cruelly twists the blade before pulling it out. Drayce grits his teeth and grunts as the blood runs down his chest. The MP wipes the blood from the knife with a piece of cloth, staining it red. He hands the knife to the soldier by the fire and he sticks it into the hot coals. In exchange, he gives his partner the poker instead, the glowing piece of metal hissing as it came into contact with the cold air.

"I should probably remind you, mutant. Heal any wound, and we inflict it back to your girlfriend here," the soldier says, grinning nastily.

He jams the red hot iron into Drayce's wound, sounds of sizzling came as his flesh was burnt, inside and out. Drayce groans in pain as the man removes the iron from his chest.

"Hard to watch, is it not? It's simple really. Tell us what we want and we'll let him go," the captain persuaded.

"No! Don't say anything, no matter the cost," Drayce shouts before receiving a punch to the gut.

"Is that so? You're quite resilient, I'll give you that," the captain says, pulling the hot knife out of the flames, the heat of the blade growing hotter as it came closer to him. "But how much more can you take?"

He stabs the red hot blade into Drayce's chest. The captain looks up and gives Drayce a maniacal grin, but to his surprise, Drayce begins to laugh. He gives the captain an equally insane look, a dangerous red glint in his eyes. Smashing his head into the captain's head, the man recoils in pain, a furious look on his face.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Bring it on!"


	16. Chapter 15

"Your boyfriend's tenacity is truly commendable," the captain said circling Annie like a shark. "I'm surprised he's still conscious after all we put him through."

Drayce's head and body were hanging over. Only the chains holding his legs and arm supported him. Blood was dripping steadily from where his left arm used to be, forming a pool of crimson liquid at his feet.

"Well I suppose that's enough for now. That crazy scientist from the Survey Corps is coming soon. Put them back in their cells," the captain commanded.

The soldiers uncuffed Drayce and Annie and lead them to their cells. They roughly shove them in and slam the cell door shut. Drayce immediately collapses to the floor the moment the two MPs left. Annie rushed over to support him.

"Why didn't you heal?" she questioned angrily as she helped him get on the bed. "I'm a titan shifter too."

"If there is an opportunity to prevent any pain to be inflicted upon the ones I care about, I'll take it," Drayce said.

"So does that mean I'm still the feeble maiden here?" Annie teased.

Drayce chuckled weakly.

"Come on, we need to bandage your wounds," Annie pressed.

"No. They're just going to take it off when they interrogate us again. We need to send for help," Drayce groaned.

"How? We have no pen or paper and absolutely no means of getting it out of the building," Annie said.

"We have blood, a blanket, and my claws. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out," Drayce smirked.

Annie huffed in annoyance as she stretched the cloth tight. A single slash from one of Drayce's claw cuts out a sizable writing cloth. Drayce dipped a claw in the forming pool of blood and began to scratch out a message. When he was done, he hobbled to the other end of the room.

"The right corner," Annie said. "It's the corner of the front door. Dumb design choice if you ask me."

Drayce nods and jams a single claw into the top right corner. He rolls the cloth up and wedges it into the hole.

"Hey Annie, I can hear voices above us," Drayce says quietly.

Annie crossed the room and they listened.

"I'm sorry, you're not liable to enter the chamber. We're already conducting tests," a soldier says.

"But you aren't allowed to-"

"Moblit, it's fine. They have custody of them by Darius Zackly. We should go," Hange said.

As the scientist moved towards the door, she noticed something sticking out the corner of the room. She narrowed her eyes. That was definitely not there before. Slowly, she took out a pen and started fidgeting. When she reached the door, she let her pen drop to the ground, off to the side and towards the object.

"Whoopsies! I dropped my pen," Hange said, quickly bending down to grab her writing utensil and the thing sticking out of the ground.

As she stood up, Hange could've sworn she saw a gold eye, looking back at her.

"Moblit, we need to report back to the commander. We need to hurry back," Hange said.

"Yes squad leader," Moblit replied as he followed her out.

Outside, Hange unclenched her hand. It was a small rolled up piece of cloth, stained with blood. She unrolled the cloth, revealing a message written on the inside. Her face paled as she read the message.

 _Hange,_

 _Help._

"Squad leader, are you all right?" Moblit asked concerned. "You're getting pale."

In response, Hange handed Moblit the message and after reading it, both of them immediately started sprinting towards HQ. The pair burst through the doors, sweating and out of breath.

"Commander Erwin!" Hange exclaimed breathlessly.

She throws down a bloodied cloth onto the table. Erwin picks up the cloth and looks at it, his brows furrowing.

"Are you sure?" he asked Hange.

"We're positive," Moblit said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Nile demands as he watches Erwin stand up and grab his cloak.

"Nile, we must finish this meeting later. Hange, gather the troops," Erwin said.

"Yes sir," Hange said and she ran back out, Moblit following close behind.

"Recruits, come with me," Erwin ordered.

Closing the door, he walked briskly next to Hange.

"What do we do? They've broken out of the crystal and no doubt trying to get answers from the Female Titan," Hange asked.

"Hange, get the dynamite. The facility that they are being held at has a double steel plated door to prevent escape. We need to blast our way in," Erwin ordered. "Levi, lead your squad and incapacitate anyone that stands in our way. Recruits will stay back until it is all clear."

* * *

"Now let's continue shall we?" the a soldier said briskly. "What were your plans for humanity when you first arrived? Better yet, where were you from?"

Still silence.

'Remember Annie, say nothing. We can't risk letting anyone here know you're going to help us,' Drayce thought as another soldier repeatedly whipped at his torso with a metal barbed wire.

Suddenly, a tremendous blast was heard, dust falling from the ceiling. Moments later, the captain staggered into the room, the metal door slamming shut behind him. Half his face was bloody and burned from the explosion.

"You- you monsters! Wh-what did you two do?" the man screeched, a wild look in his eyes. "I'll kill you!"

He turned and grabbed a searing hot knife and stabbed at the nearest person, Annie. She screamed as the scorching hot blade stabbed into her.

"YOU DAMNED BASTARD!" Drayce roared.

He rips his hand from the cuff with so much force, the skin was sheared off. Drayce rushes him before the injured captain could even react. The power behind Drayce's punch was so overwhelming that his hand came out of the back. Drayce's eyes were glowing red. With a savage roar, he repeatedly slammed his remaining fist into the man's head, turning it into a bloody pulp. He began losing himself in his rage. Soon, his arm grew heavier and heavier. The pain from his wounds grew to a dull throb.

Everything began to fade into the background. The glow in his eyes faded. He grew oblivious to the blast that forced the door open. Oblivious to the shouting voices and the pounding boots. He grew oblivious to the people around him shouting his name, getting him onto a stretcher. His head lolled around, eyes dull. His breathing was labored.

"Get him to the medics," Hange shouted over the fray.

William took out a knife and started cutting at Annie's bonds.

"Get up," he said urgently.

Annie stood up and immediately every soldier around her drew their swords. She wrenched the blade from her shoulder and dropped it to the ground. Her breathing was heavy. She dropped to her knees. She slowly raised both her hands in surrender.

"Tie her hands and get her a medic," Hange ordered.

Eld and Gunther stepped forward to bind her hands. She offered no resistance. They lowered a stretcher and carried her out.

"Four eyes, let's go," Levi said.

"Bring those two. We need to ask them what they learned if they did manage to get answers," Hange said.

Levi grunted and carried the two hogtied soldiers out of the chamber. Hange crossed the room and grabbed Drayce's katana. She stared at the corpse of the dead captain grimly, making a mental note never to anger the kid. She stepped out the room but something caught her eye. A section of the wall next to the metal door was blasted off.

"Hello. What are you?" Hange asked, peering through the hole.

She tried moving the stone bricks but it proved ineffective. She took out Drayce's sword and hacked away at the stone. The wall gave way to reveal what was behind it. It was a room, walled off for almost a decade judging from the smell and the layer of dust. Across the room was a single filing cabinet. She dusted of the front and the label revealed itself.

"Project X-2?" Hange wondered.

She tried the handle but it was locked. She jammed Drayce's sword into the lock and it gave way. With a good yank, the entire cabinet flies out, falling to the ground with a loud clang. When the dust cleared, she peered inside. The contents were ten files, half of them with a old faded ink mark proclaiming the word "deceased".

"Hange, where in the name of Wall Maria are you?" Levi bellowed. "Get out here or we're leaving without you!"

"Coming!" Hange yelled, grabbing all ten files from the cabinet, trying to keep the contents from spilling out.

She climbed back up the stairs. She threw the files to Moblit who promptly stuck them in his pouch. She mounts onto her horse and rode of after the rest of the Corps.

* * *

"Numerous wounds to the torso. Burns within the knife wounds. He seemed to have been stabbed with a heated knife. Left arm was amputated with what I would guess to be a saw based on the flesh around the wound. Passed out due to extortion," Hange said after coming out of the infirmary. "He's pushed himself past his own limit. Any normal person would've died."

"What about her?" Levi grunted.

"Just several bruises and the knife wound on her shoulder. It was steaming when I was cleaning it. My estimates say she'll heal in thirty minutes or so," Hange replied.

"Wait, there's still one thing that bothers me," Levi says. "Why was he the only one that was heavily injured? Wouldn't they have tortured her instead?"

"Well, my guess is that they used him as a form of emotional torture against her. She talks and they stop. As evident by his wounds, she didn't let on a single thing," Hange replies, washing her hands.

"Thanks four eyes," Levi replied.

"I'll be in my office if you need me," Hange said tiredly.

She walks down the hall and pushes open her door. A single candle was the only source of light in her room. She moved the messy papers from her desk to the side, for she would attend to those later. Hange dropped the files onto her desk, taking the first one from the pile. The front had a faded, red "deceased" stamp on it. She opened it up and peered at the files. What she saw in there made her heart thump faster.

'Ivan Stockholmer. Age: 9. Immediate Relatives: Megan Stockholmer. Status: Deceased. Controls gravity?' she wondered.

She closed the file, swapping it with another one, and opening it.

'Kristie Fischer. Age: 9. Immediate Relatives: None. Status: Deceased. Superhuman marksmanship.'

She shoves the file out of her way, her excitement growing. Hange grabs another file.

'Tom Havarski. Age: 9. Immediate Relatives: None. Status: Deceased. Manipulator of energy.'

She quickly closes the file. Could all these people be mutants as well?

'Megan Stockholmer. Age: 8. Immediate Relatives: Ivan Stockholmer. Status: Deceased. An illusionist.'

Hange rearranges the precious files to be more neat. This was valuable information which the Corps could use. Perhaps even track the other five mutants. She opened the last "deceased" file.

'Boone Halibar. Age: 9. Immediate Relatives: None. Status: Deceased. Can turn various body parts into stone.'

"Alright, who are you guys?" Hange asked as she cracked her knuckles, looking at the last five files. She grabs the first one and opens it and what she saw completely shocked her.

'William Kent. Age: 9. Immediate Relatives: None. Status: Alive. Controls fire.'

She stared at it in shock. She quickly closed it and grabbed another file.

'Mable Green. Age: 9. Immediate Relatives: None. Status: Alive. Controls wind.'

Another file.

'George Gaylent. Age: 9. Immediate Relatives: None. Status: Alive. Can create portals. Rachel Krest. Age: 9. Immediate Relatives: None. Status: Alive. Telekinesis.'

Hange shakily closed the files. Only one remained. She had so many questions. She reached for the last one. She opened it up.

'Drayce Ackerman? Wait what?! Age: 9. Immediate Relatives: Mikasa Ackerman, Levi Ackerman, Kenny Ackerman. Status: Alive. Incredible healing factor. Dark steel claws?'

Hange dropped the file and stood up. It all made sense now. She gathered up the files and rushed to Commander Erwin's office. She slammed into Levi as she rounded the corner.

"What the-?"

"Gather the recruits, except for Kent, Green, Krest, and Gaylent. We need to have an emergency meeting. Erwin's office," Hange said as she ran.

Levi shook his head and went to wake the sleeping recruits.

"Hange, I hope you have a good reason for waking all of us up at midnight," Jean said yawning.

"I'm gonna have to agree on horse face on this one," Eren said rubbing his eyes.

"HEY!" Jean shouted.

"Jean, you'll wake up the entire headquarters," Petra reminded him.

"Hange, why are the rest of the new recruits not here?" Oluo asked confused.

"I'm getting to that part," Hange said.

She threw down the files to the middle of the table. No one bothered to look at them. Everyone was still busy rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"I found these when we were breaking out Drayce and the Female Titan. These files were in a walled of section of the base they were held at. Whoever put these files there didn't want them to be found. The cabinet they were in was labeled Project X-2," Hange explained.

Erwin took the top file into his hand and opened it. Erwin's eyes opened in shock. Curiously, Levi plucked the file from the Commander's hand and splayed it on the table for all to see.

"Recruit Rachel Krest. A mutant with the powers of telekinesis," Hange summarized.

Almost everyone in the room scrambled to grab a file but Hange snapped them up. She took back the files and placed down George's next to Rachel's.

"Recruit George Gaylent. Able to create portals."

She placed Mable's file next to George's.

"Recruit Mable Green. Manipulator of winds."

She shuffled with the next one before laying it down.

"Recruit William Kent. Possesses pyrokinesis."

Finally Hange placed down the last file.

"Lastly recruit Drayce Ackerman. Dark steel claws as well as healing factor. The holder of the Clawed Titan."

After Drayce's file was placed down, no one in the room moved.

"He's been keeping secrets," Levi said.

"So he's related to Mikasa?" Armin asked.

"Older brother to be precise. Levi is his older cousin," Hange said. "Also related to someone called Kenny."

"He's my uncle. So you're trying to tell us that these brats, one of them being my cousin, are all mutants?" Levi asked.

"Mikasa, do you remember anything about Drayce?" Erwin asked kindly.

"No, nothing at all," Mikasa answered softly.

"What about you Levi?" Erwin asked.

Levi just shook his head in response.

"So after all that time, he was the one saving our butts during the expedition?" Jean asked.

"I guess so. They're still dedicated to saving humanity even after being imprisoned for half their lives by us," Armin said.

"We need a way to confront them, to get them to use their abilities to help us. As for Recruit, well, Ackerman now, we could use his immense strength as well as the Female Titan's to help reclaim our land," Erwin mused.

"It shouldn't be hard. They're already friends with the recruits," Gunther pondered.

"I'm thinking it might be best for Levi and Mikasa to talk to Drayce when he wakes up. You're his family," Armin suggested.

"Well you can do that when he's better." Hange said. "When we got there, he was on the verge of passing out. He can also tell us plenty of information."

"Yeah, he knows things we don't. He understands the situation better than us or the enemy for that matter," Levi agrees.

"Hange, thank you for bringing this to our attention. For now, let's go back to bed. We'll continue working on the Female Titan tomorrow and see if Ackerman's condition has gotten any better," Erwin said.

With the meeting dismissed, the Survey Corps once again went back to bed.


	17. Chapter 16

The following day, Hange and Levi went down to the basement.

"Hange, why are we going down here? It's too early," Levi grumbled.

"It's never to early for information," Hange chirped.

"Yeah, just like you waking all of us up at midnight yesterday to tell us we have mutants in our Corps," Levi retorted.

"At least the commander appreciated it," Hange said as she opened the door.

"Oi, wake up," Levi said.

Annie sat up and turned to face them.

"What do you want," she asked tiredly.

"Isn't it goddamn obvious? We want information. Why are you here? Who are the Armored and Colossal Titan?" Levi asked.

"Fine."

"What?" Hange asked surprised, not sure if she heard correctly.

"I'll tell you. I'm tired of the bullshit my superiors been giving me. I quit the operation," Annie said.

"But why now? After everything that you've done," Levi demanded.

"You have to know, I never wanted to go on this damn mission. I was forced to, just like Drayce. Unlike him, I lacked the power to escape. I did what I had to do to survive in this harsh world," she said.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Levi asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Does it look like I have any other choice?" Annie asked annoyed.

"Fine. Tell us what you know," Levi said, Hange at the ready with a pen and pad.

"Hang on, I have some conditions," Annie said.

"Like what?" Levi snorted.

"I want to be pardoned for my past crimes. When you catch the traitors, you can take it out on them. I also want an upgrade from the basement," Annie said.

"Your crimes can be pardoned. As for the basement, we can't do that," Levi said. "Anything else?"

"That I be able to visit Drayce in the infirmary," she said.

"That's it?" Hange asked as she scribbled down her terms.

Annie nodded in confirmation.

"Alright start talking then. Who are your superiors and what is your objective on this island?" Levi asked.

"My superiors is the Marleyan government. They are the ones overseeing the entire operation. We were sent here to retrieve what we call the Coordinate. The power to control titans. The royal bloodline is the one to have possession of it. We were also sent to retrieve the Founding Titan and the Victory Titan," Annie explains.

"What is the significance to the Victory and Founding Titan?" Hange asks.

"The Founding Titan is one of the most powerful titan shifter out there. Titans will obey the slightest order, memories can be modified, and the holder gains memories of all other previous holders. At full potential, it has the power to eradicate all the titans," Annie answers.

"That kind power in the wrong hands would be disastrous. Anyone would kill to have control over such power. It's virtually unstoppable," Hange said in awe.

"Well not exactly," Annie says.

Hange raises an eyebrow in question.

"That's why Marley is also desperate to get hold of the Victory Titan. The Victory Titan is one of the two titans to undergo what we call a supershift,. This ability grants the holder a increase in strength, speed, and power. You've seen it happen to Eren during Stohess. It also has as well as immunity to the Coordinate." Annie describes.

"What about the Victory Titan?" Hange questions, furiously scribbling to keep up.

"It's hard to tell. The current Victory Titan is possibly the only titan that can go toe to toe against the Founding Titan and win, having his claws and armor. I can only imagine how much more powerful he gets when he supershifts," Annie says.

"Do you know the identity of the Victory Titan?" Levi asks.

Annie just nods.

"Well, it may have shocked you as much as it did us when we found out," Hange said.

"How did you find out?" Annie asks slightly surprised.

"Back at the MP bases where you were held, a walled of section collapsed and inside it were files containing the subjects of Project X-2. It was obvious once we found out what Drayce's true mutation was," Hange explained.

"So now the million dollar question. Who are the Armored and Colossal Titan?" Levi asked.

"Rest assured, they are none of the current recruits here. The identities of Armored and Colossal Titan are-" Annie says before getting interrupted by the door to the basement slamming open.

"Keji, I thought I told you not to interrupt us," Hange clipped.

"I know, Squad Leader but this is important. The man, Minister Nick, says he has information to reveal," Keji said, gasping for air. "He said it's about the royal family."

Hange stood up and looked at Annie.

"Thank you for your cooperation. You made this easier on yourself and us. We'll come back for the rest of the information," Hange said sincerely while Levi simply grunted.

"Hange, hand me the keys," Levi said. "I'm taking her to the infirmary."

Hange tossed Levi the keys before walking out the door with Keji close behind. Levi unlocked

Annie's cell door with a metallic click and held up a pair of handcuffs.

"Really?" Annie asked in a monotonous voice.

"Some soldiers still don't trust you as much as others even if you are siding with us. This is to give them a relief," Levi explained as he put them around her wrists.

Levi stood up and led Annie out the basement, two soldiers trailing behind them. They walked back up the stairs and when the sunlight hit Annie's face, she immediately looked down to block it from her eyes. The group walked in complete silence, no one spoke a word. Several of the remaining troops glared at her, others just had a blank expression.

They turned the hall and walked up another flight of stairs to the second floor. They walked to the end of the hall and Levi pushed open the door. Levi takes of her restraints and let her in.

"I'll be outside," he huffs.

He closes the door, leaving Annie alone with Drayce. She walks over to his bed and pulls up a chair. Suddenly, Drayce's head turned and he opened an eye.

"Oh, hi Annie," Drayce says.

"What are you doing," Annie asked puzzled.

"I thought you were Hange," Drayce replied. "What about you? Didn't expect them to let you visit me."

"I took your advice. They came in this morning to question me. I told them just about everything," Annie said.

"And see where that got you?" Drayce asked. "Oh, and can you help me unwrap my bandage? It's kinda annoying me now."

He held up his bandaged hand from when he ripped his hand from the handcuffs. Annie grabbed the end and began to unravel it. It was not a pretty sight. Once free from the cloth, flesh slowly layered itself over the damaged parts of Drayce's hand. He tentatively flexed his hand.

"That's better."

"What does it feel like," Annie blurted.

"What? My regeneration?" Drayce asked.

"Yeah," Annie says.

"You know how it's winter and then you walk out and all of a sudden you get hit with the cold? It something like that, except it's on the injured part," Drayce said.

Annie nods and the room falls silent.

"Annie, tell me, who are the Colossal and Armored Titan?" Drayce asked.

"Bertholt and Reiner. It won't sit well with the rest of the recruits," Annie says softly.

All Drayce does is stare at the wall ahead of him.

"And to think they were our friends," he said softly but the venom was clearly in his voice.

A knocking sound came from the door as it slowly creaked open. William poked his head in.

"Oh hey Drayce! Nice to know you're awake. Petra told me to bring some food into your room," he said holding out a plate with a steaming potato, a loaf of bread and some stew.

"Yeah sure. Thanks man. Where'd Levi go?" Drayce asked.

"He went downstairs to yell at Oluo for making a mess in the kitchen," William replied.

Annie got out of her chair and took the tray from William. He nodded at her with a small smile on his face and backed out the room.

"Well, nice to know someone else doesn't hate me," Annie said, setting the tray down on the bedside table.

"He knows about your situation. I told him and the others so they understand. The other recruits will forgive you eventually. Eat," Drayce said, grabbing the potato, pointing to the bread and stew.

"Thanks," Annie said as she brushed her hair out of the way. She picked up the spoon and began to eat. "And by others, who else did you tell?"

"George, Mable, and Rachel. How many years ago did you first become a shifter?" Drayce asked as he broke of a piece of the spud and popped it in his mouth.

"Seven years ago," she replied. "You were eight years ago right?"

Drayce nods. "It's kinda hard to imagine that we only have that much time left."

Annie silently agrees as she scoops up the remaining stew with the bread. A yelling came from downstairs all of a sudden. Drayce frowns and turns to look at the door.

"What was that?" he asks.

"I don't know. I'll check," Annie says, getting up and exiting the room.

Moments later she comes back inside, her face ashen.

"What?" Drayce demands.

"One of the soldiers just burst through the front door and shouted that Wall Rose has fallen and there was a horde of titans coming from the south," she said.

"Reiner and Bertholt?" Drayce asked.

"No it couldn't be. We would've been alerted if they shifted, unless…" Annie trails off.

"The Beast Titan," they both say simultaneously.

Drayce quickly get out of his bed but winces at the sudden movement.

"You can't go! You don't even have enough energy to regenerate your arm," Annie says supporting him.

Drayce growls in frustration and stumbles out the door, Annie tailing him.

"Levi, we can't have him go fighting yet, he's still injured," Hange protests as they walk down the hall.

"He's a goddamn mutant, he can heal," Levi retorts. "Whitler, get dressed. We need to get to Wall Rose now."

"No Levi, he is not going anywhere," Hange argued back angrily.

"Hange, it's fine. I have enough strength to fight," Drayce said.

After several moments of arguing, they finally agree. Drayce would stay and rest in the carts but only fight if absolutely needed.

"Captain, what's the situation?" Drayce asked, putting on his cloak with his one arm.

"The old preacher told Hange about the walls and the king. The man's a fraud. The real royal bloodline continues with your friend Krista. We need to make sure to get that we get them back alive," Levi explains.

"Levi, let's move. Get the horses," Erwin orders.

"You," Levi points at Annie. "You're to stay with us. Shift only if we tell you to. Keep out of sight from the recruits when we bring them back. The traitors can't know you turned on them."

Annie nods and gets on a horse.

"Eren, same with you. Stay close. We still don't know who the traitors are so you need to stay with us," Levi orders.

"Yes sir," Eren replies, getting on his own horse.

"The gates are clear," soldier yelled. "Open them up!"

The gate slowly lifts open and as soon as they are, the entire Survey Corps takes off.

'Guys, hang tight,' Eren thinks. 'I can only imagine what's happened.'

 **12 Hours Ago**

"Do you really think that two of the recruits in there are Annie Leonhart's accomplices?" Nanaba asked.

"I don't know, but it isn't something that we can ignore," Mike said shaking his head.

"You know, this place isn't to far from my home," Connie says, head on his hand.

"Same here," Sasha agreed.

"Why are we out here, all the way to the south part of Rose? Dunno why we can't go back, I mean, it's just so boring," Connie rants.

She looks to the side at Reiner and Bertholdt playing chess and the other recruits laughing and talking.

"This worries me," Reiner says, looking out the window.

"What do you mean?" Connie asks.

"Doesn't it seem weird that all of us are out here dressed like civilians while our superiors are the only ones fully geared?" Reiner asks.

"It could be bears," Bertholdt says casually, moving his rook towards Reiner's knight.

"Hmm, bears," Sasha says. "They taste pretty good."

"Seriously, you're still thinking about food?" Connie asks.

"But still, wouldn't they have brought guns instead? It feels like they're expecting titans or something," Reiner says, moving his knight away from Bertholdt's rook.

"Eh, whatever," Sasha said, laying her head on the table.

A few moments after, Sasha's head shot straight back up.

"I hear the ground rumbling! It's like footsteps!" she exclaimed.

"Sasha, what are you talking about?" Reiner asked. "Are you saying that titans are here? If so, the that means Wall Rose has been broken."

Mike sniffs and looks towards the south frowning and sniffs again.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Nanaba asks.

"Thomas," Mike says suddenly. "Get the fastest horse possible and get ready to deliver a message. Tell the Survey Corps Wall Rose has been breached. And a titan horde is coming from the south!"


	18. Chapter 17

Nanaba swings down from the watch tower and lands on the window hard. She pounds on the glass. Connie reaches over quickly opens it up.

"Is everyone here?" she asks urgently.

"Nanaba?" Krista says worriedly.

"We have multiple titans approaching us from the south, approximately 500 meters away. There's no time to change into your combat uniforms. Get on your horses immediately and sweep the area to evacuate all nearby villages and homes. Got it?" Nanaba explains.

"From the south?" Connie croaks.

"So they broke through the wall?" Reiner hisses at Bertholt.

"Get moving! You can't sit around like you are now if you're dead," Nanaba orders.

The chairs scrape against the ground as the recruits push to rush out the door. Nanaba turns back and flies out the window and lands on the roof, near Mike.

"Mike, the titans?" Nanaba asks, staring into the distance.

"They're coming. They're right in front and as far as my nose can tell…" Mike stops to sniff the air. "There are nine of them on their way now."

"So we need to act as if the wall has been breached. But even so, there would be reports from the Trost or Krolva District of an attack. If the wall itself was broken through, we can only assume the potential damage," Nanaba ponders. "Even with Eren's ability, there's no way we could plug the wall without a boulder conveniently lying around the breach so in other words, the worst possible scenario is happening right now."

Nanaba slumps down onto the tiled roof, her gear clanking.

"We've even failed to identify the Armored and Colossal Titan or even identify their combat strength. We've failed. Humanity has lost," Nanaba says..

"No we haven't. Even though what we've done to the recruits was inexcusable, we only lose if we stop fighting. We still have Eren's power, as well as the Clawed Titan, if it even decides to help us. Come now, we must fight," Mike said looking at the recruits on the ground, rushing to saddle up their horses.

Nanaba stands up and they leap down to the ground. They get on to their own horses and gallop away from the facility.

"When the titans reach the forest, everyone split up! But before then, everyone get into four groups. Each group will head in their own direction and spread the word. Branch of once we split into our groups. North, west, and east teams will focus on spreading the warning. South team will focus on assessing the area of breach. Everyone got that?!" Mike yells over the pounding horse hooves.

"Yes sir," came a chorus of replies.

"Alright, is anyone familiar with this area?" Mike yells.

"I am sir, my village is in the northern forest. I know the terrain well! Connie as well," Sasha spoke up.

"My village is to the south, where the titans were coming from. Please, I know it may be hopeless but I need to go see for myself," Connie pleaded.

"Fine, you're leading the south team," Mike said.

"Connie, I'm coming too," Reiner shouted.

"Reiner, are you sure? It's dangerous out there," Connie shouted back.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Bertholt, you coming?" Reiner asked.

"I'm going too," Bertholt confirmed.

"The titans have reached the trees, everyone split up," Mike roared.

The group split, each one going their own way. Mike looked back at the titans which at this point began to sprint towards the soldiers.

"What?! The titans are running now? Their fast, too fast! They'll catch up to us," a soldier panicked.

Mike gritted his teeth and shouted, "Gelgar, lead the group onward!" before turning tail and riding back towards the titan horde.

"What?! Squad Leader Mike is going to be a distraction? Nine titans at once, that's suicide!"

"No! I believe in him! Mike is one of the toughest soldiers ever! I'm confident he'll make it out alive," Gelgar shouted. "Keep moving!"

* * *

Mike stands on the roof, watching steam rise from the titan corpses.

'Four left. This is my chance. I've bought enough time for the teams to get far away,' Mike thinks as he whistles for his horse. 'And as long as my horse comes back, I can get out of here.'

He warily eyes the titan walking around the perimeter.

'Only, I'm concerned about that one. It's not coming near me so it must be an abnormal. 17 meters tall, as big as the Clawed Titan. It's nothing like I've ever seen, covered in hair, like some sort of beast,' he observed.

A neighing sound snaps him back to reality. He looks ahead to see his horse running back towards him. Mike grins.

'Good, you're back. It looks like I won't have to stay here till nightfall,' he thinks, but his victory was short lived.

The titan walking around bent down and snatched his horse of the ground. Mike's eyes widened with surprise and horror.

'It went for the horse?! Does that mean…' Mike thought before getting interrupted.

The titan reared back its arm and threw the horse at Mike. The horse crashed onto the roof, next to him. The tiles slid out from underneath his boots, causing him to fall of the building, right into the waiting arms of a small titan. It immediately shoved him into its mouth.

" **Wait** ," the Beast Titan growled walking towards them.

The small titan continued to attempt to shove a squirming Mike into its gullet.

" **I just told you to wait** ," the Beast Titan continued, squeezing the head of the titan, forcing it to release and drop Mike.

" **Blech** ," it said, wiping the blood of it's hand.

" **You there, what do you call that weapon you use to fly around?** " it asked, crouching down to get a better look.

Mike shrank back in terror, refusing to answer.

" **Huh. I thought we spoke the same language, but I guess you're to terrified to talk** ," the titan concluded.

It eyed the swords by Mike's side and began to chuckle.

" **Hmm, you use swords as well. That must mean you know we reside in the nape** ," the titan observed. " **Well then, have it your way. I'll just take it with me.** "

It extended a giant hand towards Mike. He curled up into a ball in fear, hands on his head. Mike felt a tugging sensation as the Beast Titan pulled his gear of him. The titan got back up and began to walk away.

" **Oh, you can move now,** " the titan said.

The other titans began to rush at Mike from where they stood.

Over the sounds of his wailing, the Beast Titan turned his head and spoke, " **I knew you could talk. My, my, they really think up interesting things."**

* * *

 **Northern Team**

"All right, this next village is yours! Check it and help anyone who is still there," Sasha shouted.

"Is this the last village?" her teammate asked.

"No, there's one last one deep in the forest, my hometown," she replied.

"Alright then, good luck," the man shouted before going down the road leading to his assigned village.

She looks at the trees blurring by.

 _Flashback Starts_

" _Sasha! Are you eating the meat?" her father yelled_

 _Sasha furiously chewed at the venison as her father made a grab at the meat. He slapped her hand and the piece of meat fell onto the forest ground._

" _That smoked meat is fer the winter stocks," her father said, trying to hold Sasha back._

 _She pushed at her father's chin and made a grab at the fallen meat._

" _Fine then, do whatcha want. See if I care," her father grumbled as he released her._

 _Sasha dashed behind a tree and continued gnawing at her prized food. Her father wiped away his sweat and sat down on a tree stump._

" _Sasha, y'ever think bout what's happenin to this world? Why the forest's been gittin' shrinking and why it's harder to catch any game? Ever thought about it?" her father sighed._

" _I know. It's cause the outsiders been comin in and takin over forest and game," she grumbled. "That's why I'm hungry."_

" _Your right. But have ya ever thought about why they've had to come here? They lost their homes, Sasha, and their here cause they ain't got no other choice," her father said._

" _Well, it's their fault for losing their homes. They should go and git out of our forest," she replied._

" _Their homes were taken from them by the titans, Sasha! Where else can they go?" her father yelled. "They've been sayin that they should go and clear the forest to grow grain. Feeds more mouths they say. The monarchy offered us money ta look after horse as well."_

" _Wha? But if we give up on huntin, it'll be like we're giving up on who we are! Why should we go and help the folks that look down on us?" Sasha protested._

" _Sasha, livin in this world is a privilege. Humans are the kinda animals that live in groups. If ya only have so much space, folks who live differently than the others hafta adapt and join in," he explained._

" _No! Not me! Our ancestors taught us our way of livin and them outsiders don't have any right to stop us," Sasha yelled defiantly._

" _That's fine. Livin your entire life with your own kin and values, but would you throw away yer life fer that? You could go out into the world but those who don't do their duty git nothin. Even if we hafta lose the way we live, I still wanna see my family to the future," her father continued scratching his beard. "Sasha, ya got a cowardly side to ya. Is it so hard fer ya to leave this forest and facin' other folks?"_

 _Flashback Ends_

'It's been three years and I haven't gone back since that day,' Sasha thought.

She looked over to her side and pulled her horse to a stop. She stares at a giant footprint in horror.

'This far in?! They surely would've noticed that something was wrong and escaped,' she thought panicked.

She continued to ride up the road towards the village. The entire place changed since she was gone and it was eerily silent. She dismounted her horse and followed the footprints. She grabbed an axe stuck to a tree stump and followed the steps into a house with the door wide open.

Inside was a titan, maybe 3 meters tall? It was eating away at a woman's leg. Sasha averted her eyes from the grisly sight. She swung her axe at the nape of the titan's neck. The axe penetrated the skin with a "whop" sound.

'Damn it! If I can't get it deep enough, the wound will heal instantly,' she thought as steam poured from the damaged part of the titan's neck.

Sasha pulled the axe back but it flew out of her grip, impaling itself high up on the wall. She turned around, frustrated. When she looked back, she noticed someone she hadn't when going in, a child. She walked around the titan, grabbed the girl's arm, and they ran out the house.

"What's your name?" she asked the little girl. "It's going to be all right. I know it."

"What is?" the girl asked.

"Umm, well," Sasha stuttered as she fumbled with the horse's reins.

The horse pulled free and ran away.

"Oh come on! Please, come back!" she shouted after the horse.

"Why are you talking so nice?" the girl asked.

Sasha turned back to see the titan getting out of the house. She spotted a bow and some arrows lying on a crate and grabbed it.

"This way! Run now! Everything's going to be okay!" she yelled.

"Why? Everyone already ran. The people in the village knew mom had bad legs but no one would help her and all I did was watch," the girl replied.

 _Flashback Starts_

" _Hey. That's really starting to get on my nerves," Ymir drawled, walking up to Sasha and Krista who were drawing water from a well._

" _Pardon?" Sasha nervously asked._

" _That stupidly polite way you talk. Why do you keep doing it in front of us trainees?" Ymir said._

" _Umm, well you see…" Sasha says nervously._

" _Oh wait, lemme guess. You must be ashamed of the way the people in your village talk, right? Bullseye? You know, you're pretty sensitive for a dummy. All you can do is hunt and be afraid of society, am I right?" Ymir teased. "You probably don't have a reason of becoming a soldier anyways. Your parents probably…"_

" _Ymir!" Krista warned._

 _Ymir ignored her and continued talking. "Are you gonna spend the rest of your life as some character? Talk to me in your own words, god damn it."_

" _Thank you very much," Sasha quietly said._

" _Hmm?" Ymir asked._

" _Umm, sorry. I'm still a little…" Sasha trailed off._

" _Knock it off," Krista shouted. "Sasha can be who she wants to be, and I like the way she talks."_

" _Whatever. Even if you change the way you talk, it still won't stop you from annoying me," Ymir grumbles. "Not everyone's as thick skinned as you, you know."_

 _Flashback Ends_

'Why am I remembering this? Worthless thoughts at a time like this,' she thinks.

"Hey listen," she tells the girl. "Just keep running down this path and it doesn't matter if you aren't strong. Someone will be there to help you but you may not find them immediately. But until then, just keep running until you do! Now go!"

She flings the girl forward and stops to load the bow.

"Git movin," she yells over her shoulder.

The girl turns back around and runs down the path, as fast as her feet can carry her. With her safe, Sasha turns back towards the titan. She lets her first arrow fly. It sticks itself into the titan's neck.

'If I can take out both its eyes, it'll buy us both a lot of time,' she thinks as she jumps up onto the ledge above to get a better vantage point.

She loads another arrow and lets it fly. This time, it flies past the titan's head, nicking its temple.

'Argh, it's a giant, slow moving target. Two arrows left, you can do this,' she thinks as she loads yet another arrow.

She aims and lets it fly, and it flew straight into the titan's eye.

'One down, one left. If I don't make this, I won't be able to get away. If it misses, me and that child…' she thinks as she closes her eyes. But as she does, something peculiar happens.

Her dad's words come back to her. " _Livin your entire life with your own kin and values, but would you throw away yer life fer that?"_

She opens her eyes and throws away the bow. She charges at the titan and jumps. She jams her last arrow into the things eye and slid downwards. She hits the ground running.

'I got away because that thing was slick with blood. I need to find a horse and that kid,' she thinks while running.

As she runs, she hears the sound of hooves clopping. She looks at the ledge which she had just jumped down from and sees people riding on horse. A man turns to look at her and both their faces morph into shock.

"Sasha?" her father asks.

After getting onto a horse, they begin riding again.

"We went all 'round givin' horses ta everyone. That kid told us someone was still over here, but who'da thought that it'll be you! So you fought that titan to help a kid out?" her father asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Sasha, you've done well," he said, a smile on his face.

"Father, I'm home," she says as they ride through the forest.


	19. Chapter 18

**16 Hours After the Titans Were Spotted**

The cart rumbles and bumps as the Survey Corps makes their way to the Ehrmich District. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Hange, Levi, Annie, and Drayce were all squeezed into one cart. Mikasa was still shooting death glares at Annie. Eren was looking down at his boots. Hange was fiddling with some kind of rock, they couldn't really tell at any rate.

"What should we do?" Armin asked, breaking the silence. "To think that Wall Rose would be just suddenly breached. At this point, I don't even know what options are left."

"Hey, would your buddies have broken down the walls?" Levi asked, leaning over to look at Annie.

"No they wouldn't have. As far as I'm concerned, they're still stuck in so called titan territory," Annie replied.

"If they weren't the one who let the titans in, then where did the titans come from?" Eren asked.

"It's too complicated. It goes back too far, some parts I don't understand myself," Annie said, shaking her head.

"Wait, why are we going to Ehrmich District again?" Drayce suddenly asked out of the blue.

"We told you a thousand times. We need to resupply. Our stocks at our HQ are low so we're stopping there to get more gas and blades," Levi huffed. "Oh and Hange, I didn't think you were crazy enough to resort to playing with rocks."

"This isn't a rock, well not really. This is hardened skin, from Annie's titan," Hange said.

"It's still here?" Armin asked confused.

"Exactly! It didn't evaporate like the the rest! Even more so, the structure seemed identical to the stone that makes up our wall." Hange exclaimed.

"Well, that tends to happen. When I harden my skin, it becomes petrified. It stays that way until it sheds off," Annie explains, shrugging. "Only select few shifters have the ability to harden their skin."

"Hey everyone, heads up. We've arrived," Mikasa said.

The gates in front of them slowly open, allowing them to pass through. As the line of soldiers pass through the city, hundreds of people are moving towards the gates.

"Everyone, I want you to resupply as fast as you can. Fill up on gas and blades. We move out as soon as possible," Levi orders above the sound of boots scuffing against the ground.

"Eren, do you think you can ride? From here on out, we're in titan territory," Moblit asks.

"Yeah, I think so. My strength is coming back to me," Eren says.

"We better hurry. There's a horse ready for you on the west lift now," Moblit replies, ushering Eren away.

"You two," Levi says, addressing Annie and Mikasa. "Use your skills to lookout for those two. We can't afford any mistakes now. Control yourselves."

At the refueling station, George walks up next to Drayce who was currently struggling to refuel with one hand. He grabs the hose and plugs it in for him.

"Thanks," Drayce says.

"No problem. How's the arm?" George asks, filling his own canisters.

"Eh, still can't regenerate it yet," Drayce replies with a shrug.

"You know, I've known you for fourteen years and I still can't get over how you regrow your limbs. Where do the bones even come from?" George asked, shook.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Drayce says, unplugging the hose. "I can't understand how you get stuck all the time. You can make portals."

"Hey! Unlike you, some of us actually want to stay hidden," George whines.

"Everyone let's go! We're leaving and if you get left behind, we're not coming to get you!" Levi shouts.

"Well, then. We should probably go," Drayce says.

 **West Team: Seven Hours After Titans Were Spotted**

"We're pretty close to the wall. No one would be living around here," a soldier remarks.

"I see. Well the, we've finished faster than I thought. We need to keep on moving south," Nanaba replies.

"But why? There wouldn't be people living that far south either," Ymir asks.

"We need to find where the wall was breached. It'll be faster if we help the south team," Nanaba explains.

"But you do realize me and Krista don't have gear. Going farther south would mean that we'd become snacks. Please, let me and Krista withdraw from the front lines," Ymir protests.

"Ymir!" Krista says.

"No, we need at least one person ready to send a message. I know how you feel, but this is what it means to be a soldier. You need to be ready," Nanaba says.

"Ymir, I want to stay and help as much as I can. I signed up to be a soldier because I wanted to. But you didn't. You chose the Survey Corps because…" Krista says before getting interrupted.

"Because what?! Are you telling me that I joined because of you?" Ymir lashed back.

"If that's not the case then what? There would be no way I could've made the top fifteen. Ask anyone, they would agree. Why would you do so much for me? Does it have to do with my family?" Krista asked, eyes downcast, her voice noticeably quieter at the end of her statement.

"Yeah, it does," Ymir said. "But I'm here just for my own sake."

"All right then," Krista said relieved. "Good."

 **South Team:** **Nine Hours After Titans Were Spotted**

"CONNIE, WAIT," Reiner bellows. "CALM DOWN! THERE COULD BE TITANS ANYWHERE! FALL BACK FOR NOW!"

"No, it can't be," Connie croaks as he stops in the center of his ruined village. "Is anyone here? It's me, Connie! I'm back!"

Spotting a footprint in the ground, he takes off towards the direction of his house.

"Mom, dad, Sunny, Martin," he says, voice cracking.

He stops in front of his house and what he sees makes his heart stop. A titan, lying on top of the remnants of his house.

"Connie, fall back damn it," Reiner gasps out of breath, pushing the boy back.

"I-It's my house," he says, eyes not once leaving the sight before him.

"Both of you, fall back," Gelgar orders. "Keep an eye on the surroundings!"

He glances upwards and his eyes widen in shock. He canters around the building once.

"How?! How did it get here?! It couldn't have, not with those limbs," Gelgar says in shock, staring at one of the titan's spindly legs.

As night fell, the south team began to pack up.

"Connie!" Reiner shouts, running towards him with Bertholt following close behind. "Were there any survivors?"

"No. Everyone's gone. My home is gone. There's no one here," the bald boy replied, tears in his eyes.

Cringing, Reiner squeezes his eyes shut and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Hey, has anyone noticed something strange?" Gelgar asked. "If the titan had wiped out the village, it's impossible for them not to leave behind a body or blood. It's not like they have fine etiquette."

"Come to think of it, I have seen a single body or blood at all," Reiner observed. "What about you Bert?"

"Me neither," the tall boy responded.

"Then that must mean they all fled!" a woman exclaimed. "It's impossible for titans not to make a mess when they eat! The village must've seen them coming and fled which means everyone survived, including your family."

"Hey, your right," Connie said, a smile growing on his face as the realization struck him.

"They're probably already on the other side of Wall Sina by now," the woman assured him.

Gelgar looks around the place worriedly. 'That's the best probable explanation but there are somethings that don't add up. If the villagers did flee, why would titans just stomp around empty houses? Also, the village stable still has horses in them. If they did flee, why didn't they take the horses. Going by foot would decrease the survival rate.'

He looks back up and turns back to them. "Are the torches ready?"

Connie nods an affirmative as he lifts up the unlit torches.

"From here, we're going to asses the damage to the wall so we need to head out," Gelgar explains.

Everyone quickly mounts on their horse and gallops after Gelgar. As Connie turns to leave, a raspy voice comes from behind him.

" _Welcome home._ "

Connie immediately turns around to try and locate the source. His eyes land on the titan on his crushed house. The thing's eyes were locked onto his.

"Huh, did it just.." Connie says, not sure if he heard correctly.

"Hey, Connie!" Reiner said, jolting him back to reality. "What are you doing just standing there?! We need to go!"

"T-that titan just spoke," Connie said unsure.

"What do you mean?! I didn't hear anything, besides we have a mission to worry about," Reiner yelled.

"It sounded like my mom," he said, the boy clearly shaken.

"Connie, do you know what's going on?! Our action will affect the lives of thousands! If you want to think about your family, think about them under shelter. We have a job to do as soldiers," Reiner said, turning back.

"Yeah, you're right," Connie says as he tears his eyes away from the titan and gallop after Reiner and the rest of the group.

 **Garrison Defense Line:** **Nine Hours After Titans Were Spotted**

"Keep luring it further," Weilman shouted. "Keep the cannons steady."

The titan stomped after the rider as he lured it closer to the line of cannons. Once the titan reached the barricade, it had no chance.

"FIRE!"

The cannons fired with a tremendous boom, the shells absolutely obliterating the titan's legs. Off balance, it slowly fell down where Rico took the chance to swoop in and kill it.

"I got it," she said, looking at the steaming corpse.

"We can do this Rico! If we keep up the progress, we can hold the line!" a soldier shouted in excitement.

"For now that is. What makes titans scary is their numbers," Rico said, readjusting her glasses. "A horde of titans would easily break this line of defense in a matter of seconds. But something still doesn't feel right."

 **Garrison Countermeasures Unit: Nine Hours After Titans Were Spotted**

"Hmm, this is strange," Hannes said, riding along Wall Rose.

"What is it, Captain Hannes?" his partner asked.

"We've yet to encounter a single titan. In the past, the usually bring a horde and then break the wall," Hannes explained as he kept a wary eye out. "We should be nearing the breach by now and it's still quiet. But for once, let's hope it stays that way."

 **South Team: Eleven Hours After Titans Were Spotted**

'It's pitch black. We need to move faster, though it'll be suicidal to do so. We can barely see 5 feet in front of us. Not only that, there's the possibility of titan's near us,' Gelgar thought nervously as his hand shook madly. 'No, it's not just a possibility anymore. It's the inevitable as we get closer. When will they come out?!'

It was so quiet, they could hear each other breathing. Lights started to appear in front of them, faint at first but growing stronger. The group's eyes widened as it drew closer, until they came face to face with Nanaba's group.

"Huh? Did you guys follow the wall too?" Gelgar asked confused.

"Yeah. So where's the hole?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Gelgar asked.

"We took a detour and started all the way at the wall's west end but we didn't find anything strange. If we didn't then surely you must've," she said, her turn to be confused.

"No. We have seen a hole either. Did you miss it?" Gelgar asked.

"It would've been impossible to miss it. It's big enough for titan," Nanaba replied.

"Then what should we do? Should we do another pass?" Gelgar asked.

"We should but our horses and ourselves are near exhaustion. We'd just be less focus. Maybe if we had some moonlight…" Nanaba trailed off.

"Hey, look at that. The moon's out and is that the ruined castle?" Gelgar asked.

The group made their way to the ruins and the sign confirmed it. It was the ruined castle Utgard Castle, the rendezvous point.

"Looks like someone was living here before us. Probably some trouble maker," Gelgar said as he put his torch in the torch holder. "I even found this here."

"Gelgar, is that alcohol? You're not seriously going to drink it are you?" a woman chided.

"At a time like this? No way," Gelgar said.

"Recruits, rest up here. It's been hours since sunset so titans shouldn't be active now. We'll still take turns on lookout. We leave tomorrow, four hours before the sun rises," Gelgar orders.

"Umm, if it turns out the wall isn't breached, what do we do then?" Krista asked.

"That's our job to figure out tomorrow. But for now, get some sleep," Gelgar said before walking up the stairs to the roof.

"Is it possible that things aren't as bad as we thought it was?" Krista asked, hugging her knees to her chest.

"It is possible. The only time we saw titans were when they had initially appeared," a soldier answered.

"Hey Connie, what happened to your village?" Ymir blurted out.

"It was destroyed. The titans had trampled through it," he answered shortly. "But no one was eaten. It seemed to me that everyone got away. That's at least something I can be thankful for."

"But didn't you say your village was destroyed," Ymir asked puzzled.

"Yeah but there would bodies or blood if people were killed. But since there wasn't, I can assume that they got away," Connie explained.

Ymir for once had nothing to say and instead looked down.

"But there's one thing that's been nagging me. A titan was lying on top of my house and with the size of its limbs, it couldn't have gotten there in the first place," he said, scratching his head. "Moreover, it looked like my mom."

"Connie, are you still delusional?" Reiner asked, an annoyed look on his face but before he could continue, Ymir burst out laughing.

"So your mom was a titan Connie? If that's the case then why are you so short huh? How does that even make the slightest bit of sense? I always saw you as a moron but maybe it turns out you're a genius!" Ymir ridiculed.

"Shut up," Connie grumbled. "This got stupid."

"I mean if your theory is correct then shouldn't you dad be a titan too?"

"Just shut up okay? Just go to bed!" Connie yelled.

* * *

"What are you doing Ymir?" Reiner asked, pushing open the door.

Ymir turned around to see Reiner at the doorway. She went back into rummaging around the crate.

"Sneaking into a girl's room at night Reiner?" Ymir asked. "You don't seem like the guy who's interested in girls."

"Yeah, and you don't strike me as the kind of girl that likes guys," Reiner replied with a slight grin.

"Hah. I'm just looking for something to fill my stomach. Probably be our last meal," she said.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something. When Connie brought up his village, you purposely changed the subject, didn't you? I want you to keep it up, if you can. Just so he doesn't get to worried about his family," Reiner said.

"What are you talking about? What's this?" Ymir asked.

She pulled out a little can and read the label.

"It's herring. Not my favorite, but it'll do," she said.

"Is there any more in there? Let me take a look," Reiner said, his interest peaking.

Ymir handed him the can of herring. Reiner stared at the can.

"This is canned food? Wait. What are these letters? I can't read them. I'm surprised, Ymir. I didn't know you knew how to read it," Reiner speculated.

"ALL TROOPS WAKE UP!" a woman shouted. "GET TO THE ROOF!"

Everyone woke with a start and scrambled up the stairs, desperate to see what was going on.

"The moon came out and the next thing I knew…" she trailed off.

Everyone looked at the scene in horror. The titans were moving and it was well past sundown.

They were swarming all over the place, providing no foreseeable way of escape.

"Well crap."


	20. Chapter 19

"What the heck?! The sun went down ages ago! Why are they still moving?" Gelgar asked furiously. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Hey, look at that!" Connie yelled, pointing to a lumbering titan. "What the heck is that? It's huge!"

The recruits turned to stare at the odd titan, seventeen meters tall and covered in hair.

"It's like some beast," Ymir said. "What is that?"

"That's not all, it walking towards the wall," Connie observed.

A titan slammed its body against the tower, making it shudder.

"That doesn't matter right now! What does is the fact that titans are here are and we need to take them out right now or we're all dead. Switch to maneuver gear," Nanaba shouts. "Stand back recruits. We'll show you how it's done."

The four senior soldiers leapt of the building to engage the horde. Immediately, a titan made a grab for Gelgar.

"You stupid titan! You can't grab me!" he yelled as he sliced the fingers clean of the hand.

Nanaba swerved around and sliced the nape clean open. The titan fell, crushing the smaller ones below, which were making their way towards the old wooden door.

"Ha! Look at that. It fell and crushed the small ones. What a freaking moron," Gelgar crowed.

"Gelgar, you're too rash. You could've easily avoided that without dulling your blades," Nanaba chidded.

"You know me Nanaba, that's how I fight," Gelgar replied.

A smaller titan was struggling to get out from underneath the larger, dead titan. Lynne dropped down onto its head and cut at it's nape. She turned around. The door, it was broken down. The titans had gotten into the castle. She flew back up to the tower, landing next to Henning.

"We're too late! They broke down the door," she shouted.

"Inform the recruits," Henning yelled back.

Lynne but on a burst of speed and landed on one of the tower's parapets.

"Titans have entered the tower! Find whatever you can and make a barricade. Our gear is useless indoors. In the worst case, escape back to the roof," she orders. "We may not be able to save you. Hell, I don't even know if we'll be alive, but as long as you are, keep fighting. Got that?"

"Yes Ma'am," the recruits shouted before dashing down the stairs.

"I'll check how far they've gotten in," Reiner yelled, grabbing a torch and rushing down the stairs. "Get anything you can that'll form a barricade."

"Reiner, wait!" Connie yelled but it was no use. Reiner had already gone to asses the damage.

"He's the same as he was during training. Always the first to rush headlong into danger," Connie groaned.

"Yeah, it's kind of a habit of his," Bertholdt replied.

Reiner cautiously pushed open a door, shining his light down.

'Still further down? Huh, I'd expected them to be faster,' he thinks.

He walks down the stairs and approaches another door. He removes the slab of wood that makes up the door's blockade. He pushes it open and the light lands on a titan, less than five feet away from him. With wide eyes, Reiner immediately slams the door shut, jams the wooden plank back in place, and pushes his back against the door. A powerful thump comes from behind the door, causing him to lose balance.

"Whoa! Down here!" he yells. "Bring something! Anything!"

He continues to resist the force of the titan behind the door. With a loud crack, an arm forces its way through the rotted wood.

'Crap! This door won't hold much longer and if we don't do something...' he thinks just as the hand slams down where his head was. 'Am I going to die here?! No. I have to make it back, back to my hometown!'

The titan forces its head through the wood, causing it to splinter and break further.

"Reiner!" Bertholdt yells as he drives a pitchfork right into the titan's eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Reiner grunts as he helps his friend drive the pronged weapon further into the beast's eyes.

"Bertholdt, Reiner, lookout," Ymir yells, pushing a cannon through the doorway.

"Is that a cannon?!" Reiner yells.

"Yeah, but we don't have powder or shells. We're going to ram it so get out of the damn way," Ymir shouts back.

With a final shove, the cannon rolls down the stairs, rocketing towards Reiner, Bertholdt, and the titan. At the last second, they both leap out of the way, leaving the titan to take the brunt of the force. The door shatters behind the weight of the cannon and crushes the titan, blocking the doorway.

"Nice going. Looks like it's not getting out anytime soon. Not at that size," Reiner says amazed.

"What should we do now? All I have is this knife. Should we try cutting the neck?" Connie asks, moving towards the downed titan.

"No, just forget it. It has enough power to injure you by grabbing you," Reiner said wiping away sweat.

"Reiner's right. For now we should get back upstairs. It's possible more than one made it in," Krista said, turning back to see another titan squeezing past the cannon.

It popped out from behind their makeshift barricade and made a lunge for the bald boy's head.

"Connie, watch out," Krista screamed.

"Huh?" Connie said as he turned around, just in time to see Reiner push him and the titan's mouth away.

The titan made another attempt at a victim by biting at Reiner's head. Reiner turned and held up his arm in defence. The titan chomped down on his forearm instead.

"Reiner," Connie said terrified.

The teeth sank deeper into his arm, cracking noises could be heard now. Gritting his teeth, Reiner swung with all his might and lifted the titan of the ground. He slowly moved up the steps.

"No way. You're not thinking about jumping out the window with that thing are you," Connie asked horrified.

"It's the only thing I can do," Reiner shouted as he lifted a leg up to the ledge.

"No! Wait! If I can cut it's jaw muscle…" Connie yelled as he stabbed his knife into the titan and began sawing as fast as he could.

"There! It released," Connie yelled as the jaws to the titan slackened, enabling Reiner to pull free.

The titan began moving back towards them but a well placed kick from Ymir sent the titan tumbling down and out the tower. The recruits began to move back up and when the last person got in, Connie slammed the door shut.

"Barricade the door now!" he yelled.

Bertholdt and Ymir began to pile poles up against the door, wedging them so they stuck at the first step. Krista uncorked a bottle and began emptying the contents on Reiner's wound.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," she squeaks as Reiner flinches. "Is it fractured?"

"Most likely. Just my damn luck," he grumbles.

"We need to make splint and bandage," she says holding up a piece of wood.

She begins to rip a strip of cloth from her dress. "I'm sorry, but all I have is this dirty cloth."

"No, I'm grateful for it," Reiner replies but in his head is a different story. 'Marry me.'

"Hey Reiner, are you okay," Connie asks, coming up to the burly boy.

"Yeah, I guess so," he responds as Krista finishes tying the knot to his sling.

"Hey Krista, my finger got skinned," Ymir said.

"Just spit on it," Connie said melancholy. "Hey Reiner, I'm sorry about what happened. It seems that your always saving my butt."

"It's no problem. We're soldiers," Reiner replied.

"Really? I'm not sure if I could risk my life you, without even a second of hesitation," Connie replied sheepishly. "Hey Bertholdt, was Reiner always like this?"

"No," the tall boy replied. "He used to be more of a... _warrior_. He's different now."

"Hey guys. We need to salvage what we can so we can die without any regrets. But then again, that depends on our officials," Ymir said as she peered out the window. "Whoa."

Steaming titans were everywhere. It was clear that they handled the situation well.

"That's the Survey Corps for you. Other soldiers don't even measure up to them," Ymir said.

"Well, that should be it for the big ones," Gelgar said as he slashed at a titan's nape.

"Then again, we rarely get to fight in conditions that are favorable to us. We have the tower to thank for that," Nanaba replied.

"We'll check on the recruits," Lynne said.

"Roger," Nanaba replied.

"Hey, what's that sound?" Gelgar asked, frowning.

Suddenly, a wooden structure near them explodes. When the dust clears, they're in shock.

"Wha-? A horse?!" Gelgar asked confused.

"Again? What is that noise?!" Lynne asked Henning.

A piece of rock flew at them, taking out a chunk of the tower's top. The impact made a deafening boom. Nanaba turned and looked at the top of the tower in horror as two bodies fell.

"Lynne, Henning!" she yelled.

The recruits rushed up the stairs to see Nanaba and Gelgar over two bodies. A look of sadness along with grim determination were on their faces.

"What just happened?" Connie frantically asked.

"A rock flew over here and hit them. They were killed instantly," Nanaba said, shaking her head.

Connie looked over towards the wall. Sure enough, that ape of a titan was still there, perched on the wall, looking right at them. It raised it arms and roared. A small chunk of the wall next to it was missing and there was only one place it could've gone.

"That titan there! That's the one throwing things at us," Connie yelled.

The others turned to the hairy titan, watching it climb down the wall on the other side, hatred boiling. Connie looked over the edge towards the forest instead.

"Uh, guys! The titans are coming again but this time more twice the number we just dealt with," he yelled.

The group turned and ran towards the other side of the roof. Connie was right. More titans were lumbering out the forest towards them. The attack was too organized, almost like it was planned. To strike when they were weak.

"Damn it. I don't have too much gas or blades left," Nanaba said, checking her supplies. Of her 12 blades, only 4 remained fresh and sharp, ready for action. Her gas levels were also lower than she would've liked.

"We don't have a choice. We need to keep fighting," Gelgar said, replacing his dulled blades with new ones. Nanaba nodded in agreement and the two jumped down once again to meet the second wave head on.

The new recruits could only watch. For a while, the duo were doing pretty good. They worked together, taking advantage of the slow speeds of the titans and conserving as much gas as possible. Then things went south. Gelgar swooped down for a kill but an unexpected hand sent him flying into the side of the building. Quickly recovering, he sliced at the nape of a nearby titan and landed next to Nanaba.

"Are those dull blades all you have left?" Gelgar asked.

In reply, Nanaba nodded silently. Gelgar's head was hanging low.

"I'm completely out of gas and I don't have the strength to continue fighting," the man said hoarsely. "I'm sorry, I must've hit my head."

With that, his anchors came loose and he fell, right into the grasp of a titan. The titan lifted him up to its mouth but before it could bite down, Nanaba sliced the nape open with her last blades, shattering them in the process.

The dead titan fell forward, its hand smashing a hole into the side of the castle where Gelgar fell in. The broken man crawled and reached for a discarded bottle and unplugged it. He tilted it to his mouth but nothing came out, save for a drop which landed on his chin.

"Seriously? I'm about to die and I can't even get a drink," he wailed as a titan grabbed him. "WHO DRANK IT ALL?!"

The recruits looked away as their superiors fell prey to the titans. They all turned to face each other.

"We're the last ones left. We're dead," Connie said throwing up his hands. Silence falls, the only thing heard are the footsteps of the titans.

"Connie, do you still have that knife?" Ymir asked. The boy tugged the knife from his belt and handed it over to the freckled girl. She got up and walked to the other end of the roof while testing the knife's sharpness. Satisfied, she looked up.

"What are you doing? You're not planning to fight them with that knife are you?" Krista asked.

"Krista, do you remember when you asked me why I was here?" Ymir asked her. Krista shook her head in confusion.

"I answered that I was here for myself," Ymir said looking into the night sky. " Promise me one more thing, that you'll live for no one but yourself."

The blond girl looked back at Ymir and nodded. Ymir gave a hint of a smile before charging straight the group, knife in hand.

"Ymir, wait," Krista screamed, shielding herself. Ymir rushed past them and jumped off the roof.

The rest of the recruits scrambled back up and looked over at where Ymir jumped off, watching her fall towards the titans armed with nothing more than a knife.

'Krista, so many years ago we made a promise. That I'd live for myself and in exchange, you would be yourself. You have yet to fulfill that promise,' Ymir thought before cutting her hand with the knife.

Blood splattered her face and lightning crackled around her. Her friends watched in amazement as the sky lit up yellow as a bolt of lightning stuck down on Ymir. They watched as flesh, bones, and skin materialized from thin air, wrapping around her. Ymir, who was now a titan roared a challenge to all titans below her. She immediately went to work, blinding them with her sharp nails, and killing with her teeth.

"D-did you know about this?" Connie asked, his mouth agape. Krista could only shake her head in response.

'She was the one…' Bertholdt thought.

'...who killed Marcel!' Reiner thought as well, shooting a look towards his tall friend.

Ymir "danced" around the titans, using her speed and agility to her advantage. Always moving before they could catch her. A titan snagged her leg as she gripped onto the castle. Ymir looked up at the shifting bricks and let go, fighting her way out of the grasp of the titans.

"How could this be?!" Reiner asked in shock.

"I don't know but she's risking her life for us right now," Krista said. "GO YMIR!"

The tower shook as titans fell down dead, pushing against the old supports causing it to tilt and shift. A particularly big one crashed down causing Krista to lose her balance and fall.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as she fell.

Ymir looked up and roared. Luckily for her, Reiner had grabbed her wrist and pulled her back up to safety with his raw strength.

"Thanks Reiner," Krista said, relieved as she was just saved from being titan fodder. "Umm, Reiner, can you let go? You're hurting me now!"

Realizing this, he immediately let go of his grip on Krista. "I'm sorry, Krista. I don't know what went through my head just now," he replied apologetically. "Is your wrist okay?"

"It's fine," Krista replied as she looked over the edge. Ymir was running out of energy, her movements were slower now. Ymir launched upwards to the tower and grabbed hold, panting heavily, trying to catch her breath. But as soon as she did, a brick she grabbed came loose and fell from the tower into the horde below. Seeing this, she immediately jumped back into the fray.

"Ymir! You told me that you'd live for yourself! You're worried that the tower will fall aren't you? So what if it does?! I don't care! Bring the entire damn thing down," Krista shouted angrily.

Ymir grunted and grabbed a brick, throwing one after another at the titans around the tower, keeping them at bay. The entire castle tilted, threatening to fall if she removed any more of its bricks. Ymir rapidly climbed the tilting castle and gripped the edge.

" _ **Want… live? Grab...on!"**_ she growled.

One by one, the recruits jumped and grabbed her hair as the tower fell. Climbing onto the other side of the tower, they rode it as it crashed down, crushing the titans below them, burying them in the rubble. The recruits dropped down onto the floor, and sighed.

"Holy crap! I can't believe that worked," Reiner exclaimed.

But as soon as the words left his mouth, pieces of rubble began to shift and titan began to pop back out from underneath.

"Hey ugly, behind you!" Connie shouted.

As soon as the boy said that, she made a mental note to get him back but right now, she had a job to finish.

Ymir turned and jumped, just avoiding a titan's fist. She tried to leap away but it grabbed her hair, keeping her where she was. Her friends could only watch as the titans converged on her. A nearby titan began to advance on the group.

"Krista! Watch out!" Reiner shouted.

Krista turned to see a titan leap at her, mouth open, ready to snap her up. Before Krista could do anything, the titan jerked and fell down besides her dead.

"All Scouts, fan out and finish off the remaining titans," Hange shouted.

"The Survey Corps are here," Connie shouted gleefully.

And it was a sight to behold. Soldier were flying left and right, cutting the titans down. It took less than a minute to finish off the remaining titans. Krista ran up the the steaming pile of corpses and dragged Ymir's broken body away from the carnage. Levi, Hange, and the others stood around the girl, watching her wounds steam.

"Ymir," Krista said with tears in her eyes. "My real name is Historia."

The freckled shifter looked up with a satisfied smile and nodded before drifting off to sleep.

"We need a stretcher here," Hange called out carefully hoisting the girl of the rubble.

Suddenly, a yelp and a sharp smacking sound came from behind the scouts. Everyone turned with their swords out to see an appalling sight. Bertholdt was unconscious at Drayce's feet. Annie had his katana at Reiner's throat.

"Annie, toss me the rope," Drayce said darkly.

With a smack of the sword to the temple, Reiner crumpled. Annie reached to grab the rope from the cart but was met with three swords to her throat. One from Eren, Jean, and Mikasa.

"What the hell are you two thinking? Mikasa snarled.

Drayce walked over next to Annie and dropped Bertholdt's unconscious form next to Reiner's. His gold eyes bore no warmth, just a cold, hard look behind them. He gazed at everyone around them with their swords out, pointing to the two of them before speaking in a humorless voice.

"Low and behold, the Armored and Colossal Titan."


	21. Chapter 20

A silence pans throughout the entire ruins. The Survey Corps stare at the unconscious forms of Reiner and Bertholdt. Taking his sword back from Annie, Drayce carefully removes the makeshift sling from Reiner's arm, revealing steam drifting from the injured arm. Drayce steps away from the two and sheaths his sword. Hange adjusts her goggles, expression hardening.

"Tie the two up. We have the Armored and Colossal titan in our custody now! We can end this," Hange orders.

"No way," Eren croaks, staring at the steam rising from Reiner's arm. "We trusted you."

"They were our friends," Jean said, shocked by the revelation.

William and George grabs the rope from the cart and binds their hands and feet and eventually their bodies together, back to back. They hoist the two traitors onto the cart and lay Ymir next to them.

"Send a report back to the Wall, there was no breach," Hange instructs Keji. "Inform them we have the Armored and Colossal Titan as well. When we get back, we're locking them underground."

The man nods and gets on his horse and gallops away. "All soldiers, load back up, we're heading to Wall Rose now," Levi shouts.

Drayce climbs back into the cart, the one Reiner and Bertholdt are on. Levi climbs in and sits down next to him. Annie takes her seat across from them. Soon, the wagon starts moving, taking them closer to the wall.

"How long have you known?" Levi asked Drayce, not looking at him.

"Since, you let Annie see me in the infirmary. I kept silent because I felt it would cause too much distress to the rest of them if we had said it out right," Drayce replied.

Levi nodded in response but stayed silent. In fact, the entire ride was silent. No one was in the mood to talk after finding out two of their best friends were traitors. A somber feeling was hanging in the air. Mikasa held Eren tighter as the boy stared off into space, his anger and rising. _They_ were the ones responsible for _his_ mother's death. _They_ were the ones responsible for starting this damn mess. As the hour passed, the sun began to rise, the colors of dawn spreading across the sky. The carts slowed to a stop. They had reached Wall Rose.

"Steady, keep it steady."

It was the next morning. Krista and Hange stared at the lift carrying the broken and injured body of Ymir. They were kind enough to give her a blanket. Steam was still rising, indicating that she still needed time to heal.

"Her arm and leg are gone. Her innards are scrambled from the entire ordeal. If she was a regular human, she would've died," Hange informed the blonde girl. "We've yet to find out where her loyalties lie."

"She risked her own life to save us! Doesn't that within itself speak volumes about her loyalties?" Krista protested.

Hange's face pulled into a grim smile. "She may have done it for you. Until we further question her, we can't be sure. I hear your name is Historia Reiss."

Krista nodded, her eyes downcast at the mention of her name.

"Is it Reiss as in the royal family Reiss?" Hange asked.

"Yes, it is," Historia answered, her voice becoming sad.

"Well then! It's nice to meet you Historia," Hange said cheerfully in an attempt to cheer up the girl. "We still need to give Ymir some proper medical care. We'll send her to a hospital when we get back."

Hange walks off, leaving Historia at Ymir's side. The scientist stops next to Levi, staring at the two bound shifters.

"We're going to have an escort team take them underground in Rose. They'll be held there for questioning until, hopefully, their execution," Levi explains.

Hange nods. "But until then, we need to wait until all the supplies are up here so we can move out. It should take approximately an hour or so."

"You two, watch them to make sure they don't try anything," Levi orders, pointing to two soldiers, before walking off to oversee how the progress was going.

* * *

'Ugh, what happened? Where are we?' Bertholdt thinks, slowly waking up.

"You two...make sure...don't try anything."

Was that the corporal's voice? He tried moving his leg but he couldn't. Of course, they were bound. They were found out, but how?

"Psst, Bertholdt. You up?" Reiner whispered discreetly. "We've been compromised."

"I know, but how? The last thing I remember is the Corps saving us and…" Bertholdt trails off.

"Annie's turned. She sold us out. It was going to happen eventually. She was never fully invested in this," Reiner whispered back, eyes still closed, feigning sleep.

It was a punch in the gut, although both boys knew it was going to happen. The mission was compromised, and furthermore, the Beast Titan was here. What were they going to do?

"We need to leave now," Reiner whispered. "Try skinning yourself against the wall. I'll grab Eren and maybe Annie. You grab Ymir. If we fight, the odds will be against us but we have to try."

Bertholdt nodded and the two began to scrape their knuckles rapidly against the wall. The two guards looked back, realising they were awake and aware of what they were trying to do. They both reached for their swords but it was two late. The sound of crackling electricity filled the air. Every single member of the Survey Corps turned, aware of what was going on.

Twin bolts of lighting struck down simultaneously frying the ropes that restrained them. Reiner leaped forward, grabbing Eren with one hand and making a swipe at Annie with the other. Drayce had his sword, leapt forward and lashed out at one of Reiner's fingers causing him to quickly retract his hand. Bertholdt's titan grew, his rib cage growing clamping down on either side of the wall. Crates and various items flew everywhere from his titan's steam. Bertholdt grabbed Ymir before her stretcher could tumble of the wall and threw her in his mouth along with another, screaming soldier.

Reiner jumped off the wall, sliding down it to slow his decent. An anger and anguished cry came from his hand as it exploded, Eren's titan forming before his very eyes. With a mighty roar, Eren drew back his arm for a punch. Both of them tumbled to the ground. From the wall, Levi stood back up shakily. How could things go bad so quickly?

"Leonhart! Get them," Levi roared at the shifter.

"Wait," Drayce yelled. Annie stopped and turned around. A small object was thrown at her and she caught it. It was her silver ring.

With a trusting nod from Drayce, she lept of the wall and plummeted towards the ground. With a flick from her ring's blade, another bolt of lighting struck and flesh began to form, wrapping around Annie. She hardened her legs just before impact, preventing her legs from turning into slush.

Back at the top, the rest of the 104th stared at the scene in shock.

"Wait, Annie was the Female Titan this entire damn time?!" Connie yelled.

"Long story mate," William said. "But right now, we have a bigger target, that thing."

He pointed towards Bertholdt's humongous form. Hange was next to him, gritting her teeth before shouting, "All soldiers, target the Colossal Titan. Bring him down," she ordered. The soldiers blasted off towards Bertholdt, shouting as they did so.

'It's just like the reports said! He may be big but he's slow!' Jean thought, reeling in towards his former friend's nape.

Suddenly, a blast of steam was released from Bertholdt's titan. It was burning, way too hot to stand. Grunting, Jean fell back away along with the other soldiers. A man collapsed next to him.

"We need water here!" Jean yelled. "Hurry!"

"He's emitting steam," Hange noted grimly.

Armin's eyes never left Bertholdt's titan form. "Something's different. He's not disappearing all at once. He's keeping a steady stream as a defense mechanism."

"So is there nothing we could do?" Hange asked, eyes narrowed. In response, Armin fired a hook but the steam pushed the hook back and it fell down uselessly. "Then we wait."

'Reiner, Bertholdt, you traitors. We trusted you, we all did. Why?! What cause is great enough for you to kill hundreds? What?!' Eren screamed inwardly as his titan roars and throws a punch at him.

Reiner doges and tackles him to the ground. A hard blow strikes Reiner in the back, causing his armor to crack. Roaring in pain, Reiner rolls off Eren and gets back up to see Annie's hardened fists held up in a defensive position. She holds out a hand to Eren and he accepts it.

'This is bad. The odds are against me right now. I have to take out Eren first since he's the weaker of the two,' Reiner thinks.

"Eren, we need you to move back towards the wall! Don't let the damned traitor draw you away," Jean shouted.

Reiner roars and rams straight into Eren, knocking him against the wall, pinning him there. Jean waved his arms in the air as he tried not to lose balance.

"Well, that works too," Jean grumbled.

Annie make a dash at Reiner, hardening her shoulder before ramming into Reiner, knocking him of Eren. Reiner tumbles to the ground, bringing Annie as he does. From a distance, Hange's eyes widen. The back of his knees! She looks at his arms as well. How could she not see it before? She swings down and lands onto Eren's shoulder.

"Eren! I may have found Reiner's weak spot! The area behind his joints! He can't harden them or it'll restrict his movements!" Hange shouts. "If you can somehow use that to your advantage, we could win!"

Eren turns his head to the scientist and nods. Hange stares back at him and blushes before swinging away. Eren barrels towards Annie and Reiner, the two exchanging blows. He skids in front of them and grabs on of Reiner's arms and began bending it the wrong way. Reiner's titan let out a roar of pain as his forearm was ripped off.

Taking this hint, Annie delivers a swift kick to the back of Reiner's knees, downing the warrior. Eren pins him to the floor, attempting to rip Reiner's head straight off his shoulders. Reiner raises his remaining hand in a futile attempt to shield his nape as Annie repeatedly strikes at it with a crystalized fist.

"Yeah, you've got him," Rachel yelled.

'I need to get to Bertholdt, or I'm dead,' Reiner thinks as he pushes his feet, plowing through the dirt, trying to get underneath Bertholdt.

He could feel his flesh slowly pulled apart as the combined force of Annie's blows and Eren's pulling battered at his now brittle armor. His hand fell to his side, practically nonexistent from all the punches he was taking. He crawled slowly under his best friend and roared three times.

'Oh crap,' Annie thought, hearing the signal.

She tried to pull Eren away from Reiner but the burly boy had now tightened his grip on him, refusing to let go. Back up on the wall, Bertholdt's humongous form began to tilt, ribs cracking as they snapped, giving way to his weight.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Jean shouted, staring at Bertholdt's precarious position.

With a final snap, the last of Bertholdt's bones broke. His titan form started falling from the wall, straight towards Annie, Eren, and Reiner. Annie hammered desperately at Reiner's arm, trying to free Eren before Bertholdt fell on top of them but it was useless. There simply wasn't enough time. She closed her eyes and concentrated every fiber of her energy to hardening her back, shoulders, arms, and nape. A thick sheen of crystal spread over her entire form as the world around them exploded.

Steam, rubble, bones and flesh flew everywhere. Among the debris, she could see Reiner bite Eren's nape, pulling the controller out of his flesh shell. She could see the people on the wall get blown off from the extreme winds. She couldn't move with all the armor on her. Cursing her own stupidity, she began to shed it and ran. The crater was at least twenty meters long. Reiner had already taken off, no doubt the moment he managed to grab Eren. They were long gone by now.

Struggling to pull herself from her titan form, she could see a figure streaking from the wall, falling towards the ground. She swore she could've heard the person screaming something about falling off the wall again. She sighed, knowing only one person that would say that when taking a fifty meter dive, head first towards the ground. She trudged towards the hole and looked down to see Drayce smashed flat.

"Umm, help please?" he groaned, looking up at his exasperated girlfriend before passing out.

* * *

"Dude, what is that now? Two times within two months?" William asked when Drayce came back into consciousness.

Drayce nodded painfully. "Really exhilarating, you should try it sometime."

"Nah, I'm not into skydiving," William snarked back.

"When was the first time you fell off the wall?" Annie asked.

"Trost invasion. His gear was stuck so he got blown off when Bertholdt transformed," Connie replied.

"Damn traitors," Drayce said angrily.

Annie gave a sideways look at all the injured soldiers. The aftermath of the fight had left many of the soldiers incapacitated. Among them was Mikasa and Hange. Oh crap, Mikasa. Annie's eyes widen. She would furious is she found out they lost Eren again and not only that, she would take it out on her. Unluckily for her, Mikasa's eyes shot wide open.

"Mikasa!" Armin said, supporting his friend.

"Where's Eren? Did we win?" she asked frantically.

"No, unfortunately. Reiner managed to grab Eren when Bertholdt fell on top of them," Armin said, head low. "Sorry Mikasa."

"Why didn't we send people to chase them?" Mikasa asked.

"The horses are still on the other side of the wall. It would take time to get them over it," Armin explained.

"We have Annie! Why didn't she go after them?!" she asked angrily.

The blonde walked over and sat down next to the two.

"For your information, I was blasted in the face with Bertholdt's damn titan and I couldn't transform again after getting out. Besides, I was instructed to take care of that idiot," Annie said, jerking her thumb at Drayce.

Mikasa stared at her brother who had bandages wrapped all over him. The bandages on his back were bloody.

"What happened to him?" she asked incredulously.

"Bertholdt's impact threw him off the wall," Annie replied.

Mikasa looked back at Annie and nodded at her, glad that the blond was at least taking care of her brother.

"I wonder if I'll ever remember," Mikasa said softly.

"Leonhart!" Levi barked. "You know the two traitors best. Where would they be headed now?"

"I would assume to towards the forest of giant trees, judging by his footprints and the shelter it provides," Annie replied, looking at the map. "But it really depends on when Reiner want to move. Most likely at sunset."

"We need to move out now. We won't have much time until they start moving. All soldiers, get up! The hunt is on," Levi shouted.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Levi's foot, causing him to almost kick Hange. He sighed in annoyance.

"What is it this time four eyes?" he asked annoyed.

All Hange could do was point. Levi's eyes followed her finger but he saw nothing.

"He's gone," he said. Hange nodded in response.

"What?" Annie asked whirling around.

"He's gone! He was just here a moment ago!" Levi fumed angrily, stomping over to where Drayce used to be at.

'Oh no,' Annie thought.


	22. Chapter 21

Eren's eyes slowly opened. He felt terrible, he was having the worst headache. He tried moving his hands, but he couldn't. His eyes shot open as panic overtook him. His hands were gone and in their place were two steaming stumps. In shock, he almost fell of the tree branch he was on.

"Whoa there," Ymir said, yanking the boy back with a semi regenerated hand.

"Ymir?! Where are we? What happened?" Eren asked frantically.

In response, she nodded towards the branch in front of them. Standing on it was Bertholdt and Reiner. Memories started coming back. He had lost the fight, but how?

"What did you do to me?!" Eren shouted angrily.

"Oh that was my fault. When I bit you out, I didn't take your arms into account," Reiner said sheepishly.

"Damn it," Eren muttered, raising his stump to his mouth.

"Eren, stop it. Look around you. They currently have the advantage over us right now. For one, they have gear on and you won't make it far with all the titans around us," Ymir hissed. "Best thing to do is just hang tight until something happens."

Eren slowly lowered his arm from his mouth now realising the situation. Ymir was right though. The only thing they could do was hang on for now until the Survey Corps arrived.

"Hey Reiner, a girl's dying over here. Got any water?" Ymir asked, fanning herself.

"No, sorry. We don't have any. We didn't exactly pack for this," Reiner said, arms crossed.

"Yeah, no duh," Eren muttered.

The two shifters jumped from their branch to the one Eren and Ymir were on. The branch bent slightly under their weight.

"Bertholdt, Reiner, why? What is possibly so important that you kill thousands for?" Eren asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, but I can't say. We really were your friends. The worst part was we actually liked you guys. You weren't at all what we were told you were. But we had a mission to complete," Reiner said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"YOUR SORRY?! YOU THINK THAT'S GOING TO CUT IT?!" Eren screamed as he launched himself at Reiner. Bertholdt edged away and found himself next to Ymir, smirking at the squabble.

"Ymir, do you remember who you ate to become human again?" Bertholdt asked softly.

"No. I don't have any recollection. Was it a friend of yours?" Ymir asked.

"Yeah. He was like a brother to us," Bertholdt said, staring at Reiner getting Eren into a headlock.

"I'm sorry I don't remember," Ymir said sincerely. "Everyday was like a never ending nightmare. I never wanted to eat anyone."

Bertholdt nodded as he watched Reiner knock out the brunette shifter and drag him towards them.

"Guys, look behind you," Reiner said as he set Eren down onto the branch.

The two shifters turned to see what Reiner saw. Green flares were streaking out from the forest top. The Survey Corps was nearing. Reiner tossed Bertholdt a length of rope before tying Eren to his own back.

"We need to leave now. We can't afford to wait till sunset. Time isn't on our side right now," Reiner said, fastening the knots.

"Right! Ymir, get on. We need to leave," Bertholdt said.

"Are you just going to implicitly trust me?" she smirked.

"You're the only one that understands what will happen," Reiner pointed out. "So yes, we are going to implicitly trust you."

"I'm not leaving. Not without Krista," Ymir said.

"We can't! We don't have enough time!" Reiner argued.

"My titan is the most suited for the job. Besides, I can easily swipe Eren from you and ruin your little escape plan," Ymir countered.

Bertholdt sighed and waved his hand towards Ymir. "Don't take to long."

Smirking, Ymir jumped from the branch and bit her hand.

"Hey guys! Did you see that?" Connie shouted.

"Yeah! Lighting!" Sasha shouted. "That must mean someone transformed!"

Suddenly, Ymir's titan materialized in front of the recruits, scaring half of them.

"Hey ugly! You scared us! What's going on?" Connie shouted.

All Ymir did was look him in the face.

"What's going on? Why is she looking at us?" Armin wondered.

"Ymir! I'm so glad you're alright!" Krista shouted coming up. "You're-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Ymir leaped forward, jaws opened and snapped down, eating Krista. Before anyone could react, she turned tail and fled. Jean, the first to recover, fired his hooks forward.

"Come on guys! Her loyalties have changed!" the boy shouted to the rest of the shocked soldiers. Seeing their looks, he sighed. "Was I seriously the only one that saw this coming?"

A second bolt of lightning struck down indicating someone else transformed, most likely Reiner.

Ymir looked back to see the troops still motionless. She smiled and bounded out the forest, landing onto Reiner's titan form. Carefully picking Krista out of her mouth, she partially ejected herself from her titan so she could talk.

"Krista!" Ymir shouted.

"Ymir, what's going on?" Krista asked fearfully.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I had to. They said I would be pardoned if I brought you along. I'm so sorry, but please, save me!" Ymir begged.

"Ymir, don't you remember what I said? I'll always side with you," Krista said happily. "You're living for yourself now."

"Uh guys, we have a problem," Bertholdt says nervously.

* * *

"Come on, their moving! We need to get out of this forest now!" Levi ordered.

The Scouts put on a burst of speed, maneuvering around the trees, preparing for the inevitable battle. With a burst of light, the Scouts exited the forest, but something was wrong. Reiner wasn't moving. His titan form was looking at someone in front of him, blocking their way. The Scouts moved to the side and their jaws dropped. It was Drayce. The entire place was stone quiet. His skeletal arm was holding his katana, his eyes glowing red. Annie tried to move towards him but Levi held her back, shooting her a look.

"So." Drayce said. "Here we meet again. Who would've ever thought that you two, of all people, were the biggest threats to quote on quote humanity."

Bertholdt shifted uncomfortably. Even Reiner wasn't so sure about what was going to happen. He knew he should move but he couldn't. He was rooted to his spot.

"Do you know how much pain you've caused all of us? All the death and destruction? I never asked for this damned fate," Drayce hissed. "Six years ago, me and my friends died in that hellhole. I wasn't even myself when I came out."

"Your twisted experiments made me, a goddamn _**monster**_ ," he snarled.

Annie frowned. Something was off. The way he said monster, his voice was layered, not even sounding like his own. It was deeper, as if someone was speaking through Drayce.

" _ **You killed my friends, destroyed my family's memories, my HUMANITY,"**_ he screamed in the same warped voice. " _ **And now you will pay for everything you caused."**_

A red aura suddenly surrounded the mutant. The aura flowed upwards into a shapeless figure. Then it began taking form. It was humanoid, it's arms were thick and muscular, fingers ending with sharp claws. The eyes were made of flames, a jagged grin formed. Horns protruded from the side of the thing's head. It laughed a cold heartless laugh before dispersing into the air. Drayce screamed and steam jettisoned from his entire body. The flesh began layering back onto his injured arm. His dark steel claws shot out of his hands.

The sky turned red, black bolts of lightning continuously struck down onto Drayce and the most terrifying thing anyone has ever seen began to form. Muscle and bones layered on, dark steel plates jutted out from various places, offering protection. Demonic wings sprouted from the back of the titan. A tail appeared, ending in a razor sharp point. His feet were like that of a bird's now, talons clearly razor sharp. Spikes sprouted from his knees, elbows, and shoulders. His eyes were made of flames, teeth composed of jagged dark steel pieces. Horns erupted from the side of his head.

The entire picture was straight up demonic. Drayce's titan no longer resembled his previous forms. Claws slid out from in between his knuckles, jagged but deadly as ever. He raised his head to the sky and roared. The cry sent shivers down every single person's spine. Years of rage, resentment, and sadness could be heard within the primal roar.

" _ **At last, I'm free,"**_ he said. " _ **Hundreds of years ago, your kind killed me. Surely you would remember me, Reiner Braun? The monster that started the great titan war from the ancient stories."**_

Everyone was frozen with fear of what he might do. Annie couldn't believe her eyes. Her boyfriend was the host of the earth devil. The demon chuckled as he squeezed his hand into a fist.

" _ **He was the perfect host. So full of anger and sadness for me to feed off of. All because you caused it,"**_ he continued. " _ **I sincerely thank you all but all good things must come to an end!"**_

With that, he flapped his powerful wings and flew towards Reiner. Reiner raised his arms and charged towards Drayce. At the last moment, Drayce pulled up and grabbed Reiner's shoulder with his talons. His armor easily shattered under the crushing force. Ymir grabbed Bertholdt and Krista, wisely leaping off Reiner.

Drayce completely lifted Reiner off the ground before slamming him back down. Placing a foot on Reiner's chest, he began to rain blow after blow onto his head. Picking Reiner back up, he slammed him into the ground several more times, all the while laughing with sadistic joy. Reiner threw several measly punches but it didn't even seem to faze him. Even Ymir's powerful jaws couldn't penetrate the skin. Annie almost felt bad for Reiner, but she had a job to do.

"All troops, prepare to engage the Armored and Victory Titan," Levi ordered. "Leonhart, now!"

Annie leaped from the tree she was on and with a flash of lightning, she transformed.

'Drayce, I know you're still in there. Please, come back,' Annie inwardly begged as she charged at him.

Her hardened fist slammed into his back and he immediately recoiled in pain. Black jets of steam shot out from where Annie had punched him. Drayce whipped his head around, seeing Annie's hardened fist.

" _ **I see. You possess the ability to harden into lucindia. You may be a formidable opponent,"**_ he growled.

Drayce clambered off Reiner, turning to face Annie. Claws slid out from his hand and he charged. She went for a low kick but Drayce jumped over it. Curling into a ball, he lashed out with his tail taking a stab at Annie in midair. Sidestepping, she brought down both fists on top of Drayce's back. Another roar of pain was elicited from him as the black steam erupted from his back. Pinning him to the ground, she threw a punch at his face. Dodging, Drayce grabbed her shoulders and slammed her to the floor.

Raising a clawed hand to stab down, he suddenly froze. His hand twitched, eyes momentarily reverting to gold and then back to red. This gave Annie enough time to prepare for his strike but she barely managed to dodge the punch. The claws landed just inches from her face, kicking up rubble. The pebbles on the ground were vibrating.

'Vibrations?' Annie thought.

Apparently, Drayce had sensed it as well. He turned his head to see an entire hoard of titans lead by Erwin, rushing towards them. He growled in frustration.

" _ **You mortals just don't know when to quit, do you?"**_ Drayce hissed.

' _No they don't, and neither do you,' a voice spoke in his mind._ A voice he didn't expect to hear ever again.

" _ **Ymir Fritz,"**_ he growled. " _ **You betrayed me! I gave you the power of titans! You could've ruled this world with me at my side."**_

' _That was never going to happen,' she said laughing softly._

Suddenly, Drayce's head explodes with pain. He roars and grips his head, squeezing his eyes shut. Annie looks on with terror. His forehead was branded with a blinding white sigil. The sky directly above them swirls into a spiral and opens up.

"What the.." Levi wonders, as he stares into the sky.

The Scouts all freeze and stare at the supernatural phenomenon. Energy swirls in the center and it steadily grows larger and larger. Within a minute, the humongous white orb easily overtakes Drayce in size. With a humongous crash, a beam struck down on both Annie and Drayce. The force was like a small bomb of supernatural energy. Scouts and titans alike were blown away. Waves of energy rolled from the pair of shifters. The roars could still be heard from Drayce as the world fades to white.

Annie blinks, rubbing her eyes. She turns her head slowly and looks around. It couldn't be. The tree, the field, and the walls were the same as when they were in the crystal, but something felt wrong. It felt cold and empty. Fog surrounded the entire area, the tree was dead, branches stripped of all the leaves. Strangest of all, the moon was up, like it was night time. A small chuckle came from behind her. She turned to the tree and her heart dropped to her stomach. Drayce now sat slumped against the trunk, eyes glowing red.

"Hello Annie. Getting deja vu?" he asked grinning crazily, eyes glinting in the moonlight.

Getting up, he limped towards her, his eyes never leaving her's. The red aura still surrounded him. The fog moved around him and swirled and condensed. Humanoid forms began to crawl out of the fog, contorted faces were plastered on their heads, capturing their screams. About ten or so of these creature also began to advance on her.

"Drayce, stop," Annie said shakily, taking a step back.

"What? This is what we are. Monsters. You've killed and so have I, what's the difference?" Drayce asked, tilting his head, taking a step forward.

"No, we aren't. We changed. We can end this war," Annie said.

"Are you sure? How did it go? Was it wars that make monsters or monsters that make wars? But that doesn't matter. Wasn't this what you wanted?" he asked.

"I never wanted this," she screamed back at him, tears starting to stream down her face.

"Aww, are you crying now? Do you want your mommy?" he sneered, his red eyes never wavering.

"Shut up!" she cried. "Just please, stop."

Annie collapsed onto the floor and curled into a ball, eyes shut, hands clamping her ears shut, desperate to block out the voices. The creatures continued to advance and as one reached out to grab her, it shrieked and recoiled, hand smoking and slowly dissipating.

' _Stand up,'_ a woman's voice commanded.

Annie stared at the dissipating creature in shock. What was going on. Drayce had a look of rage on his face.

' _You must bring him back. Hurry, my presence is restricted here. I won't be able to hold of his darkness for long. Go now!' the voice urged._

Getting up, she watched as a bubble surrounded her. As she advanced, the creatures pounded on the shield, wailing and screaming, unable to get to her.

"Drayce. You have to stop and remember who you are," she shouted over the sounds of the creatures. "Your friends need you."

"I know who I am," he hissed. "And they can die for all I care."

"You made a promise! Don't you remember? At Trost, you promised that you would always come back. The Drayce I know doesn't break his promises," she shouted.

She could see him falter, his sneer turning into a look of confusion. Taking this chance, she launched another memory at him.

"What about after Stohess? In the crystal, you told me that I person should only be judged on what they want to be. What about you? Do you want to be a monster?" she continued, walking towards him.

A look of confliction spanned his face. He fell to his knees, locked in a battle of voices in his mind. He cried out in pain and confusion. Taking the chance, Annie dashed to him.

"No, stay away," he croaked weakly.

Pulling him towards her, she kissed him. For all she cared, the entire place could explode. It was just her and him. Taking her lips off of his, she looked into his eyes.

"Please, come back. You helped me recover now let me help you," she said softly.

She could see it working. His eyes slowly changed back to the gold color. He nodded weakly, cupping her face with his hands and wiped the tears away from her face with his thumb. Standing up, he gave a roar of defiance and the aura of red along with fog figures exploded with a pained cry. Waves of yellow energy rolled of their bodies as they traveled back to the hellish reality waiting for them.


	23. Chapter 22

Levi vigorously shook his head as the energy beam subsided. His ears were ringing. The force had blown many of the soldiers away. Some of them were still trying to recover, but it was not the time to rest. Raising his head, he could see Drayce's non demonic titan form sprawled next to Annie's.

The horde of titans lead by Erwin was still a matter to be dealt with. The initial blast had knocked the majority of them down. The tall lanky shifter had managed to climb back onto his friend, the Armored Titan. Ymir was still huddled around Historia. Checking to make sure she was safe, Ymir bounded towards a dazed Connie and plopped Historia down next to him.

" _ **Keep her safe or I'll rip your head off,"**_ she growled at the bald boy.

Connie, still nauseous, shook his head. With that Ymir leaped towards Bertholdt, fangs bared.

"Reiner, protect us!" Bertholdt yelled.

His friend raised both hands to his neck, forming a protective barrier between Ymir and Bertholdt. Eren, now fully conscious was struggling to free himself from the rope that tied him to the tall boy. A familiar zipping sound and a pricking on Ymir shoulder indicated someone was coming. Ignoring it, she began to pry at Reiner's finger. Mikasa landed next to her, staring in between the cracks of Reiner's finger. From inside, Bertholdt looked back at Mikasa's steely grey eyes.

"Bertholdt, give Eren back," she growled.

"We thought you were our friends," Jean said coming up next to Mikasa. "Were all those years just an act?"

"Reiner, Bertholdt, why?" Sasha whimpered. "We looked up to you. Why would you guys kill so many people?"

"Everything that we've been through, it was an entire lie?" George asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"STOP," Bertholdt screamed. "We really did think of you as our friends. We got attached to you guys, that was never supposed to happen. None of us wanted to kill anyone!"

"If you really did think of us as friends, then give Eren back," Mikasa said coldly.

"I'm sorry, but we can't. You don't know what will happen if we go back empty handed. We have mission to finish," Bertholdt shouted, anger rising.

Drayce managed to get up although he was still dazed. He nearly fell over when he stood up. He could feel his energy rapidly draining. Beside him, Annie leapt back up to her feet.

" _ **Go…get Eren. I'll hold them back,"**_ he growled before charging towards the oncoming titans.

Annie turned and began to sprint towards Reiner, determined to crush them.

"Uh guys, I have a feeling that we should get off him as soon as possible," William shouted.

The rest of his friends got up to see an enraged Annie charging at them. Behind her was Drayce, going toe to toe against the titan horde, keeping them at bay.

"Yeah, what gave it away? It couldn't be the fact that Annie is running straight towards us," Mable said sarcastically.

Grabbing her friends, Ymir made a mental note to hang out with the girl more often before jumping off.

'Hang on Bertholdt! This is going to get rough," Reiner thought, teeth gritted.

Annie hardened her fist and drove forwards, shattering Reiner's chest armor. Stumbling back, Reiner ran and tried to ram her in retaliation.

'Annie, why?! Why did you turn? You know your joining a losing fight!' Reiner thought as he fought his former friend.

Throwing a left hook, she smashed it into his face, causing him to stumble.

'Bertholdt, sorry about this!' Reiner thought as he grabbed his friend.

Opening his maw, he dropped the two teens inside before closing his mouth.

"What the hell?! He just ate Bertholdt and Eren," Jean said shocked at the action.

"No, he's keeping them safe. It would leave Reiner free to use his hands while forcing Annie on the defensive," Mikasa said, glaring at the two shifter, locked in combat.

'Oh no, this is bad,' Annie thought as she raised her fist in a defensive position. 'Both Bertholdt and Eren are in Reiner's mouth. I can't risk it.'

Dodging a second punch, a stinging came from her ankle. Looking down, she saw a small 2 meter, biting her. Looking back behind her, she saw a group of titans pinning down Drayce, ripping and biting into him as he thrashed and roared.

"Go, just fight!" Jean shouted. "We'll go help him!"

A fist smashed in to her gut as Reiner took advantage of the distraction. Doubling over, he took the advantage and swept her legs out from underneath her, giving them time to run towards the titans. Back at the horde, Drayce wasn't do so well. The titans had tired him out, giving them the opportunity to down him. The teeth soon came afterwards, tearing into his flesh. Tearing off an arm, another skeletal one rocketed out of his socket, punching an unfortunate titan into oblivion.

Suddenly, a titan sailed over his head, landing with a crash. Reiner! The shifter began to ram the titans out of the way as he attempted to forge his way through.

'Reiner, you aren't the only one fighting for a cause. You fight to finish your mission, but I fight for the future of these people. Stepping foot on this island was your BIGGEST MISTAKE,' Drayce thought angrily.

Adrenaline surged through his veins. With an earth shattering roar, he shoved all the titans out of his way, electricity crackling around his titan form. Yellow eyes glowing, he began to surge forward and leapt. At that moment, Reiner knew they were screwed. An arcing bolt of blue lightning struck down, frying the titans around Drayce. Steam surged from his titan as he shifted into his final form. A dark steel hand shot out of the steam, crushing a titan's face with ease. When Drayce finally stepped out, Reiner's blood ran cold.

His entire form was made of dark steel covering his entire body like it was skin. It shimmered and flowed like it was alive, as if they had a mind of its own. He watched as the metal started to form protrusions at the knuckle. His claws. His eyes glowed like molten gold, firey and full of anger. The mindless titans bit uselessly at him. He began to walk towards Reiner, eventually breaking into a run. Reiner, now panicking shoved the titans out of his way in attempt to escape Drayce's wrath.

It was too easy. Grabbing Reiner's arm, he effortlessly tore it off, as casually as he would've pulled bread apart. Stabbing his claws into Reiner, he lifted him off the ground before kicking him away. Walking back towards him, he began to force open Reiner's mouth, shattering his jaw plate. Reaching inside, he grabbed a wet and slimy Eren attached to Bertholdt. Bertholdt screamed as soon as he saw the 20 meter behemoth before him. Very carefully, Drayce cut the bonds tying Eren to Bertholdt. Ymir, landing on Drayce shoulder, took Eren and began to bound away, dropping him off at Mikasa.

" _ **Reiner, it's over. You failed,"**_ Drayce growled, his adrenaline rush fading.

Shaking his head, Reiner slammed a foot into Drayce's chest, pushing him off of him. Bertholdt flew from his grasp and back onto Reiner as Drayce collapsed from his fatigue. Snatching up a titan, he threw it. Breathing heavily, Drayce watched as it landed in front of Ymir. Grabbing one after another, he launched them at the remaining members of the Survey Corps. One knocked Eren and Mikasa of their horse. Another landed in front of Armin and Jean. One decomposing two meter had pinned Rachel as a ten meter approached her.

'He's throwing the damned things now?' Annie thought as she sprinted towards the remaining horde of titans.

The remaining titans had began to advance on the scattered soldiers. Annie began to smash as many heads as she could.

"Reiner, we need to leave now," Bertholdt shouted. "If we don't now, we won't make it later,"

Grunting, Reiner began to hobble away as fast as he could. Drayce watched tiredly as the two ran away.

'Not yet…Get back here you traitors,' he thought, gritting his teeth.

He took one step in their direction and fell with a crash. He felt like punching himself. He failed, he had let them escape.

"It's not over you know," Landon spoke. "Your friends still need you."

It was true. Drayce turned to look at the bleak situation. A titans was advancing on his friends, many veteran soldiers were falling victim to the titans. Even Erwin was incapacitated with the loss of his arm.

"You can go after them, an improbable victory or you can do what you know you can do. Save your friends," Landon reminded him. "You know what you must do."

'The damn titans keep coming,' Annie thought as she slaughtered another five meter.

She would be overwhelmed soon if she didn't act fast. Even Ymir was having trouble helping her. Armin was trying to fend an oncoming titan of with his sword, trying to protect Jean who was unconscious. Eren and Mikasa were just sitting there from what Annie could see. Soldiers were getting eaten left and right. At this rate, then entire Survey Corps would be eaten and there was no stopping it.

Suddenly, a screech echoed through the battlefield. Every single titan turns to the source of the noise. Drayce's titan stands hunched. He begins to limp towards the mass of titans but something was off. Cracks started to appear on his titan, yellow light emitting from it. The cracks began to spread across his entire form.

"No," William whispered face paling.

Annie just looked on with curiosity. Drayce just looked at her, his face full of guilt. He continued to limp towards the titans. By now, his entire body was emitting the yellow light.

"I'm going to miss them," he said.

"To tell the truth, I never really felt any sentiment or regrets when I died," Landon replied.

It was a childish question but Drayce asked anyway.

"How did it feel like?" he asked softly.

"Almost like falling asleep," Landon assured him.

"It was a pleasure to meet you," Drayce said.

"Likewise my friend, likewise," Landon returned.

He stopped right in the middle of the battlefield and fell to his knees. He looked straight at Annie and smiled sadly.

" _ **I'm sorry,"**_ he said softly before closing his eyes.

Annie's eyes widened as she understood what he did a second before it happened. Drayce's entire body exploded. The yellow light contained within his body washed over the entire field. Titans disintegrated at the touch of the light. Both Annie and Ymir were expelled from their titan forms. A wave of warmth and comfort passed through them as the light washed over them. Amass the entire explosion, a broken figure fell from the sky and rolled to a stop.

Drayce watched as birds flew overhead in the sky. They were free, something he never had the luxury of being. His eyes shifted towards the sun as he basked in its warmth. Annie ran up to his broken body, tears starting to run down her face.

"You damn idiot! Why?!" she sobbed.

"Annie, you know I would do it again if it meant the people I cared about would be safe," he said.

William, George, Mable and Rachel squatted down next to him.

"Freaking idiot," Rachel muttered, wiping her tears.

George, Mable, and William didn't speak at all. They watched as the yellow light began to run down from his eyes and face to the rest of his body. The rest of the 104th began to crouch down next to him. Levi looked down on him. His chest constricted as he looked at his dying cousin.

With a glowing hand, Drayce reached inside his coat and pulled out an old picture. To everyone's surprise, he gave it to Mikasa. She took the picture and felt tears form at her eyes.

"You were never alone. You never will be," he said. "Your family is always with you, whether they're here or not."

Eren held onto his adopted sister tighter, tears forming in his own eyes.

"Eren, use your powers well. You must learn to use the Coordinate," he said. "The memories will guide you. From the moment I saw you fight, I knew everything would be alright. You are their last hope."

Annie cradled him in her arms, still crying.

"Please, don't go, don't go," Annie cried.

Drayce reached up and wiped her tears, studying her feature carefully before chuckling.

"The world isn't fair Annie. Why would it care about what you want?" he laughed and with that, his hand went limp and fell to his side.

The yellow streaking lights on his body faded as the last of his life was drained from him. His heartbeat faded beneath Annie's hand. Historia was crying, hugging Ymir. Eyes were being wiped. Drayce was right. The world didn't care about what they wanted. It was cruel.

"Leonhart, take Ackerman's body and put it in a cart to prepare for a burial," Levi said heavily. "The rest of you, fall in."

Wiping her eyes, she stood up, his body in her arms and walked off. The rest of them walked after her, sadness filling the air. Levi bent down and picked up Drayce katana. Inspecting it, he finally slung it over his own back and trudged back towards the rest of his squad.


	24. Chapter 23

It rains the day they bury him. The coffin is slowly lowered into the ground. Annie watches as the wet dirt piles onto the coffin's smooth wooden surface.

' _Why would it care about what you want?'_

His last words reverberated in her head. It didn't, it never had. The world never gave anyone what they wanted. Her father's words came back to her.

' _Don't let anyone get close to you! They'll only hurt you.'_

She had let him in, and he had hurt her. Broken her heart, shattered it into a million pieces. Never again, she wouldn't let anyone in. It was a mistake.

"...and may he rest in peace with the lord above," Minister Nick finished.

Levi stepped forward with a slim package. Unraveling it, Drayce's katana came into view. Taking it in both hands, he handed it to Annie. Taking the heavy blade in both hands, she stabbed it into the dirt. Stepping back, she looked at it. He would've appreciated the gesture.

Immediately after the funeral, Levi locked himself in his office, most likely with the company of alcohol. Mikasa excused herself to her room and refused to let anyone in, not even Eren. Annie walked into the forest and began to train, smashing her fists as hard and as fast as she could into the trees. Tears threatened to make a reappearance. She slammed her fist into the tree one last time. Blood and steam trickled from her battered knuckles. The broken skin knit itself back together, leaving no trace of an injury besides the blood.

As curfew approached, Annie began to make her way back to the castle. Instead of the usual laughter that would normally be heard, it was replaced by silence. Annie made her way to the canteen, hoping to get a drink of water before she went to bed. She pushed open the door and was welcomed by an unusual sight. Levi was sitting on a by himself at the center table, candle light flickering. A cup of steaming tea was in front of him. Levi glanced over at his new company. He didn't bother asking where she had come from, the bloody knuckles gave it away.

"Wash your hands and then sit down," he said plainly after taking a sip of tea.

Tucking in a loose strand of hair, she made her way towards the kitchen. She let the cold tap water run down her hands, washing the blood away. It stained the water a reddish hue. Closing the faucet, she made her way back to the captain. Yanking a chair from another table, she plopped down across from him.

"I salvaged this before his burial," he said.

Taking a small piece of cloth out from his pocket, he pushed it towards her. It was his patch. Taking the piece of stiched fabric in her hand, she ran her fingers across the Wings of Freedom, studying it before tucking it away in her breast pocket. Conversation over took the room but no words were spoken. One could tell what the other was saying just based on expression. Although he would never show or admit it, he was deeply impacted by his death.

"We begin Eren and Ymir's training tomorrow. You are dismissed for the night," he said stoutly before standing up and leaving.

Annie stood up and walked to the kitchen. Grabbing a cup, she began to fill it with hot water. Taking his patch out of her pocket, she began to inspect it as she sipped her drink. She recognized the small smiley face on it. He had drawn it himself out of boredom but Levi aired out his lungs about it. He was supposed to wash it off when he got back but now he will never get the chance to do so. Draining the rest of the water, Annie made her way back to her room. Crawling into the sheets, she placed his patch on the bedside table. Yes, she would keep this memory of him. She would keep it with her for the remaining years of her life until she could be with him again. Blowing out the candle, she rolled over and let sleep over take her.

* * *

"What do you want Hange?" Annie asks as she pushes open the door to the scientist's lab.

It was eight in the morning and Hange insisted that she stopped by her office. The scientist scrambled around, tidying loose papers before beckoning the girl in. Dark circles were visible beneath her eyes.

"There is a theory that I've been working on, where the titans came from. I promised Connie that I would look into it when we got back. I found some shocking results but I want to confirm it with you before I inform Erwin," Hange said.

"Seems alright. What do you want to know?" Annie askes.

"Take a look of this sketch of the titan we found at Connie's village. Now compare it to this picture here," Hange said. "Don't you notice something similar?"

Looking over the family portrait and the titan, a feeling of guilt washed over her.

"The woman and the titan look alike," she answered before shoving the drawings back to Hange.

"Exactly! Now this is where my theory comes in and I want you to confirm whether this is true or not." Hange requested. "Are titans humans?"

A long pause filled the room before Annie answered with a nod. Poor Connie. He would be devastated to know his family were turned into titans. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind before turning her attention back to Hange.

"How does one turn into a titan then?" Hange asked, pencil and notepad at the ready.

"A person only turns into a titan when injected with another titan's spinal fluid. This applies to Connie's case," she said.

"What about titan shifters? How does someone become one?" Hange asked keenly.

"If a mindless titan were to ingest a titan shifter's spinal fluid, they would become a titan shifter. Either that or if a titan shifter dies because the curse of Ymir or they get killed, then the power transfers to a newborn," Annie answers.

"What is the Curse of Ymir?" Hange asked scribbling and turning a page.

"When a person acquires the power of titans, their lifespan is shortened to thirteen more years before they die. In case you were wondering, I have six years left before I can die. Now may I please go? I'm already late," Annie asks annoyed.

"Uhh yes, you can. Sorry for taking your time," Hange replied, slightly taken back by her subtly morbid statement.

Annie got up stiffly and walked out the door, leaving the scientist in her thought. Hmm, she would have to find a way to explain all this to Erwin and Connie later but she couldn't help but feel that she was forgetting something. Levi, Eren, Ymir, and the rest of the squad were already waiting for her when Annie arrived at the south courtyard. It was a large barren area behind the castle, almost like the training grounds from when they were cadets.

"Leonhart, your late," Levi barked.

"The scientist held me back a while," Annie muttered.

Levi rolled his eyes. He would personally have a word with four eyes to make sure that her discoveries would have to wait a bit.

"First, we need to make sure that Yeager here can transform and be in control one hundred percent of the time. Her on the other hand knows how. Am I correct?" Levi asked, nodding at Ymir.

Ymir nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Can I just sit this out for now?" she drawled. "I already know how to do this. It's so boring."

Levi waved his hand. Ymir smirked and retreated to the sidelines.

"The first thing you want to do is keep all your emotions at bay. Anger or sadness will easily overwhelm you when you transform causing you to lose control. Keep your goal in mind. Be very clear on what you want to achieve," Annie instructed.

Eren nodded and began to back up. Once he was a substantial distance away, he lifted his hand to his mouth to bite down.

"Wait! That's gross. Go get a knife or something," Levi ordered.

Holding out a hand, Oluo handed him a small knife. He tossed the blade to Eren who fumbled with it before catching it.

"Alright, in three, two, one," Levi counted before shielding himself.

With a straight face, Eren yanked the knife across his palm. A brilliant yellowish orange bolt of lightning struck down on Eren. Flesh, bones and muscle appeared from thin air as it formed the fifteen meter beast that was the Attack Titan. With bated breath, everyone waited for a response from the boy. Blinking several times, he finally gave a thumbs up indicating success.

"WAIT!" Hange screamed from across the courtyard. "I forgot today was test day! What did I miss?"

"Not much. We just started. Eren learned how to transform and be in control," Eld informed her.

Poor Moblit was straggling behind her, toting a mass of papers along with Hange's notebook and pencil.

"Squad leader, you really need to slow down," Moblit begged.

Annie felt sorry for the man. If it was her, she would've gone mad from spending so much time with the titan crazed woman. She wondered how he could've put up with her for so long. Most likely with the help of alcohol.

"So Eren! Back at Stohess, you turned into a seventeen meter class with flames and red glowing streaks lining your body. Do you think you can do it again?" Hange asked excitedly.

Eren shrugged. To be honest, Annie herself wasn't sure how he did it. Marley hadn't gotten far enough along the curriculum to explain how it was done.

"Hange, to tell the truth, I don't even know myself. It was most likely triggered by his rage at the time. He probably also needs a purpose to do so as well," Annie answered.

"Hmm, Drayce seemed to know how to do it. His transformation triggered when he went after Reiner," Hange said thoughtfully. "He was able to perform that final attack in that form to save us."

Annie flinched when hearing it. It brought back a flood of unpleasant memories. Upon noticing this, Petra elbowed Hange hard.

"OW! Oh sorry. What did the attack do though? Why did it vaporize the titans and not us?" Hange asked cautiously.

"The user chooses what they want to eliminate. Drayce chose to eliminate the titans. The attack drains the user of their life force, leaving them to die after the attack is performed," Annie said, voice cracking. "But I doubt Eren could do it. It's something that is tailored specifically to the Victory Titan."

"All right, you. Your turn," Levi ordered, pointing to Ymir.

Groaning, the freckled shifter stood up. Grabbing the fallen knife, she quickly slashed her hand with it. Another bolt of lightning appeared as Ymir shifted into her five meter form.

"Ymir's titan is called the Jaw Titan. Most notable for their jaw strength," Annie sighs.

"What could've gave that away?" Levi asked sarcastically.

"We should get some measurements on her teeth! They're fascinating! I've never seen a titan with sharp teeth," Hange exclaimed while Moblit sketched Ymir's titan, taking note of her intense jaw power.

"We should start with something small. Ymir, please demonstrate what you can bite through," Hange requested.

With a growl, Ymir bounded over to a relatively thick tree and bit down, easily splintering it. Hange squealed in joy, jumping and clapping like a child.

"Can you bite through stone?" Moblit wondered.

" _ **Can. Take more effort,"**_ Ymir growled.

"You can talk as well. Not only is your mouth a weapon, it is able to use the tongue to speak," Hange noted. "Eren's titan, on the other hand is pure power. Every part of him is made for battle, hence the name Attack Titan. Am I right Annie?"

Annie nodded in response.

"My titan specializes in speed and endurance. I can run for a long time without tiring. Reiner's titan as you saw is mostly based on defense over offense. His armor hinders sharp movement but allows him to ram things with devastating power if he gets enough speed," Annie debriefs.

"Oh Gunther, can you get Ymir here? We need to take some measurements on her titan," Hange notes, tapping her pencil on her notebook.

"Hey Ymir, go have your measurements done with Moblit and Hange," Gunther yelled. "Levi wants to train Eren in titan combat."

Nodding, Ymir scooches to the sidelines and Annie takes her place on the field. Taking her ring from Levi, she puts it on and slashes her thumb. Yet another bolt of lightning strikes down as the familiar warm, sticky flesh cocoon wraps around her.

"Be careful of your fights. We don't want you to rip each other out of your napes. We still have the rest of the day," Eld instructs.

' _This is going to be a long day,'_ Annie sighs as she turns to face Eren.

"Okay stop! That's enough. Take a break," Levi calls. "We don't need you brats killing yourselves."

Sighing in relief, Annie frees herself from her titan. She welcomes the cool air as it hits her face.

"Still not fair," Eren grumbles. "You can make swords and daggers with your crystal and all I can do is get my ass kicked."

"The world isn't fair Yeager. And to be fair, I only found out that last fight when Hange suggested it," Annie deadpans, swallowing a gulp of water.

"So here's what I gathered. Yeager, you still need to work on your punches and stance. They're sloppy. We don't need you to eat dirt everytime you attack. Continue to try and shift into your final form. Leonhart, work on the crystal protrusions. It will prove useful against the Armored Titan," Levi evaluated. "Take fifteen more minutes before the last fight.

Eren slumped against the tree. It was nineteen to zero. A big fat zero. ' _What the heck is wrong with me?'_ he thought glumly to himself. ' _I pulled of the transformation once, why can't I do it again?'_

"Wow, Yeager. You're bad. How do you lose nineteen times?" Ymir asks. "Short and scary barely put effort into the last fight."

"Yeah, just watch. I'm gonna beat her," Eren retorted.

"Doubt it," Annie deadpans walking up to them. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's do it," Eren says.

"Alright, last fight. Then go take a shower and come down for dinner. You guys stink," Levi said, disgusted. "Oh, one more thing. Go all out. Don't hold anything back. It's the last one anyways. This should be fun to watch."

Rolling her eye's Annie and Eren both transformed. Getting into her fighting stance, she turns and faces her opponent. Eren makes the first move, feigning a left hook. Annie immediately jumps to her right, getting punched by Eren's right fist. Stumbling back, she curses herself for walking straight into it. Hardening her fist, a crystal protrusion forms at the bottom of her fist, a crude makeshift knife. Ramming straight into her, Eren pushes Annie back, forcing her on the defensive. A quick slash of her knife cuts Eren's hand off in retaliation.

This time, Annie rushes him, not giving Eren a chance to recover. Tackling him to the ground, she attempts to stab him with the knife.

' _No! Not yet!'_ Eren thought as he swings his legs over Annie's shoulders, grabbing her head, pulling as hard as he could.

Pushing upwards, Annie falls back, smashing Eren into the ground. Annie pushes her knife downwards, only to be met with Eren's hands, blocking the strike.

' _I will not lose to you again Annie. I have to get stronger. I have to! For the fate of humanity!'_ Eren inwardly screams.

Lightning crackles around him. His eyes glow a dangerous neon green. With a burst of strength, he throws Annie of him as blue lightning strikes down. Steam jettisoned from the heat of his transformation. Hange gaped at Eren's new form. Seventeen meters tall, fire cloaked his body but it didn't burn him. Almost as if his body was causing the flames. Red lines outlined his blood vessels and muscle ligaments.

' _Hmm, so the brat's finally managed to pull it off. This got a whole lot more interesting,'_ Levi thought.

"STOP FOR ONE SECOND! I NEED A SKETCH OF THIS! MOBLIT, GIVE ME THE DAMN PENCIL," Hange screamed.

"Hange, they're not stopping. Better draw quickly," Petra warned.

With a ferocious roar, Eren leaped at Annie with blinding speed. As she slashed at him with her knife, Eren grabbed it. Bending and putting as much pressure as possible, the crystal cracked and broke of entirely.

'Ah crap,' Annie thought.

Pouncing before she could retreat, Eren stabbed the crystal straight into her chest. Annie toppled over under both their weight. Hardening her fist, she began to punch upwards, hoping to get Eren of her. Taking her head, Eren began to pull while Annie smashed her fist into his side as hard as possible but the damage was repaired as fast as she could dish it out. With a final tug, her nape ripped open, exposing Annie to the fresh air.

"About time," she grumbled.

Eren's titan sat back on his heels and it's pilot exited in a jet of steam.

"I told you I would win," Eren crowed.

"Shut up. It's nineteen to one. Now shut up before I kick your ass again," she threatened.

"Eren! I may have figured out what triggers your transformation. When you fought at that moment, what emotion did you feel?" Hange asked, quivering with excitement.

"Umm, I just sort of felt that I had to win so determination I guess?" Eren replied, scratching his head.

"That's it! Your determination and willpower is what causes the transformation. Think about it! Drayce transformed when the situation was at its most dire. He was determined to save us. His willpower to fight triggers it!" Hange yelled happily.

"Good job. We'll train again, same time Thursday. Don't be late. Now take a shower," Levi ordered.

"Yes sir," the shifters replied and walked off.

* * *

"How did it go?"

A tall woman in a white dress entered the pristine room. The other two woman bowed slightly in acknowledgement.

"It was successful my lady. Although a long rest period will be required now that we've completed the ritual," one answered.

The tall lady nodded thoughtfully before dismissing the two women besides her. The door shut noiselessly behind her as they left.

' _Soon my champion, soon,'_ she thought.


	25. Chapter 24

"Today was interesting. Went as well as it could've. Eren's finally managed to keep up with me in a fight. He still has yet to be able to master the megashift. I don't know how to teach him to use the Coordinate though. You would've been able to help," Annie says, staring at Drayce's headstone. "I wish you were here right now."

It's been a week and a half since he died. She lays down the white flower in her hands onto the foot of the gravestone. Behind her, someone clears their throat. Turning around, she sees Mikasa.

"Annie," Mikasa greets.

Annie simply nods. Crouching down next to her, Mikasa takes out the family photo from her pocket. Annie glances over at the picture. It was the same one he showed her three years ago.

"You know, sometimes he would tell me stories about you," Annie says quietly.

Mikasa turns and looks at Annie in surprise.

"Really? Must've been nice to hear them," Mikasa replies. "I don't remember a thing about growing up with him."

"He always looked after you very protectively, just like how you look after Eren. He told me a story about the day you had lost your memories," Annie said. "It was quite bitter sweet."

"Please, do you mind telling me?" Mikasa asked.

"It was when he was eight years old. His caretaker had taken him to Shiganshina's marketplace to buy food for your family. Eren had tripped over a crate and somehow managed to bring down the butcher's entire stand," Annie recounted.

"Sounds like Eren alright. He once almost tipped over a bookshelf at the bookstore once," Mikasa snorted.

"The owner became furious and had taken your arm and a cleaver, placing it on the cutting board. He was about to chop off your hand and had Drayce not put his arm on top of your's, it would've happened," Annie finished.

"So he's always been like that, even when he was a kid huh?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah. From what he's told me," Annie answered.

"Ugh, are we becoming friends?" Mikasa asked, a disgusted look on her face.

"Never in a million years Ackerman. I still hate you. I only told you the story out of pity," Annie replied, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Hey, I'm sorry for blaming you about not caring for anyone. I guess you have a heart after all," Mikasa says.

"Whatever. Still hate your guts Ackerman," Annie calls out as she walks back towards the castle.

* * *

"My lady! It's happened!" a woman cried out as she pushed open the door.

"What! So soon?" the tall woman asked surprised putting down her quill.

"Yes! The others were there to help to perform the purification. The wings have already grown," the first woman replied.

"Have the blacksmiths begin to craft the armor," the tall woman ordered.

The lady bowed and backed out of the room. The other woman sighed and sat back down in her chair, rolling up the parchment. She ties it to a snowy white dove and tosses it out the window.

' _Time is of the essence. War is coming.'_

* * *

"Alright, everyone settle down," Levi ordered, taking a seat around a large rectangular table. "We will talk about your inadequate cleaning job later but for now, we have something to discuss."

Eren smacked his head and moaned. Levi gestured to Historia at the other end of the table, fidgeting with the hem of her dress. Ymir had a hand on her shoulder, giving her an encouraging nod.

"Umm, where do I start? My real name is Historia Reiss, not Krista Lenz as many of you may have known me."

 **Flashback Starts**

' _I was born and raised on a farm and as far back as I could remember, I've always been helping out. I didn't know much about my mom or dad. Dad was barely around and mom was always reading by a willow tree. She never spoke to me. I've always read stories about how loving a family was so I decided to test something one day.'_

 _Little Historia got down from the table that she was sitting at. She watched her mother walk out the house, book in hand, and the wind blowing softly in her face. She sat down at the willow tree, her hair falling down besides her face. Opening the book, she began to read. Historia began to move closer to her mother, inching her way over. Once she was in range, she threw herself onto her mother's lap. Her mom recoiled in shocked and forcefully shoved Historia aside and got up._

" _If only you hadn't been born. You were a mistake..." her mother spoke bitterly, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes._

 _Wiping the salty droplets away, she ran back into the house, leaving Historia on the grass._

' _Even though all she did was merely shove me, it was enough to make me satisfied. It was the first time she had ever spoken to me. I was always alone you see. I never had any friends. All the other kids would throw rocks at me and yelled mean things.'_

' _Several days after Wall Maria was breached, my father visited for the first time for as long as I could remember. He wanted to take me back to his home and be recognized as the heir to the throne. We didn't make it far though. We had just stepped out the door when several men dressed in black trench coats came out and surrounded us.'_

" _Well, well Mr. Reiss. What do we have here?" a man asked as he stepped out from the shadows._

 _Several other people dressed in black trench coats surrounded the trio._

" _I knew she was with you. Ya couldn't hide it for long could ya?" the man continued talking, taking out a knife._

" _I assure you that these two have no correlation to me whatsoever," Mr. Reiss replied calmly. "I don't know them."_

" _Hmph. Very well. The we shall dispose of them," the leader spoke, grabbing onto Historia's mother._

" _Wait! I swear, this child isn't mine! She isn't mine!" she screamed as the man brought the knife before her throat._

 _With the small blade pressed against her throat, her mother uttered bitterly, "If only I had the courage to-"_

 _The man dropped her body to the floor and turned to Historia. Grabbing her head, he prepared to slit her throat as well._

" _Wait." Mr. Reiss spoke. "Your name is now Krista Lenz."_

' _In exchange for my life, my father gave me a new name. A new life. When I turned twelve, I enlisted into the military and met all of you.'_

 **Flashback Ends**

A somber silence fills the room as Historia finishes her story, only to be interrupted by a banging sound on the door before it swung open. Hange staggered in rubbing her head, Moblit trailing behind her.

" Four eyes, what is it with you and doors?" Levi asked assaperated.

"Minister Nick is dead," Hange said grimly, rubbing the back of her neck.

The effect of her words were immediate. The scraping of chairs on the floor were heard as everyone in the room stood up.

"What?! How?" Levi demanded.

Hange plopped down on a couch near the table.

"I think he was murdered actually. Me and Moblit had arrived at the scene in the morning. Two MPs were posted outside of his room. They let us examine the room but not the body but I still managed to catch a glimpse. His fingernails were gone and his throat was slit," Hange said.

"So most likely he had leaked some information that he shouldn't have," Moblit concluded.

Levi banged his fist on the table frustrated.

"So they presumably tortured him for the information then killed him," Hange summed up. "We still have no lead to what he was hiding."

"That's not true. I did manage to grab something I shouldn't have. I'm sorry Squad Leader," Moblit said sheepishly.

He reached a hand into his bag and brought out an old looking book, its the leather cover worn. They could faintly see the markings of the three goddesses the wall cultists believed in.

"Moblit, explain," Hange asked neutrally.

"We were looking around the room and this book was in a hidden compartment underneath the desk. Obviously Minister Nick didn't want anyone to find out about it. I flipped it open to this page," Moblit said, opening the book and placing it on the table.

Everyone in the room gathered around it. They stared at the picture curiously. It depicted a woman, somehow floating in the clouds. A wavy beam originating from her hands as well as three other women around her. On the ground was a crouching man, but he wasn't exactly a man. He was staring into the sky at the woman, goat horns protruding from the side of his head.

"Does this remind you of anything?" Moblit asked nervously.

Hange stared at the picture. It seemed so familiar. Where had she seen it? Suddenly, she sat ramrod straight.

"Hange, what is it?" Eren asked.

"The battle by the forest! Drayce was possessed by some kind of entity as we've all seen by the red aura that day. His titan form had horns, like a _devil_. Just like the man in this picture," Hange said.

Devil, as in the earth devil. Annie's mind whirred. If the stories were true, then the woman in the picture and her mind was...Ymir Fritz!

"I know this story!" she exclaimed suddenly. "How could I forget?"

All eyes were on her now. She studied the ancient words on the book. She could recognize a few symbols here and there. She scanned the next page and what she found confirmed her suspicion.

"Care to explain?" Levi asked.

"When I was a child, my mother used to tell this story to me, the creation of the titan shifters. The woman in the picture is Ymir Fritz, the original Founding Titan but what people didn't know was that there used to be a titan shifter before her, the Devil Titan," Annie recalled. "His name was never specified but we always called him the earth devil. Ymir made a deal with him to share his power, but he betrayed her, turning on the nation."

"It says here that this scene depicts the battle between Ymir and the earth devil. She used her powers to sever his soul into two seperate titans. The Attack and Victory Titan," Moblit noted, squinting at the symbols. "That's why those are the two titans to only be able to megashift. They can apparently tap into the devil's lost power."

Annie stared at the man surprised.

"You can read that?" she asked, slightly taken aback.

"Yeah. My parents were believers of the goddesses. They insisted that I learn the ancient text when I was a child," Moblit replied sheepishly.

"Change of plans. Moblit, work with Annie to see if you can decode the rest of the book and find any information you can about the history between them," Hange ordered.

"Yes Squad Leader!" Moblit replied. "Come on. Let's go to the lab."

"Connie, prepare your horse. We're returning to Ragako village," Hange said, a glint in her eyes.

At her words, Connie's head perked up.

"Did you find out what happened?" the boy asked anxiously.

Hange returned a nod. It would be explained once they arrived at the village. "The rest of you are to remain behind and look after the castle."

"Recruits Gaylent, Krest, Kent, and Green. Come with me," Levi ordered. "Petra is in temporary command. Eld, Gunther, and Oulo, go with Hange."

The chairs scrapped as they were pushed back into place. Everyone filed out the room. The mutants followed Levi down the hall, their suspicion growing by the second. Finally, Levi pushed open a door, gesturing for them to enter. The four filed into the office, immediately noticing Erwin at the desk and saluting.

"At ease. We have something to discuss," Erwin said good naturedly. "Levi, shut the door please?"

Levi pushed the door closed, a subtle click indicating that he had locked it. Erwin pulled four files from his desk drawer and laid them before them.

"It has recently come to my attention that you four were hiding something," Erwin spoke, calmly opening the files, revealing their evaluations.

"I thought those files were destroyed," Rachel spoke hushed.

"How long have you suspected us?" William asked, keeping his voice leveled.

"A few days before Ackerman died," Levi spoke. "We wanted to confront you but the time wasn't right."

"What do you want? We haven't done anything wrong," George asked, flexing his fingers nervously.

"We just simply want to harness your powers for the good of humanity," Erwin replied.

Mable let out a mirthless laugh. Immediately, something cold and sharp pressed up against Erwin's neck, forcing him back. Levi surged forward but stopped when the same invisible blade pressed against his own neck.

"And how well did that work? The last time humanity trusted our kind, the ended up building sentinels to hunt us down. What makes you think we trust you to keep your promise?" Mable asked coldly.

"We already have. Drayce was a mutant and we never saw fit to restrain him or any of you for that matter. You all proved your worth just by having a common goal with us, to take back what was stolen from us. It would be rather unwise to turn on such powerful allies," Erwin reasoned.

Seconds passed. A silence filled the room, no one moved a muscle. Erwin stared at the mutants, their eyes conversing with one another. The invisible blade disappeared, a small breeze ruffling the papers.

"We'll accept on some condition. Destroy these papers. Make sure the MPs never get their hands on them," William demanded.

"That can be done. Any other requests?" Erwin calmly asked, inwardly smiling.

"I dunno about you but I'm not sleeping in a cell," George said.

"Of course. We only do that with inexperienced shifters or prisoners," Erwin replied. "If you have any other requests, take them to Levi. Otherwise you have the rest of the day to yourselves."

"Thank you sir. May I?" William asked, gesturing to the files.

Erwin nodded and that was all the conformation they needed. Rachel's eyes glowed turquoise as she lifted the files into the air, moving them directly in front of William. The teen's hands blazed with fire as he burned each file. Erwin looked at the display with fascination. Even Levi couldn't help but be slightly impressed. Once the files were reduced to mere ashes, Rachel dropped them into the wastebasket.

"I'm hungry. Wanna go to the market?" George asked, walking towards the door.

"Yeah sure, why not?" William asked. "Lemme get my money."

"Where is it?" George asked.

"The bedside table."

A small light flickered and expanded into a small hole. Reaching through, Wiliam grabbed his pouch of coins. "Let's go."

Erwin and Levi watched as another portal formed on their door. As Erwin peered into the doorway, he saw a vending stall near their right. So it was instant travel. It would save them a lot of time, getting from one location to another.

"Oi, get back here by five," Levi grumbled as the portal flickered out. "You still have to clean the kitchen."

* * *

"Remove the restraints," Hange ordered.

"But Hange, it's still dangerous!" Eld argued.

"With limbs that size, it not going nowhere man. Use your eyes," Oluo said, yanking out a spike.

"Connie, follow me if you will," Hange beckoned.

The teen followed Hange into an abandoned house. Inspecting the ruined structure, Hange tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Connie, what do you see? Based on the house's structure?" Hange asked.

Looking around the wrecked home, Connie shrugged. "Dunno. What's so special about it?"

"Take a look at the ceiling, or rather what's left of it. Look at the edge of the hole," Hange advised. "The planks have been pushed upwards."

Connie squinted at the ceiling, staring at it. As the realization dawned on him, he rushed outside, looking from roof to roof. It was the same, planks pushed upwards. Slowly the pieces fell into place. The structural integrity, the missing people, not a drop of blood. It was to much to take in. Connie fell to his knees and started to weep.

"Mom, dad, Sunny, Martin," he cried.

"Connie, I'm sorry. I truly am," Hange said softly. "We'll find a way. Maybe if Eren learns to use his Coordinate power, he can turn your mom back."

The boy wiped his tears away. "I should be grateful that she's still here. I believe he'll find a way. Knowing Eren, he'll stop at nothing to get rid of them."

Hange pats his back and stands up. "Mount up! We're leaving."

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

 _Tap. Tap tap._

A man lifted his head from his desk and stared groggily at the window. A white dove looked back at him from the other side of the glass, waiting. Groaning, he stood up and strode to the window and opened it, letting the bird in.

Flapping its white wings, it flew in and landed on a perch besides the wooden desk.

"Hello Avlon. What do you have for me today?" the man asked good naturedly.

The bird cooed and held out its leg, waiting for the man to untie its burden. He takes the parchment and unrolls it, reading the contents.

 _Hello Helos,_

 _It's been a while. I am regretful that we do not have time for greetings for our old enemy is rising once again. Logan and Charles are expecting you, best not hold them up. They shall explain what I didn't._

Helos looked up and rubbed his eyes. Avlon, having done his job flew back out the window. Grabbing his trenchcoat and bicorn hat, he strode out the door. The sun was shining brightly, a slight breeze in the air. He strode down the children filled street. He watched as they chased each other, laughing and shouting. As he reached the end of the street, stopping at an old wooden door. Before he could knock, the door swung open, revealing a man with a deep scowl.

"Helos," the man greeted stiffly.

"Logan, are you going to let me in?" Helos asked amused.

Logan moved to the side as Helos swiftly walked past him. He strode into the dining room, Logan two steps behind him. Charles was already at the table, hands clasped together, a small smile at his lips.

"Ah, Helos! We were wondering when you would arrive. You're sleeping in as late as Logan," Charles said, eyes twinkling.

"I was told that you had things to explain to me?" Helos asked.

"So you've received her message. Good job," Logan replied gruffly.

"Sit down, we have an important matters to tend to," Charles invited.

Pulling up a chair, Helos took a seat to the right of Charles. Logan plopped back down across from him.

"You are aware of the inevitable war, are you not?" Charles asked.

"Yes. He is rising again and siding with Marley this time. No doubt in mind that he intends to regain his spark," Helos replies.

"Yes. She intends to build the guild once more to stop him," Charles informed.

"You're in it I assume?" Helos asked, looking at Logan.

"Naw. The proposal was rejected," the man replies, taking a swig of liquor.

"He is rather the mentor this time, Helos," Charles replied. "A new generation is taking charge."

"They are children. Inexperienced and without knowledge," Helos argued firmly. "I would agree if they had training."

"Don't underestimate them Helos. I bet they could take you down without trying. Afterall, Marley did train them. They're all deadly, even more so in a team, especially _him_. He's brutal," Logan smirks.

"She needs you so you can bind them to the guild. They are our best chance," Charles said pointedly.

"Very well. Then I shall leave for Valkern immediately," Helos decided. "Good day to you."


	26. Chapter 25

"How long have you had it?"

"Maybe five years now? I don't fully remember."

Moblit scribbles down the information into his notebook.

"Do you have the slightest idea how to use it?"

Eren shifts uncomfortably. "No, as far as I know. My dad's basement might have an answer though. I think he was the one who gave me my powers."

"Do you know where he is?" Moblit asks, writing a side note to visit Eren's old basement.

"He disappeared after Wall Maria fell. I have no idea where he is," Eren admitted.

"Very well. Thank you Eren. You may go now," Moblit replies.

The brunette nods respectfully and takes his leave. Moblit sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Three more months have passed and still no new information was gained. Even Annie didn't have answers. On top of that, Erwin's trial was coming up and all missions were on hold until after the fate of the commander was decided. All of this was giving him a massive headache. Reaching for his hip flask, he unscrews the cap and takes a drink.

His eyes wander lazily towards the clock. Almost noon. He had agreed to help Hange at the archives after talking with Eren to see if they could find something about his father. Standing up, Moblit grabbed his notebook and strode out the door. He walked to the end of the hall and down a set of spiraling stairs. Torchlight lit up the musty corridor. A wooden door was slightly ajar, the sound of shuffling papers coming from behind them.

"Any new information this session?" Hange asks, as Moblit pushes open the door.

"Sort of. Eren mentioned his dad's basement again. Did you find anything on in the archives?" Moblit asked.

"Yep. This file," Hange says, plopping down a stack of papers. "I haven't read it yet."

Hange pulls a chair next to Moblit and puts on her glasses. Flipping open the folder, she takes a citizenship document from the thick stack. As she scanned the page, something catches her eye.

"Wait Moblit, look at this," Hange said, squinting at the words.

Moblit looked over to what Hange was pointing to, Grisha's birthplace. Besides it were words written in neat handwriting. 40th expedition, found beyond the Walls. Moblit squinted at the words.

"He was found beyond the walls? How is that possible?" Moblit asked incredulously.

"I don't know. We know from Annie that we are not the last of humanity. Grisha may very well be from one the same place Annie was from but that's not what I'm concerned about. Look at the date that he was found," Hange says.

Moblit continues down the sentence. The 40th expedition? Moblit scavenges the messy desk and pulls the military records from beneath several other papers begins to scan the page. Year 828, 829, and 830. Year 830? Running his finger down the line, he eventually comes to a stop.

"40th expedition. Huh. So that was when he was found," Moblit noted. "Fifteen years before the fall of Wall Maria."

"Look at the name of the commander at that time," Hange said.

Moblit turns back to his paper and his eyes widened to the size of a silver coin.

"No way. Instructor Shadis?! The Keith Shadis?" Moblit asked shocked.

"We just found our new lead," Hange replied, beaming with joy.

* * *

"Focus, Yeager!" Levi barks as Annie goes for another kick which Eren barely manages to dodge.

Grunting, he throws a left hook at the blond. Slipping under his arm, Annie snakes upwards, grabbing it and twists it behind his back, forcing Eren to tap out.

"You're getting sloppier," Annie notes, letting go of his arm. "Your stance is still too wide."

"Captain Levi! Squad Leader Hange has some questions for Annie and Eren!" George calls out, running out from a portal. "It's information about Eren's dad!"

"What?!" Eren shouts excitedly. "Did they find something in the archives?"

"Yeah! Hange has a theory that she wants to confirm," George replies. "I mean, if that's okay with you Captain."

Sighing, Levi waves his hand dismissively. "Alright, go ahead."

Annie and Eren walk towards the portal, leaving the courtyard and into Hange's office. The dimensional doorway closes with a flicker. Hange turns around in her seat to face the three teens.

"Sorry to pull you from your training," Hange apologizes briskly, organizing the papers on the oak table. "So as you know, we have some information about your father Eren. Take a look at his file."

Hange hands Eren Grisha's citizenship document and the boy begins to read, muttering to himself as he scans the page. A look of curiosity filled his face as he hands the paper back to Hange.

"Crazy right?" Hange asked Eren, taking back the sheet. "Those were my exact thoughts when I first read it."

"What is it?" Annie asked suspiciously, looking between the scientist and the green eyed boy.

"It says on that document that my father wasn't born in Shiganshina. He was from beyond the walls, found during the Survey Corp's 40th expedition," Eren said. "But still, it doesn't explain much."

"Well, we know Grisha was a doctor-"

"Wait, Grisha? As in Grisha Yeager?" George asks surprised.

"Why? You know him?" Annie questions.

"Actually I do. He was our doctor when we were kids," George answered. "He was hired by the undercover Marley officials to keep us in health."

"Do you know if he had any previous connections with Marley?" Hange asked.

"Hmm. I don't know, it was what? Eleven years ago maybe? Anyways, you should ask Rachel. She has the memory of an elephant."

"What's an elephant?" Eren asked.

"Oh, it was an animal with a really long nose made of over forty thousand muscles. Apparently they were really good at remembering things," Hange explained.

"Oh."

A portal opened, revealing clothes on a hanger.

"Oy, Rachel!" George shouted.

"George! What the hell are you doing in my closet?!" Rachel demanded behind the closet doors.

"Sorry, Hange wanted to ask you a question about our old doctor, ," George shouted. "She want to know if he had any previous connections with Marley."

A moment of silence welled up before Rachel finally answered. "It was like eleven years ago but I do remember this since my cell was the closest to the office. The official had threatened to dispose of Dr. Yeager's family if he didn't cooperate, but the thing that disturbed me the most was when he said that he escaped with the titan. We know Marley possessed several titans so Dr. Yeager must've fled after stealing one of the titans."

"Thanks Rachel!" George replied before closing the portal.

"So he was from Marley. That would explain why he was found beyond the walls," Hange mused.

"She also mentioned that your dad escaped with the titan. Do you think it is possible that your dad was the Attack titan before you?" Annie asked.

"There would be a high likelihood. I mean, I'm his son so who else would've given it to me?" Eren replied. "It still doesn't answer where he is though."

"Err," Hange said awkwardly. "It kinda does if you did indeed receive the Attack Titan from your father."

"What do you mean?" Eren demanded.

"Eren, do you know how titan shifters pass their powers?" Annie asks.

The boy shook his head, uneasiness growing in his stomach. "No, how?"

"When a titan eats a shifter, the powers get passed on. Ergo, you were a titan and ate your father," Annie deadpans.

"Annie!" George exclaims. "He's right there!"

"Well, he asked for it," she replies.

"You're kidding me, right?" Eren asked disbelief growing on his face.

"Nope."

"How is that possible?! I don't recall anything at all!" he exclaimed.

"If I remember correctly, you told us about a dream you had. Your dad was holding onto you, injecting you with something. Am I right?" George asked.

"That wasn't a dream. I imagine it happened sometime after Reiner and Bertholt breached Wall Maria. Your dad injected you with a titan serum, turning you into one," Annie explained. "We'll have more time to dwell on this later. Hange, was there anything else you wanted to show us in particular besides that?"

"Take a look at the year that he was found," Hange instructed, after taking a gulp of water.

"The 40th expedition. Wasn't that like twenty some years ago?" George asked.

"Twenty five to be precise. The commander at the time, believe it or not was Keith Shadis," Hange replied.

"Then I think our next step would be to ask Shadis himself then," Eren concludes. "See if he has anymore information about what happened."

"Yes, that would be a good idea. George, do you think your range can extend to the training grounds?" Hange inquired.

"Pfft. If I can go from Trost to the titan forest, then this will be a walk in the park," he replies before opening the portal. "All aboard."

* * *

"TEN MORE, YOU MAGGOTS!" Shadis yelled. "IF YOU CAN'T KEEP UP, THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE TITAN FODDER!"

Shadis walks around the struggling recruits, watching them with a critical eye.

"Feels like yesterday, doesn't it sir?"

Whirling around, Shadis comes face to face with Eren.

"Yeager, how did you get here?" Shadis asked surprised.

"I had help," he chuckled, gesturing to the rest of his friends behind him.

"Shadis, it's been too long," Hange greets, shaking the bewildered instructor. "We have several questions for you."

"Of course. Wait for me in my office. I shall be with you shortly," Shadis grunts. "MAGGOTS! IT IS TIME FOR YOUR LUNCH! DISMISSED!"

"Things have changed now," Shadis sighed, walking towards the lone building at the edge of the training grounds. "Three titans on our side. Never thought I live to see that. My condolences for your lost Leonhart. He was a good soldier."

"Thank you sir," Annie replies stiffly.

"Instructor, we have become aware that twenty five years ago, you found a man beyond the walls. Eren's father to be exact," Hange asked.

Shadis sighed and rubbed his bald head.

 _Flashback Starts_

" _We found him on the way back from the 40th expedition. We were riding along when we spotted Grisha by himself, wandering and muttering to himself. It had appeared at the time that he had gone mad. He was talking about titans and how he was one of them. I didn't understand what he was saying at the time."_

 _The hooves clopped slowly against the ground. Spirits were dimmed, good men were lost. Shadis looked up wearily from his horse._

' _Commander, take a look,' his assistant said puzzled. 'It looks like a person.'_

 _Shadis, now perked up, took the scope from the man and raised it to his eye. Indeed, it was a person, but how did he get all the way out here? The man was walking in circles, clearly delirious. Tripping over his own feet, the man falls down._

' _Squad Four, come with me! We are investigating,' Shadis ordered._

' _Yes sir!'_

 _The squad moves away from the group towards the fallen man. Dismounting, Keith rushed to him and flipped him onto his back. The man's lips were cracked from dehydration._

' _Medics, carry this man back with us. I have some questions for him,' Keith ordered._

" _By the time we had returned Grisha had regained consciousness."_

 _Keith opened the door and crossed the room, taking a seat besides a now fully conscious Grisha._

' _Thank you for saving my life,' he rasped out. 'I would've died for sure.'_

' _Take it easy there. Have some more water,' Keith offered. 'What's your name?'_

' _I don't remember anything,' Grisha replied in between gulps of water._

' _How did you escape the walls?' Keith wondered._

' _Walls? What walls?' Grisha asked, putting back on his glasses._

' _The walls humanity built to fend of the titans,' Keith replied confused. 'Do you have amnesia?'_

' _I must've. I would've remembered something as important as that,' Grisha answered._

" _Grisha was disinclined to give us more information after that. Within a day, he had made a full recovery. I took him to the local hub later where he asked about the life within the walls. He did recognize the works of the Survey Corps which was surprising at first._

' _Hello Keith! Another round for you and your friend?' the waitress asked. 'I hope you're not trying to convince him to join.'_

' _Oh hello, Carla. Of course not,' Keith replied, Grisha nodded in agreement._

' _What's your name?' Carla asked, flashing a smile._

' _Grisha, Grisha Yeager,' he replied, pushing up his glasses._

' _Nice to meet you! See you around,' Carla replied._

" _A few weeks later, Grisha was employed at a hospital for his exceptional skills a s doctor. It was just in a nick of time as well. A plague was sweeping over Shiganshina, many citizens falling ill."_

' _Please! You have to help them! My parents, they'll die soon if you don't,' Carla sobbed._

' _Don't worry, I will. You're sick as well. Get some rest. You're just wearing yourself out,' Grisha replied._

" _Your father single handedly cured the entire population, including your mother and her parents. Several years later, Carla and Grisha married, eventually giving birth to you. Not much has happened until the fall of Wall Maria."_

' _Eren!" Grisha exclaimed, running up to his son and hugging him, tears at his eyes._

' _Dad?' Eren groaned, rubbing his eyes._

' _Grisha, you really should let him sleep. It's one in the morning,' Keith replied._

' _Come with me, my son,' Grisha said, taking Eren by his hand._

' _Grisha! Where are you going?! Have you gone mad?!' Keith asked panicked._

' _Don't worry about me, and please, don't follow us,' Grisha replied._

" _And that was the last time I ever saw him."_

' _Dad! What are you doing?! Let go of me,' Eren shouted, panic swelling inside the boy._

' _Eren! Listen to me!' Grisha said, tears falling from his face. 'Take this key. Don't ever let it leave your side!'_

 _Grisha proceeded to take the key dangling on a cord and put it around his son's neck. Reaching into his coat pocket, he took out a slim black box. Opening it, Eren could see an empty needle and a bottle of cloudy liquid. Taking the needle, Grisha proceeded to draw out the liquid._

' _Give me your hand,' Grisha said, syringe in one hand._

' _No!' Eren screamed, falling back. 'Mom's death made you crazy!'_

' _Eren, listen to me!' Grisha pleaded, grabbing his son's arm. 'If you are to ever avenge your mother, protect Armin and Mikasa, you need this! Their memories will guide you. Tell him! He will help you!'_

 _Without warning, Grisha plunged the needle into Eren's arm and stepped back. Falling to his knees, Grisha began to sob. Eren staggered away from his father, an intense burning coursed through his veins. His vision went cloudy, swimming before his eyes before he blacked out entirely._

 _A bolt of lightning struck down upon Eren, transforming him. In his place stood a four meter titan with short rugged hair. His lipless mouth revealing his jagged teeth. The eyes homed in on Grisha before reaching out and grabbing him. Grisha watched as his son turned titan brought him closer and closer to its gaping maw._

' _Learn your powers and protect them, my son. I love you.' Grisha thought before his world went black._

 _Shadis turned towards the forest in surprise._

' _Lightning?! How is this possible? There isn't a single cloud in sight!' he muttered to himself, walking towards the grove._

 _Arriving at the scene, Shadis looked around confused. Eren was lying in the middle of the clearing but Grisha was nowhere in sight. Even more confusing was the fact that there seemed to be no damage at all from when the lightning struck. Picking up Eren in his arms, Shadis returned to the camp, shaking his head._

 _Flashback Ends_

"And after I brought you back, I just put you back to sleep. I still don't know where he is to this day," Shadis concluded.

"Instructor, we appreciate your time. We must get back to the headquarters now. Thank you," Hange replied, scribbling down the last of her notes.

"Of course. I understand that you're busy. About time I yell at them for goofing off," Shadis grumbled.

"George, if you would be so kind," Hange asked.

A portal swirled opened, revealing Hange's office. The group stepped through the dimensional wormhole and disappeared. Keith tore his eyes away from the spot, returning outside.

"ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS! THIRTY LAPS AROUND THE COURT! DOUBLE TIME!" Keith screamed.

* * *

"Helos, about time," a woman greeted him.

"Ymir, it's been to long. Please, show me the way," Helos replied.

"Very well, follow me. I should tell you, he has the devil's powers," Ymir informed. "You must teach him to control it."

"It's been awhile since I used them. One should not take them too lightly. After all, since he has risen, he must take caution in using them or the devil could possess him again," Helos warned.

"Maria," Ymir greeted.

"My lady. Helos, it's a pleasure to see you," Maria greeted, bowing slightly.

"How is he?" Ymir asked.

"Recovering quite well," Maria replied. "Although he should wake soon. He'll be demanding explanations."

"I am fully aware," Ymir replied gently.

The pristine white door opened noiselessly, revealing a single bed. Helos strode across the room, studying the boy that laid in it. The tips of white feathery wing could be seen poking from underneath the covers. He was lean but muscular, scars riddling his body. His shaggy black hair ruffled and messy.

"So this is him," Helos mused. "This is promising. Do you know the full extent of his capabilities?"

"Not yet, but maybe you should ask him yourself," Maria replied, smirking just as the boy's gold eyes blazed open.


	27. Chapter 26

"Where am I?" the boy demanded, pushing up in his bed.

"Take it easy," Ymir said gently. "You've been through quite a lot."

"Who are you?" he demanded, inching back.

"My name is Ymir, this is Maria, my daughter. He's Helos, an old friend," Ymir answered.

They boy clutched his head muttering. "No, no, no. This isn't possible. You're all just a myth! What happened?!"

"We aren't myths, we're real. You know the stories. Think back. What happened?" Helos replied.

"My friends, they were, we were surrounded by titans and I…" he trailed off.

"You sacrificed yourself so that they could live," Ymir told him. "Didn't you Drayce?"

"So I'm dead," Drayce whispered.

"I'm afraid so, but what if I told you you could have a second chance? Another way to return to those you love and protect them." Ymir asked him. "Would you do it?"

"How can I trust you? The first thing you ask me is to join your cause and you expect me to join?! Literally the definition of being sketch," Drayce replied.

"Can't argue with that," Helos grunted.

"I see. You still don't trust us huh? Well please allow me to shed some light on your situation," Ymir replies calmly. "The day you died, you were possessed by the Earth Devil himself. Do you remember when that girl-"

"Her name is Annie," he said curtly.

"Right, when Annie helped bring you back, I was the one who helped her. She wasn't strong enough to hold back your shadow warriors on her own."

"That was you?" he asked.

Ymir smiled and stood up. "Yes. I've been watching you ever since you've made land back on Paradis. I want the same thing you do, to restore Marley and their twisted ways. So what is your choice? You can stay here and watch the inevitable war descend upon where they will surely lose without your help them or you can join me and give them a fighting chance."

Drayce looked at her, uncertainty in his eyes. 'Annie,' he thought.

"Fine. I'll do it. I'll join you," he decided.

"Come with me then," Ymir said smiling.

Drayce slid down from his bed and began to follow her when a tugging sensation can from his back. Frowning, he turned and looked back. He had wings. White, feathery, angel wings.

"Ah, I see you noticed your wings. Come along, I shall tell you of our existence," Ymir beckoned.

Drayce ran after he, his wings tucked behind his back. He began to walk next to Ymir, keeping pace with her.

"You may know the story of the titan's creation," Ymir began. "But there is more to it."

"How so?" Drayce asked. "Wasn't it you fight Earth Devil, you die, sorry, and boom, nine titans?"

"It was common to believe that when I had died, my soul was split into 9 titans. That is incorrect. I only split into 7," Ymir said. "When the Earth Devil was finally defeated, I used my powers to split his soul in two titans. The two titans each held a fragment of his power enabling the user to tap into his ancient demonic powers."

"The Attack and Victory Titan?" Drayce asked.

"Precisely. Their Devil Unbound form significantly increase strength and speed. You, however, on that day was possessed by the Devil himself. He manifested in your titan form and we had to interfere and stop him," Ymir explained.

"If you knew I had such a dangerous power, then why didn't you act earlier?" Drayce asked confused.

"Our ancient laws forbid us to interfere with earthly matters unless the threat will cause an imbalance," Ymir explained. "And this is where you come in."

They stopped underneath a dome, painted with a mural depicting battle scenes but strangely enough, there was a hole at the top.

"What's here?" Drayce asked. "I know you didn't build this for a skylight."

"This is our archives. The records of all events or stories. My eldest daughter, Sina, is the librarian," Ymir explains.

Ymir looks up and begins to float upwards until she lands on the edge of the hole. Drayce merely looked at her in surprise. Unfolding his own wings, he began to flex them. They were powerful and light, only needing one downwards stroke to lift himself off. It took a while to get used to but he eventually got up there after crashing a few times.

"Well done! The others had a harder time than you did when the first started out," Ymir mused.

"Does everyone have wings?" Drayce asked, massaging his shoulder.

"No, only those in the guild," Ymir replied.

"The guild? And who are the others?"

"You'll see once they come back."

* * *

"Hmm, this is interesting," Levi drawled, sipping his tea. "There's been another murder, in broad daylight as well. Seems like the same perpetrator."

"May I?" Annie asked.

Levi put down his tea cup and handed her the latest edition. Annie flipped it open and scanned the page. The rest of the squad peered over her shoulder to take a look.

"Same type of arrow. Made from the crystal," Gunther noted.

"The Earth Devil called it lucindia," Petra reminded. "It was the only thing that could harm him in that fight."

"Damion Moor? I didn't know he was here," Annie exclaimed in surprise.

"What? Isn't he a ranking MP officer?" Eld asked.

"He was a spy from Marley. Everyone knows about him. He somehow infiltrated the walls. No one could've taken him down that easily with an arrow. He once caught a bullet with his fingers," Annie explained.

"Hmm, I wonder if the killer is on our side. I mean, this is only the second kill but the first guy was also from Marley. I wonder how they know," Oluo wondered, rubbing his chin. "I wish we knew who the killer was."

* * *

 **Yesterday**

"Ymir, we're in position," an armored figure spoke.

' _Good, take him out swiftly and quickly. We can't let our presence be known, not yet at least,'_ Ymir replied.

"Got it," a second figure spoke. "I got us cloaked. We shouldn't be detected now. Take your time, he's not going anywhere any time soon."

"Pfft, as if I ever miss a shot," the first replied.

Reaching behind, the first figure grabbed an arrow, nocking it on the bow string. Drawing it back, the two waited with baited breath.

"Hey Damion, this one's got your name on it," the second figure said.

The first let the arrow fly, the arrow cloaked by the second person. Glass shattered and the man at the desk slumped over dead. Shouting could be heard from the building.

"Go, go, go," the first urged.

The duo stood up and ran from the rooftops, jumping up and spreading their wings.

"Ymir, it's done. We're approaching central Valkern's entrance. Get ready to receive us," the second said.

' _Good job. Another name crossed of the list. Opening the bridge now,'_ Ymir said.

The two armor clad figure flew up beyond the clouds and into a bright shining light.

"That's always weird," the first figure said.

' _Report to the archives and document this. Get the rest of the guild there too,'_ Ymir instructed.

"Got it," the second figure replied.

The two flew back towards the towering building looming before them. It was like a castle but bigger and pointier. Landing on the bridge, the two neatly tucked in their wings and began to walk back towards the gate. The two crystal armored soldiers positioned at the gate saluted the two, crossing their forearms into an x shape across their chest.

"C'mon, the archive is this way," the second said. "Apparently we might be able to finally meet the commander of the guild."

"I know, I need to drop off my bow and quiver at the armory," the first said.

"Make sure you grab your amulet. We couldn't teleport back because you forgot it," the second scolded.

"Geez, I'm sorry," the first yelled, dashing off down the hall. "Wait for me here!"

"Hurry up cause I'm not waiting for more than 2 minutes!"

Making a left turn, the figure entered the last room. The room was light by a beautiful skylight, colored glass covering the ceiling. Taking the bow and placing it on the rack, the figure grabbed an amulet in exchange. It was a milky white stone, giving off a slight glowing aura. Putting it on, the figure flashed out of the room.

"Let's go," the person shouted to the second before flashing to the archive.

"Hmph, about time," the second grumbled before flashing after the later.

"Welcome back ladies. Please take your helmets of in the archive. You know this," a woman spoke.

"Sorry Sina. This numbskull forgot her amulet," the second girl grumbled, taking off the lucindia helmet, letting her brown hair tumble down.

"Hey!" the first girl complained, taking of her own helmet, revealing hawk eyes.

"Christie, Megan, you're late," a boy said from across the room.

"Shut up Ivan," Megan grumbled. "Where are Tom and Boone anyways?"

"Probably goofing off again," Christie answered.

Ivan nodded before pointing to the next row of scrolls over. A thunderous crash came from the section and a cloud of dust billowed. Staggering out from behind the bookcase came Boone and Tom.

"I told you it was a bad idea," Tom grumbled.

"What?! It was your plan!" Boone exclaimed.

"If you boys are done wrecking the archive, then you might want to go to the central table. Ymir will be arriving soon," Sina suggested.

"Sorry Sina," the two apologized before hurrying after their friends to the table.

Sighing, Sina walked to the bookcase and began to file back the fallen scrolls.

"The guild? And who are the others?"

"You'll see once they come back."

Ymir and Drayce rounded the corner just as Sina put away the last scroll. She hurried over to greet them.

"My lady. Ah, I see you've woken," Sina said.

"Er, yes. You're Sina right? My friend Armin would love this place. It's well organised," Drayce said.

"Thank you. The others are back. They're waiting at the central table," Sina informed.

"Let's go," Ymir beckoned Drayce. "The central table is where we hold all our meetings. Wait here."

Drayce stopped and sat down, grabbing the nearest scroll and began to read. Ymir went on ahead to the rowdy group.

"Ymir!" Megan said. "It was a complete success."

"Yes, well done. I'm sure it wasn't a challenge at all?" Ymir asked. The two girls shook their head in response. "Well on another note, your commander is here now."

"Who is it? Helos?" Tom asked. "He's pretty qualified."

"No it's not. He's an old friend of yours," Ymir said smiling. "Drayce, come here please."

The group's eyes widened in shock as they watched their friend step forward, his face filled with an equal level of shock. Chairs scrapped against the floor as the five stood up, rushing over to hug their friend.

"Oh my god," Christie whimpered, tears beginning to leak out.

"Look at you all, you've grown. I missed you guys so much," Drayce said, hugging all of them.

"What the hell happened?!" Tom asked. "How?!"

"After you guys died, I couldn't go through that again. I would rather give my own life than watch the people I love die," Drayce responded meekley.

"So what?! You gave up your life to save them?" Ivan asked.

"Is that even a question?" Drayce laughed weakly.

"And you left the others! Who knows what will happen to them?!" Boone exclaimed.

"They'll be in good hands. They have some powerful friends and they're more than capable to care for themselves," Drayce says. "Believe in them."

"You never change," Megan laughed. "Ymir, is it okay if we show him around?"

Ymir beamed and nodded.

"Be sure to visit Palos. I'm sure he has his armor and package ready," Sina said, coming up to them. "Also Drayce, this is for you."

Holding out her hand, Drayce could see an amulet. Taking the stone in his hands, he put it around his neck.

"It enables the user to teleport wherever they wish, as long as you can picture the place clearly or see it in sight." Sina said.

"C,mon! Let's get to the roof! It'll be easier to see all the shops from there. Last one there gets their ass kicked," Tom shouts, running towards the center of the archive and dropping down.

The group of teens pursuits Tom in a race to get to the top. Dropping down, Drayce spreads his wings and glides towards the front gate, the rest of his friends close behind. Jumping up to a supporting column, he launches up into the air flapping his wings.

"Come on, Drayce! Put some muscle to it," Ivan shouts as he passes the gold eyed mutant.

"Get back here!" Drayce shouts as he continues to scale the building. "You are not winning."

"Better move quickly," Megan says.

"Or else you'll fall behind!" Christie finishes.

"I'm just getting warmed up," Drayce yells. "Don't count me out."

Megan and Christie looked down to see Drayce hurtle up the building on all fours, moving twice as fast as before.

"What the heck?!" Christie gasps as Drayce shoots past them, accelerating by the second. "Tom! Watch out!"

Drayce grins as he leaps of the building and bouncing off his flying friend. Tom recoiled in shock before soaring after Drayce. Grabbing a flag pole, Drayce swings around to the opposite side and continues his climb.

"How the heck are that fast?" Tom asks, landing next to Drayce at the top. "The last time we timed you for 50 meters it was two minutes something."

"I was that slow? I mean that was like 5 years ago after all. If you're going off that time, you're sorely mistaken my friend," Drayce replies laughing. "I can do it in like one minute fifteen now, and that's without these wings."

"Eh, they take time getting used to," Megan said, landing with Christie, followed shortly by Boone and finally Ivan.

"Damn it! Am I the last one again?" he exclaims.

The four nodded before looking at one another. The group sat down facing towards the town. They bombarded Drayce with questions. What happened the past years? What happened to their other friends?

"Geez, can't a guy eat before explaining his life story?" Drayce complained, taking a bite of of the bread Megan gave him.

"Sorry but it's been way to long. Five freaking years man," Boone said grinning.

"We should head out to meet Palos. We need to get your armor and that package," Tom said standing up. "Hmm, over there! That building with the black smoke coming out of its chimney."

"Thanks Tom. That narrows it down to like half the town," Drayce replied sarcastically.

"The one next to that house with the half finished sword sculpture. You see it?" Christie asked.

Squinting down at where she was pointing, he nodded. It was a small building but black smoke was pouring from the chimney. He could see the faint orange glow of the forge working.

"You know how to use the thing right? Just look at it or imagine the place. See y'all there!" Ivan said before flashing off the roof.

"That was helpful," Drayce grumbles before flashing off the roof himself.

"Welp, let's see the damage shall we?" Tom said brightly before flashing off with the rest of his friends as well.

When they arrived, everything was intact which meant he didn't teleport into any walls.

"Where is he?" Megan asked, turning around in a full circle before Drayce, covered in soot, falls right in front of her.

"Ow."

"Where did you come from?" Christie asked, doubled over with laughter.

"I teleported into the damn chimney. Thanks a lot Tom," he groans.

"How is it my fault? You were the one who teleported in there but are you good?" Tom asks.

"Eh, just several scratches which should heal," Drayce said shrugging. "And you were the one who put chimneys in my mind!"

"Should it still be steaming then?" Megan asks.

Drayce looks at his arm in confusion. Steam being emitted from the injured part. It shouldn't be possible! It was supposed to be gone! Why did he still have it?

"That I'll ask Ymir later," Drayce replies, inwardly panicking. "Let's go see Palos."

The six of them stepped in to the forge where they were immediately met with a blast of heat. Drayce looked around the area in awe. It wasn't like anything he's ever seen before. The walls were decorated with masterful pieces of work. Swords, armor, knives, bows, and arrows hung from hooks. Christie pulled the cord and a distant chiming of the bell could be heard.

"Comin'!" a loud deep voice grunted.

A mountain of a man lumbered into the main room. His hair and beard were tangled, black as night. He was so tall that his head scrapped the ceiling. His arms were covered in burns and old scars from what was presumably accidents from the forge. Despite his appearance though, his eyes crinkled at the corners, warmth shown through them. A smile formed on his face and he began to laugh, a deep bellied laugh.

"It's been awhile since you've visited!" Palos boomed. "What can I help ya with?"

"We were told that the armor was finished. We're here to pick that up as well as the package," Christie replied.

"Ahh, I have it right here. Now who was it for?" Palos grunted, shuffling around the various items.

"It's for our old friend here," Boone said, slapping Drayce's back. "He's the new commander of the guild."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meetcha, sir. I'm here anytime you need me. Try this on, see if it fits," Palos said, handing Drayce a cloak.

"What do I do with this?" Drayce asked confused.

"What do you do? What do you do?" Palos laughed. "Put it on! I bet ya never seen one of these before, eh?"

"No I haven't," Drayce replied, swinging, the cloak over himself. "Is that it?"

"Wait for it," Palos grinned.

Suddenly, the cloak began to wrap itself around Drayce's body. It elongated and stretched to cover his arms and legs. The black threads began to change color, turning lighter and stiffer by the second. Soon, Drayce was covered in a blue crystalline armor suit. Drayce gazed at the suit in awe. A black dragon standing on its hind legs with its arms reared out was stamped onto the shoulder piece.

"Where did you get this crystal? I thought only Annie could make this," Drayce asked.

"Lucindia comes from the mines at the core of Valkern. It's one of the strongest materials here. We use it all the time to suit our soldiers so it was dubbed angel stone instead," Ivan explained.

"And who's Annie? Could it be someone _special_?" Megan asked slyly.

"I'll tell you later," Drayce replied, shrugging off the prying comment.

"Look at the gauntlets on your armor. Usually, each soldier would get a blade that extends and retracts from the vambraces. Leave's the hands free to hold other things. I made a special modification to yours," Palos said. "Something that'll make using your gift easier."

Drayce studied his hands. There were little, hollow, half domes in between the knuckles, just enough space for a thin sabre. He extended out his claws, the protrusions neatly sliding out of the space. He studied his claws before retracting them.

"One more thing before y'all leave. Here's the package. Don't lose it and deliver it straight to Ymir. It's extremely precious," Palos warned before taking out a small grubby package out of his breast pocket and handing it to Drayce.

"Thank you for everything Palos. We'll make sure it gets to Ymir safely," Tom said. "See you again!"

"Alright kids, take care," Palos waved, before trodding back deeper into his forge.

"You guys do your thing. I'll take it to Ymir," Drayce reassured. "I wanna ask her something."

"Alright, you do you. We'll see you later in the archives yeah?" Boone asked. "You got some more explaining to do."

"Fine, I'll see you all there," Drayce laughed before teleporting away.

* * *

"Ymir!"

Ymir looked up from her desk to see Drayce striding in, a mad look on his face.

"You haven't told me the whole story. What did you do to me?" he asked angrily.

"I already told you. We helped bring you back-"

"Not that. You know what I mean," Drayce said holding up his hand to show her. Steam was pouring out from his claw wounds, the sound of electricity crackling and sizzling. "And if what you are saying is the whole story, then why do I still have _this_?"


	28. Chapter 27

"Not that. You know what I mean," Drayce said holding up his hand to show her. Steam was pouring out from his claw wounds, the sound of electricity crackling and sizzling. "And if what you are saying is the whole story, then why do I still have _this_?"

A silence filled the room, only broken by the electricity. Ymir stared steadily at her champion's steaming hand, a severe look upon her face.

"I have permanently locked it inside of you," Ymir replied calmly.

"You did what?" Drayce asked quietly, but the edge in his tone was especially prominent. "Is it not bad enough that I am a mutant, born to kill? Then the power of the titan was then thrust upon me, turning me into a weapon of war. Countless people down on that world fighting to _own_ me for their own benefits?!"

"Yes, which is why you must be the only one who must have this. You are the only that understands this so naturally you would act upon what you trust is right. You were never truly on either side, more of a bystander caught in crossfire. I sought you because of your loyalty and your skills to lead, nothing more, nothing less," Ymir shot back.

Drayce's glare lessened as he began to see what Ymir saw.

"It was never about your powers or peculiarities when I chose you. I chose you for your core morals, your power were just a side benefit. Give me the package that Palos gave you," Ymir asked, holding out her hand.

Drayce handed over the package to Ymir, watching as she unwrapped it. A several clear colored stones were revealed. Picking up all five of them, Ymir studied them before scooping four of them into a pouch. The fifth one was left on the table. Reaching out her hand, the stone began to levitate and float towards Drayce.

"Once every century, these stones, millennial crystals, will be created. An extremely rare crystal that is the core of every titan shifter. We spent over a century gathering as many as we could. Each one is special, tailored specifically to each titan," Ymir said. "This stone will counteract your curse. It will prevent your body from degrading. Take it."

Drayce reached out to grab the stone. As he did, the color began to change. It glowed an intense white, gradually turning into a golden yellow color. The stone floated in the air, a yellow aura surrounding it. It swirled around in the air before completely disappearing. A yellow streak flew around him. Drayce eyed the yellow streak warily, unsure what to do. Without warning, the streak pierced his chest.

Drayce staggered back in shock. His breathing turned heavy, a fatigue washed over him causing him to fall over. An intense burning feeling situated itself where his sternum was. The burning swirled to every inch of his body as if an inferno had consumed him. His eyes began glow a pure yellow color. As quickly as it began, cool pleasantness began to wash over his body, the pain and fatigue fading. Groaning, he pushed himself off the floor and faced Ymir.

"Well, how was it?" she asked.

"Zero out of ten would do that again," he groaned, rubbing his eyes. "That was painful and tiring."

"I suggest you get some rest then. Feel free to explore when you wake up if you wish," Ymir replied.

"I'm good. I think I'll go explore. Not that tired now," Drayce replied. "There's still something I have to take care of."

"Very well. Return before sunset. There is another matter we must attend too and after that, Rose will show you to your room," Ymir called out to the shrinking form of Drayce.

* * *

"Annie! Time!"

Annie lands on the floor breathing hard, her swords at her side.

"New record!" Armin called out. "Five minutes and twenty one seconds. That's pretty good! Your time went down by sixteen seconds."

"Eh, I botched the fifth target. I could've gotten a faster time," Annie replies, sheathing her blades. "I'm going to get some water before Ackerman starts. I still want to see who wins the bet."

She begins to walk towards the water pump, wiping sweat from her forehead. The stones crunched beneath her feet as she walked down the path. She turned to look at his gravestone. Vines were beginning to snake their way up, covering the name. Walking over, she pulled the tendrils of the stone piece. The air began to change, her hair at the back of her neck stood up. Turning around, there was a figure wearing a black cloak. The cloak covered the person's face, protecting the identity.

"Who are you?" Annie asked, hand inching towards her swords.

"There is no need for violence. I'm simply here to reclaim what was once mine," the man spoke, his voice was deep and distorted.

In a flash of white, he disappeared from the spot he was standing. Annie's eyes widened in shock. She pulled out her swords and began to scan the environment. Where did he go?! There was no way anyone normal could've done that.

"Where are you?" she shouted angrily.

"So touchy. You remind me of someone," the man spoke again, his voice coming from the tree behind her.

Whirling around, she fired her anchor at the tree and reeling in to slash at the man. Faster than the eye could see, the man jumped from his position, backflipping towards his grave and taking the sword.

"Give that back to me," Annie said darkly, clutching her blades tighter.

Silence.

"I SAID GIVE IT BACK TO ME," she screamed swinging her swords upward.

The man blocked both blades with the katana's sheath, pushing downwards, easily shattering the blades.

'How is he this powerful?!' Annie thought, recoiling. 'Wait! Mikasa?!'

The raven haired girl spun out of tree, blades whirling, a steely look on her face. The man turned and raised an arm to block the blow. Her blades shattered as she made contact.

'What the-?!' Mikasa thought shocked. Looking back, she could see why.

The man's arm was armored with crystal. A black imprint could clearly be seen on the shoulder. A dragon standing on its hind legs, arms reared out. He stepped back and the rest of the cloak began to contract and smoothen. Within a few seconds, he was completely outfitted with the crystal armor.

"Hey. That's my brother's sword. Put it back unless you want to see my specially diced meat," Mikasa snarls.

"I'm sorry. I truly am, but your request isn't something I can do," the man spoke, but somehow his voice sounded pained.

In another flash of white, he was gone. Annie and Mikasa both looked at each other before running to the castle.

"Who the heck was he?" Mikasa asks.

"Does it look like I know," Annie growls. "He's going to pay for what he did."

"Ackerman, Leonhart! Explain," Levi ordered, walking out with Armin tailing behind.

"A man wearing a suit of crystal armor attacked and stole Drayce's katana," Mikasa said.

"No. He never attacked. All he did was disarm us and take the blade. He can teleport as well," Annie said.

"Gaylent's ability?" Levi asked.

"No. He disappears in a flash of white. No portal at all," Mikasa says.

"You two. Report to Four Eyes," Levi begins. "The sword is the least of our worries right now. For now, we need to find out who he is and whose side he's on."

Annie and Mikasa nods before running back into the castle, unable to wrap their minds over what occurred. The two barged into Hange's office, causing the scientist to jump up in surprise and spill her bottle of ink.

"Oh, sorry about that," Mikasa says. "Hange, we were visited by an unknown suspect."

The scientist frowned and put on her glasses, her hand black from the spilled ink.

"Care to elaborate? Some more information would be nice," Hange said, wiping down herself and the desk with a wet cloth.

"We think the person that stole Drayce's sword just now is the same person that is killing the Marley officials," Annie explains. "He was wearing a suit of lucindia armor. The arrow used to kill the spies were made of the same material."

"How is that possible? We only know of two things that can break the lucindia and that's either dark steel or lucindia itself," Hange replied.

"He might've taken the sword to try and carve out more pieces of it, but that on it own doesn't make sense. Who uses a sword to cut something?" Mikasa asks.

"Um, we use swords to cut titans' napes," Annie replies.

"You know what I mean!" Mikasa exclaims.

"He did say something about taking back something that was once his," Annie said. "How many people do you know that can lug around a twenty pound sword all day?"

"True but we don't know how many people before Drayce had the sword. Somehow all of this doesn't make any sense. Why the murders so suddenly? Why not the moment they arrived? There is something we're missing. We just can't figure out what it is," Hange murmurs, adjusting her glasses.

* * *

Ymir paced back and forth, Drayce standing in front of her.

"Do you know what could've happened? All that for a sword?!" she asks angrily.

"This sword has more meaning to me than you think," Drayce replies.

"I'm not angry about that. I'm angry that you didn't allow any precautions before going in. You let yourself be seen!" Ymir scolded. "You could have the very least asked Megan to go with you."

"I'm sorry Ymir. It's just that if this sword falls into the wrong hands, it can potentially expose all of us, not just me," Drayce apologizes.

Ymir waves her hand dismissively. "What's done is done. It doesn't matter anymore. We need to focus on the coming war. We have nine sectors ready but only six of them can be commanded. The guild isn't complete."

"So you want me to find three other people to lead the remaining three sectors?" Drayce asks.

Ymir nods. "We sent the rest of your friends searching but none of them found any viable candidates. We were hoping you might know some people."

"When do you want me to start?"

"As soon as possible. Helos has been getting impatient lately. He's been sending me quite a lot of mail, asking if we've found anyone yet," Ymir said lightly.

"All right then. I'll report back to you at sundown," Drayce replies before taking his leave.

He teleports to the central table and grabs a quill and a piece of parchment. Dipping the quill into the ink, he stares thoughtfully at the paper before scratching out three names. Satisfied, he stands up and walks to Sina's desk.

"Sina, I need a favor. Can you tell me where these people are at? Ymir is looking for suitable candidates to finish the guild. I believe they will do well," Drayce says.

"No problem at all! Just give me a minute to find them real quick," Sina says, holding out her hand.

Three scrolls zoom into her hands from deep within the shelves. Unrolling them, she scans the seemingly unending roll of parchment. Looking back and forth between the scrolls and paper, she eventually scribbles down two locations.

"These two live together. He lives fairly close to them as well. Wouldn't take much. If he isn't home, I suggest you try your luck at the park with him. He goes there quite often," Sina says, handing him the piece of parchment back.

"Thanks Sina!" Drayce says before running towards the center hatch.

Dropping down, he spreads his wings into a glide and floats out the main gates.

"Charles, Luttrell. Hold the gates open a little longer will you? I have an errand to run," Drayce says. "I'll be back either before or at sundown."

"Yes sir!" the two reply.

"Don't call me sir. It makes me feel old," Drayce complains.

"Sure thing then," Luttrell says. "We'll wait for your return."

Drayce nods and jumps off the ledge and soars off towards the far end of Valkern. He fumbles with the sheet before veering of to the right. Why did they have to live so far away? He circles around a spiraling tower before landing. He ducks into the small alley before pulling on his cloak.

'First up, 83 Albedo Lane,' he thinks as he steps up to the door.

He pulls back the knocker and sharply taps on the door three times. Shuffling footsteps could be heard as the person approached the door. A man who looked like he was in his early twenties opened the door. He had light gray eyes with dark blonde hair, the bangs hanging over between his eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Furlan Church and Isabel Magnolia, residents of 83 Albedo Lane?" Drayce asked.

"Yes, that would be us. Who are you?" Furlan asked tilting his head to the side.

"Furlan who's at the door?" asked a girl's voice from inside the house.

"..."

"What's your business here?" Furlan asked. "If it isn't anything reasonable, kindly leave our property."

"Furlan, you're too serious," Isabel said, swinging around the door frame. "Who are you?"

"You two are exactly like I remember you," Drayce said, taking off his hood. "Always suspicious of everyone. Can't I greet an old friend?"

"Dr-Drayce?" Furlan asks surprised.

"The one and only. Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asks, a smile on his face.

Barley finishing his sentence, Isabel takes his arm and drags him in, Furlan closing the door behind them.

"You are going to tell us what has happened," Isabel said, throwing him onto the couch.

"Not everything," Furlan corrects her. "Just the important parts. I'm sure you wouldn't have come all the way out here just to say hi."

"You're no fun," Isabel says, pouting.

"First thing first, Levi is fine. Well, the last time I saw him anyways. Anyways, how's the afterlife?" Drayce asks.

"Fine. A little boring but we could ask the same thing about you," Furlan replies.

"Oh, counting down the days until I get out of here," Drayce says.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Isabel asks confused. "We're dead."

Furlan eyes widen as he figure out what Drayce means.

"Come to Palkin Yard tonight if you want to find out," Drayce smirks before teleporting out of their house.

"Uh, Furlan. Is he going crazy?" Isabel asks, staring at the spot where he was just sitting at.

Drayce walks down Palkin Road towards the empty grass lot. A single bench sits alone in the yard, a single occupant sitting on it. Drayce walks slowly to the bench and takes a seat besides the boy.

"I miss down there," Drayce tells the boy.

"Yeah, so do I," the freckled boy says, looking up to the stars. "The world is so big anything can happen. It's just hard to imagine that some of your closest friends would betray you."

"I know what you mean. I've been there," Drayce replies. "How'd you get here?"

"Titans."

"I'm sorry. Did you fight well?" Drayce asks.

A dry laugh escapes the boy. "Barely. My gear was taken off by some of my friends. One of them had a boyfriend. I can only imagine how it feels for him if he finds out," he says.

"Eh, it wasn't too bad. Annie did join our side though. Imagine how I felt when I found out about Bertholdt and Reiner," Drayce says.

Marco turns to stare at him in shock. Drayce takes off his hood and turns to his friend.

"Believe me, look at where the results got me," Drayce said.

"Wha? How?" Marco stutters. "Don't tell me they killed you?!"

"Whaaat?" Drayce asked, his turn to be confused.

"Annie. Reiner forced her to take off my gear. He said he would kill you if she didn't," Marco said. "They killed you?!"

"Oh, naw. I sacrificed myself to save the rest of the gang after Reiner and Bertholdt revealed themselves," Drayce said. "Used the rest of my titan's power but don't expect me to stay here forever. I got a life to live and so do you. You coming?"

"Wha..?! Eren, Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner, and now y-you are..."Marco's mouth only got bigger and bigger.

"Yup. About time I told you that," Drayce says. "You coming?"

Marco swallowed, his eyes still wide and unblinking in shock. Nevertheless, he nodded anyways.

"Good. Meet me back here tonight," Drayce says before flashing away.


	29. Chapter 28

The crickets chirped as Farlan and Isabel walked across the grass of Palkin Yard. The lamplights flickered eerily as they made their way to the lone bench.

"I sometimes don't understand him, really," Isabel complains.

"Are you that slow? You must at least have heard of the stories from being here so long," Furlan says, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Uh, still don't understand," Isabel quipped before sitting down on the bench.

"You're impossible," Furlan grumbles. "Hey, who's that?"

The two peer into the dark streets. Sure enough, someone else was walking towards them. It was a boy, no older than fifteen it seemed. His face was dotted with freckles, his eyes looking around nervously.

"Oi, who are you?" Isabel asks, shouting out and waving her hands in the air.

"You might want to be quiet. There are other souls trying to sleep," Furlan muttered.

"I was told to come here by a friend of mine. Oh, I'm Marco, Marco Bott. Nice to meet you," Marco says, shaking Furlan's hand.

"Say Marco, who is this friend of yours?" Furlan asked.

"Oh, you probably don't know him. His name is Drayce," Marco replies, taking a seat next to them. "What brings you out here?"

"That's funny. Drayce came by and told us to wait for him here too," Isabel said. "He should be here soon."

Marco nods in acknowledgement before he started to fiddle with the hem of his shirt. A sudden flash of white startles the trio as Drayce materializes in front of them.

"Good, you guys came! I see you already introduced yourselves to each other," Drayce said brightly.

"So what's the deal little fella?" Furlan asked. "I suppose you didn't tell us to meet you here so we can have a tea party."

"No, we can do that later. But on a more serious note, do you know what the Guild is?" Drayce asks.

"Isn't it like the army of Valkern or something?" Marco asks.

"Close. It's actually the defenders of both Valkern and Paradis, the island below us," Furlan corrected.

"Yeah, we're that. The Guild Essentially protects both realms from any wide scale attack, more specifically, supernatural ones. Take the Earth Devil for example," Drayce says, pacing back and forth. "The Guild currently only consists of six members. It's incomplete and just as there are the nine titans, there must be nine commanders. I'm offering you three a place in the Guild."

Drayce stops pacing and turns to his friends, letting the words sink in.

"You want us to join the Guild?" Furlan asks.

"I wouldn't choose anyone else," Drayce replies. "We'll all get a second chance at life in exchange for our services. So, are you in or out?"

"I'm in," Isabel says, stepping forward.

"So am I," Marco said deftly.

"Me too," Furlan said.

A smile formed at Drayce's lips. Taking out three white pendants, he put one in each of their hands. The three immediately threw them on, returning the smile.

"Meet me at the from gates of the main tower. We'll start your trial after you get there," Drayce says quickly before disappearing.

* * *

"EREN," Hange screamed as his titan form hit the ground in a heap of flesh and smoke.

Moblit and Levi looked on at the cliff, staring at Eren's half complete titan form. His body was hanging out of the nape uselessly.

"Eren! If you can hear us, give us a signal," Hange shouted. "If not, we're getting you out of there!"

"Hey Hange. I can't tell if it's because you're blind but do you notice something different about him this time. He's missing some flesh and not even ten meters tall this time. Also, his butt's hanging out," Levi snapped.

"I know that! He's not moving. We're done for today," Hange shouts, swinging down the cliff towards Eren's titan.

Hange ran around the motionless titan and began to make her way to Eren.

"Oh my god. You are incredibly hot right now," Hange yelped as she scalded her hand trying to pull Eren out.

"Hange! Stop it already, he's bleeding! Let me do it," Mikasa exclaimed.

"Holy! His face is so messed up right now! It's like him and his titan are fusing! Moblit, get a sketch of this to compare to his old face," Hange exclaimed.

"Squad Leader! You're too getting carried away," Moblit exclaimed panicked.

"Get him out of there now," Annie shouts, swing down her swords, severing the connection between Eren and his titan. "I warned you about this and you didn't listen."

"Uhh, oops. I messed up again," Hange muttered. "Testing complete! All troops withdraw from the premises immediately!"

"Come on, we need to get him inside the carriage," Rachel said, floating Eren's body towards the cart. "Levi said Historia will be with us as well."

"Oh look, she's here," Armin said.

"Sorry, I'm late," Historia said. "Captain Levi told me to let you guys know that we need to leave here soon. The premises have already been searched for any witnesses."

"Great! Thanks Historia. Let's head back," Hange said brightly.

Historia, Armin, and Mikasa clambered into the cart, sitting next to Hange. Peeking her head out, she began to look around the surrounding forest.

'The smoke that goes up when Eren transforms is still too obvious. We can't do this under the radar. We need to assume they're watching us from someplace,' Hange thinks cautiously as the cart rumbles off.

"Wait, seriously! I slept for the entire day?" Eren asked shocked. "I can't believe it."

"Well, at least you're back to normal. Do you remember anything about the experiments we ran?" Hange asked.

"No, not at all. My memories really fuzzy. How did it go?" Eren asked.

"Well, we didn't see anything like Annie's ability happen while we ran the tests. We even checked the carcass after you ejected yourself and found nothing," Hange said.

"Really? Not a single thing!" Eren said, slightly upset.

"I mean, I did tell you. Only a few have the power to harden," Annie says.

"Anyways, this was how the experiments went. The first time you transformed, you were a full fifteen meter class. You were to harden your body to block of a cave entrance as a stand in for Wall Maria but seeing that nothing happened, we moved on to other tests," Hange begins.

"I remember the plans but not the results," Eren said.

"Well, you seemed to be able to perform as you were ordered fairly well. You could perform the tasks given to you, such as waving your arms while hopping. We tried to have you talk but the way your mouth and tongue are makes it likely that it wasn't built for speech. You managed a few sounds that Your motor skills weren't that bad either. You managed to construct a house out of logs quickly which we could probably have you do as emergency shelter," Hange said brightly.

"Good job, you figured out we can go camping," Levi drawls.

"After a while, you started to write on the ground as a means of communication. You wrote that you couldn't harden yourself and appeared to go crazy. After an hour or so, you began to writhe like you were in pain. The all of a sudden you wrote 'What my father did to me.' Do you have any idea what you could've meant?" Hange asked.

"No, I don't. I know my dad gave me my powers but not anything else," Eren confessed.

"Well, after that, you exited your titan, presumably upon your own choice. You rested for about thirty minutes and tried again. This time, you appeared as an thirteen meter class and a hungry one at that because you ate the house you built earlier. None of us could get you to understand us and after that you exited your titan once more," Hange said. "Then you rested for another half hour before trying a third time but this time, you were less than ten meters tall. Your titan was so incomplete, you weren't able to stand or move at all. We had to retrieve you and we brought you here."

"So in other words, it was a complete failure," Eren mumbled, his mood plummeting.

"Exactly. It was an utter disappointment to us. Everyone here is moping around because of that. Time is running out. For all we know, titan could sprout out the ground like weeds tomorrow so more or less, we're in a sticky situation," Levi began.

"Hold on, Eren tried his best-" Mikasa began before getting cut off by Levi.

"We know that. But is it important to know he tried his best? The only thing that does matter is the fact that he can't seal Wall Maria's hole. We only have her for the next six years," Levi said, jerking a thumb towards Annie. "Then what? They could breach the walls again and humanity can't do anything about because you can't harden your body."

"But just blaming Eren for his failures-" Mikasa started, but once again interrupted by Levi.

"Hold on a minute. I'm not blaming him here. Smell the air right now. It stinks to high heaven and I've been breathing this filthy air ever since I was born. Until a few years ago, the air outside the walls I breathed was fresher. Although it's hell beyond the gates, that's freedom," Levi finished.

"In other words, Levi was trying to say that we found out you can't harden your titan and that was a success. We found out the limitations to your titan and its abilities. The smoke it gives off will eventually come back and bite us but we got information we could work with," Hange said positively.

Eren looks down, a grimace on his face. He clenched his hands into fists before slowly relaxing them.

'Why was I given this role? The one to save humanity, repaying the debts I owe isn't possible. But learning these facts gives me an edge at something new. For now, I'm powerless. For now. But why did I think about dad during the tests? Would I been to control my titan longer if I hadn't? Dad, what did you do?' Eren thinks, pictures of his father flashing before his eyes.

Suddenly, a girl appeared. Eren's eyes widened. She looked like Historia but her hair was jet black. A comb was in her hand as she untangled the knots in her hair.

'Is this a memory?! When was this?! Who's is it?! Argh,' Eren thinks, his hand raising to his temples.

"You're still weak right now. Don't push it to hard," Mikasa said, steadying Eren.

"As for what we should do next is pretty clear. Annie and Moblit need to work on deciphering that book. We'll go after the wallists because they are hiding information about the titans in the wall. We also received word that Erwin has arrived in the royal capital. He should know something about the Reiss family and the royal bloodline," Hange says. "Until we get more information, we're staying put."

* * *

Erwin looked out the carriage window, watching as a group of five children rob a man of his bag. He turned back to Nile before speaking.

"There are child gangs now? I didn't know it was that bad in the capital," Erwin simply said.

"It is that bad. The prisons are already overflowing. We don't have any space to throw them into so they're just left alone," Nile replied. "Why'd you call me anyways? Can't handle a royal trial by yourself? I'm not in the mood to talk about our training days."

"Cut me some slack Nile," Erwin replied with a small grin.

"When you got back, I was sure you were going to die an early death. You're arm is waiting for you on the other side. Do you still believe in those foolish delusions you spouted as a kid?" Nile asked.

"Those delusions are turning into a reality Nile. Look around you," Erwin said.

"Well whoop de doo," Nile replied sarcastically.

"On a more serious note Nile, are you aware that Minister Nick was killed by the First Interior Squad?" Erwin asked.

"No actually. We have no control of them and they have no superiors so they basically do whatever they want," Nile said shocked. "Even we don't know what they are up to."

"We know they want Eren. It appears that they haven't found out about Annie Leonhart yet. What cause is great enough for you to kill to get him?" Erwin asked.

"We simply follow our orders from above. We are the face of the Military Brigade but the Interior Squad is on the other side. They're communication is a completely different chain than ours so we have no way of contacting them. They also don't have an official higherup to answer to so they basically have a free pass to do anything they wish to do," Nile replied. "But still why have me tell you something you already know?"

"What do you think Nile. Will handing Eren over truly end the crisis inside the walls?" Erwin asked seriously.

"It isn't my place to answer that. All I do is execute the orders that are given to me," Nile answered, an uneasy feeling growing inside him.

"By the way, how's Marie doing. I heard a third is on the way now," Erwin asked, changing the topic.

"Erwin, learn to stay on topic," Nile said, glancing over to the Survey Corps commander.

"If memory serves, you wanted to join the Survey Corps with me. But you fell for a girl at our favorite bar and chose to protect her instead," Erwin said, mildly amused.

"Yeah, that's right. But still, I don't regret betraying you all and shamelessly staying alive. I'm proud to have a family," Nile said, a ghost of a smile forming.

"We respected you. You were able to live a life we couldn't but just because you're protecting your position and following orders doesn't necessarily mean you're protecting your family, Nile," Erwin said. "Our tiny world is changing. Hope or despair? Who makes that choice, who will choose, and who will you trust?"

"Erwin, what are you up to?" Nile asked.

"You know me. Another gamble, the one thing I'm good at. I simply wanted to give you a warning. I'll leave you here," Erwin replied, opening the carriage door as it slowed to a stop. "Oh and one last thing, I was quite taken by Marie as well."

"Hah!" Nile laughed. "You think I didn't know that? You chose titans over Marie! There's got to be something wrong with you Erwin!"

He looked back and gave a grin before Nile closed the door. He watched as the carriage roll off into the distance.

* * *

"Megan should be back soon. For now, try these on," Ymir said, handing Furlan, Isabel, and Marco each a cloak.

"So soon? They haven't even started the trial," Drayce says, watching from the sidelines.

"If you chose them, they're good enough," Ymir replied.

A flash of white appeared just outside the doorway of the office. Taking her helmet off,

Megan walked in.

"I heard it all. Erwin gave us enough information. My prediction is that the MP Interior Squad should be moving in on them tonight," Megan reported.

"Thanks Megan. They'll be ready soon. I'll send them over to Drop Seven once we're done here," Drayce said.

Megan nodded before walking out the room. Drayce stood up, his armor clinking as he walked to the trio.

"So your trial! The Interior MP Squad is moving in on the Survey Corps tonight. Your task is to help escort Levi and Hange as well as the rest of them to safety," Drayce said. "We don't want any unnecessary casualties."

"It's time. We need to let them know about us. Send them a message while you're at it," Ymir said, handing a crystal tube to Drayce. "Write a message to them."

Daryce takes the tube and stows it away for later. He turns and exits the room.

"Now it is important that we keep our identities a secret. Do not tell them no matter what," Ymir said. "You have the next few hours to yourselves. I suggest bringing some living necessities from your old houses."

"Why? Isn't this like our application or something?" Isabel asks confused.

"Oh no, I've made up my mind. It's your first mission now," Ymir said before exiting the room as well, leaving the trio to their thoughts.

Three hours later, Furlan, Isabel and Marco report back to the main tower. Daryce is already waiting for them.

"Ready?" he asks them with a smile.

"I guess so. I mean it's the first time in a while since we've been there," Furlan says.

"Take this. Give it to them when you finish the mission," Drayce said, giving the crystal tube to Marco. "Anyway's our Drop docks are in the back. Let's go!"

The four of them jog down the hall to the last hangar door. Drayce forces it open revealing two rows of blue pads. Each of the pads are labeled with a number.

"Number 7 takes you to the forest at the outskirts of the building. Alright, good luck!" Drayce says before waving his hand.

The blue pad disappeared and in its place, a hole appeared. Looking down, Furlan could see the clouds below them. Tiny trees dotted the mountain sides.

"Go, go, go!" Isabel yells, pushing Furlan into the hole before jumping in herself.

Marco simply shrugged before pencil dropping down. As soon as they vanished, Drayce closed the pad.


	30. Chapter 29

Furlan crashed onto the forest floor to see Isabel land on top of him.

"Man that is not far at all," Isabel said. "I thought it was a skydrop."

"Well apparently it just teleports you to several feet above ground level," Marco said, dropping down next to Furlan.

"Well, let's get a move on it. The MPs should be here any minute now," Furlan says. "Let's get some high ground."

The trio flash off to a nearby drop in the terrain. They lie down on their stomachs, keeping a low profile.

"Can you see what's going on?" Isabel asks.

"It looks like they're getting ready to move. Levi must've received a forewarning somehow," Marco said, looking through the telescope.

"Well, we better move fast because about twenty of their new best friends just showed up," Farlan muttered, watching a group stalk the nearby perimeter of the house. "Get your armor on and let's go."

The cloaks wrap themselves around the trio, hardening into lucindia armor. Marco motions for Furlan to take the left and Isabel to clear the back door. The two nod and they flash off.

'Seems like they're taking it slow,' Furlan thinks as he watches from the roof.

Behind him, Isabel sneaked towards the backdoor while Marco made his way towards a group of three men turning the corner. He slams a fist into the last man's temple before knocking the other two unconscious.

"Isabel, two of them have already reached the back door. Clear them out and me and Furlan will clear and escape route," Marco whispers to Isabel.

"Got it," Isabel whispers back.

Peering down from the roof, she could see two people making their way towards the door, one man one woman. The woman tries the door but it's locked. The man stands next to her on guard. Isabel swings down and kicks both of them in the head, rendering them unconcious. A slight scuffle could be heard inside as the person moves towards the window. She catches an emerald green eye peering out at her and her handiwork before disappearing from the glass.

"Captain Levi! A woman took out the two at the door. What should we do?" Eren asked cautiously.

"She's the only one?" Levi asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

"It seems like it. Her armor is also made of lucindia, just like the man from that day. The same mark it on the shoulder piece," Eren replies.

"Ackerman, when I open the door, we take her down as fast as possible without attracting attention," Levi says. "We can't risk being seen."

"Yes sir."

Levi slowly opens the door wide before running outside, Mikasa at his heels but no one is there. He walks slowly, looking at his surroundings before peeking out the corner. He caught sight of a crystalline boot whipping just out of sight.

"Looks like she wasn't interested in us," Levi evaluates. "Hange, any more of the MPs?"

"We have a squad of five presumably on each front corner of the house. A small squad of two is walking down here though," she replies. "Looks like we'll have to engage them to reach the back of the stables."

A small clicking sound draws the attention of the two MPs as well as the group. The two shout , pointing towards the east side of the forest, presumably where the sound came from. A group of five along with the two rushed into the forest.

"Looks like someone else is with them," Armin says. "There's now the possibility that we're looking at a group effort rather than the act of the one man."

Rachel peered around the right side of the house along with Sasha to see the right corner group lying down as well.

"Sir, seems like someone else took down the right hand side," William says.

"Most likely a team of three. But why do this? Its almost as if they knew about this and wanted to help us," George mused.

"Doesn't matter right now. Gaylent, get us to the forest now," Levi says.

George stands back and opens a portal into the west side of the forest. The group hustle through, only to be stopped by an armored figure on the other side.

"Crap," George said.

A silence fills the forest except for the chirping crickets. Mable was the first to break the silence.

"Who are you and why are you helping us?" Mable asks.

"We have received our orders to ally ourselves with you. Take this," he said, tossing the crystal tube to Annie. "A message from our commander to you, Annie."

"How do you know my name?" Annie demands, pocketing the tube. "Who's your commander?"

"That is not for you to know yet," a distorted woman's voice said behind them in a tree.

"Why not? We have the right to know who's helping us at least right?" Historia ventured.

"You will find out in due time," a second man said, appearing to their left.

A shouting comes from behind them at the house. The group of seven seems to have spotted them.

"All of you, get out of here now! We'll cover your escape," the man in the middle said before dissapearing in a flash of white.

The other two follow in suit. A rustling in the trees caught Levi's attention. He turns to see all three of them in trees around them.

"What are you doing?! Go!" the woman hissed.

The Survey Corps turned and fled into the forest, leaving Furlan, Isabel, and Marco to hold off the MPs.

"Isabel, take out the last two. Me and Marco will take out the other five like before," Furlan instructed.

Isabel nodded and swung down, kicking the last two in the back of their heads, sufficiently downing the rear guard. The five turned around to see Isabel with their comrades at her feet. They charge her but Marco and Furlan drop down, rendering all of them unconcious.

"We're done here. Let's go back," Furlan says, his armor changing back into fabric.

Marco and Isabel both nod in agreement. The trio teleport away, leaving the now peaceful forest behind.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Drayce asked upon their return.

"Went quite smoothly. We just told them we had allied ourselves with them and deflected any questions they asked us," Marco reported back.

"Good job. I'm pretty sure Ymir will give you your wings tomorrow. Apparently as the commander I have to oversee the games at the colosseum. You can come if you want. The rest of us are already there," Drayce offered.

"Yeah sure. Never been to the colosseum before. It's too far from where we used to live. I heard there was a special event tonight too. They announced it like a week ago," Marco said.

"Come on then! Front row seats!" Isabel shouted running towards the gates.

"Wait, you know where it is right?" Drayce shouted after Isabel but she was already long gone.

"She never changes," Furlan grumbles before disappearing after her.

"I suppose we should go too then," Marco said, a grin on his face.

Drayce returned the smile before teleporting away, followed shortly by Marco. Inside the colosseum was huge. Much larger than the one built centuries ago by an ancient race of people called the Romans or something. Dopey name. Drayce landed at the official's box where his friends were already waiting.

"Come on! The announcer's waiting for you to let them start," Boone said.

Drayce nodded before whispering into the ear of a stout man. He nodded and he began to shout through the megaphone in his hands.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! TONIGHT WE HAVE A GRAND SELECTION OF ENTERTAINMENT FOR ALL OF YOU! PLEASE, SIT BACK AND ENJOY THE SHOW!" the announcer shouted.

The crowd roared in response, the sounds of approval reverberating throughout the massive arena. The games were usually something comedic, maybe an obstacle course or a game show. It never appealed to Drayce but not that he didn't like it, he never really saw the point of it.

"Hey Drayce. Wake up," Ivan said, shaking his friend's shoulder.

"Huh?" Drayce grunted unintelligibly. "What?"

"It's the special event and take a look at the roster. We just found out," Ivan said, handing Drayce a piece of paper.

He stared at the last event before looking back at Ivan.

"Is Ymir serious or is she pulling my leg?" he asked Ivan.

"I dunno, but you should probably prepare for your fight," Ivan said.

"AND NOW FOR OUR SPECIAL EVENT! THE CLASH OF HUMANITY AND TITANS! TONIGHT, WE HAVE ONE OF THE BIGGEST TITANS WE COULD GET OUR HANDS ON. STANDING AT A MASSIVE 25 METERS TALL, WE HAVE "THE BEAST"!" the announcer shouted.

The lights focused on the center stage. The massive room in which props were usually held burst open and the titan lumber out. It was huge. It's arms were abnormally big. It resembled something that of a gorilla. Its beady eyes swept across the sea of people. Suddenly, huge crystal poles shot out of the manholes from the floor. A magic film started to span across connecting the poles, forming a magic barrier.

"AND NOW FOR THE CHALLENGER! HE ARRIVED TO OUR GLORIOUS WORLD NOT BUT HALF A YEAR AGO. HE WAS HANDPICKED BY LADY YMIR HERSELF TO BE THE CHAMPION. HE IS THE NEW LEADER OF THE GUILD, THE HOLDER OF THE VICTORY TITAN. PLEASE GIVE IT UP FOR DRAYCE ACKERMAN!" the announcer screamed.

The lights turned to point at Drayce, nearly blinding him. The crowd screamed in adoration as they turned towards the boy.

"PLEASE PREPARE YOURSELVES!" the announcer shouted. "THE BATTLE BEGINS IN 3, 2, and 1!"

Drayce lept of the edge of his compartment and flew to the center of the stage. He allowed himself to drop down, shifting into his titan as he did so. The familiar flesh cocoon surrounded his body but something was off. He felt a new weight added to his back, hard lucindia completely covered him like a coat of armor, very similar to the one he wore. He landed with a terrific crash sending plumes of dust everywhere.

It was the very least to say it was majestic. Crystal armor adorned his new titan form. He was shorter now, about 15 meters. He had no face, instead was a slate of smooth lucindia like a mask. For some odd reason, a large crystal plate was attached to his back. He slowly stood up. His new form was lighter thanks to the absence of the heavy metal that his body once held.

"Hello, it seems that our goodbye was to soon," a familiar voice spoke.

"My god Landon, never thought I'd hear you again," Drayce replied.

"What'd you expect? A singing eagle?" Landon asked sarcastically.

"Kinda half expected to hear my own voice for some reason, no offense or anything," Drayce said.

"None taken," Landon assured. "We have a new body and a challenger it seems."

"Yeah, and what's up with this plate on my back?" Drayce asked, looking behind him.

"Hmm, it seems to be held together by a central plank. There's a part where you can grab. You might have to release it yourself though," Landon observed.

"How'd I do that?" Drayce asked, tugging at the handle.

"How would I know? Try releasing a back muscle or something," Landon suggested.

Drayce could feel several unused muscles in his back. He began to flex each of them one by one, hoping to release the plate. Finally, with a loud clunk and a plume of steam, the plate came loose in his hands. He brought it before him to observe it. It looked like a broadsword, a massive one at that. It was about 13 meters in height, almost as tall as he was. Drayce whistled in appreciation.

"Dang, this is one nice sword on my titan," Drayce says, swinging it once. The end nicked the titan in front of him sending it into a rage.

It roared in anger and began pounding the floor before charging at him.

"You should probably avoid that," Landon noted.

"Ya think?" Drayce shouted, sidestepping but nevertheless getting smacked away.

He landed uncomfortable on his back, the two plates now digginging into his shoulder bones.

"Seriously?! What are these thi- Oh my god," Drayce said excited, flexing the plates on his back.

Slowly but surely they began to extend outwards towards either direction. The crowd murmured, the excitement growing. The plates now fully extended reflected the lights, revealing two dazzling, crystal wings.

"Oh my god," Tom said, looking at his friend's new display. "Okay, now this is totally worth it."

"Yeah! Kick his arse, Drayce," Isabel shouted.

He picked up his fallen sword and began flapping his powerful wings. He lifted himself off the ground until he was at eye level with the behemoth.

"These feel about the same as the wings I have on my real body. Should be easy enough to control," he said.

The titan made a swipe at him. Instinctively, he whipped his wings around him to form a barrier but the hit never came. Drayce lowered his guard to take a look. The monster before him was howling. Several blades had embedded themselves along it's hands up to the hilt, or should he say feathers. He took a closer look at his wings. Yes, several of his longer feathers had already regrown. All of them had razor sharp edges, clearly deadly. Taking his broadsword in both hands, he swung at the titan with all his might. The blow sent the beast of a titan flying across the entire arena. It sailed through the air before crashing into the magic barrier. The crowd roared in approval as the groggy titan attempted to stand back up.

Shaking its head, it let out an furious roar and began to barrel towards Drayce. It lept forwards, baring its teeth into a snarl. Time seemed to slow down as Drayce watched the titan fly towards him.

"Time to end this," Drayce said, tightening his grip on his broadsword.

"I agree," Landon said mildly. "Time to see what this sword can do."

Sidestepping, Drayce avoided the flying tackle. He raised his sword and brought it down with as much force as he could muster. The great blade cleaved the titan in two, its upper body flying off without its legs. The disabled titan crawls its way towards Drayce, it's lower half steaming. Drayce looks at the titan before plunging the great sword into its nape. The titan's movements ceased as its entire body steamed. Picking up the rapidly decomposing titan, he raised it into the night sky. The crowd went crazy, stamping and clapping at the sight.

"WHAT A SPECTACULAR FIGHT! THIS CONCLUDES TONIGHT'S GAMES! WE HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME," the announcer shouted into his megaphone.

Drayce exited his titan, the body beginning to steam and disappear. The magic barrier around him disappeared, the poles falling back into the manholes. Flapping his wings, he flies back to the top compartment and collapses in his seat.

"Dude, sweet new titan!" Ivan crowed.

"That was awesome," Tom said. "Your sword was huge! You completely obliterated that thing!"

"Boys and their toys," Megan sighed. "You guys never change."

"Uh, Drayce," Christie said, shaking his shoulder. "Oh geez, he's out cold."

"Seriously?! I swear, this guy can fall asleep anywhere," Marco said, shaking his head. "He was like this during training too. He just sleeps whenever he wants to."

"Come on. We need to take him back to his room," Furlan said.

The rest of the group stares at Furlan.

"Dude, do you know how much he weighs?" Ivan asked, nudging Drayce with his foot.

"Yeah he knows," Megan said slyly. "That's why he volunteered to help you guys carry him back."

"Wha- Come on!" Boone protests. "He weighs like a million pounds."

"Then y'all better hope to it," Isabel said cheekily before vanishing in a flash.

"Seriously Isabel, not you too," Furlan groaned.

"I would help but I have kitchen duty with Megan," Christie said.

"It's eleven at night you liar!" Ivan says accusingly.

"Bye!" Christie squeaks before disappearing.

"Yeah, you did make a mess cooking dinner, Tom," Megan said. "Have fun!"

With that, she vanished, leaving the boys of the group. Furlan stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Well, I think we should hurry," Marco said. "Almost everyone's left the arena."

The rest of the boys grumble as they each take one of Drayce's limbs and begin to fly out, carrying their sleeping friend.

* * *

"We're lucky they were there to help us," Hange said, pushing up her glasses.

She looks at the rest of the cadets, huddled around small fires. She turns back to their own fire and rubs her hands together for warmth. Across from her, Annie takes out the small slim tube she was given and inspects it. It was made from lucindia, just like everything else the group of vigilantes had. Pulling off the cap, she takes out the small slip of paper. A silver ring falls out along with the note. She frowns and picks it up, inspecting every nook and cranny. She digs around her pockets before returning to the note and ring. She fiddles around with the ring, orenting it the right way. With a flick of her thumb, a hidden blade was revealed. There was no doubt about it, it was the ring her father had given her. She had left it back at the old Survey Corps headquarters but how did the man, or his commander she should say, get his hands on it? Thankful for the return of the trinket, she slips it on.

The note, it seemed wasn't very long, maybe just a couple of words. It was written in black heavy ink.

"What does it say? Anything useful?" Hange asks, eager to learn the contents.

"No, not really," Annie says blandly.

She slips the note back into her pocket. She could feel her heart thump so hard, she swore almost everyone could've heard it. The six word message was still ricocheting around in her head.

" _I'll be back. Wait for me."_


	31. Chapter 30

The next six months were the Survey Corps most stressful times. Erwin Smith's trial had passed, the Survey Corps still intact thanks to his risky gamble. This bold move had forced their hand though. With the funds for one more expedition, the entire Survey Corps entire existence hinges on the trip to Shiganshina, in hopes of recovering the contents of Eren's basement.

"What!" Hange yells, slamming her hand down onto the desk. "This is absolutely crazy, even for me."

Hange winces and recoils, her other hand going to her injured shoulder.

"Squad Leader! Your shoulder hasn't healed yet! You shouldn't exert yourself in your condition," Moblit says panicked as he desperately tends to the reopened wound on Hange's shoulder. She growls in frustration as a reply.

"We have the capabilities now. Yeager has gained the ability to harden himself since the chapel incident," Levi remind her. "Even if the Armored, Colossal and Beast Titan show up, we're still more than capable to take them on. The thunder spears are our next best options besides our shifters."

"Yes, you are correct, but we still have three remaining factors that we have to take into account. The whereabouts of the new Victory Titan and the crystal vigilantes," Hange replied. "Our run in with them the night the First Interior Squad ambushed us was questionable as well as their motives. And the spies from Marley, their last transmissions to an unknown personel and location are concerning."

"That's why we need to trust them. Our trip to Shiganshina won't go unnoticed by either party. I'm willing to bet that the traitors from Marley will show up in attempt to capture Eren, Annie, and even Ymir. The vigilantes will take this opportunity to erase them from the equation as all of the targets of their actions were Marley spies," Erwin countered. "Everything is already on the line here. Hange, Moblit is to stay behind to ensure Historia's safety. Levi, gather the troops. We're leaving for Shiganshina in 4 days time. Hange, get back to the infirmary."

"Yes sir," Hange said stiffly as she backed out and closed the door, Moblit still fussing over her wound.

"Erwin, Hange's right on some level. We still don't know their end game. The last messages they sent were encrypted and we still can't decipher what it says. From what she told me, it's at least a century old code," Levi said, rubbing knee.

"You're right. We can't be too easy. They definitely have something up their sleeves we don't know about. I'll deal with it. Go now, Levi," Erwin said, sighing tiredly.

As the Survey Corps prepared for their gamble, so were Reiner and Bertholdt.

"Zeke! We can't just leave Annie here!" Reiner protested. "They clearly brainwashed her. It isn't like her to do those things."

"There isn't anything more we can do. Our links to Marley have been severed, although it's already to late. By sunset tomorrow, our forces would have arrived. It's time to end this," Zeke said, his eyes glinting. "We will wipe them out. Reiner, Bertholdt, you know your roles, me and Pieck will do ours."

"Yes Zeke," the two shifters muttered.

"Get some rest. The soldiers will be coming in a few days. We must be ready to intercept and take back the titans," Zeke instructed.

The day of the fated expedition arrived relatively quickly, but strangely enough, not a single titan was encountered. The Survey Corps dismounted and scaled the walls.

"Yeager, you're up," Levi says.

George opens a portal to the bottom of the wall and Eren walks through. Shifting into his titan form, Eren walks towards Wall Maria's breach, extending his arms and legs ensure no gap was left behind.

'Now or nothing,' Eren thinks as he grits his teeth in concentration.

At first, nothing happened. Slowly but surely, his fingers began to harden, spreading to his arms, torso and legs. The rocky substance reached over and bonded with the wall, digging into to the rim. Eren could feel his joints become less and less responsive as his entire form was petrified. Just as the rocks reached his nape, he burst out of the stone titan, looking at his work. Not even the tiniest sliver remained. A portal underneath his feet opened and he was spat out on top of a nearby building where his squad, Mikasa, Levi, and George were waiting.

"Eren, you're cape is gone," Mikasa notes, wrapping her own around him.

"I did it. I really did it! I sealed Wall Maria," Eren gasps between gulps of water.

"We're not done yet. As long as those two are still alive, they'll just breaking the walls over and over," Levi reminded.

Eren looked at his captain and nodded. Armin and Erwin landed next to them with three mugs in his hands.

"Captain, I found these at the base of the Walls as well as a full set of camping equipment. It seems that Reiner and Bertholdt were drinking tea. The tea kettle was cold and the three mugs indicate someone else was with them," Armin reported.

"The fact that the kettle was cold means that they knew we were coming at least five minutes beforehand. Take this into careful consideration Levi. They could be around here somewhere," Erwin said, eyes furrowing.

"What?! You mean they had scouts or more people with them?" Armin asked shocked.

"Take a look around you Arlert," Levi whispered into his ear. "All the buildings around us. The windows are all shattered. The broken edges are still clean, which means they were recently broken. They could be hiding anywhere."

"We will have to make finding the enemy our top priority," Erwin said. "Arlert, your mind has helped get us out of many sticky situations. Now we will need it more than ever. Take as many men as you will need. Search the inner gates for any enemies."

"Sir, nothing unusual has been discovered in the area!"

"Continue the search under the command of Arlert!" Erwin ordered.

"We already searched everywhere! What are your order's now, Arlert?" a soldier yelled.

"Split into two team! Search the inner and outer district buildings near the inner gate. Fire an acoustic round if you find anything suspicious," Armin says.

"Yes sir!" the group shouts before disbanding into their separate groups.

"Another gamble, sir?" William asks.

"No, Arlert is sure. He has one of the greatest minds I've seen in all my years," Erwin said. "Eren's group is approaching. Continue the operation. We can't be in the enemy territory for long. I am doubtful that we'll win a head on fight so we'll have to be quick and decisive. If that's what our enemies want us to do, then we play along for the meantime. But they aren't the only one's hiding something."

'This is bad. Eren's team is almost here and we still have no idea where our enemies are! They haven't appeared even when Eren was sealing the hole. Are they really going to wait for Eren to tire himself out before attacking? If so, they might be hiding somewhere close by.' Armin thinks, watching from his position atop the wall. 'No, that won't make sense. They know we still have Annie and Ymir for further backup. Furthermore the glass is bothering me. Why the inner district but not here? What's the purpose?'

Armin eyes draws an invisible line to the area they are occupying and the area of broken glass. A crescent shape, the inner curve facing towards the inner gates. Armin narrows his eyes at this.

'They're always attacking using seemingly impossible tactics. We are at a constant disadvantage because we know so little about the titans. Why are they waiting?!' Armin continues to ponder, his mind flickering towards the titan in the wall. He looks at Hange's group, just outside the crescent, flying in towards the inner district. 'Unless, they've been waiting to boxed us in!'

Armin immediately raises his flare gun and fires his loaded acoustic round, the sound reverberating everywhere. The scouts immediately regroup at Armin.

"Arlert! Did you find the enemy? Where are they?" a man asks.

"No not yet! Search the walls and the middle cluster of house within the district," Armin orders.

"What?! We already searched the walls!" another shouts.

"They're inside the walls! There must be a space for them to hide in! They've got us boxed in! It's just a hunch, but we need to hurry!" Armin says frantically.

"A hunch?! Do you know the situation we're in!" a bearded man shouts, grabbing Armin's cloak.

"They're always using their abilities in the most improbable ways to gain the upper hand! If we constrain our thinking to humans, they'll always be one step ahead of us," Armin shouts back in reply.

Behind him, Erwin fires a red flare.

"We halt the operation for now. There are times to be flexible, men. We are here to win. Split into two teams, one team search the walls top down, the second search the interior houses," Erwin orders.

"Yes sir!"

Half the scouts launch into the air, the other half slowly making their way down the wall. Armin slowly goes down the wall, tapping his sword against the stone.

'They would be in a position to always be watching us, ready to move if they need to,' Armin thinks, keeping a watchful eye at the other team.

"Here! There's a hollow spot here!" a man yells, firing his acoustic round. Off in the distance, several acoustic round go off.

Armin becomes aware of a grinding sound. He turns to see Reiner emerge from within the walls and cut the man's lines. His former friend's eyes turn to him, locking on and narrowing. Reiner fire his anchors into the wall and jumps upwards towards Armin. Faster than the eye can see, Levi jumps down, severs Reiner's cables, and kicks him off the wall. Reiner's body falls, hits the ground, and bounces to a stop at a nearby building. They watch as several hundred men with swords jump out the buildings around them.

"Damn it! They've got us surrounded!" Levi says, staring at the men. "When did they call for reinforcements?!"

Reiner's body explodes with a blinding light as the Armored Titan appears in his place. Behind the wall, a series of explosions captures all the soldiers' attention. Nearly a hundred newly transformed titans stood in an arc around the outside of the inner wall. Erwin watches as the Beast Titan grabs a particularly huge chunk of rock and hurl it towards them. The rubble sails towards them, crashing into the foot of the wall.

"It missed?!" Mable asked shocked.

"No, it has blocked the entrance for our horses to go through," Erwin said gritting his teeth.

"Krest, work with Gaylent to remove the rubble and clear a path for the horses!" Levi orders.

"Yes sir," Rachel responds and jumps off the wall.

"They've surrounded us. Their troops are blocking our way out behind us and the titans are covering our front," Erwin observes. "Our only choice is to engage them."

The troops land on a nearby roof, watching as Reiner pushes himself of the floor. Eren, Annie, and Ymir, all transformed, were now moving in on Reiner.

"Ymir, Leonhart! Focus on the foot soldiers!" Levi orders. "Back off this fight for now."

Ymir growls and bounds off towards the line of footmen, Annie following in suit.

"They outnumber us right now," William says. "Sir, what should me and Mable do?"

"Assist the others and engage the enemy soldiers," Erwin orders. "We need to take them out now!"

"We got visitors," Mable yells, staring into the swirling sky.

Erwin looks up to see the clouds swirling like a cyclone. A hole opens up and several figures fall out of the sky. They land hard onto the wall, plumes of dust flowing up. There were nine in total, all of them in crystal armor. The central figure nods at the four to his right. The four disappear with a flash of white. The other four at his left followed in suit, leaving the lone figure at the top of the wall to overlook the battle.

"Sir! About four hundred troops appeared outside of the inner wall!" George shouts as he steps out from his portal. "It's the third party."

"Sir! Another four hundred appeared and started to engage the enemy troops!" Rachel says, peeking out from behind George.

"Tell Leonhart to withdraw and help Yeager then!" Levi says as he watches Eren smash his hardened fist against Reiner's side. "Tell Four Eyes to bring out the spears!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Drayce, half our forces have been split between Marley and the titans like you wanted. The troops have engaged Marley so should we engage the titans?" Boone asked.

"No. Not yet. We still have Bertholdt to worry about. If we recklessly charge them, it will be an unnecessary loss of life and troops," Drayce says firmly, watching Annie judo throw Reiner over her shoulder. "We still have the element of surprise though. I assume you kept out troops at a discrete location from the Beast Titan?"

"Yeah. Try hiding four hundred and fifty people in a small cluster of buildings some time," Boone said.

Drayce and Boone watched as the Beast Titan raised a fist and smashed it into the ground, roaring as it did so. About twenty or so two to three meter titans ran out and began to sprint towards the cluster of houses.

"So they're targeting the horses. Boone, by my command, engage the rushing titans. Go now," Drayce said, unfurling his wings.

"Got it," Boone replied before teleporting next to Megan, Ivan, and Isabel.

The four watched as the titans reached the outskirts of the buildings, the Survey Corps engaging with the titans. Atop the wall, Drayce flapped his wings thrice. The four flashed onto the roof and began to disperse.

"Sector Three! Engage the oncoming titans!" Isabel shouted.

A hundred crystal troops rose up and latched themselves onto the titans, completely subjecting them in a matter of minutes. Drayce looked on with satisfaction, glancing at the utterly confused Beast Titan. He watched as it grabbed a large boulder, crushing it into pieces.

'What the-' Drayce thought.

He watched the titan hurls the rubble with immense speed towards the houses. The rocks slammed into his troops, sending them flying into the wall. Drayce gritted his teeth in frustration. He could see the armor fracturing from where the rocks hit his men. He spread his wings wide and held it in the open.

"All troops find cover," Megan shouted. "Tend to the wounded!"

Drayce turned around to look at the ongoing fight behind him. Surprisingly, Reiner was holding his own. His titan seemed even bigger with the extra thick armor plates he had packed onto himself. It took a couple blows from Annie's crystal to even shatter the armor.

'Where are you Bertholdt? Come on out,' Drayce thinks, turning his attention back to the Beast Titan.

* * *

"Use the Thunder Spears at the Squad Leader's discretion!"

"The Thunder Spears are designed to pierce into the Armored Titan's protection and blast them off! Make sure your form is correct or your arms will be broken by the recoiling force of the spear! This weapon is still risky but it's all we've got," Hange instructed. "Special Ops Squad, by my command!"

"Ready!"

The squad jumped off the building and flew towards Reiner, Oluo in the lead.

"Gunther, Petra. Take out that lug's eyes!" Oluo shouted.

"Got it!"

Both Petra and Gunther split from the formation, arcing around to Reiner's blind spots.

"Take this!" Gunther shouted as he and Petra fired the spears at his eyes.

'What are they doing?! They know it can't pierce through my armor," Reiner thought confused, just as the spears detonated, rendering him blind.

Roaring, Reiner stumbled back, waving his arms. Oluo and Eld flew around to his back and fired their spears towards his nape.

'No! Wait a s-' Reiner thought panicked.

The spears exploded, taking the plates of armor with it. Petra and Gunther curved back around and fired their last two spears into the unprotected nape. Reiner screeched out, just as the blast engulfed the back of his neck. The Survey Corps watched as Reiner slowly fell to his knees and collapse in a heap.

"We got him!" Hange yelled excitedly.

"No, wait!" George yelled, pointing to the sky.

A barrel streaked from over the wall and towards them. Hange watched in fear as she realized what Reiner had done moments before he was beaten.

"Everyone, clear out from the Armored Titan! The Colossal Titan's going to land right on us!" Hange shouts.

'I'm at the right place! All I need to do is blow this entire area away!' Bertholdt thinks, looking out the breathing holes of his barrel. 'Wait! Reiner?!'

Bertholdt's eyes widen as he spots his friend slumped over and motionless, his body steaming. He pushes open the lid and burst out, soaring towards Reiner. Landing on a nearby tower spire, he tries to make out Reiner's condition and it's bad. Bertholdt jumps down, landing next to his exposed and heavily injured friend.

"Reiner?" he asks, pressing a hand to his chest. "Good, you're still alive. I didn't think they'd force you to do this. Transferring your consciousness through your titan's nervous system is a last resort."

He slowly let's Reiner body down. "I need a favor. If you can hear me, I need you to move your body a bit but if you can't, I'm sorry but you'll have to prepare for it. I'm ending this right here, right now."


	32. Chapter 31

"It looks like Bertholdt aborted as soon as he saw the state Reiner was in. This is lucky for us," Armin noted.

"Don't be so quick to judge!" Hange shouted. "Target is rapidly approaching at the front! Squad Levi, follow Armin. Protect Eren and Annie at all costs! The rest of us will engage our two targets! Finish off the Armored Titan first!"

Hange and her squad take to the sky, only to be stopped by Armin.

"Wait! This could be our last chance to negotiate," he says desperately before going ahead. "Bertholdt! You don't have to do this! We can talk this through!"

"We can talk Armin, but will you all agree to die?! We have two conditions! One, hand over Eren, Annie and Ymir! Second, everyone in the walls be wiped out, including them!" Bertholdt shouts pointing to Drayce who was watching the exchange from the top of the wall. "That's how it's going to be, Armin! It's been decided!"

"Decided?! By who?!" Armin shoots back.

"Me! I've decided it! All your lives are going to end!" Bertholdt shouts defiantly as he closes the distance between them, landing on Armin's rooftop. "Where are you going? Aren't we going to talk?"

Armin gulps as he shakily raises his blades. He shifts uncomfortably as Bertholdt takes a step towards him.

"Do you think I'm stupid? We both know you're trying to buy time, enough to let the soldiers surround me while the others go and finish off Reiner."

"If you figured it out, why did you still agree to talk?" Armin asked, raising his sword higher.

"Because, I wanted to make sure you weren't weak, but it seems to me that you're fine now. You all have to die," Bertholdt explained.

"Is it because we're the descendants of the devil?" Armin asked.

"Oh no. You haven't done anything wrong. You all just need to die," Bertholdt repeated as he raised his own blades to strike down Armin.

A flash of white appears in front of Bertholdt, momentarily blinding him. A dark blade whooshes down, slicing at Bertholdt. Bertholdt stumbles back, just barely blocking the next strike. He blinks the spots out of his eyes and comes face to face with an armored figure.

"You can't kill someone who's already dead. I thought you were smarter than that, Bertholdt," the man growled. "All troops, withdraw immediately!"

His voice carried throughout the entire district, echoing and reaching to everyone's ears.

"Retreat now!"

The Survey Corps look around them, flashes of white appearing here and there until they were alone.

"So this is how it's going to be," Bertholdt grunted as his blades snapped from his opponent's force.

Bertholdt turned and fled, rocketing towards the sky.

"Thank you," Armin gasped as Mikasa helped Armin off the ground. "He's going to rescue the Armored Titan!"

"No problem," came the man's reply.

"We don't know when he'll transform but if we get to close, we'll get caught in the blast," Mikasa said.

"I don't think Bertholdt will transform right now. With Reiner heavily injured and exposed, doing so would kill him. We should consider using Reiner as a hostage to force a close quarters combat."

"No, leave him be. It'll only be a matter of time before Reiner rejoins the fight," the man said, sheathing the katana.

"What do you mean?" Mikasa asks, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"He transferred his consciousness to his titan. It's a last resort move but it'll save you," the man replies.

"And how do you know?" Armin asks.

"It's just another secret I haven't told you guys."

* * *

"Hurry up! The Armored Titan is on death's doorstep! Finish him off!" Eld shouted.

"Huh?!" Gunther exclaims. "It's facing upwards! What are we supposed to do now, Hange?"

"It's too late. We've been outmaneuvered! Find shelter now!" Hange shouts looking at Bertholdt soar overhead.

'It's a strange feeling, not feeling scared. It's as if nothing mattered anymore and any outcome now would be acceptable. Of course, no one is at fault here and nothing in this cruel world could've made a difference,' Bertholdt thought, right before he shifted.

A humongous ball of fire erupted from Bertholdt's body as he did. Everyone turned to stare at the scene before them. In that instance, the blast hit, sending everything within the blast radius flying. Eren pressed his back onto a building, shielding his friends and Ymir from the explosion while Annie layered as much crystal as she could onto her back as a precaution. The man's wings wrapped around Mikasa and Armin, his back facing towards the blast. Houses and their foundation were ripped straight out of the ground, a mushroom cloud billowing from the transformation.

"Is everyone alright?" William asked, hacking and coughing.

"We're fine," Connie wheezed. "We're all still alive somehow."

"Armin, Mikasa!" George shouted.

"Hey, are you two alright?" Mable asked.

'We are, but he's not!" Mikasa said, dumping the limp man onto Eren's hand.

"What happened?!" Rachel asked.

"He shielded us with his own body. His wings are badly burned!" Armin shouted. "We need to bring him to safety!"

It was true. Some of the feathers were scorched off and they were extremely hot to the touch. The man groaned in pain as he flipped over.

"Damn it," the man coughed, his wings twitching. "There could be people fatally injured and you're worried about me, a thief that stole your friend's sword?! What happened to the woman and her men?"

"They were near the blast when Bertholdt transformed. We may be the only one who survived," Jean reported.

They watched as Bertholdt raked a humongous hand at the houses which sent them flying. The burning rubble scattered everywhere, the houses still intact catching fire.

"The houses, they're falling from the sky. Those could be our house's fates. They're all in the air!" Connie freaked.

"Sasha, hit him in the head for us will you?" Jean asked.

"Yes, please do," the man groaned as he stood up.

 **Bonk!**

"It seems like he doesn't know where we are," Mikasa observed.

'Yeah, he's trying to spread the flaming wreckage everywhere. He's going to turn Shiganshina into a sea of fire," Armin said. "William, how much control over fire do you have?"

"Not too much, unfortunately. I can make fire but I can't manipulate fires that aren't made by me for very long," William replied.

"What do we do now Armin?" Jean asked. "Are we just sitting around and waiting for burning houses to fall on us?"

"What about Hange? Did they die just like that?" Sasha asked.

"We don't know but we do know Bertholdt isn't going to let us find them," Mikasa said. "For now, you're in charge Armin."

"We should start to retreat and meet up with the commander's group. Then we can receive his orders on what to do next. We continue our plan, fighting a war of attrition trap the Colossal Titan in this cage until he exhausts himself," Armin says.

"Wait Armin! We can't let him get close to the wall because that's where the commander's group is," Jean protested.

"What do you mean?" Armin asked.

"He's right," the man said. "If the Colossal Titan gets anywhere near that wall, the buildings inside the walls will catch fire, choking the group between the Beast Titan and a wall of fire."

"Yeah and even though a war of attrition does work the best, we're all limited on supplies and time isn't on our side either," Jean finished.

"So that means, we have to take out the Colossal Titan here and now? With only the remaining strength we have?" Armin asked fearfully.

"Armin, c'mon. Give us some orders before we're burned to death, yeah?" William asks.

"Jean! Take over for me! We're all in this mess because I misjudged Bertholdt earlier. You're more suited for this kind of situation," Armin says.

"Then we need to move to the river! Everyone, get on Eren, Annie, or Ymir to conserve your gas!" Jean orders. "Wait! What are you doing?"

The man stumbles of Eren's hand onto the roof. "With three titans and not getting noticed? Yeah right. Just go already! I'll distract him."

"Alright. Armin, I'm only good at evaluating the situation so I'm going to fall back on you for a solution," Jean informs.

* * *

"So, is this going according to your plan, Beast Titan?" Erwin asked, as he watched Bertholdt walking closer.

"Captain Levi! I'm all done with my side! We only have the small one up front left. The crystal troops have withdrawn. Also, how are we supposed to take out the Beast Titan? He's just sitting there."

"Yeah, we can't lower our guard just yet," Levi agrees.

"You stay back and rest! We'll handle the rest of the small ones!"

'That explosion just now, what's happening on their side? The keg with Bertholdt inside was thrown over but there wasn't any immediate explosion. So does that mean Hange and the others got out of the way in time? Also, did the man know the Colossal Titan would transform so he had his troops withdraw?' Levi wondered, looking back at the wall behind him.

Levi didn't know what had alerted him. Maybe the slight change in wind or the whistling. He turned just in time to dodge a barrage of rocks flying towards him. He watched in shock as the rocks ripped through their men and the nearby buildings with ease.

'The Beast Titan!' Levi thought, his raven eyes honing in on the titan.

" _ **Hmm, just a bit too high.**_ _**Oh, you can leave those there."**_ the beast titan said, nodding at the quadrupedal titan rolling a boulder.

The Beast Titan picked up a boulder and cracked it in half, crumbling it down. " _ **We'll call that pitch a reference point. I'm going for a perfect game."**_

"Frontal assault! All men take cover!" Erwin shouted.

A massive spray of rocks tore through the buildings, flinging rubble and bodies everywhere. Erwin watched the assault from above, grimacing at the destructive power.

"What's that sound? Do our enemies have cannons?!" a recruit freaked.

"If they did, they must have a hundred of them!"

"Calm down! You'll make the horses panic! Captain Levi!"

"The titans are throwing stones at us! Take the horses and move back towards the wall!" Levi ordered.

"Yes sir!"

"Hurry! Move under cover! Erwin, what's the situation?" Levi asked.

"Couldn't be worse at this point. Almost all the houses upfront have been completely demolished from the rocks. If this barrage keeps up, we won't have anywhere to fall back to," Erwin replies.

"Why can't we just escape into the wall?" Levi asked, pulling on a horse.

"The Colossal Titan is closing in on us from the other side. He's torching everything that's near him. If we retreat now, we would have to leave the horses which mean we forfeit our victory," Erwin explained.

"Is everyone alright?" Levi asked.

"I don't know. A bunch of them were caught within the blast. We've taken heavy losses. The Beast Titan wanted to lure our troops to the front to finish them off with the stone barrage. The only forces left are you recruits, Squad Levi, and me," Erwin said gravely.

"Erwin," Levi said over the wailing of the recruits. "Do you have a plan?"

* * *

"Oi ugly! Stop it!" Drayce yelled.

Bertholdt turned towards Drayce but ignored him, continuing to plod towards the wall.

"Damn it! He's ignoring me!" Drayce muttered. "He's set on the wall! I'll have to do this myself!"

Flapping his damaged wings, he soared towards Bertholdt, passing him. He turned and landed in front of Bertholt, holding his ground. He looked up at Bertholdt, not wavering in the slightest.

"What are you doing?! George shouted. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?! Hey! Hey!"

Ignoring his friend's shouts, Drayce begins to run towards Bertholdt. He jumps off the ground, rearing his arm back to punch.

"I told you to STOP!" Drayce roared as he triggered his own transformation.

A bolt of lightning strikes down. Flesh begins to wraps itself around him, lucindia plates layering onto his skin. With a defiant roar, Drayce punches the Colossal Titan as hard as he could in the stomach. The blow stops Bertholdt in his tracks, even pushing him back as he stumbles in surprise.

'What?!' Eren thought shocked. 'How?! He's only as tall as me but he has enough power to not only stop Bertholdt but straight up push him back?!'

They stop to look at the events transpiring before them. Even Bertholdt's face flickered with doubt and uncertainty.

"Look, he has no face," Connie said, pointing to the titan.

"He also has that crystal armor everywhere, even his nape!" Armin said.

'What's that on his back?' Annie thought, looking at the plate of lucindia on the titan's back. 'Moreover, how did someone as old as him get the Victory Titan? Drayce's body is still buried back at HQ.'

Bertholdt looked at his new challenger. An average titan height of fifteen meters. The armor he wore was the exact kind Annie used in her titan. He narrowed his eyes as he watched a hand reach behind him. A plume of steam burst out from his back as he tugged. Bringing his hand forward, that's when Bertholdt saw the thirteen meter long sword in his hands. Something from behind him began to spread out slowly, like they haven't been used in a long time. It was made from the same crystal only it was thinner, like someone had attached two sheets of them to his back. Or rather two wings. The wings were made of thin feathers, almost translucent, but razor sharp.

Raising his sword, he flapped his wings and sped towards Bertholdt. His eyes widened, releasing a burst of steam to repel the oncoming attacker. The winds pushed his opponent back, sending him crashing to the floor. A roar behind him caught his attention. Bertholdt turned to see Eren charge straight at him. Raking his hand down on the ground, he sent Eren and rubble flying into the central mass of buildings.

'I have to stop them! Now's my chance to take Eren and get rid of that other guy!' Bertholt thought. 'Where are you?'

Bertholdt scanned the area in which Eren was swept into, trying to find any indication that he was still there. A small shift in the rubble caught his attention. He swung his head at the direction and there Eren was, trying to sneak past him. With a growl, Bertholdt swung a fist at Eren. The Crystal Titan lept in front of Eren, raising the broad side of his sword towards his fist. Bertholdt slammed down as hard as he could, trying to crush his adversary. The force behind the punch cracked and fractured the ground beneath him.

'Got you,' Bertholdt thought.

His hands closed around his opponent, trapping him in his grasp. He squeezed until he felt something shatter and a muffled shout of pain coming from the titan. Rearing back his arm, he threw the injured shifter. The titan flew over the walls and out of sight.

Erwin, Levi, and the rest of the Survey Corps watched as a titan sailed over head and crash into the battlefield. The shifter stood on unsteady feet, turning to face his new opponent.

" _ **Who are you? Perhaps the one who is interfering with our plans?"**_ the Beast Titan asked.

" _ **I will not allow you to kill these people,"**_ Drayce replied. " _ **Not now or ever."**_

"Hmph, very well. You stand in our way. I will just simply have to eliminate you," the Beast Titan said, crushing a rock to rubble.

Rearing back its arm, it threw the stones. Drayce forced his broken wings open, taking the brunt of the force. The already damaged crystal wings shattered into a million shards. The stone slammed into Drayce, putting cracks into his armor. Hefting his sword, he charged the Beast Titan, bringing the sword down as hard as he could onto the shoulder. Cracks began to appear on his blade until it shattered as well. Drayce stumbled back in shock. The Beast Titan's shoulder was coated with something. It was smooth and a dark gray color. It was the very metal that his skeleton was comprised of, dark steel.

"As you can see, it is useless fighting against me," the Beast Titan said as the hardened shoulder returned to normal. "Do you still think you can beat me?"

* * *

Both Eren and Annie slam into the wall, thrown onto it from the force of Bertholdt's kick. Eren gets thrown to the top of the wall while Annie smacks the face of it and slides down unmoving.

"Damn it! Eren and Annie aren't moving," Mikasa says, taking out her swords.

"No! They aren't dead though. We're up against the Colossal Titan and yet we have no solid plan of attack. We need to act now or all our lives will be endangered," Jean yells. "We have one advantage and that is Bertholdt doesn't know about the thunder spears! Connie, Sasha, and I will distract him while you take that chance to attack him!"

"Right! We don't have time to lose! Let's go everyone!" Sasha yells.

Jean, Connie, and Sasha sink their anchors into Bertholdt's titan flesh, propelling themselves upwards while Mikasa drops down, swinging around his legs to his back.

"Hey Bert! We're gonna kick your butt!" Connie screams.

"At least think of better insults," Sasha grumbles.

'This diversion is way to obvious. He'll see this and notice Mikasa coming in to attack,' Jean thinks, gritting his teeth. 'But if we hit him with the thunder spears-'

As Mikasa fires her two thunder spears, Bertholdt lets off a burst of steam. The blast repels the oncoming spears, pushing them away. The spears detonate behind Mikasa, shrapnel striking her arms. Rachel's eyes glowed turquoise as she slows down their fall. Connie coughs up a mouthful of blood, his hand staining red.

"Connie!" Sasha shouts fearfully, rushing over to her friend.

"Ack! The steam burns your throat if you inhale it," Connie coughs out. "I'll be fine."

Mikasa lands next to Armin, her arm bloody and back steaming.

"Mikasa! The shrapnel got into your arm!" Armin shouts.

"It's only a shallow wound. I'm good," she replies, pulling out a tiny piece of metal from her arm. "Did you come up with an idea for a counter attack?"

"No, not yet," Armin admits before a loud explosion catches their attention.

As the smoke clears, they see Reiner back on his feet, just like the man predicted.

"Damn! What does it take to permanently put him down?!" William exclaims. "He escaped Eren at the walls, escaped from Drayce, and now he's still up after getting blown up by thunder spears?!"

"Armin, we need to get Annie and Eren to safety," Jean croaks. "Armin?"

"Look at Bertholdt. He's gotten slightly skinnier than before. What Hange said is true! He really is weak in a drawn out battle! Think about it! Eren was only able to shift thrice and harden his body twice. Even Annie could only transform four times and harden her entire body once! If it's that inefficient for them, it must be way worse for a sixty meter titan!" Armin exclaims. "When Reiner and Bertholdt first revealed themselves, Bertholdt exhausted his form by trying to sustain the steam until he was merely bones!"

"So when his ability consumes all his flesh, he'll won't have enough muscles to move," Mable sums up, calling on the wind to ease the heat.

"Thanks Mable. So here's the plan. Rachel, extract Annie from her titan, the rest of you draw out Reiner, and me and Eren will take down Bertholdt," Armin says. "We'll be able to do it. I know we can."

"Alright, we'll take care of Reiner," Mikasa responds. "Good luck."

Armin nods and flies upwards to the top of the wall, landing on Eren's chest. He anchors himself down and stabs both blades downwards.

"Eren! Wake up! It's time to win this fight!"


	33. Chapter 32

"Eren, you got that? As long as you follow the plan, as long as we can trick Bertholdt to do what we want him to do, victory is ours!" Armin exclaims.

Jean turns back and looks atop the wall. Eren was now sitting upwards, Armin standing on his shoulder.

"Everybody, our only job is to draw Reiner away from Eren. Trust that they can get the job done. Catch Reiner's attention by flying near him!" Jean shouts. "Give William and the others enough time!"

Behind Reiner, George and William appear on the rooftop.

"You sure this is going to work? You nearly died the last time you did this!" George asks.

"If it saves the rest of humanity then yes. Drayce can do it, so can I," William says. "Now go!"

George nods and leaps back through the portal before closing it, leaving his friend alone. He soars towards Reiner along with the rest of his friends.

"William is in position! Distract Reiner-What?! He ignored us!" George shouts as he watches Reiner rush past them.

Mikasa snarls and turns around, rocketing towards Reiner. She shoots a spear at Reiner's leg, blasting it to pieces. His titan falls as Reiner is caught off balance.

'Wha-what happened?! Did they break my leg with one blow? I don't recall anything that happened Bertholdt! No matter, I'll make short work of them,' Reiner thinks, narrowing his eyes.

Bertholdt looks down behind him, his eyes scanning the battlefield.

'Reiner is over there, fight the surviving members of the 104th. To be honest, I wish they died in the initial blast but then again, I'm used to this sort of thing now,' Bertholdt thinks, turning his attention back to Eren and Armin. 'Armin, what good is it to wake up Eren now that he's useless? What will you do before you die?'

"Eren, I don't know how long I can endure it but this plan hinges on how long I can. Don't worry, I won't die before seeing the ocean, just like we promised," Armin says. "Whatever happens from here, it'll be up to you to handle things. Just stick to the plan!"

Eren nods and tries to get up. He plants a foot on the wall but it crumbles away. Eren slips and falls. Both Armin and Bertholdt's eyes widen.

'Exactly what I thought. He probably has a concussion. I bet he can barely stand either,' Bertholdt thinks as he watches Eren on the ground. 'I think it's time to end this.'

He swings a giant hand at Armin who was still atop the wall. Gritting his teeth, Armin jumps off and attaches his hooks into Bertholdt's arm, swing forward and fires his hooks again.

'Well fought Armin, straight to the very end,' Bertholdt thinks as his entire body releases steam.

* * *

Sasha swings in, right before Reiner. He swipes a hand at her but misses as she disappears through a portal, courtesy of George. Jean and Connie jump off and fire their spears at Reiner's torso. A blast of wind propels the spears forwards, slamming into Reiner's chest.

'No!' Reiner thinks as the spears detonate, blasting away the armor around his chest.

"Argh! Still not enough!" Jean yells as he turns and looks back at Reiner.

"No! I still have to try anyways," Mikasa shouts back.

She launches forward, getting ready to fire when another spear rockets from behind her, blasting a deeper hole into Reiner's chest.

"Hange!" Connie shouts.

"Go Mikasa! Take the shot now!" Hange yells, her face burned and bloody.

Mikasa roars and dives forward, shooting the spear towards the steaming wound. The spear sinks deep into the flesh and detonates, leaving a gaping hole which exposes Reiner's chest cavity. George opens a portal allowing Mikasa to escape.

"All of you run unless you want to be killed!" George screams.

They group speeds away from Reiner, leaving him in utter confusion.

'Why blow a hole in me then leave?! What's the point?!' he thinks.

A crackling sound behind Reiner alerts him. He turns around slowly to see William with a gigantic ball of fire.

"REINER! EAT THIS!" William roars as he blasts the fiery bomb at him.

The flames immediately surge around him, engulf and swallowing him in an inferno. The force of the flames travel through the steaming hole in his chest, incinerating him from the inside and out. From a distance, the group watches as Reiner's entire titan burns to nothing. As the flames clear away, the group slowly moves in. They find Reiner immediately, his flesh blackened and burned badly from the fire. Hange kneels down and holds a finger at his nose.

"He's still alive. Cool him off and tie him up," Hange orders. "We've captured the Armored Titan. We can only hope Eren is doing his job."

"Rachel!" George shouts as their friends lands on the ground, Annie on her back.

"Where is William?" she demands, gently setting down the girl on her back.

"We still haven't found him yet," Sasha admits. "We just started searching."

"Well, than continue searching," Jean says, throwing aside the rubble to see whether William was buried underneath the charred wood.

A slab of stone slides down from a nearby pile and William crawls out. His entire body was covered in soot, sweat pouring from exhaustion. Rachel rushes over and helps her friend up.

"We got you, we got you," Connie says, putting one of his arms under William's shoulder.

"Lay him down gently. He needs to rest," Sasha says. "That was so damn awesome!"

William coughs and laughs weakly.

"I'm not doing that again anytime soon," he croaks. "Where's Armin and Eren?"

"Fighting their own battle," Annie groans as she slowly gets up.

"Annie!" Rachel shouts, going to the girl's side. "We got Reiner!"

"Did we now? Finally," she groans. "Sorry for getting knocked out."

"No, take it easy," Mikasa says, hand her a skein filled with water. "I hope everything is going according to plan."

* * *

The anchors latch onto Bertholdt's front teeth just as the steam was released, pushing Armin back.

'Huh? Why is Armin not getting blown away? Why are his anchors still in place? He shouldn't be able to get near me!' Bertholdt thinks.

'I knew it! His bones aren't getting consumed! My hooks will stay in as long as they aren't attached to his flesh!' Armin thinks as he watches through a gap in his arms, the hot air slowly burning him. 'And most important of all, he won't be able to move while using that ability of his!'

'Armin! Is this how you will spend your final moments? After find a way to fight me, you'll just hang there and get scorched to death?!' Bertholdt wonders.

'I can't breathe! Any more of this and I'll- No! I can't, not yet! I have to buy more time for Eren! This isn't enough!' Armin thinks as he is being slowly seared.

'What are you planning Armin? A diversion? Eren is still over at the gate, exhausted and Mikasa's group is fighting Reiner. Is it truly going to be like this for you?! Fine, I'll end your suffering then,' Bertholdt thinks pitifully, releasing steam even faster.

Armin is blasted back by the increasing intensity of the steam. His Entire body is thrown backwards, his body feeling the full effects of the extreme heat.

'Have.. to hold on! I've… got to… trust it all… with Eren! My life… my dreams and wishes! The only thing… I have to offer… is my life. Eren… make it to the ocean,' Armin thought as he finally let go of his triggers.

Bertholdt watches as Armin falls to the ground below.

'Now that's done. Time for Eren and the horses,' he thinks, looking down. 'What?! Is that Eren's hardened form?!'

He felt the familiar prick of a hook attaching to his titan's flesh. He turned slightly to see Eren with reeling in, rage in his emerald green eyes.

'No! All this time, Armin was giving his life so Eren could make a dummy titan to fool me!' Bertholdt thought panicked. 'I can't use anymore steam! I've ran out!'

"Got you," Eren snarled as he brought down his steel blades, slicing out Bertholdt and incapacitating him.

Eren pulls Bertholdt out of his titan and drops, smashing his head onto the roof, knocking out Bertholdt. Eren looks at Armin's burned body on the roof, his hair and shirt burned off.

"Armin, you were always one of the bravest," Eren croaked as he falls to his knees. "I knew this would happen. But that]nks to you, we captured Bertholdt. Armin, even when you were a kid, why didn't you ever run away?"

"Eren!"

Eren turns to find Hange leading Mikasa's group towards them. Strapped to Hange's back was Reiner, burnt and incapacitated as well. She touches down and throws him next to Bertholdt.

"We captured them, the Armored and Colossal Titan," Hange says breathlessly. "Good work. George, create an escape path for Erwin's group!"

"Yes ma'am!" he responds and creates a portal at the base of the wall, connecting it tow the other side. "Commander! Captain Levi! This way!"

"Recruit Gaylent! Perfect timing! All troops! Hurry towards the exit!" Erwin orders. "Bring the horses! Quickly!"

The new recruits rushe towards the portal, going through one by one with the horses in tow.

"Erwin! What do we do about the Beast Titan?" Levi shouts. "If he makes it over the wall, we won't have enough manpower to fight him!"

Erwin turns back and grits his teeth. The Crystal Titan was worn out, on both his knees. The titans had already moved from their place and were surrounding him. The Beast Titan simply watched as the titans mauled him. The 104th pushed through to watch the failing fight.

"He's going to lose!" Rachel exclaims.

The Beast Titan roars and the titans restrain the shifter.

" _ **HAH! IS THIS YOUR BEST ATTEMPT?! YOU MAY HAVE BROUGHT DOWN THE COLOSSAL AND ARMORED TITAN BUT YOU HAVE EXPENDED ALL YOUR MANPOWER. YOU HAVE LOST!"**_ the Beast Titan roared.

" _ **No, not yet. No opponent, here or Valkern, has forced my hand. Except for you,"**_ the Crystal Titan growls. " _ **Here, let me show you what I really am."**_

The Beast Titan eyes widen as a plumes of thick white steam drift from the shifter's titan body. The crystal armor explodes, ripping through the surrounding titan's bodies and napes. The Beast Titan stumbles back, watching from a distance along with the 104th. The steam stops drifting outwards and begins to move back towards the shifter, concealing him from sight.

'It's time,' he thinks.

The sky dims for a split second before an arc of blue lightning strikes down into the steam. Electricity crackles and sizzles as it runs across the remaining titans, frying them. A shadowy gray hand reaches out and clenches into a fist. As the steam clears, the shifter roars. The cry reverberates throughout the entire field. Neither side could believe what they were seeing or hearing. It was a cry of anger, ambition, and strength, one they had not heard for over a year. Annie's eyes widen at the sight, tears forming at the sight. Drayce Ackerman had returned from the dead.

"No way," Rachel whispered at the sight of their old friend, tears beginning to drip from her eyes.

"That cheeky little-" William spoke, not even able to finish his sentence.

Drayce roars and smashes a fist into the Beast Titan with blinding speed, his fist tearing through his torso. He leaps forwards and slashes at the Beast Titan's eyes, rendering him blind.

" _ **Impossible! You're supposed to be dead!"**_ the Beast Titan wailed.

" _ **Give up. You've lost. Marley is dismantled. The moment Bertholdt transformed, my troops withdrew. To Marley. They began the war and by now it's far over. The Marleyean government has fallen,"**_ Drayce spoke and as if on cue, four flashes of light appeared on each of his shoulders. " _ **We, the Guild of Valkern, declare the titan war over."**_

With that, he plunged a hand into the Beast Titan's nape and pulled out the controller. The Quadrupedal Titan walked up next to him and lays down, a plume of steam emitting from the titan as it's controller exited as well.

"Well, I've done my part," the girls spoke lazily, stretching her muscles.

"Pieck! You-you traitor!" the man yelled horrified.

"Nothing personal Zeke," Pieck replied. "This plan was incredibly stupid in the first place. Just don't want to turn out on the losing side, that's all."

Zeke couldn't speak. All but three of the titans had remained loyal to Marley. Five versus three. Maybe it was time to give up. Drayce approached the Survey Corps and dumped Zeke onto Reiner and Bertholdt before exiting his own titan. He wrenched off his helmet as he walked towards the group.

"Hello Erwin. It's been a long year, hasn't it?" he asked, his friends coming up on either side of him.

"Welcome back Ackerman," Erwin said, smiling as the 104th rushed towards him. "Welcome back."

First up was Levi and Mikasa. Both of them kick him and then promptly hug him. Connie, Sasha, and Jean gave him noogies on the head. Levi's squad and thumped his back and congratulated his return. William, Rachel, Mable, and George tackle him in a hug which took five minutes for Drayce to peel himself from. Last up was Annie. She walked towards him and aimed for a kick to his head. With a flash of white, he disappears and reappears, hugging her from behind. Grabbing his arms, Annie flips him onto his back.

"I hate you," Annie says, tears in her eyes as she hugs him.

"Eh, that's kind of expected," Drayce replied as he hugs her back. "Oh crap, the donuts are squashed."

"You come back and the second thing you say to me is that the damn donuts are squashed?! Get your priorities straight!" Annie yells, slapping his face. "But anyways, can I have one?"

Drayce laughs and hands her the bag holding the treat. He gets back onto his feet and brushes himself off. He motions for the other eight figures in crystal armor sniggering to come forward.

"We have friends!" he says cheerfully. "Please welcome, Isabel Magnolia and Furlan Church back into your ranks."

The two figures to his right remove their helmets and immediately grab Levi. Levi could only stare at his old friends in shock before hugging them back.

"104th, allow me to reintroduce you to Marco Bodt!"

Marco reached up and removed his helmet, giving a cheerful grin.

"Marco!" Connie, Sasha, and Jean yell, grabbing their friend and pulling him into a hug.

"And I am pleased to announce our last five new members of the Guild. William, Mable, George, Megan, this one's for you guys."

The last five members pull of their helmets, revealing their childhood friends. The group rush together, shouting and laughing, rejoicing in reunion. Pieck hobbled next to Drayce and smiled.

"These people aren't so bad," she said, smiling tiredly.

"They can get annoying but it's fine," Drayce replied. "Annie, I believe you know Pieck?"

Annie nods in surprise and hugs the other girl.

"Not surprised you're here Annie," Pieck says.

"Well, I'm surprised _you_ are," Annie said.

"I always had a neutral opinion about this operation. You know that," Pieck responds.

"I'm going to leave you two to catch up. I want to check on Eren," Drayce said.

"Yeah sure," Annie replies.

Drayce teleports away and onto the roof next to Eren. His friend was crying, over the broken body of Armin. He puts a hand on Eren's shoulder.

"We can save him. It's not too late," Drayce says softly.

Eren looks at him with teary eyes and nods.

'Ymir, please. We need you," he thinks.

The sky opens up and a white light is cast upon the group. The entire Survey Corps looks up to see a woman in a clean white dress float down.

"Ymir, my friend Armin. He's injured, badly. I would like for him to receive the power of the titans as a cure," Drayce says, kneeling in front of her.

"You all have done well. I believe this request is more than acceptable," Ymir replies. "Bring him over."

Drayce drags Bertholdt's body over to Ymir as requested. Reach out a hand, a wispy tail starts to emerge from Bertholdt's chest. Grabbing on to it, she pulls and an eerie light appears in her hand. She pushes the light into Armin, and immediately, his wounds begin to steam. At once, Armin begins to wake up.

"What? What happened?" he asked confused.

"Way to much to explain Armin," Drayce says, helping up his shocked friend. "Stand here. Eren, Ymir, Annie, come here a second."

The three shifters make his way to Drayce, standing next to Armin. Drayce pulls out a pouch and loosens the draw string. He drops a clear colored stone into each of their hands. At once, it began to change color, Eren's turning into an emerald green, Ymir's a crimson red, Armin's a golden brown, and Annie's an arctic blue. Each shifter watch as their stone turns into a colored streak flying around until it pierces them. They stagger back and gasp before standing back up.

"What did you do?" Ymir asked.

"He gave you a millennial stone, child. It prevents the life cut from your powers," the other Ymir replies. "You will live complete and whole lives."

"This is great!" Eren shouts. "Now I can live like I've always wanted to!"

"Not yet. This is just his gift. Here is mine," Ymir said as she waves her hand over the 104th.

A golden light showers over the group, filling each and every one of them with warmth and a fuzzy feeling. Drayce could feel the muscles in his back go dull. He watched as everyone within the Guild lose their wings.

"What did you do?" Isabel asked, amazed.

"I made all of you immortal," Ymir replies. "You shall eternally guard against any evil that may arise. You are all now the guardians of this world. Go forth, bring peace and prosperity to this world."

With that, Ymir disappeared with a shimmer.

"Us immortal huh?" Connie said, scratching his head. "Sounds cool."

"Eternally having to be with you brats huh is not cool," Levi grumbles.

"Aw come on big bro! Don't be so grumpy. You're going to have to be with them when we save the world so at least tolerate them," Isabel laughs.

"All troops! The mission to retake Wall Maria has succeeded! Fall back to HQ!" Erwin shouts. "We will continue to work hard and eradicate all titans on this land! We will not rest until all of them are gone! Fight hard and give it you're lives!"

A collective roar rises up among the soldiers as hope fill their hearts. The Survey Corps began to make their way back to Wall Rose to report the success. As night fell, the troops were allowed to go home and visit their families. As Annie gets ready for bed, she hears knocking on her door. She frowns and opens it, revealing Drayce.

"What are you doing here?" she asks annoyed. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I can't. It's been forever since I was back and I've never really gotten the chance to do the thing I really wanted to do with you. Meet me outside and bring a warm jacket," he explains before rushing away.

Shaking her head, she grabs her hoody, throws it on and follows him. Once outside the HQ, he grins and reaches out a hand. Smiling she takes it. With a flash of white, everything around her disappears. She stumbles forward and Drayce catches her. She looks around the place. It's the top of Wall Rose.

"Seriously?" Annie asks him as she watches him lie down on the wall, watching the stars.

She lies down next to him and hugs him, looking upwards as well.

"Well, we've finally beat them," Drayce exhales. "Don't have to worry about that anymore."

"What do you want to do next?" she asks.

"What do you mean? Obviously gonna continue and help turn every last titan back to human. It's a cruel fate to be stuck as a titan forever," he says.

"No, that's not what I mean. After you do that. What do you want to do with life?" she asks.

"Huh? Oh. Never really planned that far ahead. I mean I kinda have but-" Drayce says but gets shushed by Annie.

"Learn to talk to girls," she said.

"What?" Drayce splutters. "Than what have I been talking to these past years? A brick wall?"

"Shh. You're ruining the moment."

Drayce laughs and turns back to the night sky. He points out all the constellations he's ever learned, teaching them to Annie because maybe one day, the beauty of the whole world will be taken back once again for everyone to share.


	34. Epilogue

"...and all of that was believed to have happened over a century ago. Any questions kids?" a man concluded, closing the textbook in his hand.

One kid out of the entire class raised his hand.

"Yes, uh, Jimmy was it?" the man asked, his gray eyes peering over his glasses.

"Yes Mr. Haylock. Do you believe that in this myth? Believe that they existed?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, I personally say that you can never truly rule any of this out. There was historical fact that titans have existed as did titan shifters but some say many part of this myth such as Valkern did not exist," Mr. Haylock answered. "For homework, I would like for you to kindly write a response of your thoughts on this myth and what you thought was real and what wasn't. No more than half a page."

Somewhere in the school, a bell rings. The students begin to shuffle and pack up.

"Thank you all for a great lesson, I'll see you all tomorrow," concludes, putting the book back onto the shelf.

He watches as the last kid shuffles out the door before taking his briefcase out. He stuffs several papers into the bag and takes off his glasses. He opens his desk drawer and brings out a necklace. He rubs a finger on the stone before putting it around his neck.

He closes the desk drawer and picks up his briefcase. He strides out of the classroom and locks the door behind him before leaving the school. The air was fresh and clean. The sounds of kids playing could be heard as he walked down the street. Turning the corner, he pushes open a door and walks into a little pub.

"Well Mr. Haylock. What do you want?" the freckled bartender asked him as she wiped her hands on a clean towel.

"I would like to use the back room please," he responds.

"Well, come with me," the bartender replies. "Dominic, it's your shift."

She throws the towel to her coworker and walks down the hall, Mr. Haylock following close behind.

"You're late, you know," the bartender says, reaching the end of the hall.

"I know. Just hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long," he replies.

She reaches forwards and pushes the wall. The wall rotates, revealing an entirely new hall with one door at the end. The two walk through and the bartender closes the secret door behind them. The two walk over to the door and push it open.

Inside was a group of people, laughing and chatting. As he walked in, all sound stopped.

"You're late," says another woman, getting up out of her chair.

"I know. You don't have to keep hammering that into my face."

A light envelopes Mr. Haylock and his disguise burns away. His grey eyes turn a golden yellow, his brown hair elongating and blackens. His briefcase molds and takes shape into a katana. Taking off his glasses, he puts them into his pocket.

"And just because I have a terrible sense of time doesn't mean you can keep making fun of me, Annie," Drayce grumbles.

"Well then take a seat before you give me an excuse to do so," she laughs as her own disguise burns away.

"Fine," he says, taking a seat at the front of the table. "Come on Ymir."

Smirking, Ymir takes off her apron and hangs it on the coat rack.

"So brat, what did you call us for," Levi grumbled, throwing out his necklace.

The rest of the members take out their necklaces and place the stone onto the groove on the table in front of them. Drayce takes out his own necklace and places it in its groove, completing the circle. The center of the table grinds and the underside flips up, revealing a huge map.

"There have been reports of unusual activity here," Drayce says, pointing to the map. "We don't have enough information about whether it's a threat of not."

Furlan frowns and rotates the map.

"Why here of all places? That's strange," he notes.

"We don't know but me and Annie will go and check it out. In the meantime, prepare countermeasure if necessary," Drayce instructs. "Stand by until we get back and report in."

"Alright! Let's go!" Connie whoops.

"Another adventure? Heck yeah!" Eren crows, pumping his fist into the air.

"Come on guys, let's get moving," Drayce says smiling.


End file.
